Un sueño pokemon (NinetalesxSylveon o NinetalesxEspeon, o quien mas
by Zorrocraftteado
Summary: una historia de amor entre pokemon, un Ninetales solitario la mayoria de su vida conocera a una Espeon y una Sylveon; y de paso a otros pokemon que casi no son divertidos; pasaran por muchas cosas que haran peligrar sus vidas, pero no se sabe como terminara esto (historia interactiva; tu desiden el final bueno o malo y puedes cambiar el transcurso de la historia) y quien dice q
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está basado en hecho real, bueno, no real real, pero si real, es explico, cada vez que dormía me iba a otro mundo, en mi mente obviamente XD, ahí interpretaba a un ninetales, y pasaba aventuras locas, y se continuaba el sueño cada noche, era algo raro e interesante para mí, así aquí les cuento la historia, espero que les guste** **(para que se centren y entiendan mas los contextos de las situaciones, estaré poniendo, la música que deben escuchar en ese momento, no pondré el link para que mi historia no sea denunciada), ahora disfruten la historia**

 **Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**

Empieza la historia como tipo rey león, con un gran sol saliendo, y como era pokemon, había un narrador XD, tenía la voz de Antonio Banderas

Narrador: unas historias son únicas y otras no tanto, pero lo importante es que sea historia, no?, bueno me voy del tema, se conocía que solo los humanos podían hacer el trabajo sucio o limpio, pero no pensaron que estos pokemon también podrían y que se meterían e un lio enorme.

Después la cámara pasa a gravarme a mí (ninetales) durmiendo en unos arbustos, cuando está ahí, no sé cómo, pero sentía que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, es como si todos los recuerdos que tuvo ninetales los supiera yo.

Ninetales: guaaaa (bostezando), ña ña, eso fue relajante (con cara feliz)

(Estomago de ninetales rugiendo)

Ninetales: bueno es hora de desayunar (con cara de seriedad y sonriendo)

Ninetales yendo al pueblo sin que nadie lo vea, se escabulle y llega hasta un local ambulante donde venden bayas

Ninetales: perfecto (sacado la lengua en sentido de delicioso)

ninetales espera a que el vendedor se distraiga con un cliente y toma las bayas rápidamente, pero una oficial de policía se da cuenta

Oficial: hey tu otra vez, atrápenlo

Música de fondo: Sweet - The Ballroom Blitz (Official Video)  
Ninetales: jeje, bueno, QUE COMIENZE Oficial: llamando a todas las unidades, es el ninetales otra vez, esta vez no te dejaremos escapar (con cara de seriedad)  
Ninetales: eso ya lo veremos  
Ninetales corre lejos de la oficial, y la oficial envía a growlithe  
Oficial: no lo dejes ir growlithe  
Ninetales: ja, conque esas tenemos (con cara de confianzudo y sonriendo)  
Ninetales se esconde en una esquina y le pone la pata a growlithe y se cae  
Ninetales: jajajajajaja  
Growlithe: (con cara de enojo y gruñendo)  
5 pidgey, 2 pidgeot y 3 pidgeotto volando y rastreando a Ninetales para no perderlo  
Ninetales: carajo, ahora si se puso chunga la cosa  
Ninetales se mete rápidamente a una casa y le pone seguro a la puerta  
Ninetales: fiu, creo que aquí estoy a salvo  
Una Gardevoir usa psíquico en la puerta para abrirla, Ninetales se esconde para que Gardevoi no lo encuentre, y rápidamente Ninetales la derriba e intenta morderla  
Gardevoi: no no no por favor (con cara de miedo)  
Pero Ninetales por los chistosito que es, saca saliva que poco a poco cae a la cara de gardevoi  
Gardevoi: (con cara de asqueada y traumada)  
La saliva iba de poco a poco acercándose a la cara de Gardevoi, y Ninetales de pronto le lame la cara por completo  
Gardevoi: iiiiiiiiiiiii (con voz aguda), que ascoooo  
Gardevoi usa ataque psíquico y lanza a Ninetales contra la puerta que guía al 2°piso  
Ninetales: ja, y yo pensaba que eso te iba a gustar jajajajajaaaaaa  
Ninetales sube rápidamente al último piso(tejado) y (deja de sonar la música de fondo: minuto 3:24) está completamente rodeado por los pidgey, pidgeot y pidgeotto; Ninetales retrocede lentamente(con un poco de nervios y sin decir nada), retrocede hasta chocar con Gardevoi, ella lo abraza fuertemente  
Gardevoi: buenas noches  
Gardevoi uso canto, Ninetales antes de quedarse dormido dice  
Ninetales: me cago


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aviso con anticipación que algunos cap tendrán textos +18, asi será bajo su precaución :P, este no es +18 así que tranquilos a leer XD(yo les avisare cuando sea +18)**

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Mision?**

Ninetales despertando después del canto de Gardevoi y tenía una espeon frente de él, juntos frente con frente, afortunadamente no hocicos (labios)

Oficial: ya déjalo espeon

Ninetales: (con cara de WTF?)

Ninetales: dónde estoy?

Espeon: en la oficina de la líder de la comisaria

Ninetales: yo pensé que estaría dentro de una celda, ya sabes, como si la celda fuera la caja y yo el juguete que viene dentro

Espeon: jejeje

Oficial: ya paren de chacotear

Espeon: ok

Ninetales: espera, entiendes lo que digo?

Oficial: si, mi mente esta en sincronía con la de espeon, así que ella me puede mandar los mensajes y traducir lo que estás diciendo

Ninetales: ooh, ósea cómo?

Oficial: en este momento no hay tiempo para que te explique eso

Ninetales: bueno

Espeon: pero tenemos tiempo para charlar? (con cara feliz)

Oficial: ni eso

Espeon: (con cara triste)

Ninetales: bueno, conociendo a la policía, ellos no te dejan libre por hacer como 65 robos, peleas, incendios, am, creo que olvido algo

Espeon: haber quemado un bellossom por accidente y que casi se muera

Ninetales: a si eso, gracias

Espeon: no hay de que

Oficial: si bueno, sospechas bien; me di cuenta que eres habilidoso….

Ninetales: ha, y lo sorprendente es que recién se entere

Espeon: jajajajaa

Ninetales: vez, ella si me entiende

Oficial: espeon shhh

Espeon: (mira hacia abajo, pero sigue soltando pequeñas risas)

Oficial: vayamos al grano, quiero que hagas unos trabajos para nosotros

Ninetales: trabajos, a que se refiere?

Oficial: te explico, el equipo rocket, plasma, magma, etc; están más activos con sus crímenes y robos, y claramente nosotros no tenemos nada que darles para que dejen de hacer eso, además, están robando todo eso para conseguir dinero y poder comprar equipamiento que los haga más peligrosos, así que pensé, porque no mejor llamo a alguien en el que no sospecharían

Ninetales: (mira a ambas dirección) se refiere a mí?

Oficial: si

Ninetales: y que se supone que quiere que haga?

Oficial: DETENLOS!

Ninetales: y que se supone que yo recibiré a cambio de ese trabajo?

Oficial: sabía que dirías eso, te daré una gran cantidad de comida para que no pases hambre, así no tendrás que seguir robando para sobrevivir y borraremos todos tu historial de crímenes, aunque me pregunto, porque razón no consigues tu comida en el bosque como cualquier otro pokemon lo haría?

Ninetales: bueno eso ya lo intente yy…

(en los recuerdos de ninetales)

 **Música de fondo: kevin Macleod - investigations**

Va a un árbol por bayas, Ninetales trepa para poder recolectarlas, aparece un Aipom y se las lleva todas

Ninetales: oye esas eran mías

Aipom: pues ya no mas

(en otro lugar)

Ninetales ve arbustos con muchas bayas, se acerca para comer, aparece un scyther

Scyther: esta es mi comida, ALEJATE!

Ninetales: el bosque es publico

Scyther usa arañazo en su cara de Ninetales

Ninetales: MIERDA, aaau, porque mundo cruel?

(termino recuerdo y música de fondo)

Ninetales: el resultado no fue bonito

Oficial: típico para ti

Ninetales: oiga, QUE?!..., que habrá querido decir con eso?

Espeon: yo no se

Oficial: muy bien, entonces aceptas?

Ninetales: mmmmm, bueno, a ver, déjeme pensar (mirando hacia arriba con su pata en su asicó), buebno ok, acepto

Oficial: bien, pero todo esa carga no podrás hacerlo tu solo

Ninetales: ah?

Oficial: tendrás que recibir ayuda

Ninetales: ayuda!, de quién?

Oficial: de otros pokemon (saca una pantalla de video), te presento a Sylveon, ella puede parecer hermosa y cariñosa por su aspecto, pero no, es salvaje, destructiva, ruda, y no se deja tocar por nadie, mayormente parece que ataca por diversión y no por necesidad, ataca mayormente a los humanos que a los pokemon, además igual que tú, roba comida, y algunas joyas preciosas

Oficial: y por el otro lado, Floatzel, un pokemon pícaro, que mayormente como se ve, seduce y coquetea con otras pokemon, después para aprovecharse de algunas cosas de valor que posean, además de su comida, y este, ah, tiene sexo con ellas por diversión

Oficial: estos 2 son unos de los que más se nos han escapado de las manos, y no podemos capturarlos, asi que te enviamos a ti, ya que no sospecharían de otro pokemon, captúralos y tráelos aquí, después de traerlos A LOS 2(con especificaion), te informaremos tu primer trabajo

Ninetales: ja, yo pensé que traerlos a ellos iba a ser mi única misión

Oficial: (con cara de "pensé que eras más inteligente")

Ninetales: (sosriendo mostrando dientes)

Espeon: (sonriendo mostrando dientes)

Oficial: deja de hacerte la chistosita Espeon

Espeon: jajaja, perdón

Oficial: bueno, entonces, por quien iras primero?

Ninetales: (con cara pensativa)

Ninetales: bueno creo que iré primero por Sylveon, si dice que es ruda, quisiera verlo yo mismo

Oficial: ok, que tengas suerte, a y por cierto, come esto

Ninetales: (se comió lo que le ofreció la oficial) y que era eso que me comi?

Oficial: un dispositivo de rastreo y de asesinar; escápate cuando salgas de aquí, y te hare explotar en pedazos el estómago( con cara amenazadora)

Ninetales: ok, está bien, bueno, yo no pensaba hacer eso

Espeon: si lo pensabas

Ninetales: oye

Oficial: ya basta, solo ve de una buena vez


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: conociendo a Sylveon**

Ninetales: a por cierto, me olvide preguntar dónde la puedo encontrar

Oficial: ella suele atacar muy seguido en ciudad azulona por la cantidad de gente adinerada que va a gastar su dinero

Ninetales: bueno gracias por el dato

Oficial: no me decepciones o sino **(con el control en la mano amenazándolo)**

Ninetales: ok-ok, yace

Espeon: suerte **(sonriendo)**

 _Ninetales saliendo de la oficina de la oficial, pero le espero un gran golpe, Gardevoi de da un golpe en el estomago_

Gardevoi: eso fue por lamerme la cara

Ninetales: si lose, me lo merezco

 _Después un blaziken lo golpea en la cara_

Ninetales: a…ay…. Y eso porque? **(tartamudeando por el dolor)**

Blaziken: por contaminar la cara de mi novia

Ninetales: **(con cara de WTF?)**

 _Después de esa gran sorpresa dolorosa para ninetales, se dirigió camina a ciudad azulona para encontrar a Sylveon y llevarla a la comisaria; para cortar camino, ninetales prefiere ir por el bosque no cansarse por el viaje_

Ninetales: mmm, una Sylveon muy ruda, eh?; nunca pensé que una Sylveon seria así, mayormente creí que eran de carácter juguetón y bondadosos, bueno creo que me equivoque

 _3 Murkrow llegaron para hacerle el día más pesado de lo que ya era a Ninetales, a bueno así es la naturaleza_

Murkrow 1: oye tú, idiota, que haces en nuestro territorio?

Ninetales: no se y ustedes?

Murkrow 1: este es nuestro territorio y nadie lo atraviesa sin toparse con nosotros

Murkrow 2: te vamos a joder, jejeje, te vamos a joder **(con voz burlona)**

Murkrow 3: si quieres salir de aquí sin problema, danos todas tus cosas de valor y no te haremos nada

 **Música de fondo: Kevin Macleod-Monkeys Spinning Monkeys**

Ninetales: ósea que si me harán algo

Murkrow 3: qué?

Ninetales: tu dijiste "NO-te haremos nada", ósea que si me harán algo

Murkrow 3: no, te haremos nada si no nos das tus cosas de valor

Murkrow 2: oye amigo, ya me confundiste

Murkrow 1: a mí igual

Ninetales: bueno, se los dejo de tarea, suerte averiguando como decir bien esa frase

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _Ninetales deja atrás esa rara conversación de los Murkrow, aunque en serio, quien habrá inventado esa frase de "no te hare nada", porque enserio hasta a mí me confunde y no sé si me hará algo o no, bueno volvamos al tema; Ninetales sigue su camino hasta ciudad azulona para encontrar a esa ruda Sylveon, hasta que por fin llega_

Ninetales: bueno, largo viaje pero llegue, y ahora como encuentro a esa Sylveon

Ninetales **: (con cara pensativa)** ,mmm, tengo una idea

 _Ninetales roba unas cuantas bayas de un puesto ambulante, las deja en medio del bosque cerca de la ciudad y se esconde a ver si con eso la atrae, y espera-espera-espera…._

 _5 minutos después_

 _Ninetales sigue esperando como un gato esperando a que el ratón salga de su escondite_

Ninetales: donde carajos esta esta Sylveon, mmm tal vez no vendrá

 _Ninetales se distrae momentáneamente viendo un pidgey que pasaba por ahí volando y lo saluda amigablemente, vuelve a mirar las bayas que dejo y la Sylveon estaba ahí comiéndose las bayas_

Ninetales: **(agacha las 2 orejas y con cara de sentirse tonto)** me hubiera distraído desde el principio

Sylveon: quien está ahí?

 _Ninetales sale con un gran salto de los arbustos y se acerca lentamente y agachando la cabeza hacia Sylveon_

 **Música de fondo: Minecraft: story mode Ep.2 Soundtack – boomtown theme (minuto 1:30)**

Sylveon: quien mierda eres?

Ninetales: hola, soy Ninetales, y quería verte

Sylveon: vaya, que directo; lárgate estoy comiendo

Ninetales: lo malo es que no puedo hacer eso

Sylveon: lárgate o te rompo la cara

Ninetales: a, a bueno…es que…yo….

Sylveon: **(enojada)** que acaso no me escuchaste?

Ninetales: si te escuche pero….

Sylveon: y si me escuchaste, porque sigues aquí?

Ninetales: por favor déjame terminar lo que quiero decirte

Sylveon: te doy 5 minutos, así que apresúrate

Ninetales: ok, bueno vine por ti, y no con malas intenciones **(aclarando)**

Sylveon: espera-espera-espera, como que viniste por mí?

Ninetales: a, bueno, es que, es una historia larga, jeje

Sylveon: **(viendo fijamente a Ninetales con cara de enojo)**

Ninetales: vine por ti por que la líder de la policía me dijo que te llevara conmigo de regreso a la comisaria **(de forma rápida y temerosa)**

Sylveon: la policía? **(enojada)** , maldito idiota

Ninetales: bueno, aceptas? **(sonriendo)**

 **Música de fondo (minuto 2:13)**

Sylveon: primero atrápame- **golpea la cara de Ninetales**

Ninetales: auch, porque siempre en la cara

Ninetales: oye regresa, por favor

Sylveon: y enserio crees que te hare caso?

Ninetales: no, pero avía que intentarlo

 _Ninetales correteo a Sylveon hasta ciudad Azulona, donde se armó tremendo lio con los humanos que disfrutaban tranquilamente su mañana; una tranquila mañana arruinada por 2 pokemon_

 _Sylveon usaba sus lazos para recoger todo lo que podía mientras corría para lanzárselo a Ninetales; Sylveon tenía una gran agilidad al esquivar todos los obstáculos de su camino, hasta casi se podría decir que bailaba mientras corría_

Ninetales: guau, pero que intrépida

Entrenador: es esa Sylveon otra vez, esta vez no te me escaparas, te capturare Sylveon **-el entrenador también se une a la persecución**

 _Esta persecución fue muy extensa, Sylveon incluso se atrevía a pasar por encima de las carreteras sin temor a ser atropellada, haciéndole en trabajo más difícil a Ninetales; Ninetales se sorprendía al ver tanta destreza en esa Sylveon, él nunca había visto una Sylveon que se comportara así_

Sylveon: enserio, tú no sabes cuándo rendirte cierto?

Ninetales: y tú no sabes cuándo cansarte cierto?

Sylveon: ya basta de esta tontería

 _Sylveon se detiene y decide enfrentar a Ninetales para que la dejara en paz de una vez por todas_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

Ninetales: **(cansado)** ay…. Hasta…..que…uf, por favor espera un momento, necesito recuperar el aliento

Sylveon: enserio nunca vi a un pokemon que enserio esté dispuesto a atraparme

Ninetales: a bueno, gracias?

 _Llega en entrenador todo emocionado_

Entrenador: esta vez no te dejare escapar

Ninetales: quien es ese?

Sylveon: un maldito entrenador que siempre me quiso atrapar por mis habilidades

Entrenador: Machoke VE!

Machoke: jaja, quien sufrirá este día?

Entrenador: Machoke usa Movimiento sísmico en Sylveon

Sylveon: a no, tu no me derrotaras

Ninetales: yo no sé si votar por ti o por Machoke

Sylveon: cállate mierda

 **Música de fondo: Minecraft: story mode episode 1 soundtrack - wither storm (minuto 1:00)**

 _Sylveon logra esquivar el ataque de Machoke, pero en entrenador entreno muy duro a Machoke para poder capturar a Sylveon, Machoke usa patada baja y logra golpear a Sylveon; Sylveon queda un poco aturdida por el golpe y Machoke aprovecha y la ataca con un desarme y por último para acabarla usa movimiento sísmico; el movimiento sísmico fue muy poderoso que dejo casi noqueada a Sylveon_

Entrenador: muy bien, pokebola, vee!

Ninetales: o no, no lo harás

 _Ninetales usa cola de hierro y desvía la pokebola; Ninetales rápidamente sube a Sylveon a su lomo_

Ninetales: sé que no confías en mí, y nunca confiaste en nadie más que en ti, pero esta vez confía en mí

 _Sylveon no tiene más opción que confiar en Ninetales así que abraza sus lazos a su estomago_

Entrenador: oye no te me escaparas Sylveon, Machoke persíguelos

 **Música de fondo (minuto 2:37)(si se acaba la música, regrésala al minuto 2:37 de nuevo)**

 _Ninetales corre desesperadamente para evitar que el Entrenador capture a Sylveon; el Entrenador no se rendirá fácil, así que envía a Fereaw y un Bullbasaur para que se monte encima de Fereaw; Bullbasaur usa hojas navaja; Ninetales no quiere que Sylveon siga resultando herida así que usa sus colas y la cubre; Fereaw usa tornado; la situación estaba muy complicada, Ninetales no sabía qué hacer, porque él también estaba asustado, Sylveon escucha todo el ruido del peligro que está enfrentando Ninetales; Sylveon suelta una pequeña lagrima que se cae en su lomo de Ninetales; Ninetales al sentirla, se dio cuenta que Sylveon también estaba asustada, eso le dio más fuerza para continuar; Ninetales se da vuelta y usa lanzallamas a Fereaw, Fereaw logra esquivar el ataque, pero de desvió mucho que choca con un árbol; Bullbasaur por sus patas cortas no puede alcanzarlos; Ninetales se esconde rápidamente en arbustos y esperaba que el Entrenador no lo encuentre_

Entrenador: dónde están?, mmm, no debieron haber ido muy lejos, busquen por toda esta zona

Ninetales: fiu, creo que ya puedo calmarme un poco

 _Ninetales se aleja sigilosamente del lugar, se aleja lo suficiente para que el entrenador no lo pueda encontrar más y se dirige camino a la comisaria en Ciudad Celeste_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _Ninetales cansado por la persecución decide tomar un pequeño descanso y se tira al suelo para descansar, Sylveon se recupera un poco después de la batalla y se levanta_

Sylveon: tu…me….salvaste?

Ninetales: si…. Lo hice

Sylveon: **(agarra la cabeza de Ninetales y la acerca lentamente a la suya)**

Sylveon: **(golpea la cara de Ninetales)**

Sylveon: idiota, pudimos a ver muerto

Ninetales: auch, ese fue el gracias más doloroso que me dieron

Sylveon: eres una mierda

Ninetales: lose, pero mira seguimos aquí con vida; y no digas nada, porque tu lloraste del miedo

Sylveon: llore porque no me podía creer que iba a morir junto con un idiota pedazo de mierda

Ninetales: ya, ok, pero lo que me alivio es que estemos vivos

Sylveon: si, buen punto; si estuviste dispuesto a hacer eso, enserio quieres llevarme a la comisaria?

Ninetales: si, ya te lo dije

Sylveon: no iré a la comisaria contigo, pero…..gracias por salvarme **(Sylveon se aleja de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: no te vayas **(le muerde un lazo para detenerla)**

Sylveon: acaso me estas TOCANDO?

Ninetales: **(suda una pequeña gota de sudor)**

 _Sylveon usa azote, pero Ninetales lo esquiva rápidamente_

Sylveon: escúchame, y escúchame muy bien, NO IRE CONTIGOOO!

 _Ninetales embiste a Sylveon y estos giran hasta estar al borde de caer por una pequeña colina; Sylveon le lanza un golpe a Ninetales y eso hace que pierdan el equilibrio y se caen rodando por la pequeña colina_

Sylveon: IDIOTA PSICOPATA! **(Mientras ruedan por la colina)**

 _Al llegar hasta el suelo de nuevo, estaban enredados los lazos de Sylveon y las colas de Ninetales entre ellos_

Ninetales: jeje

Sylveon: ay, cabrón mira lo que hiciste

Ninetales: yo lo hice?, tú me golpeaste y por eso nos fuimos colina abajo

Sylveon: yo no tuve la culpa de conocerte

Ninetales: buen punto; bueno, al menos estado así puedo llevarte a la comisaria

Sylveon: no te atrevas a llevarme **(amenazando)**

Ninetales: oh, perdone su majestad, pero ya lo estoy haciendo

Sylveon: no, carajo, DEJAMEEEE

 _Sylveon gritaba tan desesperada que despertaba a la mayoría de los pokemon que estaban durmiendo, pero no a snorlax, a él es imposible levantarlo a menos que tenga hambre; Ninetales después de mucho esfuerzo arrastrando a Sylveon logra llegar hasta la comisaria y va a la oficina de la líder_ _ **(todos los humanos y pokemon del lugar los veían raros y se burlaban)**_

Rattata: jm jm, jajajajaja, pero que les paso?, acaso tuvieron sexo descontrolado?

 _Sylveon estira su lazo al cuello de Rattata y lo lanza lejos_

Ninetales: y eso es lo que pasa si ofendes a Sylveon

Sylveon: tú cállate o serás el siguiente cuando me desate

Ninetales: ok

 _Ninetales entra a la oficina de la líder de la policía golpeando la puerta_

Ninetales: miren esto, el juguetito de la cajita trae un premio extra **(sonriendo)**

Sylveon: ahora sí, te voy matar **(enojada)**

Espeon: guau, sí que es todo lo contrario a lo que suele ser su especie

Oficial: buen trabajo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Conociendo a Floatzel**

Oficial: bien, ya pudiste traer a Sylveon

Espeon: **(usando psíquico en Sylveon)**

Sylveon: suéltame que quiero romperle la cara **(descontrolada queriendo golpear a Ninetales)**

Espeon: vaya, tranquilízate amiga

Sylveon: chinga a tu madre!

Espeon: Ah, estúpida insolente **(gritando)**

Sylveon: ou, acaso se enojó la estúpida? **(burlándose)**

Espeon: eres una….

Oficial: YA!, todos cálmense

Ninetales: yo estoy tranquilo **(sonriendo)**

Oficial: ok, Ninetales solo ve a traer a Floatzel y te explicare Sylveon porque le pedí a Ninetales que te trajera

Sylveon: oh, yo supongo que me TRAJO AQUÍ PARA QUE ME ENCERRARAN EN UNA CELDA!

Oficial: no; Ninetales apúrate por favor, lo podrás encontrar en ciudad Azafrán

Ninetales: ok, ya voy

 _Ninetales sale de la comisaria en camino a Azafrán a traer a Floatzel, pero ahora que se le esperaría?_

Ninetales: pum pum ts, pum pum ts, en un viaje vooy, como un estúpidoo, solo para traer a un Floatzel picaroo **(cantando)**

 _En este viaje no le paso casi nada interesante, así que no tengo mucho trabajo explicando esto jeje_

 _Ninetales llega a Azafrán y comienza a buscar a Floatzel_

Ninetales: mmm, Ok, Si yo fuera ese Floatzel, donde estaría? **(pensativo)**

Ninetales: de seguro aprovechándome de una pokemon **(cara de oviamente)**

 _Ninetales escuha risas de mujeres cerca y se guía por el fuerte del sonido; se da cuenta que las risas vienen del otro lado de una esquina en un callejón, al asomar la cabeza ve a Floatzel con una Kirlia_

Floatzel: jajaja, vaya hermosa, eres muy interesante

Kirlia: gracias, tu eres guapo

Floatzel: ja, claro que lo soy, y también soy todo tuyo **(sonriendo)**

Ninetales: vaya, este si sabe cómo ganarse una hembra muy fácil **(susurrando)**

Entrenadora: oye Kirlia, ya vámonos

Kirlia: ya me voy, mi entrenadora me llama

 _Kirlia le entrega el número de celular de su entrenadora a Floatzel_

Kirlia: llámame **(sonriendo y acariciando el hocico de Floatzel)**

Floatzel: claro que lo hare

 _Kirlia se va_

Floatzel: jajá, bueno, otra más que cae, ahora ya son…..9, con todo el dinero de sus Entrenadores viviré bien **(sonriendo)**

 _Ninetales se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de Floatzel_

Ninetales: **(en su mente)** ahora como hago?, lo noqueo, le hablo o que carajos hago?

 _Floatzel se da cuenta de Ninetales detrás de el_

Floatzel: am, hola, puedo ayudarte amigo?

Ninetales: am…a…si, puedes ayudarme?

Floatzel: claro, dime quien es la chica y te la conseguiré así de fácil?

Ninetales: qué?, no, en eso no

Floatzel: entonces que quieres?

Ninetales: bueno…..am…. es que….

 **Muisca de fondo: Grand theft Auto [GTA] V – Marriage Counseling Mission Music Theme**

Floatzel: espera-espera-espera, me estas tratando de decir que eres homosexual?

Ninetales: NOOO

Floatzel: oye amigo, ya me diste miedo

Ninetales: si lose, bueno a la verga, vine porque necesito que me acompañes a la comisaria en Celeste

Floatzel: oye qué?, me estás diciendo que eres un puto policía?

Ninetales: no-no-no-no-no yo no soy…

Floatzel: a la mierda, yo me voy

Ninetales: no espera

 _Floatzel comenzó a correr como loco para alejarse de Ninetales, no le importaba empujar a los humanos que pasaban por ahí; de paso que corría Floatzel se encuentra otra vez con Kirlia_

Kirlia: oye, porque corres?

Floatzel: **(con cara de tener una idea)** ese Ninetales me quiere matar

Kirlia: o no nadie le pega a mi novio

 _Kirlia usa doble bofetón en Ninetales, y vaya que lo hizo con fuerza_

Kirlia: NA-DIE-LE-PEGA-A-MI-FLOATZEEEL!

Ninetales: oye yo no….

Kirlia: vete a la chingada re-concha de tu madre

Ninetales: ok, ya me estoy yendo

Kirlia: pendejo de mierda

 _Después de esta…., no sé si llamarle conversación a eso, bueno sigamos, Ninetales siguió correteando a Floatzel, no se rendiría; Floatzel usa acua jet para alejarse más rápido y se sube a un tejado_

Ninetales: carajo, ahora como subo

 _Ninetales ve a un lado y observa un Tauros_

Ninetales: creo que tengo una idea, pero me dolerá

 _Ninetales se acerca a Tauros y lo empieza a insultar_

Ninetales: oye tu cachudo, apuesto que no eres tan fuerte, eres tan débil que no me puedes lanzar hasta ese tejado, jajaja debilucho

Tauros: prepárate para volar estúpido **(enojado)**

 _Tauros lo embiste y lo saca volando a Ninetales hasta una gran altura_

Ninetales: AAAAAA!, sé que puedo volar, sé que hasta el cielo puedo llegaaaaar **(cantando)**

 _Ninetales voló tanto que pudo ver a Floatzel y con la ayuda de sus colas planeo hasta el_

Ninetales: hola que tal amigo, me recuerdas?

Floatzel: su puta ma….

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _Ninetales aterrizo sobre Floatzel asiendo que este quede noqueado_

Ninetales: auch-auch-auch, eso dolió; na pero bueno, al menos será mucho más fácil llevarlo

 _Ninetales subió a Floatzel a su lomo y se lo llevo hasta Celeste; una vez en la oficina de la Jefa de la policía Floatzel despierta_

Floatzel: auch, mi cabeza, pero que don...donde

Sylveon: hola, bienvenido al club de los secuestrados **(sarcásticamente)**

Floatzel: pero que carajos, por…porque no puedo moverme?

Sylveon: porque Espeon está usando psíquico en ti

Floatzel: oye hermosura, porque no me sueltas y hablamos sobre esto

Espeon: vete a la mierda, leí tu expediente y se cómo eres

Floatzel: o no nena, tú no sabes cómo soy? **(atractivamente)**

Oficial: ya basta, listo Ninetales, cumpliste, ahora dejare que te tomes un descanso

Ninetales: pensé que nunca me lo darías, gracias

Espeon: oye Floatzel, come esto

Floatzel: jajaja, sabía que no te resistirías a mi encantos, y que era eso?

Espeon: un dispositivo de rastreo y destrucción

Floatzel: QUE?!

Oficial: es para que no pienses en escapar

Sylveon: si, a mí también me hicieron comer esa cosa

Oficial: y ahora quiero que se pongan esto en sus orejas

Ninetales-Sylveon-Floatzel: y porque lo haría?

Oficial: háganlo o les vuelo es estomago en pedazos

Ninetales: para que esta cosa?

Oficial: cada vez que agachen esa oreja podrán comunicarse entre ustedes y conmigo

Floatzel: guau, parece mágico


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene diálogos con referencias sexuales, les aviso con previo aviso para que después no digan que no sabían (básicamente lo considero +18, pero está a su criterio)**

 **Capítulo 5: conóceme bien**

Oficial: vayan a descansar, pasen por la ciudad o lo que sea, pero si salen de ella, los mato

Floatzel: ósea que estamos atrapados en esta ciudad

Espeon: exacto **(sonriendo viendo a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: bueno, yo soy el que está más cansado que ustedes 2, así que los veo luego

Sylveon: hay genial, atrapada en esta ciudad con unos idiotas

Espeon: es mejor que estar en una celda, no crees?

Sylveon: vete a la mierda

 _30 minutos después, Floatzel ve a Ninetales durmiendo en unos arbustos, se acerca y lo despierta_

Floatzel: oye am, bueno no me presente muy bien contigo

Ninetales: si creo que tu gran huida fue un gran saludo

Floatzel: oye no me culpes, al final tú fuiste el que me asusto

Ninetales: ya bueno, que quieres?

Floatzel: a bueno, pensé que podrías conocernos mejor sabes?

Ninetales: bueno, ok

 _Ninetales y Floatzel charlan mientras andan por la ciudad_

Floatzel: y cuéntame, como terminaste trabajando con la policía?

Ninetales: a bueno, yo no quiero trabajar para ellos, me tienen amenazado igual que a Sylveon y a ti con ese dispositivo

Floatzel: eh y hablando de Sylveon, jeje, está súper buena

Ninetales: hay bueno, ya sabía que tocarías ese tema

Floatzel: no lo digo porque si, sus caderas y ese trasero mmm,

Ninetales: estas dañado lo sabias

Floatzel: si pero vivo feliz con eso; y te la has…..

Ninetales: que cosa?

Floatzel: ya sabes, es ciclo de la vida

Ninetales: eh?

Floatzel: si te las cogido

Ninetales: oye pero, qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Floatzel: jaja, pero respóndeme

Ninetales: no, si la acabo de conocer el mismo día que a ti

Floatzel: a bueno, entonces te cogiste a otras

Ninetales: no tampoco

Floatzel: espera-espera-espera, me estás diciendo que todavía eres virgen?

Floatzel: **(comienza a reírse)**

Ninetales: no veo que eso cause gracia

Floatzel: enserio no has estado con ninguna hembra, jajaja, hay amigo eso es muy triste **(riéndose mientras habla)**

Ninetales: no le veo lo malo en todavía ser virgen

Floatzel: amigo debes vivir la vida, conocer hembras, aparearte con ellas y disfrutar ese excitante momento

Ninetales: yo no soy así como tu

Floatzel: ja, por eso veo que estas muy solo

Ninetales: oye si solo quisiste hablar conmigo para burlarte, entonces mejor me voy

Floatzel: no-no, bueno, ya conocí algo de ti, ahora falta que tú me conozcas más a mi

Floatzel: bueno, como ya viste soy no de estar con una hembra, sino con muchas

Ninetales: ja, espera que ellas lo descubrir y te romperán todo lo que se llama cara, y de seguro te cortaran los testículos

Floatzel: estás hablando con el mejor amigo, ellas no lo descubrirán; y te apuesto que me la cojo a Sylveon y de paso a esa Espeon

Ninetales: no creo que lo logres, tú viste el carácter de Sylveon, ella no es como todas las demás y Espeon no te quiere porque ella ya sabe mucho de ti

Floatzel: si logro conquistar a una de ellas me das 5 filetes de Res

Ninetales: ok, pero si no lo logras tú me conseguirás esos filetes de Res

Floatzel: hecho

Ninetales: hecho

Floatzel: ok, te veo luego

Ninetales: ok

 _Ninetales siguió paseando y ve a Sylveon peleándose con una ponyta_

Ponyta: devuélveme mi comida

Sylveon: ahora esta es mi comida, así que vete de aquí

 _Ponyta usa giro fuego, pero Sylveon logra esquivarlo; rápidamente Sylveon usa viento de hada y luego con sus lazos amarra las 4 pesuñas de Ponyta y la lanza lejos_

Sylveon: espero que disfrutes volar

Ninetales: guau, tranquilízate

Sylveon: oh, miren, es el idiota que me secuestro

Ninetales: yo no lo hubiera hecho si no me hubieran obligado

Sylveon: bueno ok, entiendo eso, ahora vete

Ninetales: am bueno, pero quisiera conocerte mejor

Sylveon: qué?

Ninetales: es que si vamos a trabajar juntos, me gustaría conocerte, así saber que te agrada y que no

Sylveon: bueno para empezar, tu no me agradas y Floatzel tampoco, en segundo la jefe de policía es una estúpida que quiere que hagamos su trabajo por ella, y tercero VETE A LA CHINGADA!

Ninetales: ni yo insulto tanto como tú

Sylveon: jaja **(sarcásticamente)** , ahora vete que quiero comer en paz

Ninetales: bueno creo que con eso ya te conocí mejor, así que ya me voy

Oficial **(micrófono)** : ya descansaron suficiente, vuelvan aquí, es hora de su primera misión

 _Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel vuelven a la comisaria; Espeon le da agua a Ninetales_

Ninetales: gracias, que amable

Espeon: no hay que **(sonriendo)**

Floatzel: y para mí?

Espeon: tú lárgate de aquí

Floatzel: ok Espeon, ya veo que no me aprecias ni me quieres, pero mira que soy amable contigo y tu ni nada de amabilidad me demuestras **(tristemente)**

Espeon: bueno ok, toma tu agua

Floatzel: gracias

Sylveon: y para mí no hay?

Espeon: te doy agua cuando te disculpes de lo que me dijiste en la mañana

Sylveon: mmmm, no

Espeon: dis-cul-pate

Sylveon: no lo haría, y no lo hare, así que ya dame mi agua

Floatzel: hey-hey, por favor señoritas ya cálmense

Sylveon y Espeon: tú vete a la mierda

Floatzel: está bien

Oficial: a callar ustedes 4; ya contrólense y vengan que les daré su primera misión como equipo

Sylveon: será muy difícil hacer equipo con estos tontos

Floatzel: oye, pero vale la pena intentar

Ninetales: exacto

Sylveon: cállense los 2


	6. Chapter 6

**!Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar!**

 **Capítulo 6: hora de trabajar**

Ninetales: muy bien que quieres que hagamos?

Sylveon: tú lo harás, yo estaré viendo

Floatzel: **(susurrando a Ninetales)** tu déjame el trabajo a mí, a ver si con eso impresiono a Sylveon

Ninetales: oye, si hay pelea yo también peleare

Oficial: bueno les explico

Oficial: el equipo Rocket está muy activo con sus robos para conseguir dinero, se preguntaran para que ese dinero?; bueno hasta donde hemos averiguado, tratan de crear un pokemon

Sylveon: crear un pokemon?

Oficial: si, lo están perfeccionando para poder tenerlo bajo su control cuando lo logren crearlo, por eso están robando muchos pokemon de entrenadores, lo bueno es que averiguamos que acamparan en el bosque cerca de Carmín para después continuar en la mañana, así que quiero que vayan a su campamento y me traigan esas pokebolas, así podremos devolvérselas a sus dueños

Espeon: enserio cree que un Sylveon y un Floatzel puedan hacer eso

Floatzel: oye, y acaso crees que Ninetales podrá?

Espeon: yo sé que puede

Ninetales: amm, bueno, no estoy muy seguro

Oficial: bien, vayan de una vez

Espeon: suerte Ninetales

Ninetales: gracias

Floatzel: ja y se olvida de mí

Sylveon: cállate

 _Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel se dirigen hacia Carmín para buscar el campamento del equipo Rocket, pero eso no significa que no vayan a charlar durante el camino_

Ninetales: yyy…, como haremos eso?

Sylveon: haciéndolo

Floatzel: yo quisiera hacer muchas cosas contigo Sylveon

Sylveon: una más y te arranco el pene y hago que te lo comas

Ninetales: no quisiera ver eso

Floatzel: yo sé que no lo harás

Sylveon: discúlpame, pero acaso me conoces?

Floatzel: no, pero quisiera conocerte muy bien **(sonriendo atractivamente)**

Sylveon: me estás haciendo enfadar, lo sabias?

Ninetales: mejor, ya párale Floatzel, por favor

Floatzel: ok-ok, solo quiero conocerla, es todo

Sylveon: yo prefiero no conocerlos para que así después no me preocupe si mueren, oh espera!, igual nunca me preocuparía por unos babosos

Ninetales: vaya que tú nunca dejaras de insultar

Sylveon: solo…, cállense y continuemos

Floatzel: yo quisiera continuar conociéndote

Sylveon: AHORA SI YA ME JODISTE LA PACIENCIA

 _Sylveon se lanza sobre Floatzel y lo empieza a golpear; Ninetales rápidamente se acerca para separarlos_

Ninetales: ok carajo, ya sepárense ustedes 2

 _Ninetales al separarlos recibe los golpes de Sylveon_

Ninetales: mierda, ya deja de golpearme

Sylveon: tú déjame golpear a Floatzel

Floatzel: hey ya tranquila, ya paso, lo pasado en el pasado

Sylveon: **(se calma pero sigue enojada)** el pasado nunca se puede olvidar **-sigue caminando**

Ninetales: ya vez cabron, ella será imposible de conquistar para ti

Floatzel: nada es imposible, ya lo veras

Ninetales: si, lo que yo veo es que te sangra la nariz

Floatzel: mejor sigamos caminando

 _Al anochecer llegan a Carmín y empiezan a buscar al equipo Rocket_

Ninetales: bien, ahora donde podrán estar?

Floatzel: mejor separémonos, recuerden que nos dieron esa cosa para comunicarnos

Sylveon: bien, yo me iré sola; si uno de ustedes me sigue les rompo las patas

Ninetales: yo iré por aquí

Floatzel: muy bien entonces yo por allá

 _Se separan y buscan el campamento de equipo Rocket; Floatzel lo encuentra y les avisa a los demás_

Floatzel **(micrófono)** : los encontré, vengan detrás del museo

Ninetales-Sylveon: vamos para allá

 _Al llegar y ver el campamento desde los arbustos observan que está completamente vigilado por guardias y pokemon, por lo menos 15 guardias y 27 pokemon_

Ninetales: guau, enserio tantos guardias?

Sylveon: solo para proteger un camión lleno de pokebolas robadas, guau, que exagerados

Floatzel: muy bien, entonces que empiece la acción, no?

Ninetales: bien vamos

 _Avanzan sigilosamente hacia un montón de cajas, pero durante el camino Ninetales ve comida junto a un geodude dormido, Ninetales cambia de destino y se dirige por la comida_

Sylveon: **(susurrando)** que carajos haces, ven para acá

Ninetales: **(susurrando)** no he comido nada desde el almuerzo

 _Ninetales acerca su pata lentamente hacia la comida para llevársela, pero un Nidoking que estaba llevando leña para la fogata lo ve y se quedan quietos viéndose fijamente_

Ninetales: amm, hola amigo, que tal tu noche?

Nidoking: INTRUSOS!

Floatzel: amigo ya la cagaste

Ninetales: si ya lo note

 _Todo el equipo Rocket despierta por el grito de Nidoking y sacan a sus pokemon para proteger el camión; los pokemon usan ataques a distancia para atacarlos; Ninetales rápidamente se cubre detrás de las cajas con los demás_

Ninetales: háganme un espacio porfa

 **Música de fondo: Grand Theft Auto [GTA] V – Mr. Philips Mission Theme**

Sylveon: IMBECIL DE MIERDA, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE

Ninetales: si ya lo vi

Floatzel: a la mierda amigo, estamos muertos

Sylveon: muertos?, acaso dijiste que estamos muertos?

Floatzel: si

Sylveon: escúchame bien idiota, no moriré aquí con unos babosos como ustedes, quisiste ver acción?, yo te la demostrare

Sylveon: es hora de romper culos

 _Sylveon sale a toda velocidad y con sus lazos atrapa a zubat y lo golpea repetitivas veces contra el camion y luego lo lanza contra raticate, rápidamente toma una leña prendida con fuego y se lo lanza a Fereaw; Fereaw arde en llamas, un bulbasaur usa hojas navaja, Sylveon usa viento de hada y se los regresa a el mismo; un Machop y un Geodude se acercan para atacar a Sylveon, Sylveon enreda sus lazos al brazo de Machop y hace que golpe a Geodude repetitivas veces hasta dejarlo debilitado, después lanza a Machop contra el suelo y después al aire para después sacarlo volando con un Viento de Hada; Bellsprout usa látigo sepa para atrapar a Sylveon, Sylveon muerde los látigos y hace que Bellsprout se acerque a ella, después usa atracción y lo presiona ferozmente contra el suelo para dejarlo enterrado como una planta; Charmeleon usa lanzallamas, pero Sylveon con su lazo le cierra el hocico y agarra su cola de Charmeleon y se la pone es su cara para quemarle los ojos y dejarlo ciego por unos minutos; Sylveon empuja a Charmeleon y usa Ataque Rápido y lo golpea en el pecho, y baya que sonó como crujía sus huesos de Charmeleon; así Sylveon fue acabando con todos como si no fueran nada, el equipo Rocket estaba impresionado con la ferocidad que tenía Sylveon_

Miembro Rocket 1: cómo es que esa adorable pokemon sea muy ruda?

Miembro Rocket 2: no importa hay que atraparla, será una buena integrante en nuestro equipo

Ninetales: guau, es impresionante

Floatzel: si, oye mejor olvidemos a Sylveon de la apuesta ok, me rindo con ella

Ninetales: ja, te dije que no podrías conquistarla; oye esos 2 intentan capturarla

Floatzel: creo que ella podrá sola

Ninetales cobarde

Floatzel: oye, que?

 _Ninetales corre hacia los 2 Miembros del Equipo Rocket y usa Cola de Hierro_

Ninetales: un "gracias" no estaría de más

Sylveon: ja, yo pensé que te esconderías como un cobarde

Floatzel: yo también me uno

 _Floatzel usa acua jet y enviste a mankey_

Floatzel: yo también quiero unirme a la fiesta **(sonriendo)**

Sylveon: bueno, has algo útil y encuentra la forma de llevarte ese camion

 **Música de fondo (minuto 11:05)**

 _Un Farfetch se acerca por detrás de Sylveon para golpearla_

Ninetales: Sylveon cuidado detrás de ti

 _Sylveon le roba el palo a Farfetch, lo atrapa con sus lazos y lo golpea en el trasero como niño malo_

Sylveon: NO-ME-JO-DAS-LA-PUTA-PACIENCIA, vete a llorar con mami

 _Floatzel rompe la ventana del camion y entra_

Floatzel: oigan, alguno de ustedes sabe conducir?

Ninetales: por qué preguntas?

Floatzel: para conducir el camion hasta la comisaria, no seas idiota

Sylveon: vamos entra rápido

Ninetales: ok ya voy

 _Sylveon mete su lazo por la ranura de la llave y enciendo el camion_

Ninetales: vaya, sí que son útiles tus lazos

Sylveon: CONDUSCAN DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

 _Sylveon pisa el acelerador, Ninetales se encarga de la palanca de cambio y Floatzel del volante ya que él es el único que camina en 2 patas_

Floatzel: bien, siguiente parada la comisaria

Sylveon: vamos-vamos-vamos!

Miembro Rocket 1: ATRAPENLOOOS!

 _El Equipo Rocket se sube a sus autos y persiguen el camion; lo golpean para intentar hacerlo chocar_

Ninetales: tenemos compañía

Floatzel: si, y es esta hermosa hembra

Sylveon: como quisiera romperte la mandíbula

Floatzel: bueno ok, VAMOOS!

 _Floatzel también golpea los autos del equipo Rocket con el camion, a tal punto de hacerlos chocar_

Floatzel: guau, pero que buen conductor soy **(sonriendo)**

Sylveon: ahora es mu turno de conducir, tú acelera Floatzel

 _Sylveon con sus lazos conduce el camion y embiste otro auto del equipo Rocket, uno de ellos se pone al lado suyo; Sylveon estira su lazo a la cabeza del conductor del auto y lo golpea repetitivas veces contra el volante hasta dejarlo noqueado; el auto del conductor del equipo Rocket se desvía y choca contra un árbol_

Floatzel: guau, ese tipo está bien?

Sylveon: claro que lo esta

 _Sylveon saca su cabeza por la ventana a ver el auto y este explota_

Ninetales: que fue ese ruido?

Sylveon: un Snorlax tirándose un gas

Floatzel: vaya, que potente gas

Ninetales: oye, ya es mi turno de conducir

Floatzel: no, es el mío

Sylveon: ya compórtense ustedes 2

 _Los 3 se pelan por el volante hasta el punto de descontrolar el camion y hacer que se dé vueltas; el camion ruedo hasta la comisaria y termina perfectamente aparcado en el estacionamiento_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _Los 3 se levantan adoloridos y mareados por las vueltas_

Ninetales: jajaja, y quien decía que los pokemon no conducen

Floatzel: yo creo que nadie, porque no se imaginaron que ningún pokemon lo intentaría

Sylveon: carajo, mi cabeza

Ninetales: hay que hacerlo otra vez

Floatzel: prefiero no hacerlo

 _La Oficial y Espeon salen a ver que fue ese escándalo de ruido_

Oficial: pero que demo…

Ninetales: mire Oficial, lo logramos, el camion está destruido e inservible, pero recuperamos las pokebolas

Espeon: **(completamente emocionada)** guau Ninetales, lo lograste- **corre hasta Ninetales y lo abraza**

Sylveon: yo hice la mayor parte, me merezco un descanso, adiós los veo en la mañana

Floatzel: oye Espeon y las felicidades a mí?

Espeon: **(voltea a ver a Floatzel con cara de aburrida y luego rápidamente sigue abrazando a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: jaja, tranquila, estoy bien, un poco lastimado y sangrando pero estoy bien

Espeon: **(suspiro de impresión)** estas sangrando?, entra ven, te curare tus heridas

Floatzel: yo también necesito atención médica si no te diste cuenta

Oficial: tenemos enfermeras que te atenderán

Floatzel: bueno, al menos no se olvidaron de mí


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una noche bajo las estrellas**

 _Después de completar la misión Sylveon se va a descansar; Espeon se ofrece para tratar las heridas de Ninetales; Floatzel es tratado por las enfermeras de la comisaria, pero más parecía que Espeon coqueteaba y jugaba con Ninetales como si fuera un lindo perrito_

Ninetales: ay, eso duele un poco

Espeon: oh, perdón, pero debo curar está cortada

Ninetales: ok, pero cuidado

Espeon: yyy…, ya está, listo **(sonriendo)**

Ninetales: gracias Espeon te lo agradezco **(toca la cabeza de Espeon con su cabeza)**

Espeon **: (sonrojada)** y eso que fue?

Ninetales: es mi modo de agradecer, choco cabeza

Espeon: **(soba su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales)** bueno esta es la mía **(sonriendo)**

Ninetales: **(sonrojado y nervioso)** e…je...je, am bueno, gracias por atenderme

Espeon: y no te puedes quedar un poco más?

Ninetales: am…yo…aam

Espeon: **(avanza lentamente hasta Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(se resbala y cae mirando hacia arriba)**

Espeon: **(comienza a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago)** cuchi-cuchi-cuchi cuchi

Ninetales: jajaja, porfa para jajajajajaja

Espeon: ja, pero veo que te gusta, hasta mueves tu pata de la alegría

Ninetales: **(riéndose)** esque, me haces cosquillas, jajajaja **(con ojos cerrados por la risa)**

Espeon: **(acerca lentamente su cabeza a la de Ninetales)**

 _Espeon al parecer intentaba besar a Ninetales, pero Floatzel abre la puerta y la sorprende_

Floatzel: oye Ninetales, Sylveon me dijo a ver si queremos pasar la noche junto con ella en el bosque; un momento, que hacen?

Espeon: **(sonrojada)** am…a...esque

Ninetales: espera-espera-espera, dices que !Sylveon!, nos invitó?

Floatzel: a mí también me pareció raro que ella nos invitara

Ninetales: bueno, ok, por qué no?

Floatzel: ok vamos

Ninetales: bien

Espeon: am…si, ve, yo me quedare aquí, solita **(mientras habla, se deprime poco a poco bajando sus orejas)**

Ninetales: am, Espeon

Espeon: si? **(responde rápidamente y sonriendo)**

Ninetales: **(se acerca a Espeon y la abraza)** gracias por curar mis heridas

Espeon: **(sonrojada)**

Ninetales: bueno me voy, te veo luego Espeon

Espeon: yo espero que sea pronto **(en voz baja)**

 _Floatzel lleva a Ninetales hasta donde esta Sylveon, lo raro es que al llegar, ella estaba escondida en unos arbustos_

Ninetales: em, Sylveon, eres tú?

Sylveon: am…am…si

Floatzel: y porque estas escondida en esos arbustos?

Sylveon: no te responderé eso **(temblando)**

Ninetales: porque están temblando?

Sylveon: porque tengo frio, se de utilidad y prende una fogata

Ninetales: ok-ok, no te desesperes

 _Floatzel y Sylveon traen leña y Ninetales la prende con un lanzallamas_

Sylveon: mucho mejor

Floatzel: y porque razón quisiste que viniéramos?

Sylveon: **(se queda callada seriamente)**

Floatzel: acaso le tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

Sylveon: cállate

Ninetales ok, calmémonos todos, esta es una noche hermosa, relájense

Sylveon: ya me dio hambre

Floatzel: igual a mi

Ninetales: yo también tengo hambre, iré a ver si encuentro algo

 _Ninetales busca comida y decide robarla como siempre; se la quita a todos los Growlithe que están vigilando la comisaria_

Ninetales: con esto será suficiente

 _Ninetales regresa al campamento y se da la sorpresa que Espeon también estaba ahí_

Espeon: hola Ninetales

Ninetales: Espeon!, que haces aquí?

Floatzel: quizá extrañaba mi presencia

Espeon: cállate, porfa; vine porque también quería conocerlos mejor, y que mejor oportunidad que esta, no?

Ninetales: buen punto

Sylveon: bueno, trajiste comida Ninetales?

Ninetales: si

 _Ninetales reparte la comida a todos_

Espeon: guau, delicioso

Sylveon: nada mal para ti

Floatzel: gracias amigo

Ninetales: jaja, de nada

Espeon: y bueno que te gusta hacer Ninetales?, jugar?, bailar?...pasear en esta noche hermosa?

Ninetales: bueno, me gusta divertirme, ser alegre, y comer **(sonriendo)**

Floatzel: bueno, contarle a Espeon sobre estaría de más, pero como tú y Sylveon no saben mucho, bueno así que les cuento

Floatzel: yo era normal, como cualquier pokemon, andando por ahí, esperando que la vida me diera oportunidades; un día conocí a una bella Bellossom, la amaba, y ella a mí, fue un tiempo que no creí amar a nadie más, pero un día que la seguí…. **(mirando a la fogata con cara de deprimido)** la vi besándose con un bulbasaur, al ver eso yo….yo….sentí que….algo dentro de mí se rompió, y que no sería reparado; corrí al bosque lejos de esa escena, comencé a golpear árboles y destruirlos con ataques, quería desahogarme de toda esa rabia, no sé ni porque, pero me dio ganas de entrenar y ser más fuerte, tal vez lo hice porque no quería que nadie me quitara mi siguiente novia, estaba….destrozado; después volví a buscarla y vi que ella estaba con grandes cantidades de comida y recursos valiosos, me quede sorprendido; al buscar a ese bullbasaur y note que tenía una entrenadora, vi que ella lloraba y bulbasaur tenía una cara de estar sorprendido pero a lo grande; la entrenadora decía " _lo perdimos todo, nuestro dinero, medicamentos, ya no tenemos nada"_ , volví con esa Bellossom y le pregunte " _por qué hiciste eso?",_ ella me dijo que era la supervivencia del más fuerte y que ella me seguía amando; estaba jodido con ella así que cuando me dijo eso me aleje decepcionado; ya no confiaba en ella, solo en mí, pero sabía que no todas son como ella; después me dije a mi mismo " _si ella logro todo eso, porque no yo?"_ comencé a investigar las formas de coqueteo más destacas y útiles, así que comencé a hacer lo mismo, coqueteaba con las pokemon que tenían entrenadores con buen dinero y que vivían bien, me aprovecho de sus cosas a mi favor y luego las dejo sin dejar rastro… **(suelta 1 lagrima)**

Ninetales: guau amigo, no tenía ni idea

Floatzel: por eso soy así, bueno jeje, también saco lado positivo de eso

Sylveon: y ese es?

Floatzel: que me las cojo a todas

Espeon: pervertido asqueroso

Floatzel: si, lose

Ninetales: bueno, creo que me toca contar mi historia, no?

Espeon: adelante, cuentala, yo te escuchare **(sonriendo)**

Ninetales: bueno, primeramente yo era un pequeño Vulpix en ese entonces, tranquilo y adorable durmiendo en un pequeño arbusto, y como siempre buscaba comida; yo seguía robando, pero parte de la comida que robaba se lo daba a pokemon abandonados y tristes, y hacia una de mis tantas tonterías para animarlos, me gustaba ver a mis amigos felices; un día un Charizard estaba molestándolos y golpeándolos, abusaba de ellos y robaba la comida que traje para ellos, no me quede de patas cruzadas, fui a ayudarlos, obviamente perdí por lo débil que era; yo mismo sabía que no ganaría, solo use ataque rápido y lo embestí, chocamos con un contenedor de basura, al tumbarlo cayo una piedra fuego de ella; en ese momento sabía que podía evolucionar, volverme más fuerte para ayudar a mis amigos, no lo dude y evolucione; cuando me convertí en un Ninetales pude derrotar a Charizard, salve a mis amigos, desde ese entonces robo para ayudar a los que lo necesitan, fui entrenando i volviéndome mas fuerte para protegerlos de peligros mayores

Espeon: wou, hermosa historia

Ninetales: gracias

Floatzel: bueno Sylveon, te toca a ti

Sylveon: yo no diré nada, y no quiero contar mi historia, buenas noches

Espeon: guau que directa, bueno, entonces yo contare la mía

Espeon: yo era una Eevee, era muy simpática con mis amigos; un día la oficial me capturo y entrenamos juntas, nos divertíamos y comíamos como mejores amigas, ella solía entrenarme durante el día porque ella trabajaba toda la noche, a partir de eso evolucione a una Espeon, ella no me dejaba, me cuidado y me protegió y yo a ella en sus malos momentos, la animaba haciéndola reír; una de nuestras actividades favoritas era saltar en la cama, pero después que pasaban los años ella decidió entrar a la policía para no solo protegerme a mí, sino también a todos, en esos años, ya no jugábamos tanto, ahora me tenía como compañera de trabajo, pero bueno estaba bien, me gusta ayudarla, y sigo con ella hasta hoy

Floatzel: eso si es lealtad, te respeto por eso

Espeon: bueno gracias, es la primera cosa no pervertida que te escuche decir

Sylveon: dije BUENAS NOCHES!, si uno de ustedes 2 intentan tocarme mientras duermo, díganle adiós a su pata

Ninetales: ok-ok, ya me dormiré

 _Ninetales usa un suave lanzallamas para calentar el suelo donde se echara para dormir_

Ninetales: dormiré calientito

 _Ninetales observa que Sylveon está temblando de frio, así que calienta otra parte del suelo_

Ninetales: duerme en esta parte, está más caliente

Sylveon: no te pedí que hicieras nada por mí

Ninetales: ok, solo intento ser amable contigo; hay estará caliente, pero decide rápido porque se enfriara en 2 minutos

 _(Temblando de Frio) Sylveon está pensando si ir o no, pero no quiere tener frio así que va al suelo caliente_

Sylveon: no me juzgues

Ninetales: no lo iba hacer

Sylveon: bueno ok, gracias

Ninetales: de nada

Sylveon: buenas noches

 _Espeon no tiene frio pero finge tenerlo para que Ninetales caliente un suelo para ella_

Ninetales: también tienes frio?, tranquila - _calentando el suelo con lanzallamas-_ duerme aquí **(sonriendo)**

Espeon: gracias Ninetales

Ninetales: de nada

 _Todos duermen como bebes pasivos; al día siguiente todo estaba normal, pero Espeon se había movido de su lugar y estaba abrazando a Ninetales, y el lazo Sylveon estaba enrollado en la pata de Ninetales_

Ninetales: **(sonrojado y nervioso)** amm, bu...enos días?

Sylveon: **(despierta y esta sonrojada al ver su lazo en la pata de Ninetales)**

Espeon: **(finge seguir dormida y abraza más fuerte a Ninetales)**

Floatzel: **(se despierta y se queda quieto viendo esa escena por unos segundos)** que mierda está pasando?

Sylveon: a-a-a-a-a-ammm, yo amm

Ninetales: esto es incomodo

Sylveon: que mierda hacia mi lazo en tu pata?

Ninetales: eso yo mismo te pregunto

Sylveon: como no sé qué tú mismo enredaste mi lazo en tu pata? **(enojada)**

Ninetales: y yo porque lo haría?

Sylveon: yo que sé, pregúntatelo a ti mismo

Floatzel: ok-ok-ok, todos calmémonos

Espeon: buenos días **(finge estar sorprendida al ver que está abrazando a Ninetales)** , oye Ninetales, no sabía que te gustaban los abrazos **(sonriendo)**

Ninetales: esto se convirtió en una locura **(sonrojado)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo con diálogos +18, precaución he dicho XD**

 **Capítulo 8: UN PASADO TRISTE**

Sylveon: TU!Ninetales, me TOCASTE MIESTRAS DORMIAAA! **(Enojada)**

Ninetales: no yo no, no…nonono **(nervioso)**

Sylveon: entonces que carajos hacia mi lazo en mi pinche PATA?

Ninetales: corrección, que hacia mi pata en tu lazo

 _Derriba a Ninetales y se pone cara con cara_

Sylveon: escúchame y escúchame bien insolente perro sarnoso; yo no estaría con alguien como TU, y tu NO-ME-GUS-TAS _escupe en la cara de Ninetales_

 _Sylveon se va de la escena; Espeon ayuda a Ninetales a levantarse_

Espeon: oye estúpida, que te has creído al hablarle así a Ninetales?

 _Sylveon se detiene al escuchar eso y lanza un ataque "RAPIDEZ" contra Espeon; Espeon recibe el golpe_

Sylveon: que-cosa-me-dijiste?

Espeon: necesitas que te lo diga más despacio es-tu-pi-da?

 _Sylveon usa "VIENTO DE HADA" contra Espeon; Espeon se sostiene fuerte para no ser llevada por el fuerte viento, rápidamente Espeon usa "PSICORRAYO", Sylveon es mucho más agila así que logra esquivarlo, Espeon rápidamente usa "PSIQUICO" y logra darle a Sylveon y lanzarla contra un árbol, Sylveon estaba muy furiosa y decide darle un "ATAQUE RAPIDO" a Espeon; Espeon espera que se acerque más espera-espera-espera y en el último momento le lanza "PESADILLA", Sylveon lo recibe; Sylveon intentaba todo lo posible para no dormirse y tener pesadillas, en eso levanta su cabeza y mira a una chica que estaba parada ahí enfrente suya, pero no era más que una alucinación causada por "PESADILLA"_

Sylveon: Mi….Mía…..eres tú?

 _Sylveon no cree que ella este ahí y sale corriendo de la batalla_

Floatzel: y la ganadora es Espeon, denle sus aplausos

Espeon: jejeje, adiós

Ninetales: oye Espeon, gracias por defenderme

Espeon: gracias **(sonriendo)**

Ninetales: pero también no estuvo bien que tú la insultaras, lo hubieras dejado así nomás y ya

Espeon: nada de eso, ella te escupió y te insulto, no iba dejar que ella te hablara así

Ninetales: amm…a bueno, tal vez tengas razón

 _Sylveon corre hasta la ciudad, al llegar hasta allá suelta 1 lagrima_

Sylveon: contrólate, ella no estuvo ahí, solo la imaginaste **(hablándose a ella misma)**

Sylveon: ya cálmate; y ahora tengo hambre, es hora de desayunar

 _Sylveon anda paseando por la ciudad viendo locales con comida, ella trataba de decidir que quería comer, en eso ve un local en donde vendían sándwiches_

Sylveon: mmm, creo que ya sé que comeré

 _Sylveon se escabulle y sin que nadie se dé cuenta roba 5 sándwiches, después huye rápidamente a un callejón_

Sylveon: listo, a desayunar

 _Sylveon come el 1 sándwich con tranquilidad, pero al momento que está apunto de morder el 2 un Quilava aparece y le arrebata el sándwich_

Quilava: ja, gracias por la comida gratis

Sylveon: oye, eso es mío

Quilava: pero ahora ya no **(empujando a Sylveon)**

 _Después aparece un Charmeleon por detrás y bloquea la salida del callejón_

Charmeleon: vaya-vaya, que hermosa Sylveon

Sylveon: y tú que mierda tramas?

Charmeleon: guau pero que grosera; porque actúas así, se supone que eres cariñosa, amistosa y muy juguetona, no?; jejejeje y pensando un poco, porque jugamos un juego **(sonriendo pervertidamente)**

Sylveon: ok, que tal sigamos a que te arranco la lengua?

 _Un Primate se acerca por detrás y la abraza fuertemente_

Primate: jajaja, ya la tengo

Sylveon: no me malogres el puto día

Charmeleon: jeje, yo creo que nos lo alegraras **(erectando su pene)**

Sylveon: pervertidos asquerosos

 **Música de fondo: Joan Jett – Bad Reputation**

 _Sylveon estira su lazo y golpea fuertemente los testículos de Primate; Primate la suelta; Sylveon rápidamente agarra un sándwich y se lo mete en la boca a Quilava con fuerza; Charmeleon la embiste y la tumba al suelo, Charmeleon rápidamente se pone encina de ella agarrando fuertemente sus patas delanteras_

Charmeleon: jejeje, relájate hermosa

Sylveon: VETE A LA MIERDA!

 _Sylveon usa sus lazos y enreda las patas traseras de Charmeleon, lo levanta y lo pone de cabeza_

Sylveon: asqueroso pervertido HIJO DE PUUUUTA!

 _Sylveon mete uno de sus lazos por la boca de Charmeleon, lo mete hasta en fondo, después lo saca y lanza a Charmeleon contra una pared; Charmeleon quedo inconsciente después de que Sylveon le haya hecho eso_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _Sylveon observa que Quilava y Primate están con miedo de ella arrinconados contra la pared, Sylveon se acerca lentamente a ellos_

Quilava: no, por favor, perdónanos **(temerosamente)**

Primate: por favor no me hagas daño **(temerosamente)**

 _Sylveon los observa fijamente con una cara de estar extremadamente muy enojada; Primate y Quilava se desmallan del miedo_

Sylveon: desgraciados idiotas

 _Sylveon sale del callejón y recoge los 2 sándwiches que quedaron; va al bosque y se mete dentro de unos arbustos a comer_

Sylveon: enserio estos pendejos trataron de violarme; bueno, siendo sincera no es la primera vez que me pasa; no sabes que, ya estoy harta, siempre que quiero pasar un tranquilo día, un pervertido viene, me jode las mañanitas, y termino rompiéndole el hocico; primero ese maldito Scyther, luego el Nidoking, después un Wartortle y podría seguir todo el día; jaja, bueno, creo que ya ninguno de ellos querrá pasar eso nuevamente conmigo

 _Sylveon mientras come piensa un poco en su pasado, recuerdos muy profundos que la marcaron hasta la actualidad; recuerda las voces que la atormentaron y la volvieron así; fue tanto dolor al recordar eso que soltó 1 lagrima_

Sylveon: na, que se vayan directamente pero muy bien a la mierda **(enojada)**

 _Sylveon se va del lugar pensativa y un poco confusa de todo lo que le paso; mientras camina por la ciudad se encuentra con Ninetales_

Ninetales: amm, hola Sylveon

Sylveon: hola

Ninetales: vaya, es la primera vez que me respondes sin insultarme

Sylveon: oh!, ósea te gusta que te insulte maldito hijo de zorra

Ninetales: eso no me ofende porque es cierto

Sylveon: **(con cara de "tienes razón")**

Sylveon: bueno, no creo que tu saludes así nomás y te vayas; para que viniste?

Ninetales: am, no por nada, solo te vi caminando por ahí y decidí saludarte

Sylveon **: (mirando amenazadoramente a Ninetales-acercándose a lentamente haciendo que Ninetales retroceda temerosamente)** no-no-no, tu viniste por algo y me dirás que cosa es o si no te arranco los pulmones, porque tu respiración alterada ya me incomoda

 _Ninetales decía la verdad, él no quería hacer enfadar a Sylveon así que le dice una mentira_

Ninetales: ok, vine para decirte a ver si querías pasear conmigo _**(en su mente: que carajos acabas de decir?)**_

Sylveon: **(sonrojada)** que? **(impresionada)**

Ninetales: am bueno, yo no sé si tu queras y eso, pero sino está bien, lo entender **(sonrojado)**

Sylveon: **(mirando a otro lado pensando en su respuesta)**

Sylveon: ok, está bien, acepto

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** que? **(impresionado)**

 _Sylveon comienza a caminar y alejarse de Ninetales_

Sylveon: y?, acaso no vienes?

Ninetales: así, ya voy ya voy

 _Ninetales y Sylveon pasean por la ciudad mientras charlan_

Ninetales: y?, **(pequeña tos)** , como estas?

Sylveon: estoy bien; bueno no sé, creo que más o menos

Ninetales: por qué?

Sylveon: no es asusto tuyo

Ninetales: pero te pregunte, no crees que deberías responderme bien?

Sylveon: no

Ninetales: jm

Sylveon: y que hicieron ustedes cuando yo me fui?

Ninetales: a, Espeon nos invitó para ir a desayunar; al terminar charle con ella, Floatzel se fue a seguir coqueteando con más hembras; después decidí pasear por la ciudad y te encontré

Sylveon: no sé si lo notes, pero Espeon es extremadamente amable contigo

Ninetales: si, ella también me agrada, somos muy buenos amigos

Sylveon: **(mirando a Ninetales con cara de "acaso de te das cuenta")**

Ninetales: qué?

Sylveon: nada, olvídalo

Ninetales: am, bueno yo quería preguntarte algo

Sylveon: que cosa?

Ninetales: bueno, es que eres muy diferente a todas las Sylveon, se supone que eres amable, amistosa, pasiva, cariñosa y juguetona, pero no, eres todo lo contrario; porque eres así?

Sylveon: **(se queda callada unos momentos)** escucha, eso es algo muy profundo que me choca demasiado contarlo, en especial a ti

Ninetales: tranquila, no te juzgare ni nada, solo cuéntame

Sylveon: ok

 _Ninetales y Sylveon van al bosque y se sientan junto a un árbol_

Sylveon: sabes, no estoy segura de contártelo

Ninetales: tranquila, solo cuéntame

 _Silencio total durante 5 segundos_

Sylveon: yo era una Eevee, una común, tranquila, juguetona, me gustaba hacer amigos por doquier a donde iba; un día una entrenadora me capturo, su nombre era Mía, ella me dijo que quería ser la mejor entrenadora de pokemon; pase con muchas batallas y me volvía más fuerte, durante las tardes jugábamos y bailamos juntas, era una de mis actividades favoritas de hacer con ella; llego el día de la verdad, estábamos en la final, solo debíamos derrotar a un último entrenador y ganaríamos, pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte, me derrotaron y hice que perdiéramos; Mía estaba muy triste, todo lo que pasamos y al final perdimos; durante las primeras semanas Mía ya no tenía ganas de jugar, estaba muy triste; mientras caminábamos ella vio un letrero, el concurso de la princesa llegaría este mes a Kanto, Mía estaba muy emocionada y estaba muy decidida a ganar; durante esos largos días, no parábamos de bailar y practicar para el concurso, de paso aprovechábamos a jugar, pasear, comer juntas, dormir juntas; ella y yo éramos inseparables una vez más; por todo ese entrenamiento, me sentía muy alegre y contenta con Mía, ella también lo estaba conmigo, corrí hacia ella y la abrase y ella a mí, fue en ese momento que evolucione a una Sylveon; Mía lloraba de la alegría, estaba muy feliz de que yo evolucionara; llego el día del concurso, pasamos todas las rondas, logramos ser las favoritas del escenario; pero una descoordinación mía durante el baile hizo que perdiéramos puntaje y termináramos siendo eliminadas; **(soltando lagrimas)** Mía está destrozada y muy triste, yo intentaba animarla, pero ella estaba muy triste; sus amigas tuvieron que arruinarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba; le dijeron que como era posible que perdiera, le dijeron que yo tenía la culpa por descoordinarme; Mía en ese momento estaba muy furiosa y decepcionada para pensar en lo que me diría; ella me dijo " _todo es tu culpa, por ti perdimos, por ti fuimos eliminadas, por ti es que yo perdí";_ **(llorando aún más fuerte)** yo en ese momento estire mi lazo intentando tomar su brazo y demostrarle lo arrepentida que estaba, pero ella….ella me pateo, me dijo que me largara, que no quería verme nunca más; Salí corriendo del estudio llorando entre lágrimas y me dirigí al bosque; estaba llorando descontroladamente, no tenía a quien recurrir; todos esos bellos momentos que pase con ella no le parecieron nada a Mía; estaba destrozada comencé a golpear el suelo con odio y furia, no sabía que hacer; desde ese momento no volví a confiar en un humano ni en nadie más, solo en mí; los humanos solo se aprovechan de ti, te utilizan para llegar a la sima, te llenan de ilusiones y falsas esperanzas para después romperte el corazón en millones de pedazos; olvidarte y dejarte tirado en las calles; me volví cruel, ya no demostraba amor ni compasión, odiaba a todos y cada uno de los humanos

Sylveon: **(llorando descontroladamente)** Mía me abandono, me dejo en la calle; esa maldita hija de puta, calienta huevos, chupa penes, hija de la mismísima re-concha de….

Ninetales: Wow, alto, creo que con eso ya entendí

Sylveon: **(llorando)** POR QUEEEEEE?, PO QUEEE ME ABANDONOOO?

 _Ninetales abraza a Sylveon_

Ninetales: tranquila, tranquila; ya paso, ya paso

 _Sylveon estaba muy triste y llorando, así que también abraza muy pero muy fuerte a Ninetales y llora en su pelaje_

Sylveon: Mía, porque?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo con textos específicamente literalmente super-requete fuertes con sexo y cosas así, así que les aviso, tomad sus precauciones, traigan sus aperitivos y disfruten (no lo lean junto con sus madres XD)**

 **Capítulo 9: un clásico de Floatzel**

 _(Esto ocurre después que Floatzel termine de desayunar)_

Floatzel: **(silbando alegremente)**

Floatzel: ejeje, bueno me quiero divertir un rato **(buscando a una pokemon hembra)**

Floatzel: donde-donde hay unaaaaaa

 _Floatzel por fin encuentra una Prinplup muy hermosa comiendo una manzana junto a un árbol en el bosque_

Floatzel: **(lame su pata y se arregla un poco)** jejejeje que comience

 _Floatzel se acerca a Prinplup como un tonto sin saber su camino; se tropieza apropósito para caer justo en los pies de Prinplup_

Prinplup: oye ten más cuidado **(ayudándolo a levantarse amablemente)**

Floatzel: jejeje gracias por ayudarme

Prinplup: no hay de que

 _Floatzel toma una baya y se la da a Prinplup_

Floatzel: una deliciosa baya para esta amable y bella dama

Prinplup: **(cara de emoción)** jijiji, gracias guapo

Floatzel: de nada

 _Floatzel observa que Prinplup tiene un brazalete de los MC WARRIORS, una banda famosa de esa región_

Floatzel: guau, eso es lo que creo que es?

Prinplup: **(sonrojada y oculta su mano detrás de su espalda)** ammm, no nada, no es nada

 _Floatzel toma su pata amablemente_

Floatzel: si lo es, un brazalete de la banda MC WARRIORS; adoro esa banda

Prinplup: aja, bueno, me fascina esa banda, pero tengo vergüenza de contarles a mis amigas, tengo miedo de cómo se tomaran eso

Floatzel: bueno, yo no soy una amiga tuya; jejeje, y no me da vergüenza que te guste esa banda **(dándole una flor a Prinplup)**

Prinplup: **(pone ojos de corazón)** jijiji, hay pero que caballero

Floatzel: gracias

Prinplup: jejeje, emmm oye, no quisieras pasear un rato conmigo?

Floatzel: claro, eso me encantaría demasiado

 _Floatzel y Prinplup pasean por el bosque; ustedes conocen a Floatzel, hará lo que sea para cogérsela, pero no estoy tan de humor para contar específicamente como lo hizo, así que les diré un resumen; bueno saben que a la mierda, que venga con todo_

Floatzel: y?, a que se debe esta invitación?

Prinplup: no sé, solo te lo dije sin saber qué es lo que haríamos si paseábamos

Floatzel: oh, bueno, entonces hablemos de algo clásico, que tal tu día?

Prinplup: bueno, un poco aburrido, solo un rato mirando el cielo, caminando un poco por el campo y je, bueno creo que te estoy aburriendo al contarte eso

Floatzel: no-no-no, para nada, me agradas

Prinplup: **(sonrojada)** en…enserio?

Floatzel: si

Prinplup: jijiji

Floatzel: jejeje, bueno, yo estaba paseando por la ciudad tranquilamente y después mire al bosque y vi a una hermosa Prinplup con un fantástico brazalete **(tomando suavemente la pata de Prinplup)**

Prinplup: **(mirando perdidamente al rostro de Floatzel)** enserio crees que soy hermosa?

Floatzel: la más hermosa que vi

 **Música de fondo: George Michael Careless Whisper (oficial video) –** _ **(escucha la música mientras lees la siguiente parte para sentir el candente momento jejeje XD)**_

 _Prinplup besa desesperadamente a Floatzel en la boca mientras lo abraza fuertemente; Floatzel hace lo mismo_

 _Floatzel lleva a Prinplup hacia unos arbustos y comienza la hora feliz_

Floatzel: estas segura?

Prinplup: yo me aparearía con el macho que cree que soy la más hermosa que vio

 _Prinplup acerca su pata lentamente hacia el pene de Floatzel y comienza a acariciar sus testículos para erectarlo_

Floatzel: guau, que ardiente eres

 _Floatzel mete lentamente su pene en la vagina de Prinplup_

Prinplup: **(sonrojada)** yyyy…ah….ah…..ah

Floatzel: tranquila, solo tienes que aguantar

Prinplup: **(suspirando)** ah….si lose….ah…ah…pero es un poco….di…ficil

 _Floatzel sigue apareándose con Prinplup hasta el punto que Prinplup ya está comenzando a gritar un poco fuerte por la excitación del momento; Floatzel tapa su boca con su pata para callarla_

Floatzel: oye, ya me…vengo **(Floatzel eyacula semen dentro de la vagina de Prinplup)**

 _Prinplup grita extremadamente fuerte de la excitación y de sentir el semen de Floatzel ser derramado en su vagina_

Prinplup: ah….ah…ah, increíble

Floatzel: jaja, no lo haces nada mal hermosa

Prinplup: tú tampoco guapo

 _Prinplup empuja a Floatzel haciendo que este caiga mirando hacia arriba; Prinplup se acerca lentamente a Floatzel y agarra suavemente su pene_

Floatzel: oye, me acabo de venir, todavía está un poco sensible

Prinplup: solo lo mejor para el Floatzel más guapo

 _Prinplup mete a su boca el pene de Floatzel y lo empieza a chupar lentamente; Floatzel comienza a excitarse aún más_

Floatzel: _**(en su mente: guau, enserio lo hace muy bien)**_

Floatzel: ah…..ah…, oye hermosa, tranquilízate un poco por favor

 _Prinplup no le importa eso y sigue chupando en pene de Floatzel cada vez más rápido_

Floatzel: hay, esto literalmente parece una comedia pornográfica, no crees?

Prinplup: jmjmmmjjmm

 _10 segundos después_

Floatzel: me… me vengo otra vez **(eyacula semen dentro de la boca de Prinplup)**

 _Prinplup en ese momento comienza a chupar mucho más fuerte el pene de Floatzel para tomarse todo el semen eyaculado por Floatzel_

Floatzel: jejeje, me haces cosquillas

Prinplup: **(lamiéndose la pata)** jejeje perdona

 _Floatzel se aleja un poco de Prinplup_

Floatzel: hay-hay-hay, ya está demasiado sensible

Prinplup: jejejeje, enserio ya te rindes?

Floatzel: oye qué?, o no hermosa, yo no me rindo así de fácil

 _Prinplup se pone en posición mostrándole el trasero a Floatzel_

Prinplup: entonces demuéstralo y continúa

 _Floatzel se levanta y comienza a cogerse a Prinplup por la vagina por detrás_

Prinplup: ah….ah….ah, fabulosOOOO

Floatzel: guau, eres una de las que le encanta de verdad

Prinplup: si, tu pene es increíble

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _Floatzel se sigue cogiendo a Prinplup hasta venirse otra vez en su vagina; al terminar todo eso Prinplup se queda dormida y Floatzel se va, pero no sin antes dejarle una carta_

 _Después de 30 minutos Prinplup despierta y ve que Floatzel no está; después ve su carta y la lee_

Prinplup: _**(leyendo su carta: la pase fantástico contigo, sí que sabes hacerlo muy bien; tuve que irme, tengo algo importante que hacer, pero te prometo que no te olvidare y me muero por otro momento contigo, atentamente Floatzel)**_

Prinplup: **(abraza su carta con fuerza y da un suspiro de alegría)** hasta la próxima guapo, te extrañare

 _Floatzel ya muy lejos de ese lugar_

Floatzel: jejeje bueno, eso fue muy divertido jejeje

Oficial (micrófono): atención, repórtense rápido en mi oficina, PERO YA

Floatzel: ok, voy para allá

Ninetales (micrófono): no me dejen fuera jejeje

Sylveon (micrófono): bueno, qué más da, otro trabajo que cumplir

Oficial (micrófono): si-si, lo que digan, pero ya vengan


	10. Chapter 10

_**(Volviendo con Ninetales y Sylveon)**_

 **Capítulo 10: PVNI-Pokemones Voladores No Identificados**

 _Sylveon derrama lágrimas en cantidad sobre el pelaje de Ninetales por recordar su triste pasado con su entrenadora Mía_

Sylveon: **(reacciona con cara seria y se aparta de Ninetales rápidamente)**

Ninetales: amm, perdona por abrazarte

Sylveon: ok, está bien

Sylveon: **(se queda pensando unos momentos; estira un lazo al cuello de Ninetales y lo ahorca suavemente)**

Sylveon: si le dices a Floatzel o Espeon o a cualquiera que llore sobre ti, el que llorara después serás tú

Ninetales: ok-ok, no diré nada

Sylveon: eso espero

Oficial (micrófono): atención, repórtense en mi oficina, PERO YA

Floatzel (micrófono): ok, voy para allá

Ninetales: no me dejen fuera jejeje

Sylveon: bueno, qué más da, otro trabajo que cumplir

Oficial (micrófono): si-si, lo que digan, pero ya vengan

 _Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel se dirigen hacia la comisaria a la oficina de la oficial_

 _Ninetales entra a la oficina todo contento y tarareando_

Sylveon: porque tan contento?

Ninetales: ni yo mismo lo se

Sylveon: jmm **(mirando seriamente a Ninetales por unos momentos)**

Floatzel: bueno, que es lo que sigue

Oficial: pensaba enviarlos en otra misión, pero esta es de tiempo limito; nuestros vigilantes aéreos han visto un avión de carga del Equipo Rocket volando y dirigiéndose a su base, Pidgeot logro ver que están transportando equipo tecnológico; baterías, reguladores de electricidad, maquinarias pesadas, piezas metálicas y muchas complicadesas; quiero que eviten que esa carga llegue a su base del Equipo Rocket

Ninetales: ok, entendido **(saliendo de la oficina a toda velocidad)**

 _ **5 segundos después**_

Ninetales: **(entrando tímidamente otra vez a la oficina)** y como se supone que llegaremos hasta allá si el avión está volando ahora mismo

Oficial: tranquilos, recibirán ayuda; Pidgeot y Charizard vengan aquí

 _Pidgeot y Charizard entrando a la oficina_

Charizard: si jefa?

Pidgeot: qué pasa?

Oficial: quiero que trabajen en equipo con ellos

 _Charizard y Pidgeot mirando a Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel_

Ninetales: hola **(sonriendo y moviendo una de sus colas para saludar)**

Charizard: es enserio que trabajaremos con ellos?

Sylveon: oye-oye-oye, algún problema con eso?

Charizard: no, para nada, solo es que sorprende un poco

 _Sylveon acercándose lentamente a Charizard_

Sylveon, que, acaso porque soy una hembra no crees que pueda arreglármelas yo sola?

Charizard: **(con cara seria)** amm, bueno, no lo se

Sylveon: **(mirando a Charizard enojada)**

Oficial: ok ya basta, se les va su avión, vayan por el

Floatzel: bien, que esperamos?

Ninetales: a llegar a afuera para poder salir volando

Floatzel: exacto

 _Saliendo de la comisaria_

Oficial: tengan suerte y no-me-fa-llen

Floatzel: muy bien, despega Charizard

Charizard: tú no eres mi jefe

Floatzel: pero si tu piloto

Charizard: ja, quien dijo que tu pilotearas?

 _Charizard sale volando con fuerza con Sylveon y Floatzel montados sobre el_

Ninetales: bueno, creo que yo voy con Pidgeot

Pidgeot: Oficial, no estoy seguro de esto

Oficial: porque?

Pidgeot: simple, no me agradan los tipo fuego

Oficial: en este momento no quiero escuchar tus berrinches

Ninetales: tranquilo, yo que te haría?

Pidgeot: quemarme y convertirme en pollo asado mientras vuelo

Ninetales: delicioso **(sacando la lengua en sentido de delicioso)**

Oficial: váyanse de una puta vez

Pidgeot: ok, pero si muero, envíenme flores blancas a mi funeral

 _Ninetales y Pidgeot se preparan para despegar e irse, pero aparece Espeon en el último momento y los detiene_

Espeon: espera Ninetales, aun no te vallas

Ninetales: qué pasa?

Espeon: ten esto **(le entrega una pastilla)**

Ninetales: para qué es esto?

Espeon: es una pastilla adrenalinica; te pondrás por unos momentos muy activo, más fuerte, más rápido, más poderoso

Ninetales: guau, bueno, gracias

Espeon: de nada **(le da un beso en la mejilla)**

Espeon: suerte

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** amm, gracias

 _Ninetales se sube encima de Pidgeot para poder irse y alcanzar a los otros_

Ninetales: señores pasajeros, estamos volando con aerolíneas Pidgeot; por favor abrochen sus cinturones

Pidgeot: que mal que yo no tengo de esos

 _Pidgeot sale volando con Ninetales montado_

Espeon: que te vaya bien Ninetales **(sonriendo)**

 _5 minutos después, Pidgeot y Ninetales logran alcanzar a Charizard, Sylveon y Floatzel; los e que están discutiendo_

Sylveon: dame mi espacio **(gritando)**

Floatzel: pero que espacio hay en este lugar **(gritando)**

Charizard: ya dejen de pelear o los dejo caer al vacío, ME OLLERON?

Sylveon: prefiero caer que estar con este baboso

Charizard: como tu ordenes

 _Charizard se da una vuelta tratando de votar a Sylveon y Floatzel, pero Sylveon reacciona rápido y enreda uno de sus lazos a la pata de Charizard y logra subirse otra vez; enreda otro de sus lazos a Floatzel para salvarlo_

Sylveon: jajaja, eso está mejor

Floatzel: **(cara paralizada por el susto)** AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ninetales: jajajajajaja, que graciosa tu cara Floatzel, jajajajajaja

Floatzel: **(enojado)**

Pidgeot: ya paren por favor, parecen unos niños

Ninetales, Sylveon, Floatzel y Charizard: CIERRA EL PICO, LITERALMENTE

Pidgeot: **(sacando una gota de sudor)**

 **Música de fondo: Grand Theft Auto [GTA] V – Minor Turbulence Mission Music Theme**

Charizard: damas y caballeros, nuestro destino está al frente

Floatzel: no cagues, eso es un avión enorme

Pidgeot: así es, y ustedes tendrán que encontrar la forma de que no llegue a su destino o sino ellos seguirán con sus planes malignos y bueno, ya saben, adiós a la pazzzzz

Sylveon: si ya lo sabemos

Ninetales: yyyy, como haremos para entrar?

Charizard: ya encontraremos una forma de entrar

Floatzel: ahora que lo pienso mejor, no estoy muy seguro de esto

 **Música de fondo: Minuto (15:41)**

Sylveon: yo nunca estoy segura de lo que hago hasta que sucede, y debo admitir que el resultado me hace muy feliz **(sonriendo y riendo macabramente en voz baja)**

 _El equipo Rocket contacta por el audífono de Ninetales interfiriendo su señal y comienza a hablarle_

Miembro Rocket (micrófono): quienes son ustedes, y porque detecto una señal de su posición?

Ninetales: amm, bueno, como vera le romperemos todo lo que se llama cara y eso, espero que no haya ningún problema señor

 _El Miembro del Equipo Rocket no entendía nada, ya que él no estaba en sincronía con un pokemon psíquico como la oficial con Espeon; todo lo que escuchaba era:_ _ **NI NINE NI TA NI**_

Miembro Rocket: que carajos es ese idioma; que alguien se fije quien es ese

 _._

Sylveon: enserio le dijiste eso?

Ninetales: si, por?

Sylveon: por nada

 _SE ABRE LA CORPUERTA DE LA COLA DEL AVION, un miembro del equipo Rocket mira y ve que son pokemon los que se dirigen a el avión_

Miembro Rocket 2: pero que carajos?

Ninetales: hola señor

Miembro Rocket 2: quienes son ustedes?, que hacen aquí?

Charizard: bueno creo que ya encontramos nuestra forma de entrar

Floatzel: estás pensando entrar por ahí?

Charizard: y por donde más quieres que entremos?

Floatzel: amm, bueno ya que, vamos

 **Música de fondo: minuto (23:27)**

 _ **Llegan 3 Miembros más del Equipo Rocket y sacan a sus pokemon: zubat, Gloom, charmander y arbok; comienzan a lanzar ataques a distancia**_

Pidgeot: sujeten bien, abra turbulencia

 _ **Pidgeot y Charizard comienzan a moverse para esquivar los ataques**_

Miembro Rocket 3: cambien su rumbo y dejaremos de atacarlos, lárguense de aquí

 _ **El charmander comienza a apuntar a Pidgeot para derribarlo con LANZALLAMAS, Pidgeot logra esquivar todos sus ataques**_

Pidgeot: oye Ninetales: no te quedes ahí mirando el paisaje, ayúdame no?

Ninetales: ok, empieza la diversión

 _ **Ninetales comienza a devolver el fuego atacando a los pokemon enemigos; Sylveon y Floatzel no se quedan atrás y también comienzan a disparar**_

Sylveon: jajajajajaaaaaa, que divertido

Floatzel: vaya, si que lo disfrutas

Sylveon: lo que me impresiona es que recién te enteres

Charizard: sigan, vamos

Ninetales: oye Gloom, se te quema los pétalos

Gloom: ay carajo, me duelo me duele me duele, llamen a los bomberos por favor **(corriendo en círculos)**

 _ **Sylveon lanza un ataque RAPIDEZ y logra dar a Zubat**_

Sylveon: uno menos, quedan 2

Floatzel: toma esto **(disparando CHORRO DE AGUA a Charmander)**

Floatzel: jajaja, debo admitir que en verdad es divertido

Pidgeot: falta 1

Ninetales: ok, denle

 _ **Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel: disparan juntos al mismo tiempo a Arbok**_

Pidgeot: listo tenemos la vía libre para aterrizar

Charizard: no creo que podamos aterrizar así nomás; el avión se mueve muy rápido y si no detenemos en el aire para aterrizar se nos ira

Pidgeot: entonces qué?

Charizard: plan B, habrá que estrellarnos ahí

Pidgeot: esto va a doler

 _ **Pidgeot y Charizard vuelan a toda velocidad a la puerta de la cola del avión y se estrellan con fuerza, pero lograron abordar el avión**_

Pidgeot: hay, creo que me rompí una pata

Sylveon: no seas chillón y levántate, vamos

Floatzel: vamos avancemos

 _ **Mas miembros Rocket vienen y sacan a sus pokemon para atacarlos; los Miembros Rocket sacan palos, porras y látigos para también atacar**_

Sylveon: que empiece la fiesta jajajaaaaaa

 _ **Todos los pokemon del Equipo Rocket disparan juntos contra ellos**_

Ninetales: mierda, CUBRANSE

 _ **Se cubren detrás de las cajas de cargamento, excepto Charizard; Charizard era muy fuerte que los ataques no le hacían casi ningún rasguño y este avanza lentamente para atacarlos**_

Sylveon: ey, rómpeles su puta madre

Charizard: sin malas palabras

Sylveon: chinga a tu madre

 _ **Charizard corre y da un GOLPE ELECTRICO a Kingler con todas sus fuerzas**_

Ninetales: y que nosotros nos quedaremos aquí escondidos sin hacer nada?

Sylveon: tu quédate si quieres, yo quiero romper algo

 _ **Sylveon sale y pelea con los pokemon enemigos**_

Floatzel: guau, se volvió loca

Ninetales: si, también yo

 _ **Ninetales sale y también se une a la acción**_

Floatzel: bueno ok, a pelear se ha dicho

Pidgeot: no me dejen

 _ **Todos se defienden bravamente ante el ataque del Equipo Rocket; Charizard hace MOVIMIENTO SISMICO a Persian; Sylveon usa ATAQUE RAPIDO en Kadabra; Ninetales usa COLA DE HIERRO en Golem; Floatzel ACUA JET en Arcanine**_

 _ **De pronto uno de los Miembros del Equipo Rocket se acerca y trata de golpear con un bate a Sylveon, pero Ninetales lo evita usando LANZALLAMAS**_

Sylveon: no pedí que me ayudaras

Ninetales: no tienes que pedirlo, yo siempre ayudare

 _ **Un Miembro del Equipo Rocket trata de golpear a Ninetales por la espalda con una porra; Sylveon estira sus lazos, atrapa al Miembro Rocket y lo lanza fuera del avión**_

Pidgeot: guau, pero que violenta

Sylveon: gracias

Pidgeot: enserio?

Floatzel: cuidado detrás de ti Pidgeot

 _ **Un Grimer salta encima de Pidgeot y se lo lleva fuera del avión y se lanza junto con él al vacío**_

Pidgeot: AAAAA **(gritando desesperadamente)**

Charizard: haya voy **(lanzándose al vacío para salvar a Pidgeot)**

Ninetales: bueno, nos dejaron

Floatzel: vamos, debemos llegar hasta la cabina del piloto

Sylveon: ok vamos

 _ **Aparece de pronto un Rhyhorn que golpea una caja tratando de darle a Ninetales; Ninetales reacciona rápidamente y logra esquivarla; Sylveon estira sus lazos a las patas de Rhyhorn y trata de tirarlo del avión, pero es muy pesado y no puede hacerlo**_

Sylveon: ayúdenme cuando quieran, no?

Floatzel: así, perdón

 _ **Floatzel y Ninetales ayudan a Sylveon a jalar y tirar a Rhyhorn, pero aparece un Mightyena y se lanza encima de Floatzel tratando de morderlo**_

Mightyena: morirás maldito

Floatzel: no lo creo

 _ **Floatzel abraza a Mightyena y usa ACUA JET y se lanza junto con el contra Rhyhorn**_

Floatzel: justo en el blanco

Ninetales: jaja si

 _ **Un Scyther aparece rápidamente y usa CUCHILLADA en Floatzel dejándolo muy herido de solo 1 golpe, después usa CUCHILLADA en Sylveon dejándola igual de herida**_

Ninetales: guau, que fuerte **(sorprendido)**

Scyther: jajaja, y sigues tu

 _ **Scyther usa CUCHILLADA en Ninetales dejándolo muy herido**_

Ninetales: ay, como es que eres tan rápido **(tartamudeando del dolor)**

Scyther: tranquilo, cuando acabe con ustedes, ya no sentirán más dolor

 _ **Scyther se acerca a Floatzel y se lo lleva a la cola del avión para lanzarlo fuera**_

Sylveon: maldición **(tartamudeando del dolor)**

Ninetales: espero que esto funcione **(sacando la pastilla adrenalinica que le dio Espeon)**

 _ **Ninetales se come la pastilla adrenalinica**_

Ninetales: emm, que raro, no paso nada **aaaaaa (se comienzan a volver más grandes las pupilas de Ninetales)**

 _ **La pastilla adrenalinica hace que Ninetales se recupere de la gran herida que le hizo Scyther y actúa muy compulsivamente alocado por la adrenalina y no puede evitar reírse por cada cosa que dice y hace**_

Ninetales: jajajaj, wooju, oye idiota, ven por mi

 _ **Scyther suelta a Floatzel**_

Scyther: jaja, bien conque quieres más, pues lo tendrás

 _ **Scyther usa ATAQUE RAPIDO para acercarse rápidamente a Ninetales; Ninetales esquiva fácilmente el ataque y contraataca con COLA DE HIERRO; logra golpear a Scyther**_

Ninetales: jajaja, eres muy lentooo

Scyther: **(enojado)**

 _ **Scyther usa consecutivamente CUCHILLADA en Ninetales y este lo esquiva como si fuera un juego**_

Ninetales: jaja, oye estoy aquí; no ahora aquí y aquí; jajaja que te pasa, no puedes atraparme

Scyther: deja de moverte

Ninetales: y enserio crees que te hare caso?, bueno ya me canse de esto

 _ **Ninetales usa una de sus colas para enredar una pata de Scyther y lo tumba al suelo; rápidamente usa COLA DE HIERRO y le da con una gran fuerza en toda su espalda; rápidamente se pone encima de su espalda de Scyther y enreda una de sus colas en su cuello para inmovilizar su cabeza y usa LANZALLAMAS en toda su cara; después hace que se ponga de pie y prepara su COLA DE HIERRO**_

Ninetales: el bateador se prepara; se pone en posición yyyy… BOOM **(golpeando a Scyther)**

Ninetales: lo saco del campo

 _ **Scyther sale volando y se golpea contra una pila de cajas; una caja que está arriba de desequilibra y cae encima de Scyther matándolo al instante dejando un derrame de sangre tremendo**_

Ninetales: uy, se te salió el jugo de naranja jajajajaja **(sus pupilas poco a poco vuelven a su normalidad)**

Ninetales: ay mamá, de pronto me siento muy cansado, no quiero ir de casería **(cayendo al suelo)**

Sylveon: **(impresionada)** co…como…rayos hiciste eso?

Ninetales: no…no lose, pero fue emocionante jaja

Sylveon: jajaja, te aplaudo por eso **(aplaudiendo)**

Ninetales: gracias

Floatzel: oye Ninetales, gracias por salvarme

Ninetales: si amigo, no hay de qué; ahora vamos, hay que seguir

Floatzel: ok vamos

 _ **Se dirigen hasta la cabina del piloto; Sylveon tumba la puerta de un VIENTO DE HADA**_

Piloto Rocket: pero qué? Quien….

 _ **Sylveon estira sus lazos y no lo deja terminar lo que decía; enreda sus manos y su cuello para obligarlo a desviar el avión de su curso original**_

Radio del avión: aquí torre de control, que pasa?, porque cambio de rumbo?

Piloto Rocket: por?...

 _ **Sylveon comienza a apretar el lazo de su cuello para obligarlo a mentir**_

Piloto Rocket: ammm, porque no tengo más combustible, y si se acaba me podría estrellar en la base, y yo no quiero eso

Radio del avión: no mienta, había suficiente combustible para todo el viaje

Piloto Rocket: amm, bueno, amm

 _En la base Rocket_

Miembro Rocket: señor Giovanni, el avión de cargamento se está desviando, se niega a aterrizar en la base

Giovanni: dame ese micrófono

Giovanni: aquí Giovanni, que haces, aterriza de una vez en la base

Piloto Rocket: señor pero…

Giovanni: ningún pero, aterriza ya

 _En el avión_

Ninetales: ahora qué?

Floatzel: yo que sé, yo no estoy volando este avión

Sylveon: esperen un momento

Ninetales y Floatzel: qué?

Sylveon: la oficial dijo "eviten que el avión llegue a la base del Equipo Rocket" pero nunca dijo como quería que lo evitemos **(sonrisa macabra)**

Floatzel: amm, no me agrada mucho tu forma de pensar o lo que sea que se te haya ocurrido **(temerosamente)**

Sylveon: jajaja

 _ **Sylveon hace que el piloto Rocket se aparte de los controles del avión haciendo que el avión comience a caer sin piloto**_

Floatzel: PERO QUE DIABLOS HACES, VAMOS A MORIR

Sylveon: uy sí, no había pensado en eso

Ninetales: ya nos llegó la hora

Charizard (micrófono): chicos, logre salvar a Pidgeot, los estamos esperando en la cola del avión para sacarlos de ahí

Pidgeot (micrófono): si, casi me muero, pero, bueno, estoy vivo

Sylveon: ya oyeron, nuestro boleto de salida

Radio del avión (Giovanni): hola?, hola?; está cayendo que pasa, se estrellara

 _ **El piloto Rocket corre rápidamente hasta los controles y trata de recuperar el avión**_

Piloto Rocket: lo siento señor, es que….

Radio del avión (Giovanni): es que, qué?

 _ **El piloto Rocket se da cuenta que los controles están destruidos e inservibles**_

Piloto Rocket: señor: los controles están destruidos, no puedo pilotear el avión

Radio del avión (Giovanni): que, que rayos paso allí?

Piloto Rocket: una larga historia, pero en este momento, QUIERO VIVIR

 _ **El piloto Rocket sale corriendo y coge un paracaídas**_

 _ **Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel logran llegar devuelta a la cola del avión esperando a Charizard y Pidgeot para que los saque de ahí**_

Floatzel: donde están ustedes 2?

Charizard (micrófono): no podemos recogerlos así, el avión esta inestable; tendrán que saltar

Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel: SALTAR?

Pidgeot (micrófono): tranquilos, los atraparemos

Sylveon: jajajaja, así me gusta **(tirándose de espaldas del avión)**

Sylveon: WOOOOOOOJUUU

Floatzel: esta re-loca

Ninetales: si, también yo

 _ **Ninetales corre y salta también**_

Ninetales: YABA DABA DUUUUUUUUUUUU

Floatzel: bueno, qué más da

 _ **Floatzel se acerca a la orilla a ver la tan alta caída y se arrepiente de saltar**_

Floatzel: ahí no, está muy alto

 _ **Una caja se resbala del avión y empuja a Floatzel fuera del avión**_

Floatzel: AAAAAAAAAAAA **(gritando desesperadamente)**

 _En el aire mientras caen_

Sylveon: jamás me había sentido tan viva

Floatzel:si esos 2 tontos no nos atrapan, VAMOOS A MORIR

Ninetales: tranquilo, ten fe

Floatzel: FE EN QUEEE **(gritando del miedo)**

Ninetales: en que si mueres ya no estarás con más hembras, le harás un bien al mundo, okno jajajajaja

Floatzel: IDIOTA

Ninetales: lose

Charizard: halla vamos

 _ **Charizard atrapa a Sylveon y Floatzel; Pidgeot atrapa a Ninetales**_

Ninetales: listo señores pasajeros, eso fue todo, espero que hayan disfrutado ese viaje

Floatzel: **(temblando del miedo)** su puta madre

 _De vuelta en el avión_

Piloto Rocket: halla voy

 _ **Piloto Rocket salta del avión con un paracaídas y logra salvar su vida**_

 **Música de fondo: minuto (53:40)**

 _Volviendo con los pokemon_

Ninetales: debo admitir que eso fue muy genial y emocionante

Sylveon: pues claro que lo fue

Floatzel: no quiero volver a hacer eso

Pidgeot: no sé, aunque casi muero, debo admitir que si me divertí mucho

 _ **Todos voltean a ver el avión**_

Ninetales: piiiiiuuuuu **(hace sonido del avión cayendo)**

Ninetales: KABOOM **(el avión choca en tierra y exploto en pedazos)**

Floatzel: y ese fue el fin de ese avión, que descanse en paz

Sylveon: jajaja, oigan ya me dio hambre, quieren venir a comer algo?

Ninetales (en su mente): guau, porque Sylveon ahora se comporta así de amable?

Floatzel: ok, si tu invitas

Sylveon: no, yo quería que ustedes trajeran la comida

Ninetales (en su mente): noup, sigue siendo ella

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _20 minutos después llegan devuelta a la comisaria_

Pidgeot: oficial, ya volvimos

Oficial: ok, me alegra que….

 _ **Espeon salta empujando por accidente a la Oficial y corre hacia Ninetales, salta sobre el y lo tumba al suelo**_

Espeon: estaba muy preocupada por ti **(sobando su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales y llorando suavemente)**

Ninetales: tranquila-tranquila, estoy bien **(sonrojado)**

Charizard: bueno eso es todo, estoy muy cansado, voy a dormir

Pidgeot: yo igual, hasta mañana

Oficial: ok, todos descansen, se lo han ganado

 _En la base del Equipo Rocket_

Giovanni: que rayos paso con mi avión? **(seriamente)**

Miembro Rocket: amm…, señor yo no sé…, bueno amm…., el piloto **(nerviosamente)**

Giovanni: el piloto que?, se supone que todo estaba bien planeado como tu dijiste

Miembro Rocket: bueno señor yo…

 _ **Giovanni interrumpe lo que decía metiéndole un golpe en su cara**_

Giovanni: quien es el responsable de esto

Miembro Rocket: bueno amm, podemos ver los últimos envíos de las cámaras de seguridad del avión **(temerosamente)**

Giovanni: bien vamos

 _ **El Miembro Rocket le muestra las cámaras de seguridad y Giovanni ve los videos de lo que paso en el avión**_

Giovanni: cómo es posible que unos pokemon estrellaran mi avión? Y porque hicieron eso? **(enojado)**

Giovanni: no importa **(seriamente),** quiero que capturen a esos pokemon, son muy habilidosos, y serian de gran utilidad para nosotros, y si no los logran capturar mátenlos; no quiero piedras en mi camino **(gritando en la ultima palabra)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: la noche con Espeon**

 _Después de esa loca épica requetemortal misión que casi los lleva a una muerte segura, bueno, todos se van a descansar adoloridos, golpeados y machacados; Espeon es demasiado cariñosa con Ninetales así que otra vez se ofrece a cuidar y tratar sus golpes_

 _ **Espeon ayuda a Ninetales a entrar a la comisaria para curarlo**_

Espeon: vamos camina, te estas desangrando poco a poco

Ninetales: si pero no puedo caminar rápido

Espeon: tranquilo, yo te ayudo

 _ **Espeon hace que Ninetales se tire en el suelo con cuidado para poder tratar sus heridas**_

Espeon: bien, espera aquí unos momentos, te curare

Ninetales: ok; oye gracias por ayudarme, eres demasiado amable y agradable conmigo

Espeon: **(sonrojada)** am, bueno, no es por nada

Ninetales: **(serio)** oye, nadie es exageradamente amable solamente conmigo; tu únicamente eres amable conmigo y no con los demás, incluso no eres así de amable con la Oficial tu entrenadora

Espeon: **(mas sonrojada)** bueno, es que yo

Ninetales: mmm **(mirando atentamente a Espeon)**

 _ **Espeon limpia una herida de Ninetales con Alcohol para que le duela un poco e interrumpir la conversación**_

Ninetales: auch

Espeon: lo siento

Ninetales: ya no importa

Espeon: perdona, no quiero hacerte sentir mal

Ninetales: ok, solo déjalo así

Espeon: ok, está bien

 _ **Después de un rato Espeon cura por completo a Ninetales**_

Espeon: listo, ya estas como nuevo

Ninetales: jajaja, gracias Espeon _**(corriendo alrededor de Espeon alegremente)**_

Espeon: jajajaja, oye tranquilo

Ninetales: jajaja está bien

Ninetales: ay, ya anocheció; bueno, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, hasta luego Espeon _**(dirigiéndose hacia la salida)**_

Espeon: no, espera _ **(corre y lo detiene)**_

Ninetales: que pasa?

Espeon: qué tal si eres mi invitado por esta noche?

Ninetales: **(nerviosamente)** tu-tu invitado?

Espeon: si, porque estas nervioso?, hay algo malo?

Ninetales: no, es que, yo jamás pase la noche con una hembra

Espeon: que, acaso no tienes hermana o madre?

Ninetales: no, yo nací huérfano; lo único que recuerdo cuando era un cachorro Vulpix es que estaba entre un montón de arbustos oculto como si la persona o pokemon que me dejo hay no quisiera que alguien supiera que abandono a un pequeño Vulpix

Espeon: eso es muy triste **(deprimida)**

Ninetales: si, lose _**(mirando hacia el suelo)**_

 _ **El estómago de Ninetales comienza a rugir de hambre**_

Ninetales: jeje, perdón, es que tengo hambre

Espeon: jajaja, si yo también, que tal si comemos algo nosotros juntos? **(un poco sonrojada y feliz)**

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** amm…a…juntos?

Espeon: si **(feliz)**

Ninetales: bueno, es-está bien

 _ **Espeon trae comida pokemon para comerla junto con Ninetales, pero como Espeon era la única pokemon que la oficial cuidaba, solo había 1 tazón**_

Espeon: perdona, es que solo hay 1 tazón; aunque podríamos comer del mismo tazón **(feliz)**

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** amm sí, está bien, no hay problema

Espeon: provecho

Ninetales: ok

 _ **Espeon y Ninetales acercan sus caras juntos al mismo tiempo para comer, lo que provoco que se golpearan las cabezas**_

Ninetales: perdón-perdón, es-es que jamás he comido junto con una hembra **(nervioso)**

Espeon: jejeje, tranquilo, tu primero

Ninetales: no, las hembras primero

Espeon: **(riendo)** está bien

 _ **Espeon come el 1° bocado**_

Espeon: ahora te toca a ti

Ninetales: **(riendo)** muy bien

 _ **Ninetales come el 2° bocado**_

Espeon: vez, así es mucho más fácil comer juntos

Ninetales: jeje, si, buena idea Espeon **(sonriéndole)**

Espeon: muchas gracias

 _ **Así después de un rato terminan de comer**_

Ninetales: estuvo muy delicioso, gracias por la comida Espeon **(toca su cabeza con la cabeza de Espeon)**

Espeon: gracias **(sobando su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: me haces cosquillas **(riendo)**

Espeon: enserio? **(empujando a Ninetales y haciendo cosquillas en su estómago)**

Ninetales: jajaja, detente por favor, jajaja

Espeon: cuchi cuchi cuchi

Ninetales: jajajaja, estoy llorando **(moviendo su pata de la risa)**

Espeon: jajajaja, me gusta verte feliz

 _ **Ninetales abraza a Espeon y rueda por el suelo junto con ella**_

Espeon: wiiiiii

Ninetales: jejejeje

 _ **Al terminar de rodar estar envueltos los 2 en las colas de Ninetales como un capullo de mariposa, al abrirse sus colas de Ninetales, Espeon está besando la mejilla de Ninetales**_

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** que haces?

Espeon: **(se aparta de Ninetales)** perdona, fue un impulso, perdona, yo yo no quería hacerlo

Ninetales: bueno, ja, creo que ya debemos ir a dormir

Espeon: si, jaja, creo que si

 _ **Espeon usa PSIQUICO para apagar la luz**_

Ninetales: bueno, descansa Espeon **(echándose en un rincón)**

Espeon: buenas noches Ninetales **(echándose en otro rincón)**

 _ **Pasa 20 minutos; Espeon se va al rincón de Ninetales y pone su pata de Ninetales sobre ella para que la abrase y jala algunas de sus colas para cubrirse y no pasar frio; Ninetales se despierta al sentir que alguien le jalaba las colas**_

Ninetales: am, pero qué? **(viendo a Espeon echada junto al él)**

Ninetales: Espeon?, que haces aquí? **(sonrojado)**

Espeon: es que tuve una pesadilla, estoy un poco asustada **(temblando)**

 _ **Espeon en realidad no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, solo quería estar junto a Ninetales**_

Ninetales: am, bueno yo, amm

Espeon: **(viendo a Ninetales con ojos de cachorrito)**

Ninetales: **(voz de derrota)** está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo

Espeon: gracias Ninetales **(sobando su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales)**

Espeon: oye, puedo decirte algo?

Ninetales: que cosa?

Espeon: bueno, como se siente?

Ninetales: cómo se siente qué?

Espeon: el hacer todo eso?

Ninetales: te refieres a hacer los trabajos que me ordena la Oficial?

Espeon: si

Ninetales: bueno, al hacerlo siento adrenalina por mi cuerpo, me siento muy animado al realizarlo; yo mismo sé que lastimo a otros pokemon, pero ellos mismos también saben que están haciendo algo malo y yo no quiero que por no detenerlos salgan lastimados otros pokemon inocentes que no tienen nada que ver en este asunto

Espeon: guau, en verdad si te gusta mucho ayudar a los demás

Ninetales: si, yo haría lo que fuera por mis amigos y eso te incluye a ti

Espeon: **(murmurando y con tristeza)** si, solo amigos

Ninetales: qué?

Espeon: nada, será mejor que ya nos vallamos a dormir, mañana es otro día con más retos y eventos inesperados

Ninetales: sí, es cierto; descansa y sueña lindo Espeon

Espeon: igual tu Ninetales; **(murmurando)** te amo


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Jugando con mis amigos**

 _En la mañana siguiente todos se despiertan para ponerse a trabajar; Ninetales y Espeon se quedaron tal como estaban (Ninetales abrazando a Espeon al dormir)_

Espeon: buenos días Ninetales **(despertando)**

Ninetales: buenos días Espeon **(despertando)**

Espeon: dormí muy cómodo, tus colas son muy suaves **(sonriéndole)**

Ninetales: bueno, gracias **(sonrojado)**

Ninetales: creo que ya debo irme

Espeon: no te puedes quedar un poco más? **(ojos de cachorrito)**

Ninetales: bueno, es que tengo hambre y quiero ir a desayunar; tu ya hiciste mucho por mi ayer, ahora creo que esta vez debo arreglármelas solo, tampoco quiero molestarte y que me trates como un rey dándome comida y alojo

Espeon: no, eso hago porque te quiero hacer sentir bien después de traerte aquí contra tu voluntad y hacerte esos misioneros peligrosos

Ninetales: ya no me moleta hacer esas misiones, sabes ?; si no hubiera capturado y traído aquí no hubiera conocido un Floatzel o Sylveon **(dize "Sylveon" con un tono de encanto)**

Espeon: Sylveon ?, Que ella ...

Ninetales: si, puede que este destrozada y mar diferente de otras Sylveon, pero es muy agradable conocer a alguien diferente, es como sentir una compañía nueva y muy agradable **(sonriendo pensando en Sylveon)**

Espeon: ¿Sylveon? **(sarcásticamente)** ; ósea ella te agrada después de lo que me hizo a mí ya ti?

Ninetales: si, si comprendieras todo lo que paso, también sentirías cariño por ella

Espeon: **(murmurando)** nunca sentiría cariño por esa estúpida

Ninetales: dijiste algo?

Espeon: o no nada, no dije nada

Ninetales: bueno, ya me voy, gracias por todo Espeon

Espeon: si, bueno, está bien

 _ **Ninetales sale y busca comida; encuentra un local de manzanas y obviamente decide robarlas, pero del otro lado veo un arbusto lleno de vayas y no veo ningún pokemon que esté cerca de ese arbusto**_

Ninetales: **(pensando)** jmm, por cual voy? por las manzanas o todo ese arbusto?

Ninetales: **(en su mente)** si voy por el busto puedo pasar lo mismo que las otras veces

Ninetales: me gustan mucho las vallas; bueno, creo que no cuesta nada arriesgar un poco, no?

 _ **Ninetales decide ir por el arbusto; al llegar a el intento de tomar una valla con su pata, pero de pronto otra pata de color rosa con blanco también se acerca a la misma valla que intenta tomar Ninetales; los 2 toman la valla (una pata encima de la otra)**_

Ninetales: oye, esa valla es mía

¿?: Yo la vi primero así que SUELTALA

Ninetales: no, yo la vi primero, así que tu SUELTALA

 _ **Los 2 comienzan un forcejear por la valla**_

Ninetales: suelta la valla, la vas a aplastar

¿?: Tú suelta o te goleo en la cara

Ninetales: espera, esa voz y esa amenaza, ¿tú eres?

¿?: ¿Qué ?, ¿Tú eres?

 _ **De pronto salen unos lazos del arbusto que atrapan a Ninetales y lo llevan dentro del arbusto; Lo jalaron con mucha fuerza que también el pokemon que estaba en venta del busto; Tanto las ventas rodaron por el suelo por la fuerza y al dejar de rodar Ninetales ve que ese extraño pokemon que intentaba quitarle la valla era Sylveon**_

 _ **Ninetales arriba de Sylveon**_

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** amm, hola S Sylveon

Sylveon: **(sonrojada)** hola

Sylveon: **(molesta)** quítate de encima de mí **(empujando a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: perdón, no sabía que eras tú

Sylveon: ya no importa, solo quiero comer tranquila

Ninetales: ok-ok, no te molestare **(alejándose de Sylveon)**

 _ **Se vuelve a acercar al arbusto y toma otra valla**_

Ninetales: bueno, entonces comeré esta

 _ **Ninetales sigue tomando todas las vallas que pueden y las amontona en sus colas, luego se va a sentar junto a un árbol para comer sus vallas, pero no se dio cuenta que Sylveon estaba sentada en ese mismo árbol (están sentados juntos)**_

 _ **Ninetales nervioso intenta no hacer contacto visual con Sylveon**_

 _ **Sylveon termino de comer su valla y quiero otra y cómo ve que Ninetales tiene varias, toma una**_

Sylveon: gracias

Ninetales: de nada, aunque no pediste permiso para que tomaras una

Sylveon: dije, gracias **(enojada)**

Ninetales: ok-ok, tranquilízate

 _ **Después de un rato llega Floatzel**_

Floatzel: hola; **(viendo que Ninetales y Sylveon están sentados juntos)** vaya, pero me siento más encantador entre ustedes 2

Sylveon: que quieres decir?

Floatzel: am, bueno **(señalándolos)** ustedes-sentados-juntos y tomando la misma vaya con sus patas

Sylveon: ¿qué? **(sorprendida)**

 _ **Sylveon ve su pata y era cierto; ella y Ninetales estaban tomando la misma vaya otra vez**_

 _ **Sylveon aparta rápidamente su pata**_

Ninetales: perdona, no sabía que querías esa

Sylveon: ¿enserio? ¿De todas esas vayas que tienes que tomar la que querías?

Ninetales: perdona, puedo tomar otra si quieres

Sylveon: no, ven que ya lo tocaste, porque ya contaminaste con tu pata

Espeon: eso fue un poco grosero, ¿no crees?

Sylveon: o no, miren quien llego

Espeon: que, algún pro ... **(Se queda quieta por 2 segundos viendo que Ninetales y Sylveon están sentados juntos)**

Espeon: amm, se puede saber que hacen?

Ninetales: ¿yo ?, Desayunando

Espeon: **(enojada presionando sus dientes)** junto-a-ella?

Ninetales: ¿am, si, algun problema? **(nervioso)**

Espeon: o no, ninguno **(sarcásticamente)** ; solo me sentare aqui

 _ **Espeon se siente en el espacio entre Ninetales y Sylveon para separarlos de lo juntos que estaban**_

Espeon: listo, aquí estoy muy cómodo

Ninetales: **(murmurando)** bueno, yo no mucho

 _ **Floatzel se queda impactado viendo a Ninetales con Espeon y Sylveon junto**_

Floatzel: guau, sorprendente

Ninetales: si am **(teniendo una idea)**

Ninetales: oigan y que tal si jugamos?

Todos: jugar?

Floatzel: ok, estoy de acuerdo

Espeon: si, yo tambien acepto

Sylveon: no sé, no jugó desde ... **(con tristeza)** desde que mi entrenador me abandono

Ninetales: tranquila, la diversión no sale así como así; tú debes también animarte a divertirte

Sylveon: **(pensando un momento)** ok, está bien, juguemos algo **(sonriendo)**

Espeon: si te soy sincera Sylveon, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír

Sylveon: calla y juguemos; Oigan, que tal si jugamos a las luchas, yo contra Espeo YA! **(Dándole una bofetada a Espeon)**

Espeon: ¡ **Olle** !, **(dándole una bofetada a Sylveon)**

 _ **Espeon se lanza enzima de Sylveon y comienza a jalarle sus lazos con fuerza; Sylveon muerde su cola de Espeon y también la jala con fuerza**_

Sylveon: suéltame estúpida

Espeon: tú hazlo primero

Sylveon: no

Floatzel: pelea de fembras, pelea de fembras, pelea de fembras **(haciendo porra)**

Ninetales: ya basta **(separándolas)**

Ninetales: ¿me gustaría pasar un buen momento con mis amigos y ustedes comenzar una pelea?

Sylveon: si

Ninetales: sabes que?

Espeon: ¿qué?

 **Música de fondo: Creedence Clearwater Revival: ¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia?**

 _ **Ninetales levanta a Espeon y la lanza a un lago que no es muy profundo**_

Espeon: oye, pero, ¿porque hiciste eso?

Ninetales: jajaja, solo diviértete

Sylveon: oye, noo, jajaja

 _ **Ninetales levanta un Sylveon y la lanza al lago igual que un Espeon**_

Ninetales: jajajaja, bala de cañón

 _ **Ninetales salta al lago y se zambulle**_

Floatzel: jaja, no me olviden a mi

 _ **Floatzel también salta al lago**_

 _ **Espeon le salpica agua a Ninetales**_

Ninetales: jajajaja, woojuu

 _ **Sylveon extiende sus lazos a Floatzel y mete su cabeza debajo del agua**_

Sylveon: jajaja

Floatzel: oye, si sabes que soy tipo agua y puedo respirar debajo de ella, ¿no?

Sylveon: si lo sé, pero es divertido

Floatzel: jajaja, sierto

 _ **Ninetales le salpica agua a Sylveon**_

Sylveon: oye, jajajaja

 _ **Sylveon también le salpica a Ninetales**_

Espeon: jajaja, ou **(siendo levanta por Floatzel)**

Floatzel: ¿jajaja, peleas?

Sylveon: ok

 _ **Ninetales levanta un Sylveon para jugar a las peleas en el lago**_

Todos: jajajaja

 _ **Espeon empuja a Sylveon haciendo que caigan Ninetales y Sylveon; al levantarse Ninetales los lazos de Sylveon están encima de sus hombros; Sylveon observa eso y se sonroja**_

 _ **Ninetales para dejar eso que salpica agua a Sylveon**_

Sylveon jajaja, oye, jajaja

 _ **Espeon corre a Ninetales y lo abraza; Ninetales se resbala y caen dentro del agua; Floatzel usa CHORRO DE AGUA y le da un Sylveon**_

Sylveon: jajaja, así?

 _ **Sylveon usa VIENTO DE HADA dentro del agua provocando una pequeña ola que cae sobre Floatzel**_

Ninetales: jajaja, no me había divertido así en tanto tiempo

Sylveon: si, yo tampoco, jajajaja

 _ **Espeon usa PSIQUICO para levantar un Floatzel y hacer que caiga de altura para que haga una bala de cañón**_

Floatzel: WOOJUU

 _ **Ninetales abraza a Sylveon y le empieza a hacer kosquillas**_

Sylveon jajajaja, oye espera, jajajaja

Ninetales: jajaja, me gusta verte feliz

Sylveon: **(sonrojada y feliz viendo a Ninetales)** gracias

 _ **Espeon ve eso y se acerca a Ninetales y le salpica agua**_

Ninetales: jajaja, oye

 _ **Eso provoca que Ninetales suelte un Sylveon y persiga a Espeon para salpicarle agua**_

Sylveon: ¿ah? jajaja, tengo una idea

 _ **Sylveon atrapa a Floatzel con sus lazos y usa como una pistola de agua haciendo que este disparó CHORRO DE AGUA a Ninetales y Espeon**_

Ninetales: jajaja, cuidado esta armada

Sylveon: jajaja piu piu, jajaja

 _ **Sylveon dispara intentando darle un Ninetales, pero este esquiva todo y logra llegar a Sylveon y empujarla haciendo que ella suelte un Floatzel**_

Ninetales: jajajaja

Floatzel: jajaja **(salpicándole agua a Espeon)**

Espeon: jajaja **(salpicándole agua a Floatzel)**

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo (si mi predicción fue correcta, acabo la música justo cuando terminaron de leer el último diálogo)**

 _ **Así juegan durante 30 minutos; al terminar todos salen del lago y van a secarse**_

 _ **Ninetales abraza a Sylveon con sus colas para que no pase frío por lo mojado**_

Sylveon: gracias, pero no te pido que me abrigues

Ninetales: descuida, yo siempre cuido de mis amigos

Sylveon: jajaja, gracias

Ninetales: oh, espera me ocurrió una mejor idea

Sylveon: ¿qué cosa?

 _ **Ninetales usa un suave LANZALLAMAS en el suelo para calentarlo**_

Ninetales: échate allí, te calentaras mejor

Sylveon: gracias

 _ **Espeon en ese momento platicaba un momento con Floatzel; en eso voltea a ver a Ninetales, al ver que está abrazando a Sylveon con sus colas se pone muy celosa y se notaba claramente en la expresión de mi mirada hacia Sylveon**_

Floatzel: em, Espeon?, Te pasa algo?

Espeon: a qué?, No aja sí, estoy bien **(desinteresada)**

Floatzel: te sucede algo?, ¿A quién mira?

 _ **Floatzel observa atentamente la mirada de Espeon y descubre que observa a Sylveon**_

Floatzel: pasa algo malo?, Estás viendo amargamente a Sylveon

Espeon: **(murmurando)** porque rayos no te alejas de él?

Floatzel: ¿qué dices?

Espeon: nada **(enojada)**

 _ **Espeon decide no quedarse parado y va por detrás de Ninetales sigilosamente, cuando ya se acercó lo suficiente lo abraza del cuelo**_

Espeon: hola Ninetales

Ninetales **(sonrojado y nervioso por el susto))** hola Espeon, que pasa?

Espeon: o, solo es que tengo frío, y no sé si tu pudieras calentar una parte del suelo para mi

Ninetales: si puedo, no me molesta ayudar

 _ **Ninetales calienta otra parte del suelo para Espeon**_

Espeon: gracias Ninetales

Ninetales: de nada

 _ **Ninetales se echa en el suelo para descansar unos momentos, en eso Espeon se mueve arrastrándose minuciosamente y se pone al lado de Ninetales**_

Ninetales: yo pensé que estabas mejor en el suelo que calenté para ti

Espeon: si pero tu pelaje es muy suave y me agrada mucho

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** am, bueno

 _ **Sylveon se acerca a Ninetales y le da 1 vaya**_

Sylveon: toma para ti

Ninetales: em? Y porque

Sylveon: es lo menos que puedo hacer por el pokemon que me hizo sentir feliz otra vez por unos momentos

Ninetales: bueno, gracias **(sonriendo)**

 _ **Ninetales viene la vaya que le dio un Sylveon**_

Ninetales: guau, esta deliciosa, gracias de nuevo

Sylveon: jajá de nada **(acaricias rápidamente la cabeza de Ninetales como perrito bueno)**

Sylveon: bueno, gracias por todo, me tengo que ir

Ninetales: ok, adiós ... ..Sylveon **(dize "Sylveon" murmurando suavemente y alegremente)**

 _ **Espeon escuchó la forma de Ninetales pronunció el nombre de Sylveon y se puso muy celosa**_

Espeon: oye, que pasa?

Ninetales: de que hablas?

Espeon: tú no eres así de amable conmigo

Ninetales: amable? A que te refieres?, Yo quiero a todos mis amigos

Espeon: si **(gritando)** , pero eres mucho más amable con Sylveon ... pasa algo entre ustedes 2? **(celosa)**

Ninetales: **(sonrojado y nervioso)** que no, am, por-por qué dices e-eso?

Espeon: ¿por qué estas nervioso? **(celosa)**

Ninetales: no por nada **(se aleja de Espeon lentamente)**

Ninetales: oye sabes que, creo que mejor ya me voy

Espeon: ¿qué?, No-no, no te vayas, no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo

Ninetales: no es eso, es que también tengo que ir a hacer cosas

Espeon: oh, bueno, ok, hasta luego

Floatzel: si yo también debo irme

Espeon: ok, entonces también me iré, la Oficial debe estar buscando

Floatzel: ok adiós Ninetales; Adiós Espeon

Ninetales: adiós Floatzel; Adiós Espeon

Espeon: adiós Floatzel; adiós ... ..Ninetales **(dize "Ninetales" tristemente)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: confesiones profundas**

 _Después de un lindo día jugando todos van a seguir con sus jornadas del día, pero Ninetales sigue un Floatzel_

Ninetales: oye Floatzel

Floatzel: ¿qué ?, Ninetales ?, yo pensé que te irías por otro lado

Ninetales: si bueno, quiero hablar algo contigo

Floatzel: y de que se trata?

Ninetales: bueno, como tu explicaste esa noche, tu 1 vez te enamoraste, no?

Floatzel: si, y no me gusta hablar de ese día

Ninetales: bueno, ok, y si te dijeras que yo me enamorado?

Floatzel: no-yo-lo-puedo-creer, guau, Espeon es una buena pareja para ti

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** bueno, amm, de ella no es de quien me enamore

Floatzel: entonces viste una hermosa mujer en la comisaria que te gusta, ¿eh? eh

Ninetales: bueno, me enamore de alguien que casi siempre nos acompaña

Floatzel: ok **(nervioso)**

Ninetales: es una evolución de eevee ... ..y además ...

Floatzel: porfa, no me digas que su pelaje es de color rosa con blanco **(nervioso)**

Ninetales: y si te dijeras que acertaste?

Floatzel: no-yo-cagues, enserio te enamoraste de Sylveon?

Ninetales: si **(voz aguda)**

Floatzel: estas dañado de la cabeza o qué?

Ninetales: y recién te das cuenta?

Floatzel: bueno, yo ya sabía que estas mal de la cabeza, pero no creí que tanto para que te gustara ella

Ninetales: oye, que quisiste decir con eso?

Floatzel: nada, es que ...

Ninetales: me estás diciendo que es imposible que me guste ella solo porque sea cruel?

Floatzel: no amigo, si te gusta una hembra es normal, pero no creí que fuera ella

Ninetales: bueno, es ella quien me gusta y te conté pensando que podrías ayudar a tratar también a ti

Floatzel: pero por qué ?, si ya veo que lo haces bien

Ninetales: a que te refieres?

Floatzel: bueno, tu idea de jugar fue una muy buena, por primera vez vi felicidad en Sylveon, como si por unos momentos ella volviera a ser la feliz, amigable, contenta Sylveon que fue en el pasado; o tal vez fue así toda su vida, pero si eso fuera cierto no entiendo como evolucionó a una Sylveon

Ninetales: si, yo también nota ese cambio de ella en ese momento y debo admitir que me gustó mucho que ella me agradeció por hacerla sentir feliz de nuevo

Floatzel: bueno, volviendo al tema, siéndote sincero, no creo que tengas oportunidad con ella

Ninetales: por que?

Floatzel: porque Sylveon es cruel, maligno, no tiene piedad al momento de los conflictos y le interesa mucho que sus rivales sientan el mismo dolor que ella sintió; en cambio eres eres amigable, pasivo, no te gusta meterte en problemas serios, eres tranquilo, amistoso; bueno en pocas palabras eres todo lo contrario de ella

Ninetales: ah **(con la boca abierta)** , bueno eso no te lo puedo negar

Floatzel: Exactamente, y creo que ella buscaría alguien igual a ella que haya sufrido lo mismo y sea igual de cruel, no crees?

Ninetales: aunque dudo mucho que ella está buscando amor, yaqué fue lastimada cruelmente en el pasado

Floatzel: a que te refieres ?, ella te contó lo que paso y porque ella es así?

Ninetales: bueno, si

Floatzel: guau, se ve que ella tiene mucho más confianza en ti para contar tu vida personal

Ninetales: si es verdad

Floatzel: y me la contarías a mí?

Ninetales: que, porque?

Floatzel: para analizar la situación

Ninetales: ¿cómo?

Floatzel: bueno, si algo es de su pasado, por lo menos puedo deducir lo que tal vez le guste y que no

 _ **Ninetales piensa unos momentos y decide contarle todo el pasado de Sylveon para que pueda ayudar**_

Floatzel: guau amigo, que fuerte

Ninetales: perder, enserio para una Sylveon que se supone que evoluciona a esa forma por la unión inmensa con su entrenador y que después se odia por su entrenador duele demasiado

Floatzel: si, ahora entiendo más claro porque ella es así

Ninetales: y entonces que hago?

Floatzel: bueno, como vi la situación, ella fue feliz de nuevo al jugar, porque no hay nada que le guste más a una Sylveon que jugar con sus amigos

Ninetales: bueno, con eso almenas tengo algo de información

 _ **Ninetales recordara que a las Sylveon les gusta jugar**_

Floatzel: pero también vimos que a ella le gusta lo intrepido, lo alocado y la adrenalina

Ninetales: si, la vi muy emocionada cuando estuvimos en ese avión peleando

Floatzel: enserio le encanta sentir la adrenalina por su cuerpo

Ninetales: si, bueno creo que tal vez con eso puedo tratar de agradarle

 _ **Ninetales recordará que Sylveon le gusta las emociones intensas y la adrenalina**_

Floatzel: bueno, tal vez funcione o tal vez no

Ninetales: a que te refieres?

Floatzel: a veces a una hembra no le gusta lo que aparenta gustarle

Ninetales: bueno ok, tendré eso en mente

Floatzel: bueno, eso fue todo para mí, voy a hacer lo mío, si sabes a qué me refiero **(giñando el ojo)**

Ninetales: si, se claramente a lo que te refieres

Floatzel: bueno, fue una buena charla y espero que sea broma de verdad que te enamoró de Sylveon

Ninetales: no es broma

Floatzel: bueno, ok, suerte compañero, la necesitasas ya lo grande

Ninetales: si pierdo, no creo que sea así de fácil gustar a una mujer pero veré lo que puedo hacer

Floatzel: ok, hasta luego

Ninetales: ok, adios Floatzel

 _ **Después de esa conversión Ninetales camina por el bosque pensando en lo que hará**_

Ninetales: bueno, amm, no creo que le gusten las flores, o sí ?; bueno, ya no estoy seguro de nada; tal vez le gustan los dulces ?, ya quién no le gustan los dulces

Ninetales: bueno, creo que hare lo mío y dejaré que el destino me lleve, espero estar tomando buenas decisiones


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: ayuda al niño**

 _Sylveon pasea por el bosque, ella mismo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer pero era mentira; camina sin rumbo para no aburrirse; ella reflexiona un poco y piensa en la diversión que tuvo al volver a jugar después de mucho tiempo_

Sylveon: enserio no creí que aún tenía el toque para divertirme; je, admito que me agrado sentirme feliz otra vez

 _ **En eso ella piensa en lo que le dijo Ninetales mientras jugaban**_

Sylveon: Ninetales, enserio es verdad lo que me dijiste?

* _Ninetales: jajaja, me gusta verte feliz*_

Sylveon: no creo que sea verdad, porque alguien se preocuparía por mí?

Sylveon: y porque solo él?, si Mía no me quiso, porque él lo haría?

Sylveon: aquí en este mundo ya no le intereso a nadie

 _ **Comienzan a sonar gritos de desesperados; Sylveon va a revisar de donde vienen esos gritos**_

Sylveon: que pasa aquí?

 _ **Sylveon observa que es un niño que está siendo atacado por unos Beedrill (son 5)**_

Niño: por favor, déjenme en paz, solo quería un poco de fruta de su árbol, perdónenme por favor, yo no sabía que era suyo **(llorando desesperadamente)**

 _ **-el niño no entiende lo que dicen los Beedrill-**_

Beedrill 1: ese niño enserio cree que lo perdonaremos así de fácil después de haber robado nuestras frutas?

Beedrill 3: hay, me muero por hacerle un hoyo en su pecho

Beedrill: que esperamos, démosle una lección para que no se atreva a venir por nuestro árbol otra vez

 _ **Mientras Sylveon observa**_

Sylveon: que lastima por ese niño; él se lo busco, no?; yo que tengo que ver en ese tema?

Niño: por favor, alguien que me ayude **(llorando desesperadamente)**

Sylveon: cállate de una vez, no quiero escuchar tus llantos

Niño: por favor, no me lastimen **(llorando desesperadamente)**

Sylveon: no sentiré lastima por ti **(comenzando a sentir lastima por el niño)**

 _ **Un Beedrill se acerca con velocidad al niño y le da un piquete en su pierna**_

Niño: AAAAAAAAAAA **(llorando desesperadamente)**

Sylveon: maldición

 _ **Sylveon decide ir a salvar al niño de una muerte segura**_

 _ **Sylveon usa VIENTO DE HADA para alejar a los Beedrill**_

Sylveon: dejen en paz a este niño con cara de baboso

Beedrill: tú no te metas

 **Música de fondo: Grand Theft Auto [GTA] V - Rampage Music Theme 1**

 _ **Un Beedrill se acerca a Sylveon lentamente y le da un piquete en su pata**_

Beedrill 3: eso fue una advertencia, lárgate de aquí

Sylveon: espera-espera, creo que acabas de picarme la PATA?

Beedrill 3: así es, algún problema?

Sylveon: ou amigo, no sabes en cuantos problemas te has metido

 _ **Sylveon estira sus lazos y atrapa los aguijones de Beedrill 3 y hace que el mismo se lo clave en sus ojos haciendo que muera lenta y dolorosamente**_

Beedrill 3: AAARG **(muriendo)**

Beedrill 5: que rayos?, maten a esa estúpida prostituta

Sylveon: o si, acaban de alegrarme mucho el día **(sonrisa malévola)**

 **Música de fondo: minuto (2:36)**

 _ **Sylveon salta encima de Beedrill 5 y le arranca sus alas de 1 solo tirón**_

Beedrill 5: AAAAAAA, MALDITAAAAAAAA **(gritando de dolor)**

 **Sylveon usa sus lazos para lanzar a Beedrill 5 contra Beedrill 2; Beedrill 4 ataca con PICOTAZO VENENOSO, pero Sylveon logra esquivarlo y usa ATAQUE RAPIDO para envestir a Beedrill y lo hace chocar contra un árbol, después usa AZOTE y lo deja inconsciente; el Beedrill 4 está paralizado al ver todo lo que hizo esa adorable Sylveon; Sylveon mira fijamente a Beedrill 4 y usa ATRACCION**

Beedrill 4: hay no **(no logra esquivar el ataque)**

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _ **Beedrill queda enamorado de Sylveon por culpa de ATRACCION**_

 _ **Sylveon se acerca lentamente a Beedrill y usa 1 lazo para tomarlo por el cuello**_

Sylveon: escúchame claramente, NO-ME-JODAS-NUNCA-MAAAAS **(lanzándolo por los aires)**

Beedrill 4: TEEE AAAAMOOOOO **(mientras vuela por los aires)**

Sylveon: ja, si claro

 _ **El niño quedo aterrado de lo que hizo Sylveon y retrocede lentamente arrastrándose de espaldas**_

 _ **Sylveon se acerca lentamente al niño**_

Niño: no, por favor, no me lastimes

 _ **Sylveon estira sus lazos y recoge las frutas de tiro el niño y se las devuelve**_

Niño: qué? **(impresionado),** enserió me las estas devolviendo?

Sylveon: **(moviendo su cabeza diciendo "si")**

 _ **Sylveon se retira lentamente de la escena, pero el niño se acerca a ella y le da 1 fruta**_

Niño: muchas gracias por salvarme, toma **(dándole la fruta)** ; espero que te guste

Sylveon: aunque no entiendas lo que digo….gracias

 _ **El Niño después de entregarle la fruta abraza a Sylveon**_

 _ **Sylveon queda impactada al ver que el niño la abraza**_

Niño: bueno, ya me voy, debo ir a mi casa

 _ **El Niño se va pero después de unos pasos cae al suelo**_

 _ **Sylveon corre y ve que la pierna del niño comienza a sangrar de la punzada que le dio Beedrill**_

Niño: tranquila, yo puedo

Sylveon: no creo que puedas, te soy sincera

 _ **El niño intenta levantarse pero vuelve a caer por el dolor**_

Sylveon: ok, sería divertido pero no dejare que te caigas todo el camino de regreso a tu casa como si fueras un discapacitado, o espera, en verdad ahora mismo estas discapacitado jajaja

 _ **Sylveon usa sus lazos y ayuda al niño a movilizarse a su casa**_

Niño: gracias Sylveon

Sylveon: no me agradezcas nada, sé que no es verdad

 _ **Sylveon acompaña al niño hasta su casa y toca su puerta**_

 _ **La madre del niño sale y ve a su hijo con la pierna sangrando**_

Madre: oh no hijo, que te paso?

Niño: fui atacado por unos Beedrill mientras recolectaba las frutas, pero estoy bien, una Sylveon me salvo y me trajo a salvo a la casa

Madre: Sylveon?, cual Sylveon?

Niño: ella…. **(Viendo que Sylveon ya no está)**

Niño: creo que tenía otras cosas que hacer

Madre: jaja, ok, entra, te curare

Niño: si madre

 _ **Sylveon viendo de unos arbustos**_

 _ **Sylveon suelta 1 lagrima**_

Sylveon: por lo menos ese niño si tiene alguien que lo ama; en cambio yo, solo estoy rodeada de idiotas

 _ **Sylveon comienza a caminar por el bosque**_

Sylveon: hay el amor, acaso eso existe hoy en día?, hay tanta mentira e infidelidad en el mundo, yo ya no estaré dispuesta a que me rompan el corazón otra vez

 _ **Recuerda lo que le dijo Ninetales**_

 _ **-**_ _Ninetales: jajaja, me gusta verte feliz-_

Sylveon: no, eso son puras tonterías

 _ **Hola, les hago este inciso, para informales de los errores de palabras durante los capítulos de la historia, no soy yo, es el corregidor de FanFiction y lo corrige mal, no quiero ofender la página ni nada de eso, pero solo les digo que traten digamos de tratar de entender o que por lo menos piensen lo que debe decir en las partes mal escritas, ósea que traten de sacar su conclusión que es lo que de verdad debe decir en esa parte, eso fue todo, espero que les esté gustando la historia, el zorrito se despide :P, shaoo**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Es hora de prepararme – Espeon**

 _Espeon se dirige devuelta a la comisaria un poco decepcionada por lo ocurrido; Espeon comienza a sospechar sobre Ninetales y Sylveon_

Espeon: **(pensativa)** es raro ver a esos 2 muy juntos, además, Ninetales nombro en ese momento el nombre de "Sylveon" de una forma muy extraña

Espeon: **(sospechando)** acaso ellos 2?

Espeon: no-no, eso sería imposible, no estoy dispuesta a creer eso; al llegar a la comisaria descansare un poco

 _ **Espeon llegando a la comisaria**_

Espeon: hola?, Oficial?, estas aquí?

Oficial: que pasa Espeon?

Espeon: no, nada, solo quería saber si estabas aquí

Oficial: bueno y para qué?

Espeon: no, olvídalo

Oficial: ok, igual tengo trabajo que hacer

 _ **La Oficial se retira a seguir trabajando y Espeon comienza a caminar sin rumbo por toda la comisaria**_

 _ **Mientras camina, Espeon se encuentra con Servine; Servine notaba claramente que le pasaba algo a Espeon por su forma deprimida de caminar**_

Servine: oye Espeon, te pasa algo?

Espeon: no, no es nada, estoy bien

Servine: yo no lo creo, tu expresión me dice lo contrario

Espeon: **(seriamente)** pues estas mal

Servine: solo trato de ayudarte no es para que te pongas así conmigo

Espeon: **(suspira)** perdón, es que no he tenido un buen día

Servine: se nota; me puedes contar? Tal vez pueda ayudarte, no?; para eso están las amigas

Espeon: **(sonrojada y mirando hacia otro lado)** es que es algo vergonzoso de contar

Servine: puedes confiar en mí **(sonriéndole)**

Espeon: amiga, por favor

Servine: **(seria)** acaso te molesta que te trate de ayudar?

Espeon: no-no, para nada, solo quisiera que este tema solo lo tenga yo

Servine: **(tristemente)** acaso no confías en mí?

Espeon: no, yo te quiero, pero amm es que…am…a…m

Servine: tranquila, cálmate y cuéntame

 _ **Espeon decide contarle a Servine**_

Espeon: **(voz de derrota)** ok, está bien

 _ **Espeon le cuenta todo sobre el tema y su gran afecto a Ninetales**_

Servine: enserio te enamoraste?

Espeon: **(sonrojada y alegre)** si

Servine: me alegra mucho amiga, ese corazoncito tuyo por fin reacciono con alguien

Espeon: oye, jajaja

Servine: pero no veo razón por la que estés triste

Espeon: bueno, es que, creo que tengo competencia **(frustrada)**

Servine: competencia?, huy se te complicaron las cosas

Espeon: si **(frustrada)**

Servine: y quien es ella?

Espeon: nada más y nada menos que esa Sylveon **(burlándose al decir "Sylveon")** que se pone en mi camino cada vez que logro que Ninetales se fije en mí

Servine: espera-espera-espera, hablas de esa Sylveon que vino aquí y causo tremendo alboroto?

Espeon: exacto

Servine: cómo es que esa maleducada te hace competencia?

Espeon: al parecer Ninetales siente lastima por ella por su pasado que la hizo así

Servine: guau enserio?, bueno aunque debo admitir que su lindura es otro punto a su favor

Espeon: hay, si lo sé, prácticamente ella tiene todo a su favor

Servine: esto literalmente está muy complicado; Ninetales sabe que estas enamorada de él?

Espeon: no, **(sonrojada)** es que me da vergüenza decirle así de directamente mis sentimientos hacia él

Servine: pero sabes lo que tienes que hacer para conquistarlo?, me refiero a que sabes cómo actuar, reaccionar, comportarte y eso; sabes verdad?

Espeon: si-no-bueno no sé, no sé cómo comportarte con un macho; es la primera vez que mi corazón siente algo así **(tocando su pecho en su corazón)**

Servine: bueno, quieres que te aconseje?

Espeon: aconsejarme?

Servine: claro, quiero también que seas feliz amiga

Espeon: bueno, ok, gracias Servine

Servine: jaja, ok-ok, empecemos; bien, primero dime como es él

Espeon: bueno, es muy apuesto, amable, de pelaje muy suave y hermoso, ojos rojos fuerte como un candente fuego que viene de su interior, preocupado por sus amigos y mucho por esa Sylveon

Servine: jm-jm-jm, bueno suena que es muy encantador

Espeon: qué? **(Sospechando)**

Servine: que pasa?

Espeon: no, nada

Servine: bueno ok; y dime, como te comportarías si él estuviera aquí?

Espeon: pues iría corriendo y lo abrasaría, su pelaje me hace sentir a salvo y muy feliz; con oír su voz mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápido

Servine: bueno, haciendo eso demostrarías claramente que te preocupas fuertemente por él

Espeon: si, y?

Servine: bueno, si me dices que Sylveon te hace competencia ella también se esforzaría más, no?

Espeon: bueno, ese es un buen punto; pero y si ella no está interesada en Ninetales?

Servine: y como estas tan segura?, a veces no todo es como se aparenta

 _ **Espeon recordara eso**_

Espeon: si, por supuesto

Servine: bueno, ya sabes, si tratas de conquistarlo y que él también se interese por ti esfuérzate, no te rindas por ese macho

Espeon: si lo hare, no me rendiré con el

Servine: o si nada de eso funciona usa la vieja confiable

Espeon: la vieja confiable?, no estoy dispuesta a encontrar ancianos

Servine: no me refiero a eso, me refiero al ataque más eficaz que una hembra le puede dar a un macho

Espeon: te refieres a ATRACCIÓN?

Servine: exacto amiga

Espeon: pues claro, así tendría más oportunidad, pero hay un problema

Servine: cuál?

Espeon: no sé usar ese ataque

Servine: no lo sabes?

Espeon: no

Servine: pues tranquila, yo te lo enseñare con gusto

Espeon: tú sabes ese ataque?

Servine: si

Espeon: guau, entonces a entrenar se ha dicho

Servine: si, pero necesitaremos a alguien con quien lo practiques

Espeon: a alguien, ósea un macho?

Servine: si, y tengo al pokemon indicado; oye Furret, puedes venir un momento por favor

 _ **Furret se acerca**_

Furret: sí que pasa Servine? **(nerviosamente)**

Servine: puedes ayudarnos?

Furret: a-ayudarlas?

Servine: si, escucha, Espeon quiere aprender el ataque ATRACCION pero necesitamos a un macho con quien lo practique, hay entras tú

Furret: yo?, quieren usarme como rata de laboratorio?

Servine: bueno si, más o menos

Servine: lo harías Furret?, has lo por mí, por favor **(ojos de cachorrito)**

Furret: hay porque, los ojos de cachorrito? **(quejándose)**

Servine: por favor lindo, hazlo por mi **(ojos de cachorrito)**

 _ **Furret se queda callado 5 segundos pensando**_

Furret: ñaaaaain, ok está bien

Servine: gracias Furret

 _ **Salen al bosque a entrenar a Espeon**_

Servine: bien Espeon, este ataque no es para hacer daño, este ataque es más sentimental; quiero que sientas el sentimiento dentro de ti, saques todo el amor y lo concentres en tu objetivo

Espeon: ok

 _ **Espeon se concentra y piensa en sus sentimientos**_

Servine: no solo pienses en eso, ATRACCIÓN es un ataque que consiste a enamorar a tu objetivo; concéntrate en enamorar a Furret

Espeon: ok

Servine: una vez que ya acumulaste mucho sentimiento afectivo, suelta y apuntalo hacia Furret

Furret: ok, aquí vamos **(nervioso)**

 _ **Espeon piensa en Ninetales mientras se concentra**_

Espeon: **(en su mente)** por favor, solo quiero que me quieras

 _ **Sale un pequeño corazón de Espeon**_

Servine: bien hecho, es un avance, pero no es lo suficiente, debes dominarlo mejor; usa todo tu afecto en un solo objetivo

Espeon: **(a si misma)** vamos Espeon, tu puedes

 _ **Espeon se concentra mucho más, usa todas sus energías por lograrlo**_

Espeon: vamos Furret, ámame

 _ **De pronto salen 3 corazones de Espeon y se dirigen a Furret**_

Furret: bueno, aquí llegue

 _ **Los 3 corazones rodean a Furret y después explotan en él, haciendo que se enamore de Espeon**_

Servine: bien hecho, lo lograste

Espeon: si, lo hice **(sonriendo)**

Furret: **(ojos de corazón)** enserio eres muy hermosa Furret

Espeon: gracias

Servine: jeje, solo es producto de ATRACCIÓN

Espeon: bueno, ok muchas gracias Servine

Servine: de nada, es un placer ayudar a mi mejor amiga

 _ **El efecto de ATRACCION ya desapareció de Furret**_

Furret: guau, eso fue raro

Servine: igual muchas gracias por ayudarnos Furret

Furret: ok

 _ **Servine se acerca a Furret y le da 1 besito en su mejilla**_

Furret: ( **Nervioso y sonrojado)**

Espeon: jeje, bueno, ya me voy; gracias por todo Servine **(alejándose corriendo alegremente)**

Servine: suerte con tu príncipe

Espeon: jajaja, claro, gracias

Furret: guau, enserio sí que está enamorada

Servine: si, así es

Furret: oye Servine **(nervioso)**

Servine: si, que pasa?

Furret: am..a…m, no nada, olvídalo

Servine: que pasa Furret?

Furret: nada, solo es que me hace feliz ayudarte

Servine: jejeje, bueno, gracias a ti por ayudar a mi amiga

Furret: de nada

 _ **Espeon sale corriendo alegremente**_

Espeon: jajaja, que felicidad; Ninetales, ahí voy

 _Espero que les esté gustando, si es así dejen sus comentarios y opiniones por favor; sé que hay muchos leyendo la historia y no comentan -_-, deja tu comentario, o te vigilare mientras duermes, decir lo otro ya paso de moda XD, okno, hasta el siguiente capítulo, shao_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: razones para cambiar**

 _Floatzel camina por la ciudad pensando y reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido en su día_

Floatzel: **(en su mente)** vaya, que día tuve; muy diferente a los otros

Floatzel: **(en su mente)** je, yo básicamente despierdo, desayuno, me apareo jajaja y por ultimo a volver a dormir; un hornada no muy interesante pero es lo que hago

 _ **Floatzel sigue caminado, después de 5 minutos un Sunflora aparece muy asustado y con quemaduras de un reciente ataque**_

Sunflora: por favor, que alguien me ayude!

 _ **Sunflora se tropieza con Floatzel**_

Floatzel: oye amigo, ten más cuidado

Sunflora: perdón, pero necesito ayuda….oye, tu eres de tipo agua, cierto?

Floatzel: si, por?

Sunflora: por favor, me ayudarías

Floatzel: ayudarte, pero en qué?

Sunflora: unos pokémon de fuego están atacando mi aldea; están quemando todo y asesinando a mis amigos **(llorando descontroladamente)**

Floatzel: ay caramba, eso es algo serio

Sunflora: por favor, ayúdame, no quiero morir y no quiero ver morir a mis seres queridos

Floatzel: es que…yo **(pensando)**

 _ **Floatzel decide ayudar a Sunflora con su problema**_

Floatzel: ok amigo, tu guíame

Sunflora: muchas gracias, te lo agradezco **(arrodillado y llorando)**

Floatzel: no pierdas el tiempo y vamos

Sunflora: si, vamos, sígueme

 _ **Sunflora y Floatzel van corriendo hacia la aldea, durante el camino platican**_

Floatzel: y dime, porque razón los están atacando?

Sunflora: porque no tuvimos la comida lista para ellos

Floatzel: a que te refieres?

Sunflora: esos pokémon nos obligan a cultivar comida y trabajar para ellos

Floatzel: y ustedes no pueden defenderse?

Sunflora: enserio crees que no lo intentamos?; ellos son muy fuertes, aunque los de mi aldea sean más que ellos no pudimos derrotarlos

Floatzel: y dime, porque se inició eso, ósea, porque los atacan a ustedes?

Sunflora: por comida

Floatzel: comida?

Sunflora: si, somos prácticamente su productores de comida y una vez al mes ellos vienen y se la llevan toda sin importarles que nosotros muramos de hambre; luchamos para cultivar todo lo que podamos; alguna comida la ocultamos para nuestras crías, pero no es suficiente

Floatzel: pero porque los atacan si se supone que consiguen comida de ustedes?

Sunflora: porque esta vez nos negamos a seguir trabajando para ellos; ya estoy cansado ver a todos incluso a nuestros hijos trabajar

Floatzel: **(callado por el asombro)**

Sunflora: creo que fue una mala decisión, ahora mismo todos están muriendo

Floatzel: no, yo estoy en camino y los ayudare con todo lo que pueda

Sunflora: enserio te agradezco mucho que nos ayudes, no creí que te meterías en asuntos ajenos

Floatzel: bueno, a veces hay que cambiar

 _ **Sunflora lo recordara**_

Sunflora: entonces normalmente tu no ayudarías a desconocidos?

Floatzel: no, no lo hubiera hecho, pero he pasado por mucho y comprendo lo que sufres, por eso te estoy ayudando

Sunflora: wou; bueno ya llegamos

 **Música de fondo: Grand Theft Auto [GTA] V – Blitz Play Mission Music Theme**

 _ **Un Arcanine, Rapidash, Magmar, Typhlosion y Houndoom son los que están atacando la aldea de Sunflora**_

 _ **Su aldea estaba dentro de un gigantesco árbol; todo ardía en llamas**_

Arcanine: no dejen a nadie con vida, estos imbéciles ya me hartaron

Typhlosion: esto les pasa por no darnos comida **(golpeando la cara de un Nuzleaf repetitivamente)**

Magmar: mueran estúpidos **(quemando vivo a un oddish)**

Oddish: AAAAAAAJAJAAAAA **(gritando de dolor y agonizando)**

 **Música de fondo: minuto (5:36)**

Sunflora: **(llorando descontroladamente)** NOOOO AJAAAAAA, AMIGOOO

Floatzel: pero que mierda

Houndoom: esto es muy divertido jajaja **(arrancándole la cabeza a un Sunflora)**

 _ **Floatzel se queda paralizado del asombro, esos pokémon no tenían piedad con nadie, mataban incluso a las crías**_

Floatzel: oigan imbéciles, que mierda les pasa? **(soltando 1 lágrima)**

Rapidash: vaya-vaya, un Floatzel, estas inútiles plantas necesitan ayuda **(burlándose hablando como bebé)**

Magmar: solo por ser tipo agua crees que nos puedes ganar?

Floatzel: no lo sé, pero hare lo que pueda para detenerlos

Typhlosion: que cosa?, tu solo?, jajaja, estas acabado

Treecko: no está solo **(acercándose a Floatzel)**

Bayleef: exacto, nosotros no nos quedaremos así **(acercándose detrás de Floatzel)**

Todos los sobrevivientes: nosotros tampoco

 _ **Mirándose fijamente a los ojos (parece que hacen concurso de miradas)**_

Houndoom: si así lo quieren, jajajaja; todos ustedes morirán

 **Música de fondo: minuto (14:05)**

 _ **Todos corren como para pelear como típico ejercito romano vs Esparta (película "300")**_

 _ **Floatzel usa ACUAJET para atacar a Rapidash, Rapidash no lo logra esquivar; Typhlosion usa ATAQUE RAPIDO en Treecko, lo sostiene el en suelo para inmovilizarlo y comienza a cargar un LANZALLAMAS**_

Treecko: los veo del otro lado **(últimas palabras)**

 _ **Treecko muere rostizado por Typhlosion**_

Bellossom: NOOOO; **(llorando)** bien chicas que empieza el bombardeo

Grupo de Skiploom: si **(disparando BALA SEMILLA al cielo)**

Bellossom: TODOS USTEDES HALLA ABAJO, CRUBRANSE

 _ **La lluvia de BALA SEMILLA comienza a caer; Floatzel está asustado ya que él es tipo agua y resultaría gravemente herido con ese ataque**_

 _ **Floatzel rápidamente se cubre bajo un escombro de una casa destruida**_

Houndoom: rápido cúbranse

 _ **Todos se cubren menos Arcanine que está buscando donde ponerse a salvo**_

 _ **Arcanine ve un lugar seguro pero unos Bellsprout lo detienen usando LATIGO CEPA**_

 _ **Arcanine lucha para soltarse pero ya era tarde**_

Arcanine: ya valí verga

 _ **Arcanine recibe toda la lluvia dejándolo herido**_

Floatzel: bien mi turno **(corriendo hacia Arcanine)**

 _ **Floatzel dispara CHORRO DE AGUA a Arcanine para aturdirlo, después Floatzel hace que Arcanine habrá su hocico y dispara CHORRO DE AGUA en toda su boca**_

 _ **Floatzel después para acabarlo se pone debajo de Arcanine y usa TORBELLINO dejando a Arcanine inconsciente**_

Floatzel: bien, uno menos

 _ **Magmar usa LANZALLAMAS en Floatzel dejándolo aturdido, después usa GIRO FUEGO haciendo que Floatzel este rodeado por fuego sin poder escapar**_

 _ **Un Jumpluff dispara DRANADORAS a Magmar, pero después es derribado por Typhlosion**_

Floatzel: no

Typhlosion: que pasa?, no te gusta verlo sufrir?

Floatzel: maldit… **(Siendo embestido por Rapidash)**

 _ **Floatzel está tirado en el suelo, al abrí los ojos después de la embestida, Rapidash está apunto de usar PISOTON en su cara; Floatzel lo esquiva y usa CHORRO DE AGUA contra Rapidash**_

 _ **Floatzel se comienza a levantar lentamente por ya estar muy herido; de pronto Houndoom se acerca por detrás y usa MORISCO en el cuello de Floatzel**_

Houndoom: no eres rival para nosotros **(apretando el cuello de Floatzel)**

Floatzel: AAAJA **(gritando de dolor y escupiendo sangre)**

Houndoom: eso, quiero verte morir

 _ **Un Roselia aparece y usa DANZA PETALO y detiene a Houndoom**_

 _ **Floatzel cae muy débil al suelo**_

Roselia: estas bien?

Floatzel: si tranquila, estoy bien **(hablando en voz baja por el dolor)**

 _ **Magmar usa LANZALLAMAS y aleja a Roselia de Floatzel**_

 _ **Magmar se acerca lentamente a Floatzel y pone su pata en el pecho de Floatzel**_

Magmar: vaya-vaya, ahora miren quien está en el suelo **(comenzando a presionar en pecho de Floatzel)**

Floatzel: AAAAAAAAAA **(gritando de dolor)**

Sunflora: oye idiota; toma esto

 _ **10 Sunflora se ponen en forma de una pared y usan RAYO SOLAR todos juntos contra Magmar**_

Magmar: mierda!

 _ **Magmar no pudo esquivarlo y termina completamente débil**_

Floatzel: gracias

Sunflora: no hay de que

Floatzel: solo faltan 3

 _ **Floatzel ve a Rapidash embistiendo a un Gloom; Floatzel usa ACUAJET derribando a Rapidash**_

Floatzel: ya basta con esto

 _ **Floatzel comienza a cargar una HIDROBOMBA**_

Rapidash: espera, enserio estas dispuesto a lastimar a una hembra? **(ojos de cachorrito)**

Floatzel: por todo lo que has hecho no mereces ser tratada como tal **(disparando su HIDROBOMA)**

Floatzel: bien, solo 2 mas

 _ **Magmar comienza a debilitarse por las DRENADORAS y cae al suelo**_

Floatzel: solo 1

 _ **Houndoom comienza a retroceder lentamente al ver que han derrotado a sus compañeros**_

Houndoom: no lo entiendes verdad, estas yendo en contra de la naturaleza; como dicen, "la supervivencia del más fuerte"; nosotros somos los más fuertes y ustedes los débiles

Floatzel: y acaso escuchaste el dicho "la unión hace la fuerza"?

 _ **Todos disparan sus ataques más fuertes contra Houndoom derrotándolo**_

Floatzel: hasta la vista beibi

Sunflora: no lo puedo creer, ga-ganamos

Floatzel: así es amigo, ganamos

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _ **Todos comienzan a gritar de la emoción de haber podido derrotarlos; Floatzel está demasiado débil y se desmaya**_

Bayleef: no puede ser, Floatzel? **(desesperada)**

Bellossom: está muy herido, debemos atenderlo ya!

Sunflora: ok vamos


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: me arriesgare un poco**

 _Ninetales pasea sin rumbo por el bosque, disfrutando de los paisajes y saludando a pokémon amistosos que ve por ahí; de pronto mientras pasea encuentra a Sylveon, él quiere saludarla pero tiene un poco de nervios ya que no sabe cómo ella reaccionaria_

 _Ninetales se esconde en unos arbustos para que Sylveon no sepa que él estaba cerca; Sylveon estaba cepillando su pelaje, se veía muy tierna al hacerlo_

 _Ninetales se queda hipnotizado viendo a Sylveon cepillarse_

Ninetales: guau, que linda **(con la boca abierta)**

 _ **Sylveon comienza a cepillar su cuello**_

Ninetales: **(hipnotizado completamente viendo a Sylveon)**

 _ **Ninetales de pronto pisa una de sus colas sin querer y salta del dolor**_

Ninetales: ay

 _ **Ninetales ve que Sylveon lo descubrió; ambos se quedan mirándose impresionados**_

Ninetales: h-ho-la Syl-veon **(nervioso)**

Sylveon: que hacías en esos arbustos?

Ninetales: nada, yo solo… **(Nervioso)**

Sylveon: espera un minuto, me estabas espiando?

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** ya la cague **)**

Sylveon: RESPONDEME!

Ninetales: nada yo solo pasaba por aquí y decidí….

Sylveon: que cosa decidiste? Espiarme?, cuanto tiempo me estuviste espiando? **(enojada)**

Ninetales: no, yo acabo de llegar **(nervioso)**

Sylveon: ósea que si me espiabas? **(enojada y gritándole)**

 _ **Ninetales decide decirle la verdad**_

Ninetales: bueno, sí; si te estaba espiando

Sylveon: y porque lo hacías mañoso? **(enojada)**

Ninetales: **(nervioso y sonrojado)** es que te veías muy linda y hermosa mientras te cepillabas **(cerrando los ojos del miedo)**

Sylveon: **(sonrojada y calmada)** li-linda y hermosa?

Ninetales:….

 _ **Sylveon se queda callada por 3 segundos; después se acerca a Ninetales y le mete una bofetada**_

Sylveon: es igual, acaso no te enseñaron que las hembras necesitan su privacidad?

Ninetales: si, pero…

Sylveon: pero nada

 _ **Sylveon se aleja un poco de Ninetales y se sigue cepillando**_

Sylveon: ya vete de aquí

Ninetales: es-está bien

 _ **Ninetales se va decepcionado y un poco triste pensando que ya perdió la oportunidad con Sylveon**_

Sylveon: auch!

Ninetales: **(preocupado)** que te pasa?

Sylveon: nada, es mi espalda

Ninetales: que ocurre, te duele?

Sylveon: claro que si idiota, porque otra razón diría "auch"?

Ninetales: ok, lo que tú digas

 _ **Ninetales toca la espalda de Sylveon**_

Sylveon: auch!

Ninetales: al parecer te golpeaste fuerte

Sylveon: sí, creo que debió ser de cuando jugamos

Ninetales: si, tal vez

Sylveon: bueno, ya vete

Ninetales: espera

Sylveon: qué?

 _ **Ninetales decide ayudar a Sylveon con su dolor de espalda**_

Ninetales: quieres que te haga masajes?

Sylveon: masajes? **(impresionada)**

Ninetales: si, es para relajar tus músculos; tu carácter y poca paciencia debieron haber acumulado mucha tensión no crees?

Sylveon: oye, eres amable, pero no sé

Ninetales: solo déjame ayudarte por favor; yo te dije que me gusta ayudar a mis amigos

 _ **Sylveon decide aceptar**_

Sylveon: ok, está bien; pero si te propasas de la raya… **(Amenazando)**

Ninetales: si yace, me romperás la espalda a mí

Sylveon: ok, me gusta que entiendas **(echando en el suelo boca abajo)**

 _ **Ninetales se acerca para hacerle los masajes y hace lo posible para no verle el trasero a Sylveon**_

Ninetales: **(sonrojado tratando no mirar su trasero)**

Ninetales: bien, ok empezare

Sylveon: ok

 _ **Ninetales pone sus suaves patas en la espalda de Sylveon y comienza a masajear**_

Sylveon: **(sonrojada y muy relajada)**

Sylveon: guau, admito que se siente bien...; tus patas son suaves

Ninetales: jeje, gracias

 _ **Ninetales sigue masajeando hasta que suena un "crack" en la espalda de Sylveon**_

Sylveon: auch!

Ninetales: si era verdad, tienes mucho estrés acumulado, eso provoco que te duela

Sylveon: porque, si yo estoy muy relajada

Ninetales: enserio? **(sarcásticamente)**

Sylveon: qué?, crees que te miento?

Ninetales: no-no, bueno…, ya que importa

Sylveon: jm

Ninetales: bueno, ahora debo masajear tu cabeza

Sylveon: mi cabeza?

Ninetales: si, necesitas estar relajada tanto cuerpo como mente

Sylveon: no entiendo como masajear mi cabeza me relajara mentalmente

Ninetales: solo déjame hacerlo y veras o más bien dicho sentirás

 _ **Sylveon decide aceptar**_

Sylveon: ok, continua

 _ **Ninetales pone sus patas en la cabeza de Sylveon y justo cuando comienza a hacer los masajes los lazos de Sylveon caen al suelo como trapo mojado**_

Sylveon: **(ruidos de perro feliz)**

Ninetales: jajaja, te dije que te relajaría

Sylveon: **(calmada)** si, en verdad se siente muy bien

Ninetales: veo que ya estas mejor y muy feliz

Sylveon: eh? y como lo sabes?

Ninetales: por tu cola

Sylveon: mi cola?

 _ **Sylveon observa que está moviendo su cola de la alegría**_

Sylveon: qué?, eso?, no-no es nada **(sonrojada)(sosteniendo su cola con un lazo)**

Ninetales **: (mirándola determinadamente)**

Sylveon: **(nerviosa)**

Ninetales: jaja, enserio no te gusta?

Sylveon: bueno ok, sí; si me agrada, en verdad si haces buenos masajes **(admitiendo la verdad)**

Ninetales: jajaja ok, creo que ya estas mejor **(dejando de hacerle masajes)**

Sylveon: **(mirando a Ninetales a los ojos)**

Ninetales: qué?, tengo algo en la cara?

Sylveon: **(sonrojada)** no, es que me sorprende que en verdad te preocupes mucho por mi

Ninetales: tú siempre me preocuparas, sabes?, yo soy de los que no les gusta ver a sus amigos tristes o enojados; yo haré lo que sea para sacarles una sonrisa y alegrarles el día, incluso si ellos no quieren que lo haga, como tú

Sylveon: yo?

Ninetales: si, aunque eres agresiva y de muy poca paciencia con todos, me agradas igual

Sylveon: **(impresionada)**

Ninetales: bueno, si ya no te sientes mal me voy, hasta luego **(acariciando la cabeza de Sylveon)**

Sylveon: oye!

Ninetales: qué?

 _ **Sylveon se acerca hacia Ninetales**_

Ninetales: que-que pasa? **(nervioso)**

 _ **Sylveon mira a Ninetales por 2 segundos y luego lo abraza rápidamente**_

Sylveon: gracias por decirme todo eso, en verdad creo que necesitaba que alguien me dijera que le importo **(dejando de abrazarlo)**

Sylveon: yo ya no confiaba en nadie, pero sabes?, te doy mi 10% de confianza a ti; te lo ganaste

Ninetales: **(sonrojado y nervioso)** gra-gracias

Sylveon: bueno, hasta luego Ninetales; jajaja, mejor prepárate porque en la siguiente misión quiero ver más de su apoyo de ustedes; parecía que yo era la única que daba todo de sí en las peleas

Ninetales: si lo sé, no me metía en las peleas porque creí que querías liberar ira y desquitarte un poco

Sylveon: en-enserio?

Ninetales: si, y funciono?

Sylveon: jaja, debo admitir que romper y golpear a esos pokémon si es muy relajante

Ninetales: jaja

Sylveon: **(dándole una bofetada a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: auch!

Sylveon: incluso hasta golpearte a ti es divertido jajaja

Ninetales: ja-ja, muy graciosita

Sylveon: ja, bueno, creo que este encuentro se alargó más de lo que espere, así que, hasta luego

Ninetales: me parece raro

Sylveon: que cosa?

Ninetales: normalmente decías "adiós" en vez de "hasta luego"

Sylveon: lo digo porque un amigo no dice "adiós", dice "hasta luego"

 _ **Ninetales lo recordara**_

Ninetales: en-enserio ya te agrado lo suficiente para que me consideres tu amigo?

Sylveon: jaja, veamos **(mirando al cielo pensando)**

Sylveon: si, ya me agradas

Ninetales: jajaja, WOOJUU, eso me pone muy feliz

Sylveon: jaja, al parecer te devolví el favor

Ninetales: eh?

Sylveon: tú me hiciste sentir feliz y ahora yo a ti

Ninetales: jaja, es velda

Sylveon: jajaja, ok eso es velda

Ninetales: ey?, me estas imitando al decir "velda"

Sylveon: jaja, creo que si

Ninetales: oye, estas cambiando

Sylveon: qué? A que te refieres?

Ninetales: por fuera eres ruda y agresiva, pero al parecer por dentro sigues conservando tu lado amigable de la antigua tú

Sylveon: **(impresionada y un poco asustada)** es-es verdad

Ninetales: eh?, que paso?, dije algo malo?

Sylveon: no, nada, ya-ya me voy **(nerviosa)**

 _ **Sylveon sale corriendo del lugar**_

Ninetales: oye, perdona, no quise hacer que te vayas **(gritándole para que la escuche)**

 _ **Sylveon sigue corriendo hasta alejarse mucho de Ninetales; después de alejarse lo suficiente salta a unos arbustos**_

Sylveon: **(a si misma)** que-que me paso?, porque comencé a actuar así?

Sylveon: **(observando sus patas)** será verdad que todavía hay alegría y felicidad en mí?

Sylveon: **(recordando sus momentos felices con Mía y después el recuerdo triste con Mía)**

Sylveon: **(soltando 1 lagrima)** no, eso jamás podrá borrarse, aunque si sea verdad que todavía me queda felicidad, ese recuerdo me cubre por completo


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Espeon y Ninetales?**

 _Espeon después de aprender ATRACCIÓN, está decidida a encontrar a Ninetales y tratar de conquistarlo a toda costa, pero antes hace una pequeña parada en la comisaria para ver el informe de Ninetales y saber un poco más de él_

 _ **Espeon entrando a la comisaria**_

Espeon: bien, un poco de preparación me vendrá bien; ahora donde estarán sus archivos?

 _ **Espeon entra a la sala de informes y busca el archivo de Ninetales**_

Espeon: veamos, criminal #5841, número de crímenes: 43, estado mental: casi normal…..

 _ **Espeon empieza a leer todo el historial de Ninetales buscando sus agrados, desagrados, fortalezas, debilidades, etc**_

 _ **Espeon mientras ve las debilidades de Ninetales, ve una con mucho interés**_

Espeon: vaya-vaya Ninetales; bien, eso me servirá

 _ **Espeon sale de la comisaria y comienza a buscar a Ninetales**_

Espeon: Ninetales?, hola?, estas por aquí?

 _ **Espeon arriba de un árbol**_

Espeon: Ninetales?

 _ **Espeon debajo del agua**_

Espeon: Ninetales? **(hablando mal por el agua)**

 _ **Espeon dentro de una cueva**_

Espeon: Ninetales?

Ursaring: quien carajos está en mi cueva? **(gritando)**

Espeon: perdón, ya me voy **(saliendo corriendo)**

 _ **Espeon no encontraba a Ninetales por ninguna parte, hasta que por fin lo encuentra**_

 _ **Ninetales caminaba un poco triste después de hablar con Sylveon y ver que ella salió corriendo**_

 _ **Espeon se acerca a él de forma normal para no levantarle sospechas de que lo andaba buscando**_

Espeon: hola Ninetales

Ninetales: oh, hola Espeon, que haces por aquí?, pensé que tenías deberes en la comisaria

Espeon: no, hoy es mi día libre?

Ninetales: o bueno, me alegro por ti

Espeon: gracias

Ninetales: bueno, hasta luego

Espeon: no, espera

Ninetales: que pasa?

Espeon: es que **(avergonzada),** yo quisiera pasar un poco de mi tiempo contigo

Ninetales: co-conmigo?

Espeon: si **(sonrojada)**

Ninetales: y, bueno, de que quieres que hablemos?

Espeon: no sé, bueno, cuéntame tus problemas

Ninetales: problemas? **(mirando hacia el suelo)** , solo tengo 1

Espeon: y cuál es?

Ninetales: es…am…es que **(tímidamente)**

Espeon: que pasa, tranquilo, no te juzgare

Ninetales: es que es Sylveon; quisiera poder agradarle mucho mas

Espeon: sy-sylveon? **(se le quiña el ojo)**

Ninetales: si, algo malo?

Espeon: no nada, sabes qué?, cuéntame sobre ella, que te agrada de ella?, porque eres amable con ella después de lo mal que te trataba?

Ninetales: porque no importa que tan mal me haya tratado, demuestro una sonrisa para alegrarle el día

Espeon: qué? **(impresionada)**

Ninetales: a veces los que están con un mal día y muy frustrados, un amigo siempre los ayudara

Espeon: y tú eres amigo de Sylveon?

Ninetales: si, ella me cae bien

Espeon: y yo?, te caigo bien?

Ninetales: claro que sí, me agradaste desde el día que te vi **(acariciando la cabeza de Espeon)**

Espeon: en-enserio? **(ojos brillantes y sonrojada)**

Ninetales: si

Espeon: ay Ninetales, te quiero **(abrazando a Ninetales)(sobando su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: jeje, tranquila, me haces cosquillas

 _ **Espeon recuerda lo que descubrió de Ninetales en su archivo**_

Espeon: oye Ninetales, dime, que hay de tus colas?

Ninetales: mi-mis colas?, que tienen?

Espeon: escuche por ahí que hay algo interesante en una de ellas

Ninetales: am...que?, no-no, no pasa nada con ninguna de ellas **(ocultando sus colas)**

Espeon: enserio? **(acercándose lentamente)**

Ninetales: s-si **(nervioso)**

Espeon: **(saltando encima de Ninetales)** no te creo

Ninetales: oye, quítate de encima por favor **(nervioso)**

Espeon: veamos, de tin marin de dopin wue **(contando cada una de sus colas)**

Espeon: quien de ustedes es?, oh, pero si es tu 5° cola

Ninetales: por favor, no

Espeon: **(sonriendo)** que pasa, acaso no te gusta que haga esto? **(acariciando su 5° cola)**

Ninetales: **(ruidos de perro feliz)**

Espeon: vez, te gusta mucho que te acaricie

Ninetales: no puedo moverme **(tartamudeando)**

Espeon: guau, enserio te gusta demasiado; tu colita es muy sueva

Ninetales: por favor, ya te divertiste, suéltala; se siente bien, pero ya calma porfa **(ruidos de perro feliz)**

Espeon: ok guapo **(besando la mejilla de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** por-por qué hiciste eso?

Espeon: **(avergonzada)** por-por…am…a…

Ninetales: Espeon?

Espeon: es que, **(suspira)** me siento muy feliz de estar contigo

Ninetales: qué?, que quieres decir con eso? **(impresionado)**

Espeon: no, nada, olvídalo **(nerviosa)**

Ninetales: está bien **(dudosamente)**

Ninetales: una cosa mas

Espeon: qué?

Ninetales: como sabias que acariciar mi 5° cola es mi debilidad?

Espeon: am, bueno…yo revise tu expediente **(sonriendo y nerviosa)**

Ninetales: tú qué?, porque harías algo así?

Espeon: bueno, es que, quería conocerte mejor y creí que revisar tu información personal sería la mejor manera

Ninetales: oye Espeon, me caes bien, pero que estés revisando toda mi vida y mi privacidad sin que yo lo sepa no te lo acepto, eso es husmear

Espeon: si perdón, lo lamento **(agachando la cabeza)**

Ninetales: tranquila, sé que no lo hiciste con malas intensiones

Espeon: enserio me perdonaras así de fácil?

Ninetales: no tanto, aún estoy un poco sorprendido que hayas hecho eso, pero igual te seguiré considerando mi amiga

Espeon: gra-gracias Ninetales

Espeon: jeje **(Espeon sopla en su pata un pequeño corazón)**

Ninetales: am, Espeon, que haces?

Espeon: no nada; oye, bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo

Ninetales: igualmente

Espeon: hasta luego **(abraza a Ninetales y el corazón explota en él)**

 _ **Las pupilas de Ninetales tienen forma de corazón**_

Ninetales: oye Espeon

Espeon: si Ninetales **(emocionada)**

Ninetales: **(se tira encima de Espeon)** de pronto me siento muy feliz junto a ti

Espeon: yo siempre me siento feliz al estar contigo

Ninetales: jeje

Espeon: **(sobando su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales)** te quiero mucho

Ninetales: **(sobando su cuello en la cabeza de Espeon)** yo también te quiero mucho Espeon

Espeon: **(en su mente:** no puedo creerlo, funciono **)**

Ninetales: **(se aparta de Espeon)** espera un momento

Espeon: ok

 _ **Ninetales le trae una flor a Espeon y se la pone en su oreja**_

Ninetales: guau, que linda te vez así

Espeon: ow, Ninetales **(abrazando a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: jeje

Espeon: jeje **(comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: oye, no jajajaja

Espeon: cuchi-cuchi-cuchi

Ninetales: jajaja, ven aquí

 _ **Ninetales abraza a Espeon y rueda junto con ella por una colina pequeña**_

 _ **Al terminar de rodar; Ninetales le hace cosquillas a Espeon**_

Espeon: jajajaja, oye no, jajajaja

Ninetales: **(vuelven a la normalidad sus ojos)**

Espeon: **(lame tiernamente la mejilla de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: ejeje

Espeon: enserio te quiero mucho Ninetales

Ninetales: yo también

Espeon: **(abrazando a Ninetales)** que suave pelaje

Ninetales: gracias; oye y porque me lamiste la mejilla **(sonrojado)**

Espeon: es una forma de demostrar que te quiero mucho

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** que raro **)**

Ninetales: bueno Espeon

Espeon: si Ninetales?

Ninetales: creo que ya debo irme; de seguro ya nos llamaran para otra misión **(se levanta y comienza a caminar lentamente)**

Espeon: no espera

Ninetales: qué?

Espeon: **(saltando al lomo de Ninetales)** se supone que iras a la comisaria, y yo vivo ahí, así que me puedes llevar?

Ninetales: claro, ok

Espeon: bien arre mi hermoso corcel

Ninetales: sujétate bien Espeon

Espeon: **(abrazando el cuello de Ninetales)** ok

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** ok, vamos

 _ **Ninetales corre hasta la comisaria con Espeon montada en él**_

 _ **Mientras se dirigen a la comisaria charlan**_

Espeon: oye, te comportaste muy cariñoso conmigo allí en el campo

Ninetales: lo sé, ni yo mismo se por qué actué así, es como si de pronto mi felicidad se fuera a un nivel desconocido, es como cuando estoy con….

Espeon: con quién? **(sospechando)**

Ninetales: no nada, olvídalo

Espeon: **(en su mente:** después de todo eso sigue pensando en Sylveon?; **(triste)** creo que en verdad ama a Sylveon y no a mí; **(llorando mentalmente)** no estoy dispuesta a rendirme fácil; sé que él me quiera como amiga, pero nunca se sabe lo que pasara; espero que las decisiones guíen a un final bueno **)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Floatzel el héroe**

 _Floatzel estaba muy débil después de la tremendo putaso que le dieron; Floatzel fue llevado a una pequeña choza dentro del gran árbol que fue una de las que quedo intacta; después de 3 horas se recuperó con algo de ayuda de los bellossom_

Floatzel: **(despertando)** auch, mi cabeza

Bellossom: tranquilo, aún estás débil, debes descansar un poco más

Floatzel: yo sé que puedo levantarme **(intentando ponerse de pie)**

 _ **Floatzel intenta ponerse de pie pero cojea y cae al piso**_

Bellossom: estas bien? **(ayudándolo a levantarse)**

Floatzel: sí, estoy bien

Bellossom: me alegra; a si, por cierto

Floatzel: qué?

Bellossom: muchas gracias por ayudarnos, **(un poco asustada)** si tú no hubieras llegado, todos nosotros estaríamos…

Floatzel: si lo sé

Bellossom: enserio, muchas gracias por ayudarnos

Floatzel: no hay de que

Grovyle: **(llegando)** despertaste, me alegro mucho; queremos hacer algo especial por ti ya que nos ayudaste

 _ **4 Bellossom entran**_

Grovyle: queremos ofrecerte un espectáculo por ayudarnos

Bellossom 1: si, no es problema para nosotras, verdad chicas?

Bellossom 2, 3 y 4: exacto

Floatzel: am…bueno yo…

 _ **Floatzel decide aceptar el espectáculo (no quiere ser grosero al no aceptarlo)**_

Floatzel: muy bien, ok jeje, sorpréndame

Bellossom 4: listas?

Bellossom 1, 2 y 3: si

 **Música que bailan las Bellossom: Major Lazer & DJ Snake – Lean on (feat. MO) (oficial music video)**

 _ **[En esta parte deberán seguir la música junto con los textos, ósea, las bellossom cantaran la canción y la bailaran obviamente XD, pondré las partes de la canción que canten las Bellossom y los pasos de baile que harán; si quieren vivir o sentir más la experiencia de la historia deberán poner la música y según como suena la canción, lean los textos para que sepan quien canta que parte y como la bailan] [No crean que esta será la única]**_

Bellossom 1: Do you recall, not long ago; We would walk on the sidewalk? **(todas levantan la mano izquierda y luego la derecha)(vuelta entera lentamente) (paso 1)**

Bellossom 4: Innocent, remember?; All we did was care for each other **(repiten el paso 1)**

Bellossom 3: But the night was warm; We were bold and young **([1 y 2] y [3 y 4] tocan las palmas de sus manos y las giran en sentido circular mientras mueven las caderas) (paso 2)**

Bellossom 2: All around, the wind blows; We would only hold on to let go **(levantan sus manos y las bajan lentamente en forma de serpiente) (paso 3)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; We need someone to lean on **([1 y 2] y [3 y 4] levantan sus rodillas en sentido contrario a su compañera y golpean su codo izquierdo con su compañera)(una vuelta entera agarrando su vestido de pétalos y moviendo las caderas) (paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; All we need is somebody to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; We need someone to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; All we need is somebody to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: **(hacen un circulo y giran teniendo agarrado su vestido de pétalos y moviendo las caderas) (usan DANZA PETALO apuntando hacia arriba para que caiga una hermosa lluvia de pétalos) (paso 5)**

Las 4: **(repiten el paso 5)**

Bellossom 1: What will we do when we get old?; Will we walk down the same road? **(repiten el paso 1)**

Bellossom 4: Will you be there by my side?; Standing strong as the waves roll over **(repiten el paso 1)**

Bellossom 3: When the nights are long; Longing for you to come home **(repiten el paso 2)**

Bellossom 2: All around the wind blows; We would only hold on to let go **(repiten el paso 3)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; We need someone to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; All we need is somebody to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; We need someone to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; All we need is somebody to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: **(repiten el paso 5)**

Bellossom 1: All we need is somebody to lean on

Las 4: **(repiten el paso 5)**

Bellossom 1: All we need is somebody to lean on

Las 4: lean on, lean on, lean on, lean on

Grovyle: HEY!

Las 4: **(Giran como tornado lanzando DANZA PETALO)(paso 6)**

Las 4: **(dejan de giran)** hey, hey, hey, hey

Las 4: **(repiten el paso 6)**

Las 4: **(dejan de giran)** hey, hey, hey, hey

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; We need someone to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; All we need is somebody to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; We need someone to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Las 4: Blow a kiss, fire a gun; All we need is somebody to lean on **(repiten el paso 4)**

Bellossom 2: oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oooooh

 _ **Termino su baile**_

Floatzel: wou, que impresionante **(aplaudiendo emocionado)**

Grovyle: jajaja, eso estuve de locos

Bellossom 4: muchas gracias, espero que te hallamos alegrado el día **(sonriendo)**

Floatzel: claro que sí, eso estuvo genial

Las 4: muchas gracias Floatzel

Floatzel: no, gracias a ustedes, me animaron el día o más bien dicho la noche **(viendo por un agujero del árbol la luna)**

 _ **Las 4 Bellossom se retiran**_

Sunflora: creo que sería mejor que te quedes esta noche, no crees?

Floatzel: bueno, no sé, tampoco quiero ser una molestia aquí

Grovyle: no eres una molestia; para nosotros es un honor tenerte aquí después de avernos ayudado

Floatzel: am bueno…

 _ **Floatzel decide pasar la noche con ellos**_

Floatzel: ok, dormiré aquí, pero mañana me iré; jeje, espero que haya algo delicioso para desayunar mañana

Bellossom: pues claro que si

Floatzel: jaja, eso me agrada

Grovyle: bueno si quieres puedes salir y conocer mejor el lugar; creo que lo conocieras mientras se incendiaba no fue la mejor manera

Floatzel: si, admito que vivir así debe ser duro; además que…bueno, perdieran a sus amigos

Grovyle: si, es…, es duro perder a mi madre

Floatzel: tu madre?

Grovyle: si **(comenzando a llorar suavemente)** , ella no pudo sobrevivir, enserio me hará mucha falta, je bueno, ella no hubiera querido que me sienta mal y así cuide a los niños

Bellossom: yo los atenderé si quieres

Grovyle: gracias Bellossom

 _ **Bellossom se retira**_

Floatzel: bueno, iré a pasear por el lugar

Grovyle: ok

 _ **Floatzel sale y mientras camina los habitantes del gran árbol lo saludan y lo ven con admiración**_

Gloom: muchas gracias

Turtwig: enserio no sabe cómo le agradezco que nos haya ayudado

Floatzel: tranquilos, no fue nada

 _ **Mientras Floatzel sigue caminando los niños lo rodean y comienzan a hablarle como multitud de admiradores**_

Sunkern: señor, enserio usted es muy fuerte?

Hoppip: en verdad fue muy impresionante sus ataques, usted lanzaba CHORRO DE AGUA haciendo piu-piu-piu y los derroto

Treecko: guau, me sorprende que haya alguien como usted

Floatzel: jaja, tranquilos niños

Shroomish: usted nos ayudara siempre?

Bellossom: ya basta niños, déjenlo tranquilo, tuvo un día muy duro, vayan a jugar con Grovyle

Grovyle: jaja, a que no me atrapan?

 _ **Todos los niños van a jugar con Grovyle**_

Bellossom: jaja, enserio te admiran, eres como su héroe

Floatzel: un héroe?

Bellossom: si, enserio están muy felices que te quedes aquí

Floatzel: jeje, bueno, me alegra que ellos estén felices

Bellossom: bueno, ya está listo el lugar donde te quedaras a dormir

Floatzel: ok, gracias

Bellossom: no hay de que

Floatzel: bueno, entonces si no le molesta ya me iré a descansar, todavía me duele un poco el cuerpo

Bellossom: si claro

 _ **Todos duermen y al día siguiente Floatzel ya se prepara para irse pero no sin antes desayunar como le dijo Bellossom**_

Floatzel: guau, estuvo delicioso

Bellossom: gracias, toda esa comida nosotros mismos a cultivamos

Floatzel: pues que buen trabajo hicieron, enserio fue la mejor comida que tuve desde hace tiempo

Sunflora: oye Floatzel

Floatzel: que pasa?

Sunflora: estamos en gran deuda contigo; si necesitas algo lo haremos con mucho gusto

 _ **Floatzel tiene un favor de todos los habitantes del árbol**_

Floatzel: gracias, si necesito algo, les diré

Sunflora: ok

Floatzel: bueno, ya me tengo que ir; gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi

Bellossom: no hay problema

Floatzel: ok, hasta luego amigos

 _ **Si Floatzel se va del gran árbol y se dirige quien sabe a dónde; bueno de seguro hará lo de siempre, pero, quien sabe**_

 _[Bien espero que les guste mucho la historia, no olvidar que los estoy vigilando que estén colocando sus comentarios XD, y no crean que esta será el único capitulo que tendrá una canción con su coreografía; habrá muchos, pero también espero que sea se estén encariñando con la historia y con las músicas, enserio les recomiendo que escuchen las músicas de fondo que pongo ya que le ponen un toque de adrenalina a la historia, al menos eso yo siento XD, bueno hasta otra; el zorro se despide dándoles su patita :P]_


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: hora de charlar #1**

 _Solo se ve una habitación vacío con nadie más que tú, no vez a nadie; todo está en silencio_

…

…

….

…..

…..

…..

….

 _ **Entrando un Xatu**_

 _ **Xatu solo avanza por la habitación sin decir nada, lleva un cuaderno en su ala y se sienta frente a ti**_

Xatu:…. **(Abriendo el cuaderno y sacando un lápiz)**

Xatu: bien, hola, como estas?

Xatu: bueno, ahora mismo eso no me importa, lo que me interesa es que tanto te identificas con la historia

Xatu: 1) te parece bien los caminos que están tomando nuestros protagonistas?

 _(Tus repuestas alteraran la historia y el comportamiento de los personajes)_

 _(Responde de la siguiente manera)_

" _1)_ _ **tu respuesta**_ _; 2)_ _ **tu respuesta**_ _"_

Xatu: bien, ok, no te juzgare de como respondes, solo de como lees

Xatu: ahora, has visto a los protagonistas, sus comportamientos y decisiones hasta ahora

Xatu: primero, hablemos de Ninetales

Xatu: ay, Ninetales, el chico bueno, el que solo quiere hacer amigos y pasarla bien con ellos, pero las decisiones que toma o las respuesta que este da pueden perjudicar sus relaciones con sus amigos

Xatu: ahora mismo no me cae muy bien Ninetales; te digo por qué?

Xatu: bien, para empezar es su comportamiento

Xatu: si, en él está bien que sea amistoso y buena onda con todos, pero también él debe tener su limite

Xatu: a veces ser demasiado amigable y honesto te puede llevar a…..conflictos

Xatu: y sinceramente ven muy bien que Ninetales es demasiado amable con todos, en especial con esa Sylveon

Xatu: ay, pero que bonito es el amor, pero que triste es que alguien no te quiera

Xatu: pobre Espeon; Ninetales es demasiado amigable con ella que la sigue ilusionando más, enserio ella piensa que llegara algo con él

Xatu: es probable que pase, pero Sylveon se pone en el camino y Ninetales por su amabilidad seguirá tratando a Sylveon con más cariño que a Espeon

Xatu por eso te pregunto; 2) crees que Ninetales deba seguir siendo muy amigable?

Xatu: decisiones….decisiones, nos llenan de…curiosidad al preguntarnos qué hubiera pasado si hacia esto o tomaba este camino o le hubiera dicho que no

Xatu: las decisiones de Ninetales en sus respuestas en las conversaciones también pueden hacer que sus amigos descubran más de él y piensen cosas distintas

Xatu: pero quién sabe?, tal vez haga lo correcto, tal vez no lo haga

Xatu: bien, escucha, dejemos atrás a Ninetales, ahora hablemos de Sylveon

Xatu: 3) que piensas de ella?

Xatu: bien, es buena la sinceridad

Xatu: Sylveon, la ruda y violenta Sylveon, siempre creyendo que la mejor opción es a golpes

Xatu: pero, créeme, no siempre es así; Sylveon debe aprender a controlar esa manía de tratar a todos como basura, de golpear, de romper cabezas hasta que truenen

Xatu: vaya que si es una Sylveon sin igual

Xatu: quiero escucharlo de ti; 4) crees que Sylveon deba seguir recurriendo a la violencia o pensar mejor en las situaciones en las que se encuentra?

Xatu: bien, eso me agrada

Xatu: ahora pasemos al tercero del grupo, Floatzel

Xatu: él es tan… lujurioso, no puede pasar unos cuantos días sin estar apareándose con pokémon hembras

Xatu: el también debería pensar en lo que dice y hace, no lo crees?

Xatu: el debería estar más concentrado en lo que hace

Xatu: porque si se dieron cuenta, en la pelea que tuvo en el gran árbol, el no estuvo muy concentrado

Xatu: pensaba demasiado en lo que haría que cuando ya se decidía era demasiado tarde para reaccionar, lo que hizo que lograran lastimarlo gravemente

Xatu: pero cambiando en eso; debió sorprenderlos

Xatu: me preguntaras "de que debí sorprenderme?"

Xatu: y ahora yo te respondo de esto; acaso no viste el cómo actuó Floatzel?

Xatu: el naturalmente habría intentado seducir a una de las habitantes del gran árbol e intentar aparearse con ella

Xatu: conociéndolo él tal vez hubiera dicho que una hembra hubiera sido una buena recompensa por hacerlos ayudado

Xatu: pero no lo hizo, a que crees que se deba eso?

Xatu: 5) por qué crees que Floatzel no actuó como lo hacía normalmente?

Xatu: bien, esa sinceridad tuya hará que vayan por buen camino o tal vez no lo haga

Xatu: para terminar nos falta la enamorada Psíquica

Xatu: de seguro ya sabes a quien me refiero, Espeon

Xatu: Espeon está muy enamorada de Ninetales

Xatu: actúa muy cariñosa junto a él, pero la pregunta es, que tan lejos puede llevar ese afecto?, que tan lejos llegara con tal de lograr que Ninetales se enamore de ella?

Xatu: no se sabe, pero eso está en tu respuesta, tú me dirás lo que opinas

Xatu: a ver, respóndeme con sinceridad, y te advierto que tal vez esta respuesta tuya afecte en un futuro cercano

Xatu: dime, 6) ella debería luchar por sus sueños o dejarlos olvidados?

Xatu: no juzgare ninguna de tus respuestas, solo no te diré lo que sigue de esto hasta que me respondas con Sinceridad las preguntas que te hice

Xatu: bueno, mira la hora, nos hemos quedado sin tiempo

Xatu: el tiempo es un misterio, a veces las consecuencias llegan tarde o temprano

Xatu: algunas de esas mismas consecuencias pueden ser beneficiosas o perjudiciales para ellos

Xatu: espero que te gusten los resultados

Xatu: para los que llegaron hasta aquí cuando las respuestas ya fueron evaluadas, estarán leyendo el camino que los primeros lectores tomaron

Xatu: ahora me tengo que ir **(levantándose)**

Xatu: espero que te haya agradado nuestra pequeña charla **(caminando hacia la salida)**

Xatu: juega bien tus cartas

 _[la historia no seguirá hasta que por lo menos 1 responda con sinceridad]_


	21. Chapter 21

_[Como ninguno de ustedes respondió las preguntas, la historia se comenzara a guiar sola; si quieren cambiar el destino tendrán que esperar hasta la siguiente charla con Xatu; lo siento, pero sufran las consecuencias de sus actos]_

 _[A partir de los siguientes capítulos para adelante las respuestas que diste afectaran, yo les avisare que parte afectaron, espero que les gusten los resultados :)]_

 **Capítulo 21: la cruel realidad**

 _Ninetales y Espeon llegan a la comisaria y entran juntos (Espeon sigue montada encima de Ninetales)_

Espeon: opale mi corcel

Ninetales: bueno ya llegamos

Espeon: gracias por traerme **(bajando de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: no fue nada, me gusta ayudar a mis amigos

Servine: hola Espeon **(haciendo señas para que valla con ella)**

Espeon: oye Ninetales, me permites un momento?

Ninetales: claro

 _ **Espeon va con Servine**_

Espeon: que pasa amiga?

Servine: solo quería ver cómo te iba; **(volteando a ver a Ninetales)** guau, es ese Ninetales?, que guapo

Espeon: qué? **(sospechando)**

Servine: jajaja, no, nada, es solo que me da un poco de gracia ver cuando te pones celosa

Espeon: no juegues con mis emociones **(cara atontada)**

Servine: ok-ok; y como te fue?

Espeon: bien, use una pequeña fracción de atracción y Ninetales estaba muy encariñado y juguetón conmigo

Servine: me alegra

Espeon: pero una vez que se acabó el efecto y estabas de camino aquí comenzó a pensar en Sylveon

Servine: ya veo, tu competencia

Espeon: exacto

Servine: bueno y que piensas hacer?

Espeon: no sé, ya se me acaban las opciones

Servine: amiga, te aconsejaría esto, pero no creo que te agrade

Espeon: que cosa?

Servine: **(un poco avergonzada)** no, mejor olvídalo

Espeon: que cosa?, yo haría lo que sea con tal que Ninetales me ame

Servine: amiga, pero esta idea que tengo seria ya llegar muy lejos

Espeon: solo dime

Servine: **(callada 2 segundos)** ok; otra opción que te puedo dar es que te apares con él

Espeon: **(impresionada)** a-aparearme con Ninetales?

Servine: amiga, por favor, no te digo que lo hagas, solo te lo digo como última opción; y ahora que lo pienso bien, te digo por favor que no lo hagas

Espeon: ok, solo lo tendré en mente

Servine: por favor amiga, piensa bien en lo que haces **(un poco asustada)**

 _ **Espeon tendrá la idea en mente**_

Espeon: ok, lo hare

Oficial: **(entrando)** muy bien, ya veo que estas aquí Ninetales

Ninetales: oh, hola oficial

Oficial: hola, y dime, donde están los demás?

Ninetales: no lo sé; a Sylveon solo la vi corriendo al bosque y a Floatzel no lo veo desde la mañana

Oficial: bueno, ok, ya tengo lista la información de su siguiente misión

Ninetales: bueno, ok y ahora que debemos hacer?

Oficial: ok, espera que saque el documento **(revisando su maletín)**

Oficial: hay no, debí olvidarlo en mi apartamento

Ninetales: apartamento?, yo creí que ustedes Vivian aquí

Espeon: no, bueno, yo considero que vivo aquí ya que a veces la Oficial se queda hasta muy tarde haciendo papeleo y se queda dormida aquí

Oficial: si; esta vez quería terminar el documento y de paso dormir en mi cama así que lo lleve a mi apartamento, pero, lo olvide

Ninetales: bueno, y ahora qué?

Oficial: no sé, tengo trabajo que hacer aquí; oye Espeon

Espeon: si?

Oficial: puedes ir al apartamento y recoger el documento, lo deje encima de la mesa al lado mi de cama

Espeon: ok; Ninetales me acompañas?

Ninetales: ok, no hay problema

Oficial: bien, los espero aquí

Ninetales y Espeon: ok **(saliendo del edificio)**

 _ **Ninetales y Espeon se dirigen al apartamento de la Oficial**_

 _ **Sylveon camina por ahí y ve que Ninetales y Espeon andan juntos**_

Sylveon: qué raro, a donde van esos 2?, mejor lo ignorare

 _ **Sylveon va a la comisaria**_

Oficial: que sorpresa verte por aquí

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)** enserio?; acaso no puedo venir aquí?

Oficial: bueno, ok, si quieres estar aquí por mi está bien, pero no rompas nada

Sylveon: ok, y dime, sabes a donde se fueron Ninetales y Espeon, los vi caminando juntos

Oficial: si, se dirigen hacia mi apartamento a recoger el documento de su siguiente misión que me olvide

Sylveon: a ok **(saliendo del edificio)**

Oficial: solo viene y se va, raro

 _ **Sylveon comienza a seguir a Ninetales y Espeon**_

 _ **Ninetales y Espeon llegan a un apartamento de 10 pisos y entran**_

Recepcionista: esperen, que haces aquí 2 pokémon?

 _ **Espeon usa PSIQUICO y le muestra su collar que lleva puesto**_

Recepcionista: ah, tú eres la Espeon de la Oficial, bueno, pasen

Ninetales: te dejan pasar normal a ti?

Espeon: si, solo le muestro mi collar y me dejara pasar

Ninetales: ah, bueno, y en que piso esta su habitación?

Espeon: en el 4° piso

Ninetales: ok, vamos

 _ **Sylveon ve que desde la puerta del edificio a Ninetales y Espeon y decide seguirlos**_

 _ **El recepcionista ve entrar a Sylveon**_

Recepcionista: oye y tú quién eres?

Sylveon: **(señalando a Espeon antes de perderla de vista en las escaleras)**

Recepcionista: oh, tu vienes con ellos?

Sylveon: **(moviendo la cabeza "si")**

Recepcionista: **(pensando un poco)** bueno ok, pasa

 _ **Ninetales y Espeon se dirigen a la habitación de la Oficial y charla en el camino**_

Espeon: y bien, dime una cosa

Ninetales: qué?

Espeon: que pasa entre Sylveon y tú?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** a-a que te refieres?

Espeon: no, no quiero hacerte sentir incómodo con esa pregunta, solo quiero saber por qué eres demasiado amable con ella?

Ninetales: bueno, en primera por su triste pasado; la mayoría de veces la veo incomoda con la compañía de los demás y quiero hacer que se sienta mejor

Espeon: y yo?

Ninetales: tú qué?

Espeon: es que me gustaría pasarla igual de bien contigo

Ninetales: oh bueno

Espeon: y que haces para que ella se sienta mejor?

Ninetales: bueno, una vez la encontré en el bosque cepillando su cabello y admito **(suavemente)** que se veía muy hermosa y adorable

Espeon: **(se le quiña un poco el ojo)** y que más?

Ninetales: después de un rato de una pequeña discusión con ella vi que le dolía el lomo **(espalda)** , creí que se debía a mucho estrés así que le hice masajes para que se sintiera mejor

Espeon: **(mira hacia otro lado para que Ninetales no vea su ojo quiñándose)** y que más?

Ninetales: bueno, después **(suavemente)** ella me abrazo y me dijo que le alegraba que alguien como yo se preocupara por ella y después…

Espeon: **(interrumpiendo amargamente)** mira ahí está su habitación, es la número 348

Ninetales: bien

 _ **Sylveon los observa desde las escaleras sin que ellos se den cuenta de su presencia**_

Ninetales: bien y ahora como entramos?

Espeon: tranquilo, tengo mi método

 _ **Espeon usa PSIQUICO en el pomo de la puerta y la abre**_

Ninetales: bien **(entrando)**

Espeon: **(en su mente)(furiosa)** maldita hija de puta, Ninetales se preocupa más por ti que por mi **(llorando mentalmente)**

Espeon: **(recordando lo que le dijo Servine)**

 **-** _Servine:_ _ **(callada 2 segundos)**_ _ok; otra opción que te puedo dar es que te apares con él-_

Espeon: **(en su mente)** no sé si hacerlo o no, tengo en este lugar una oportunidad

 _ **Espeon decide aparearse con Ninetales**_

Ninetales: bueno ya no encontré **(tomando el documento con su hocico)**

Espeon: **(usa PSIQUICO y cierra la puerta rápidamente y con seguro)**

Ninetales: amm, no se supone que la puerta debe estar abierta para poder salir?

Espeon: ni modo que puedas salir con la puerta cerrada, no?

Ninetales: jajaja, es verdad, bueno, nos vamos?

Espeon: sabes algo?

Ninetales: qué?

Espeon: **(acercándose sensualmente hacia Ninetales)** me dijiste que te gusta ayudar a los demás, verdad?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** si, p-por?

Espeon: **(sobando su cabeza en el cuello de Ninetales)** bueno, y alguna vez alguien te pago por tu amabilidad?

Ninetales: **(retrocediendo y se sube encima de la cama)(nervioso)** a-a que te refieres?

Espeon: **(subiendo encima de la cama)** bueno, no crees que podamos jugar a algo?

Ninetales: **(mirando la cama con nervios)** y q-que clase de juego jugaremos?

Espeon: tal vez uno muy hermoso **(acercando tratando de besar a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(poniendo su pata en su hombro para detenerla)(nervioso)** espera, yo no-no puedo

Espeon: por qué no?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** bueno, es que yo no, es-estoy interesado en ti; por favor, no quiero hacerte sentir mal

Espeon: **(impresionada y un poco triste)** como que no te intereso?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** no quiero quise decírtelo en ese sentido pero…

Espeon: **(interrumpiéndolo)(impresionada y un poco triste)** como que no te intereso?

Espeon: **(enojada)** a ya veo, con que estas enamorada de Sylveon, VERDAD?

Ninetales: no-no-no-no-no, **(voz aguda)** si

Espeon: **(retrocediendo y muy impresionada)(comenzando a sacar pequeñas lagrimas)**

Ninetales: Espeon, por favor, no quiero que llores

Espeon: **(mirando hacia abajo y llorando silenciosamente)** por qué?

Ninetales: Espeon **(acercándose lentamente a Espeon)**

Espeon: **(gritando)** POR QUEEEEEEEE?

Espeon: **(usando PSIQUICO en Ninetales y lanzando contra la pared)**

Ninetales: **(adolorido)** ajauu, si…ya me lo venía venir

 _ **Sylveon se para fuera de la habitación y escucha un fuerte ruido dentro**_

Sylveon: Ninetales?, estas ahí?

Ninetales: A….

Espeon: **(tapándole el hocico)(enojada)** si le respondes te corto los testículos, ME ESCUCHASTE?

Ninetales:….. **(callado por temor a que Espeon cumpla con lo que le dijo)**

Sylveon: Ninetales? **(comenzando a enojarse)**

Espeon: **(usando PSIQUICO y pone otra vez a Ninetales encima de la cama)**

Espeon: **(subiendo encima de la cama)**

Sylveon: Ninetales, sé que estás ahí, abre la puta puerta **(golpeando la puerta)**

Espeon: veamos si a tu pequeña Sylveon le gusta esto

Sylveon: ya me hartaste **(tumbando la puerta)**

Espeon: **(dándole un beso francés a Ninetales (beso con la lengua)**

 _[Has cambiado en transcurso de la historia]_

 _ **Ninetales está completamente nervioso; Ninetales voltea a ver a Sylveon mientras es besado por Espeon, está completamente aterrado por la forma que reaccionaria Sylveon al verlo así con Espeon**_

Sylveon: **(estira sus lazos y aparta a Espeon de Ninetales y la lanza contra la pared, después la golpea fuertemente en la cara dejándola noqueada)**

Ninetales: **(congelado por el miedo y muy nervioso)**

Sylveon: **(mirando muy furiosa a Ninetales)** que-mierda-HACIAAAS?


	22. Chapter 22

_[Perdón el retraso, estaba de viaje]_

 **Capítulo 22: esto ira mejor?**

 _Una escena muy tensa; Sylveon encontró a Ninetales y Espeon besándose; Ninetales está completamente asustado de Sylveon_

Sylveon: que te pasa? ACASO TE QUEDARAS CALLADO?

Ninetales:….

Sylveon: **(presionando dientes)** dime de una puta vez que hacías con Espeon AQUÍ?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** n-no es que lo piensas

Sylveon: como que no es lo que pienso?, si te vi **(burlándose)** besándote y dándose legüita con ESPEON

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** si pero-pero

Sylveon: **(enojada)** PERO QUE?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** pero no quise hacerlo, ella me obligo

Sylveon: **(pensando un poco)**

Ninetales: está bien si no me crees, **(cerrando los ojos)(nervioso)** s-si quieres golpearme lo entenderé

Sylveon: **(un poco enojada)** está bien, te creo

 _[Has cambiado el transcurso de la historia]_

Ninetales: **(impresionado)** en-enserio?

Sylveon: si, porque conociéndote bien, tu no serias capaz de hacer eso

Ninetales: vaya, enserio creí que reaccionarias a golpes conmigo

Sylveon: normalmente pero contigo hare una excepción ya que me caes bien

Ninetales: bueno, gracias

Sylveon: bien, larguémonos de aquí

Ninetales: y Espeon?

Sylveon: **(sorprendida)** enserio te preocupas por ella aunque te haya hecho eso?

Ninetales: si, por que como vi, ella estaba muy enamorada de mí y como vio que yo no me interesaba en ella creo que tomo esto como última opción

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)** que amable eres

Ninetales: bueno y ahora qué hago con ella?

Sylveon: déjala aquí, de seguro el de limpieza pasara, la vera y la atenderá

Ninetales: bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón

Sylveon: ok, rápido toma el documento y vámonos de aquí

Ninetales: **(tomando el documento con su hocico)** ok vámonos

 _ **Ninetales y Sylveon se dirigen hacia la salida y mientras caminan charlan**_

Ninetales: **(suspira)** enserio me agrada mucho, pero no creí en verdad que ella podría llegar a hacer eso

Sylveon: oye Ninetales, seré sincera contigo; desde hace tiempo se notaba claramente que Espeon estaba enamorada de ti

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** en-enserio?

Sylveon: **(impresionada)** enserio te haces el tonto o lo eres?

Ninetales: no, enserio nunca me di cuenta que Espeon estaba enamorada de mi

Sylveon: **(renegando)** hay, piensa por un momento como se comportaba Espeon contigo cada vez que estaba junto a ti

Ninetales: **(recordando los momentos junto a Espeon: primera vez que conoció a Espeon, Espeon dándole la pastilla adrenalinita y le besa la mejilla, Espeon acurrucándose en el al momento de dormir, Espeon muy feliz al jugar en el lago, etc.)**

Sylveon: me asustas, estás muy callado

Ninetales: a, que?; no, es que recordaba los momentos con Espeon y…y en verdad no puedo creer que no notara su afecto hacia mi

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)** y recién en este momento después de todo esto te das cuenta

Ninetales: si, y me siento terrible por Espeon

Sylveon: tranquilo, al menos Espeon ahora siente el dolor que alguien ya no te quiera

Ninetales: yo aún la sigo queriendo

Sylveon: **(impresionada)** no estarás hablando enserio, no?

Ninetales: si la sigo queriendo como amiga

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)** bien, entonces trata de disculparte diciéndole que lamentas mucho no haberte dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti cuando ella despierte

Ninetales: **(triste)** si, eso hare; aunque ella haya tomado una mala decisión no merece ser tratada así

Sylveon: me sorprendes

Ninetales: enserio?

Sylveon: yo normalmente si alguien me hiciera eso le rompería la boca para que no lo vuelva hacer, eso es un precio justo conmigo jeje

Ninetales: muy cruel

Sylveon: lo sé, pero así es una forma que conozco que aprendan

Ninetales: jmm

Sylveon: bueno, ahora dime, porque Espeon te obligo a quedarte callado y no decirme nada

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** ah eso por queeeee….

Sylveon: por qué?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** le dije que estaba enamorado de otra pokémon

Sylveon: bueno, eso es suficiente para sacar a Espeon de quicio

Ninetales: si, no lo tomo muy bien y me amenazo en cortarme los testículos si te decía que estaba con ella

Sylveon: espera un momento

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** q-que?

Sylveon: por qué conmigo?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** no-no lo sé, creo que lo hizo solo por estar enojada

Sylveon: **(pensativa)** si tal vez

Ninetales: bueno, ya volvamos a la comisaria

Sylveon: ok

 _ **Ninetales y Sylveon se dirigen hacia la comisaria y al llegar encuentran a Floatzel ahí**_

Ninetales: hey Floatzel, donde te metiste?

Floatzel: todo mi cuerpo no, solo metí mí….

Ninetales: **(interrumpiendo)** ok-ok, eso no lo quiero saber

Floatzel: ….dentro de una hermosa hembra

Sylveon: hay, apestas, date un baño estúpido

Floatzel: si ok, tranquila

Oficial: bien, ya están los 3 aquí

Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel: si

Oficial: esperen, y Espeon?

Ninetales: **(deprimido)** amm…ella

Sylveon: **(interrumpiéndolo)(mintiendo)** ella decido quedarse en la habitación y dormir un poco

Oficial: bueno ok, si Espeon estaba cansada que duerma un poco

Sylveon: **(susurrando a Ninetales)** no seas estúpido, no le digas la verdad

Ninetales: **(susurrando a Sylveon)** ok y gracias por ayudarme a mentir

Sylveon: **(susurrando a Ninetales)** ok

Oficial: bien, hoy lo que harán sonara raro pero si el equipo Magma roba eso es por alguna razón

Ninetales: robar qué?

Oficial: un camión que transporta frutas y mucha comida al mercado

Sylveon: enserio están robando eso?

Oficial: si; quiero que lo intercepten y lo traigan aquí

Sylveon: bueno, otra vez hay que conducir un camión

Floatzel: exacto, pero esta vez mejor tomamos clases porque no quiero vomitar otra vez si es que le damos vuelta a ese camión

Sylveon: descuida, esta vez YO me encargare de conducir, ustedes solo harán lo posible para evitar que me molesten

Ninetales: ok

Oficial: bien, el camión está pasando por el vía entre Ciudad Celeste y Ciudad Azulona; la mejor ubicación donde lo podrán interceptar es el puente Lapras

Floatzel: bien, entonces antes de ir…, **(yéndose a las duchas))** me quiero bañar

Ninetales: bueno, y por mientras que hacemos?

Sylveon: yo iré por algo de comer, tu si quieres quédate aquí aburrido

Oficial: aquí tenemos suficiente comida para ustedes 2

Sylveon: bueno, **(regresando)** si insistes

Ninetales: **(sacando la lengua)** comida gratis?

Oficial: si

Ninetales: **(babeando)** bueno gracias

Sylveon: deja de babear el suelo, en cualquier momento alguien pasara por aquí y se resbalara

Ninetales: ok **(cerrando el hocico)**

Furret: hola

Ninetales: **(alegre)** hola

Furret: **(resbalándose con la baba en el suelo)** ahí

Sylveon: jaaajajaja, JAAAAJAJAJA

Furret: ahí, pero que asco

Ninetales: lo siento

Sylveon: **(riéndose mientras habla)** jaja, bueno, ok, vamos a comer jajaja

Furret: **(sarcástico)** jaja, muy graciosita

 _ **20 minutos después**_

Ninetales: hay, **(eructando)** eso estuvo bueno

Sylveon: si **(eructo fuerte)**

Ninetales: jaja, **(sospechando)** acaso me estas retando?

Sylveon: jeje, tal vez **(eructo fuerte)**

Ninetales: jaja, si eso quieres **(eructo potente)**

Sylveon: jaja, intenta superar esto **(eructo requetemortal)**

Ninetales: **(desafiante)** así, mira esto **(tirándose un gas fuerte)**

Sylveon: prepara tu nariz ya que esto estará muy fuerte **(haciendo fuerza)**

Ninetales: **(con un poco de miedo)** no sé si esto será bueno o malo

Sylveon: fuera bombas **(tirándose un gas requetearchireconchatumaremortal)**

Ninetales: **(tapando su nariz)** a la mierda, pero que fuerte, que comiste hoy?

Sylveon: vayas picantes

Ninetales: **(tapando su nariz)** pobre estomago

Sylveon: jaja, creo que gane

Ninetales: si, tu eres la campeona

Floatzel: **(entrando)** bueno ahora…. Hijole de puta mare, **(tapando su nariz)** quien se murió?

Ninetales: **(tapando su nariz)** nadie, pero esto sí estuvo potente, denle a Sylveon un premio del gas más fuerte de la historia

Sylveon: **(tapando su nariz)** gracias, enserio este lugar apesta, salgamos de aquí

Floatzel: **(saliendo)** ahora no sé cómo los demás pokémon comerán aquí

 _ **Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel se van**_

 _ **Aparece una Kirlia**_

Kirlia: **(entrando)** bueno, me dio hambre

Kirlia: **(desmayándose)**

 _ **Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel se dirigen al Puente Lapras a esperar en camión**_

Ninetales: bueno, ahora qué?

Sylveon: esperar y sorprenderlos

Floatzel: una emboscada?

Sylveon: si, es la vieja confiable de los ataques sorpresa

Ninetales: jajaja, bueno como nos organizamos?

Sylveon: yo estaré detrás, ustedes por el frente; no los dejen salir del puente, **(seria)** entendieron?

Ninetales: claro que si comandante Sylveon

Floatzel: ok

Sylveon: bien, escóndanse, no deben saber que estamos aquí esperándolos

Ninetales y Floatzel: ok

 _ **Sylveon se esconde en unos arbustos; Ninetales y Floatzel se esconden en unos arbustos**_

Ninetales: bien, habrá que esperar

Floatzel: si lo sé, es aburrido esperar

Ninetales: tomate esto enserio, hay que ser pacientes y hacer esto bien

Floatzel: ja, aquí nada es fácil para ti

Ninetales: oye-oye, que?

Floatzel: esto será fácil

Ninetales: no te confíes amigo

Floatzel: jajaja, te apuesto a que los derroto con facilidad y yo me llevo el camión

Ninetales: no, yo lo hare

Floatzel: **(desafiante)** quieres competir?

Ninetales: si eso quieres, acepto

Sylveon (micrófono): ya los estoy viendo, prepárense

Ninetales: ok, pero como se supone que haga que se detengan?

Floatzel: creo que tengo una idea

Ninetales: idea?

Floatzel: **(disparando CHORRO DE AGUA a Ninetales)**

 _ **Ninetales sale volando de los arbustos queda al descubierto**_

 **Música de Fondo: Grand Theft Auto [GTA] V – Caída Libre Mission Music Theme**

Floatzel: **(susurrando)** finge estar herido

Ninetales: **(susurrando)(molesto)** solo me hubieras dicho que fingiera estar herido frente a la carretera; no tenías que dispararme

Floatzel: **(susurrando)** si, pero se veía divertido en mi mente

Ninetales: **(mirando a Floatzel molesto)**

Floatzel: **(susurrando)** ya deja de molestarte y finge de una vez

Sylveon: que rayos hace Ninetales?

Ninetales: **(actuando)** hay no, me muero; DUELE, DUELE MUCHOO

Sylveon: **(riéndose un poco)** jaja, que está haciendo?

Ninetales: **(actuando)** sabía que algún día moriría, PERO NO CREI QUE SERIA HOOOY

Floatzel: **(riéndose)** jajajaja, esto está más bueno de lo que pensé

Ninetales: **(actuando)(fingiendo convulsionar)** AAAAAA, SANGRE MUCHA SANGRA

Sylveon: **(riéndose un poco)(sonriendo)** jajaja, Ninetales, jajaja

Ninetales (micrófono): **(susurrando)** ya ataquen de una puta vez

Floatzel (micrófono): jajaja, solo una vez más jajajaja

Ninetales (micrófono): ataquen CARAJO

Miembro Magma (conductor): pero que rayos le pasa

Miembro Magma (acompañante): oye tu Ninetales, sal de ahí o te pasaremos por encima

Ninetales: **(molesto)** saben qué?, ya me canse de eso **(levantándose y disparando LANZALLAMAS al camión)**

Miembro Magma (conductor): MIERDA **(conduciendo en reversa)**

Sylveon: oh no, no lo harás **(usando VIENTO DE HADA para evitar que el camión salga de regreso por el puente)**

Floatzel: **(saliendo corriendo)** jajaja, te voy a ganar

Ninetales: no, yo te ganare **(corriendo detrás de Floatzel)**

Miembro Magma (acompañante): MIERDA, sal Raticate

Floatzel: comienza la acción

Miembro Magma (acompañante): Raticate, HIPER COLMILLO

Raticate: sentirás una verdadera mordida **(corriendo hacia Floatzel)**

Floatzel: jaja, con todas las pokémon que me la mordieron, la tuya no será nada

 _ **Floatzel esquiva el ataque y contraataca con CORRO DE AGUA**_

Miembro Magma (acompañante): usa AGILIDAD y luego EMBESTIDA

 _ **Raticate usa AGILIDAD para esquivar el ataque y corre a toda velocidad para embestir fuertemente a Floatzel**_

Ninetales: **(saltando sobre Floatzel)** sorpresa

 _ **Ninetales usa COLA DE HIERRO y le da en la cara a Raticate**_

Miembro Magma (acompañante): no Raticate; bien al parecer será un 2 contra 2; Golbat ayuda a Raticate

Golbat: jaja, ahora qué?

Miembro Magma (acompañante): bien Golbat usa TORNADO

Golbat: **(cantando)** todos ustedes van a volaaar **(usando TORNADO)**

Miembro Magma (conductor): guau, que gran comba…..

Sylveon: **(tapándole la boca y atrapándolo con su lazos)**

 _ **Ninetales logra esquivar TORNADO, pero Floatzel no**_

Ninetales: jajaja, a que sabe e…

Raticate: **(EMBESTIDA en la cara de Ninetales)**

Miembro Magma (acompañante): jajaja, viste eso? **(volteando a ver al conductor)**

Sylveon: hay no

Miembro Magma (acompañante): Ratica MORDIDA; Golbat HIPERSONICO

 _ **Sylveon no logra esquivarlos; Raticate la muerde en el cuello y la lanza hacia arriba, Golbat usa su HIPERSONICO mientras Sylveon sigue en el aire y la saca volando**_

Miembro Magma (acompañante): rápido, salgamos de aquí

Miembro Magma (conductor): si

Miembro Magma (acompañante): **(subiendo al camión)** Raticate, Golbat regresen

Floatzel: **(levantándose lastimado)** hay no

 _ **El camión logra escapar**_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

Ninetales: **(asustado)** no-no-no

Floatzel: lo siento amigo, se nos fue

Ninetales: **(asustado)** no estoy asustado por eso

Floatzel: entonces por **(comenzando a asustarse)** queeeeee?

Sylveon: **(gruñendo de enojo)(avanza lentamente detrás de Ninetales y Floatzel)**

Ninetales: **(asustado)** S-Sylveon, en verdad lo siento

Floatzel: **(asustado)** si, no era nuestra inten…

Sylveon: **(tomando del cuello a Ninetales y Floatzel con sus lazos y levantándolos del suelo)**

Sylveon: **(enojada)** QUE RAYOS HACIAN?, estaban jugando o que mierda?

Ninetales: **(voz ronca por su cuello apretado)** pe-perdón

Floatzel: **(voz ronca por su cuello apretado)** en verdad lo sentimos

Sylveon: **(golpeando a Ninetales y Floatzel con sus cabezas y luego los lanza)**

Sylveon: **(enojada)** no quiero escuchar sus escusas, díganme porque no pelearon juntos?

Ninetales: un momento *cof*cof* quiero recuperar la respiración

Floatzel: **(agarrando su cuello)** es que…

Sylveon: **(enojada)** es qué?, QUE?

Ninetales: **(con miedo)** es que hicimos una pequeña competencia

Sylveon: **(enojada)** POR ESA TONTERIA PERDIMOS EL CAMION?

Ninetales y Floatzel: **(tímidamente)** si

Sylveon: **(dándoles una bofetada a los 2)** ustedes son estúpidos o se hacen?

Ninetales y Floatzel:….

Sylveon: si pensaran con el cerebro y no con los testículos abríamos recuperado la comida

Ninetales: si mis testículos pensaran, te juro que recupero la comida ahora mismo

Sylveon: no juegues con mi paciencia Ninetales

Floatzel: oye, yo soy el que hace los chistes

Ninetales: si, pero ya me tocaba, no?

Sylveon: YA CALLENSE; pensemos ahora mismo como recuperar esa comida

Ninetales: tengo una idea **(bajando su oreja derecha)** Pidgeot, responde Pidgeot estás ahí?

Pidgeot (micrófono): si Ninetales, que pasa?

Ninetales: estas volando ahora mismo?

Pidgeot (micrófono): si, por?

Ninetales: necesito que busquen un camión, paso recientemente por el puente Lapras, lo puedes encontrar?

Pidgeot (micrófono): claro, justo estoy volando cerca de ahí

Ninetales: ok, espero tu información

Sylveon: por fin en todo el día tuviste una buena idea

Ninetales: gracias

Floatzel: bueno, tenemos un nuevo plan?

Sylveon: esta vez, yo iré a lo loco, ustedes igual; ataquen con todo y nos llevaremos el camión

Ninetales y Floatzel: ok

Pidgeot (micrófono): lo encontré, está cerca de llegar a Ciudad Azulona

Ninetales: ok, gracias; dice que está cerca de llegar a Ciudad Azulona

Sylveon: bien, yo sé el lugar perfecto para atacarlo

Ninetales: ok, no perdamos en tiempo

 _ **Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel van hacia una pequeña colina cerca de la entrada de Ciudad Azulona**_

Sylveon: bien, ahí viene

Floatzel: ok

Sylveon: **(amenazándolos)** no vuelvan a cagarla esta vez

Ninetales: ok-ok, tranquila

Floatzel: ahí viene, prepárense

Sylveon: bien; Ninetales lánzame hacia el camión

Ninetales: **(impresionado)** que?

Sylveon: lo que escuchaste, usa tu COLA DE HIERRO y lánzame hacía en camión

Ninetales: bueno, ok **(usando COLA DE HIERRO)**

Sylveon: **(sentándose en las colas de Ninetales)** bien, lánzame

Ninetales: prepárate para volar Sylveon

Sylveon: yo siempre estoy lista

Ninetales: a volar **(lanzando a Sylveon)**

Sylveon: WOOOOJUU

Floatzel: vaya, parece como si siempre la hubieras querido lanzar lejos

Ninetales: no, me gusta verla feliz, es todo

Floatzel: jajaja, admiro eso de ti

Sylveon: **(en el aire)** el ángel del dolor va por ustedes putos

Miembro Magma (acompañante): **(viendo por la ventana)(sorprendido)** pero que…

Sylveon: **(aterrizando en la cara del miembro Magma (acompañante)**

Miembro Magma (conductor): **(asustado)**

Sylveon: hola de nuevo **(atrapándolo con sus lazos)**

 _ **Sylveon amarra con sus lazos el pie del Miembro Magma (conductor) y lo obliga a detener el camión**_

Sylveon: **(gritando por la ventana)** acaso esperan una invitación, suban de una vez

Floatzel: ok, ahí vamos

Sylveon: **(tirando al Miembro Magma (acompañante) del camión)**

Ninetales: guau, que fuerte golpe le diste

Sylveon: cállate y suban

 _ **Sylveon obliga a Miembro Magma (conductor) a llevar el camión hacia la comisaria**_

Sylveon: bien, ya llegamos

Floatzel: por fin, ya me moría de hambre

Ninetales: **(bajando del camión)** por fin llegamos

Oficial: **(saliendo de la comisaria)** bien, lo lograron

Sylveon: **(bajando del camión)** si, pero casi la cagan estos 2 estúpidos

Ninetales: si, yo lo lamento mucho Sylveon

Sylveon: ya no importa, lo que importa es que lo logramos

Floatzel: bien, hay algo para comer?

Oficial: si, pero tendrás que esperar mientras el servicio de limpieza limpia todo el vómito de los pokémon y personas que estuvieron ahí, **(enojada)** ya que alguien se tiro unos gases más mortales que el de un Snorlax

Ninetales y Sylveon: **(riendo en voz baja)**

Floatzel: bueno, entonces iré al bosque y buscare bayas, hasta luego **(yéndose)**

Sylveon: así, te tenemos un bono extra **(sacando al conductor)**

Oficial: bien, Machokes

Machoke 1: si Oficial

Oficial: llévense a este a la celda

Machoke 2: a la orden

Miembro Magma (conductor): no por favor, me arrepiento, por favor suéltenme

Oficial: bien, yo seguiré haciendo mi trabajo, tómense un descanso, yo les avisare de su siguiente misión

Ninetales y Sylveon: ok

Servine: **(corriendo hacia Ninetales)** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **(saltando encima de Ninetales y golpeándolo en la cara consecutivamente)**

Servine: **(enojada)** que rayos le hiciste a mi amiga?

Sylveon: **(apartando a Servine de Ninetales)** oye déjalo

Ninetales: gracias Sylveon

Sylveon: **(dándole una bofetada a Ninetales)** yo soy la única que lo golpea

Ninetales: **(molesto)** ya-ya, por favor, ya déjenme

Servine: **(enojada)** explícame que le hiciste a Espeon, ella está muy triste y con un ojo morado

Ninetales: **(susurrando a Sylveon)** enserio tuviste que golpearla tan fuerte?

Sylveon: **(susurrando a Ninetales)** si, cuando estoy muy enojada, necesito desquitarme

Servine: **(enojada)** explícame de una vez Ninetales; Espeon hacia todo lo posible con tal de que te enamores de ella, pero que tú la golpes no es algo que un pokémon macho debe hacer para decirle que no le gustas

Sylveon: alto Servine, él no la golpeo, fui yo

Servine: debí sospecharlo

Sylveon: de que hablas?

Sylveon: no te hagas, a ti también te gusta Ninetales y estuviste muy celosa que por eso golpeaste a Espeon

Sylveon: cierra esa boca, Ninetales me cae bien, pero no tanto para enamorarme de ese idiota

Ninetales: am, gracias?

Servine: **(calmándose)** en-entonces tu no estas enamorada de Ninetales?

Sylveon: no

Ninetales: ou **(mirada triste)**

Servine: bien, entonces explícame por qué Espeon tiene el ojo morado?

Sylveon: bueno, si lo admito, yo la golpe, pero fue porque ella quiso obligar a Ninetales a aparearse con ella

Servine: **(triste)** en-enserio; bueno, si es así tengo algo de culpa

Ninetales y Sylveon: culpa?, por qué?

Servine: **(triste)** yo fui la que le aconsejo a Espeon que se apareara con Ninetales, pero le advertí que me arrepentí y le dije con todas mis ganas que no lo hiciera pues sería un grave error para ella

Ninetales: p-pero como aparearse hará que yo me enamore de ella?

Sylveon: no se refiere a eso

Servine: si, le dije eso ya que si la dejabas embarazada estarías atado a ella ya que como eres de buen corazón no estarías dispuesto a abandonar a tus crías

Ninetales: **(triste)** ou, bueno, si Espeon estuvo dispuesta a llegar hasta ese punto si estaba muy enamorada de mi

Servine: si, y ahora mismo está llorando y muy triste

Ninetales: bueno, iré a hablar con ella

Servine: **(sorprendida)** que?, acaso quieres que se sienta peor?

Ninetales: no, técnicamente por mí ella está triste, y yo soy el único que puede aclararle las cosas

Sylveon: enserio estas seguro Ninetales?

Ninetales: si, eso hacen los amigos

 _ **Sylveon y Servine recordaran eso**_

Servine: bueno, suerte

Sylveon: igual; por favor Ninetales piensa bien en lo que dices y no la cagues aun peor

Ninetales: ok


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: aclarando asuntos complicados**

 _Ninetales comienza a buscar a Espeon para hablar con ella; ya después de buscar durante 10 minutos no la encuentra_

Ninetales: hay, Espeon dónde estás?

 _ **Ninetales sigue caminado y comienza a escuchar un pequeño llanto**_

Ninetales: eh?, Espeon?, eres tú?

 _ **Ninetales sigue el ruido y ve que viene del pequeño cuarto de limpieza**_

Ninetales: **(golpeando suavemente la puerta)** Espeon?, soy yo, Ninetales, abre por favor, quiero hablar contigo

 _ **Ninetales espera, pero nadie le abre la puerta**_

Ninetales: Espeon, si estás ahí, voy a entrar **(estirando su cola al pomo de la puerta)**

 _ **Ninetales ve que Espeon está ahí, solo sentada en un rincón llorando en silencio**_

Espeon: **(triste)(sigue mirando la esquina)** a ti es el pokémon que menos quería ver en todo el día

Ninetales: lo sé, lo suponía, pero quiero hablar contigo

Espeon **: (molesta)** para que; acaso quieres decirme que lo sientes mucho?, que lo lamentas de corazón?

Ninetales: Espeon yo…

Espeon: **(enojada)** LARGATE DE AQUÍ

Ninetales: **(pensando)**

 _ **Ninetales decide quedarse**_

Espeon: **(triste y enojada)** y bien?, te iras?

Ninetales: no Espeon, quiero solucionar este problema

Espeon: **(sorprendida)** problema?

Ninetales: si, es que…

Espeon: **(enojada)** problema?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** em, dije algo malo?

Espeon: **(enojada)** ACASO PIENSAS QUE SOY UN PROBLEMA?

 _ **Ninetales decide seguir hablándole calmado**_

Ninetales: no-no, solo que todo esto, lo que paso se volvió un problema muy gordo y me está doliendo más a mí que tu estés triste

Espeon: **(sarcástica)** si claro, como no

Ninetales: **(suavemente)(mirando hacia abajo)** Espeon, yo en verdad te aprecio mucho, eres una gran amiga, tal vez la mejor que he tenido durante toda mi vida y no podría pedir una mejor, pero verte triste y que sea por causa mía que estés así….. **(suspira)(triste)** enserio no sabes cómo me duele; no me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes y aun peor si están tristes por mi culpa, solo quisiera verte feliz otra vez, ver a esa Espeon alegre, confiada, segura de sí misma que me agrado desde el momento que la vi

Espeon: **(mirada de asombro)(sigue mirando la esquina)(soltando 1 lagrima)**

Ninetales: **(acercándose a Espeon)**

Espeon:…..

Ninetales: **(abrazando a Espeon)**

Espeon: **(cerrando los ojos)(triste)**

Ninetales: **(suavemente)** enserio soy un idiota con mayúsculas por no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia mi

Espeon: **(soltando lágrimas)**

Ninetales: solo espero que…. ( **Triste)** solo por favor espero que perdones a este estúpido zorro **(soltando a Espeon)**

Espeon: **(sorprendida)(triste)**

Ninetales: **(yéndose)** bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir, adiós Espeon

Espeon: espera

Ninetales: **(triste)** que pasa?

Espeon: **(abrazando a Ninetales)** los amigos no dicen "adiós", dicen "hasta luego"

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** enserio me sigues considerando tu amigo?

Espeon: si; y te perdono

Ninetales: **(soltando 1 lagrima)(abrazando a Espeon)** gracias Espeon

Servine: **(llegando)** Espeon, ya-ya estas mejor?

Espeon: si, ya está todo arreglado

Servine: **(feliz)** me alegro mucho **(abrazando a Ninetales y Espeon)**

Floatzel: **(llegando)** ya está solucionado todo esto?

Servine: si

Floatzel: abasho **(abrazando a Ninetales, Espeon y Servine)**

Sylveon: **(llegando)(sarcástica)** que es esto, la hora feliz?

Ninetales: no, un abrazo grupal

Sylveon: ya lo sé, solo hacia una pregunta tonta

Ninetales: ven únete

Sylveon: no-no, yo no soy de abrazos grupales

Ninetales: vamos, ven, no es nada de malo

Sylveon: no, no me gustan los abrazos grupales

Ninetales: ok, si tú no vienes al abrazo grupal, el abrazo grupal va hacia ti

Sylveon: **(nerviosa)** oye no

Ninetales: todos, abrasen a Sylveon

Espeon, Floatzel y Servine: abrazo

Ninetales, Espeon, Floatzel y Servine: **(abrazando a Sylveon)**

Sylveon: ya ok, listo, ya me abrazaron, ahora suéltenme

Ninetales: solo un ratito mas

Sylveon: **(comenzando a enojarse)** listo?

Ninetales: ok, ahora sí **(soltando a Sylveon)**

Sylveon: por fin

Servine: oye Ninetales

Ninetales: si?

Servine: muchas gracias por hacer que Espeon este otra vez feliz

Ninetales: no hay de que, yo estoy feliz de que Espeon este feliz otra vez

Servine: ok, ahora quiero hablar contigo Espeon

Espeon: ok

Servine: bien, los veo luego **(yéndose junto con Espeon)**

Ninetales: bien, esto acabo en un final feliz

Sylveon: si, por lo menos ese asunto con Espeon está arreglado

Ninetales: si, oye Floatzel

Floatzel: si?

Ninetales: no que te estabas yendo?

Floatzel: si, pero decidí quedarme ya que pienso pasar la noche aquí

Ninetales: bueno

Sylveon: bien, yo me voy **(abriendo la puerta de la salida)(se queda parada en la salida)**

Ninetales: em, Sylveon te ocurre algo?

Sylveon: **(nerviosa)** que?, no, es que también prefiero pasar la noche aquí

Ninetales: ok, en ese caso yo también pienso pasar la noche aquí con mis amigos

Floatzel: bien

Tangela: **(pasando por ahí)** por fin ya está limpio el área de comida

Floatzel: enserio?, bueno, me voy a comer, los veo luego

" _ **con Espeon y Servine"**_

 _ **Entran a la sala de archivos**_

Servine: bien, quiero hablar contigo de algo muy serio, y creo que ya sabes a que me refiero, cierto?

Espeon: **(triste)** si, lo sé

Servine: **(seria)** bien, ahora explícame por qué trataste de aparearte con Ninetales?, te dije que no lo hicieras

Espeon: lo sé, pero vi que Ninetales se interesaba más en Sylveon que en mí

Servine: **(seria)** pero eso no era motivo para que tu hicieras eso

Espeon: **(estresada)** ya sé, pero estaba enojada, no pensé bien en lo que hacía y luche por conseguir mi sueño de estar junto a Ninetales, **(suspira)(triste)** pero no me di cuenta que ya había llegado muy lejos

Servine: enserio estoy sorprendida de ti, no creí que en verdad fueras capaz de hacerlo

Espeon: por favor amiga, ya no estoy destrozada como antes, déjame un rato sola, quiero meditar un poco en lo que ocurrió

Servine: ok, pero por favor, no pienses en hacer otra locura **(saliendo)**

Espeon: ok

Espeon: **(pensativa)** enserio, no creí que Ninetales se llegaría a enamorar de Sylveon

Espeon: acaso está muy dañado de la cabeza?

Espeon: no creo que alguien se pueda enamorar de alguien así de cruel

 _ **Callada 5 segundos pensando**_

Espeon: Ninetales, porque ella y yo no?, es que yo no soy ella?

Espeon: **(suspira)** no hay arreglo de esta situación, no puedo obligar a Ninetales a enamorarse de mí, ni siquiera usando ATRACCIÓN funcionaria

 **Canción que canta Espeon: NO HAY ARREGLO – I CAN'T FIX YOU COVER VERSION COMPLETA – Edd00chan w/ Akichan l #FNAFHS T2**

Espeon: **(mirando hacia arriba)** he intentado por mucho, cantarte algo justo; mostrarte algo distinto cada vez; escucha lo que te diré

Espeon: **(mirada molesta)** es como un juego

Espeon: ahora aquí estamos parados, me he preguntado; si es que por dentro, algo te ha de romper

Espeon: y es algo que conozco bien; que chocante

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; se equivocó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; me despertó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

" _ **Parte electro o trap-peador XD, no lo sé"**_

Espeon: **(mirando su pata)** mi sentir se ha quebrado, por lo que he errado; me quedo sin paciencia al pretender

Espeon: no dejare que acabe así; ya no más juegos

Espeon: **(soltando 1 lágrima)** el dolor de tu ida, me provoco ira; ¿Cómo un humano pierde su control?

Espeon: ya nada te completara; no más respuestas

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; se equivocó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; me despertó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

Espeon: **"(coro celestial)"** oh-oh, oooh….

Espeon: **(mirando hacia abajo)** esto sucede cuando, se lo dejas a alguien más; si lo quieres bien hecho, el trabajo hazlo tú

Espeon: **(mirando hacia arriba)** sobresaturas a tu mundo de más gente, wou

Espeon: **(mirando hacia el frente)** tal vez todos sean felices, pero…; roto como yo estas

Espeon: mi sentir se ha quebrado, por lo que he errado; me quedo sin paciencia al pretender

Espeon: no dejare que acabe así; ya no más juegos

Espeon: ( **inspirada)** los 2 somos parecidos, mantente tranquilo; somos tú y yo como un mismo ser

Espeon: ni uno sabe que hacer

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; se equivocó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; me despertó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; se equivocó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

Espeon: **(mirada triste)** ¿es que yo no soy ella?; me despertó, me atormenta; no hay arreglo

" _ **ser termina la canción con electro trapeador de los dioses o no sé, bueno si se pero no t woa a decir"**_

Espeon: solo quisiera que me amaras….. Ninetales

" _ **en otro lugar"**_

¿?: Entendido señor Giovanni

Giovanni: recuerden, tráiganme a esos pokémon vivos o muertos

¿? 2: a la orden

Giovanni: no dejare que interfieran en mis planes y estén libres por ahí sin castigo


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: corre o te atropello**

 _El asunto con Espeon se arregló afortunadamente; Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel se quedan a dormir en la comisaria y charlan obviamente (díganme quien no charla con sus amigos en una pijamada?)_

Ninetales: yyyyy?... hablamos de algo?

Sylveon: **(cansada)** no

Floatzel: puedo contar algo?

Sylveon: **(molestándose)** no

Ninetales: solo dilo Floatzel

Floatzel: ok; me he preguntado, porque no te enamoraste de Espeon, se notaba muy claramente que ella era tu pareja perfecta

Ninetales: **(tímidamente)** bueno, no lo sé, la conocí durante todo este tiempo y vi que era muy amistosa, excepto con Sylveon

Sylveon: **(molesta)** si-sí, ya ahora a dormir **(se voltea mirando hacia otro lado)**

Floatzel: **(ignorándola)** si, pero no viste algo más en ella, algo que te atrajera de ella?

Ninetales: no, no puedo obligar a mi corazón a enamorarse así como así

Sylveon: **(cansada)** bien Floatzel, si quieres conversar de algo con Ninetales, porque no le enseñas a conseguir….. **(con un nudo en la garganta)** una pareja

Floatzel: no creo que sea necesario

Ninetales: qué?, por qué?

Floatzel: siéndote sincero, sabes muy bien cómo hablar con hembras sin que te des cuenta

Ninetales: solo soy yo mismo

Floatzel: por eso, eres muy seguro de ti mismo y no tienes miedo de lo que piensen de ti, solo lo que te importa es ver a tus amigos felices; eso te hace un macho respetable

Ninetales: por favor amigo, tampoco digas eso, yo no soy perfecto, lo único que hago es animar a mis amigos y apoyarlos en sus momentos complicados

Sylveon: **(volteando a ver a Ninetales)** si, me di cuenta de eso

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** de qué?

Sylveon: haces amigos fácilmente y ni te esfuerzas, eres único en realidad

Ninetales: **(conmovido)** gracias amigos

Sylveon: ok, ahora sí, a dormir

Ninetales: ok

 _ **Todos duermen**_

" _ **en otro lugar"**_

Giovanni: bien, ya saben, tráiganlos vivos o muertos

¿? 1: entendido

Giovanni: ok, necesitaran gran movilidad si quieren atraparlos **(caminado hacia un vehículo cubierto por un manto)**

¿? 3: jaja, esto me agrada mucho mas

Giovanni: **(descubriendo en vehículo)** esto les será de gran ayuda; este vehículo tiene una lanza redes que les será muy útil que también tiene otra opción para convertirlo en una ametralladora de balas paralizadoras, dureza para aguantar gran cantidad de golpes y unas luces muy potentes para dejar segado a sus presas

¿? 2: jajaja, esto estará de locos

Giovanni: **(dándole las llaves)** toma, **(serio)** no me defrauden

¿? 1: tranquilo, cuando yo conduzco, nada se me escapa

Giovanni: ok vayan

Miembro Rocket 1: jaja ok vamos **(subiendo al vehículo)(conductor)**

Miembro Rocket 2: jaja esto será emocionante **(acompañante)**

Miembro Rocket 3: WOOJU, ya quiero probar esta belleza **(torreta)**

 _ **El Vehículo parte rumbo a Ciudad Celeste**_

" _ **en la comisaria"**_

 _ **Ninetales despierta y se da con la sorpresa que Espeon está frente a él, como cuando se conocieron (frente con frente)**_

Ninetales: em, buenos días Espeon

Espeon: **(apartándose)(calmada)** buenos días Ninetales

Sylveon: **(despertando)(bostezando)** buenos días….. **(mirando seria a Espeon junto a Ninetales)**

Espeon: buenos días Sylveon

Sylveon: **(seria)** que haces aquí?

Espeon: tranquila, no estoy intentando nada, solo vine a saludarlos y tratar de ser más amable contigo

Sylveon: **(sorprendida)** que?

Espeon: si, lo que escuchaste; ya no quiero que me veas de mala manera

Sylveon: **(rara)(lentamente)** ok

Espeon: sabes qué?, quiero empezar otra vez contigo, ósea, bueno tú ya me entiendes, quisiera hacerme tu amiga

Sylveon: yo no tengo amigos, excepto Ninetales

Espeon: bueno, lo intente por lo menos **(yéndose deprimida)**

Ninetales: **(susurrando a Sylveon)** oye, dale una oportunidad

Sylveon: **(susurrando a Ninetales)** no, ella me cae mal por lo que hizo contigo

Ninetales: **(susurrando a Sylveon)** lo sé, pero la perdone y creo que tú también debes hacer lo mismo

Sylveon: **(susurrando a Ninetales)(dudosa)** no lo sé Ninetales, hace tiempo que yo no me esfuerzo y no recuerdo como se hacen los amigos

Ninetales: **(susurrando a Sylveon)(alegre)** tranquila, solo habla con ella y conózcanse mejor, así es como empieza una amistad; de forma lenta

Sylveon: **(susurrando a Ninetales)(suspira)** ok, lo intentare

Ninetales: **(susurrando a Sylveon)(feliz)** gracias amiga

Sylveon: **(gritando)** oye Espeon

Espeon: **(tímidamente)** si?

Sylveon: **(sarcástica) o** k, tú ganas, intentemos tener una amistad

Espeon: **(alegre)(moviendo su cola)** enserio?

Sylveon: si

Espeon: **(corriendo alrededor de Sylveon alegremente)** que bien-que bien-que bien

Ninetales: jeje esa es la Espeon que conozco

Sylveon: si ok, ahora Ninetales

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** que?

Sylveon: quiero que me acompañes un rato

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** a-acompañarte?, yo?

Sylveon: si, algún problema?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** no, es que, es raro que me digas tu eso

Sylveon: lo sé, pero quiero hablar contigo

Ninetales: ok

Floatzel: bueno, yo andaré un rato por la ciudad a ver qué pasa, **(sonriendo)** o que es lo que pase con alguien

Espeon: hay, solo vete quieres

Floatzel: ok, tranquila, ya me voy **(saliendo)**

Sylveon: bien, vámonos Ninetales **(saliendo)**

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** ok, **(tragando saliva)(en su mente:** _ahora que habré hecho de malo?_ **)**

 _ **Ninetales y Sylveon caminan por el bosque; Sylveon espera a estar lo suficientemente lejos de la comisaria para que nadie los oiga**_

Sylveon: ok, aquí quiero conversar contigo?

Ninetales: **(temblando)(nervioso)** d-de que cosa h-hablaremos?

Sylveon: **(acercándose a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)(nervioso)**

Sylveon: **(agachando la cabeza)** necesito que me ayudes

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** a-ayudarte en qué?

Sylveon: **(tímidamente)** bueno, como te dije ya no sé cómo hacer amigos o hablar bien con alguien para ser amistosa, por eso pensé que tú me podrías ayudar

Ninetales: **(suspiro de alivio)** era eso?, hay, yo pensé que hice algo malo y me golpearías

Sylveon: **(triste)** enserio soy tan mala para que pienses eso de mí?

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** yo pensé que te gustaba que todos te tuvieran miedo

Sylveon: **(tímidamente)** si, normalmente eso es cierto, pero eso hace que me sienta sola y muy triste; además me recuerda cuando estuve sola cuando Mía me abandono

Ninetales: oh bueno, en ese caso si te ayudare

Sylveon: gracias

Ninetales: ok, lección 1; trata de ser amable y gentil cuando conozcas a alguien, dale una buena impresión tuya

Sylveon: ok, que más?

Ninetales: lección 2; se conversadora, los amigos son para ayudarse unos a otros, estar unidos en buenos y malos momentos para apoyarse y darse animo moral entre ellos, así que contarle tus problemas y que ellos los entienda incrementara la conexión afectiva de confianza entre ustedes

Sylveon: **(nerviosa)** contar mis problemas?, bueno, yo no soy mucho de eso

Ninetales: pero lo hiciste conmigo, me contaste tu problema más profundo

Sylveon: si bueno

Ninetales: ok, última lección; toda amistad nunca es perfecta, por eso una pequeña pelea entre amigos no está de mas

Sylveon: pelear?, jajaja, esa es mi especialidad

Ninetales: no lo digo en el sentido que tú piensas, me refiero a una pelea emocional; amigos que no pelan alguna vez en su vida, no son amigos

Sylveon; oh bueno, ok, gracias Ninetales

Ninetales: no hay de queeee, auch **(cayendo al suelo)**

Sylveon: **(preocupada)** que tienes?

Ninetales: no nada, es que es mi lomo (espalda)

Sylveon: oh

Ninetales: si, estar mucho con este trabajo es estresante, y fue peor cuando Espeon estaba triste por mi culpa, fue mucho estrés para mí

 _ **Sylveon decide devolver el favor a Ninetales**_

Sylveon: **(nerviosa)** bueno, quieres que te haga masajes?

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** que?

Sylveon: esa vez que a mí me dolía el lomo (espalda) tú me ayudaste, así que lo justo sería que yo te devuelva el favor

Ninetales: bueno, ok

Sylveon: bien, hare lo que pueda _**(acercándose a hacer masajes)**_

 _ **Sylveon pone sus patas en el lomo (espalda) de Ninetales y empieza a hacer masajes**_

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)(en su mente:** _jamás en mi vida una hembra me había hecho masaje, bueno sinceramente nunca nadie me había hecho masajes, pero debo admitir que se siente muy bien y en especial que sea Sylveon quien lo haga; sus patas son extremadamente muy suavecitas, parecen la suave lana de un Mareep que esta siento acariciada por una nube muy esponjosita creada por el mismo Arceus; era un momento muy feliz y relajante, no podía evitar hacer ruidos de estar muy pero muy feliz_ **)**

 **Música de fondo: Gabrielle Aplin – Home (EP Versión)**

Sylveon: **(sonriendo)** jajaja, ahora tu estas moviendo tus colas

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** que? **(viendo sus colas)**

Sylveon: **(viendo las colas de Ninetales)** jejeje **(tratando de tocar las colas de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** oye-oye que haces?

Sylveon: escuche por ahí que a algunos Ninetales les gusta que les acaricien una cierta cola

Ninetales: **(nervioso)(sonrojado)** n-no, espera por favor

Sylveon: jaja **(acariciando la 5° cola de Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(ruidos de felicidad)(moviendo su pata de alegría)**

Sylveon: **(mirada muy feliz y pasiva)**

Ninetales: jajaja **(abraza a Sylveon y rueda con ella por el suelo dándose 2 vueltas)**

 _ **Sylveon estaba abajo y Ninetales encima de ella**_

Ninetales: **(muy feliz)** jajaja

Sylveon: **(tocando la nariz de Ninetales)** pip

Ninetales: **(apartándose de ella de 1 salto y en posición de juego)** podrás atraparme?

Sylveon: **(pequeña sonrisa y dice juguetonamente)** claro que si

 _ **Ambos comienzan a jugar a atraparse; Ninetales corre mientras Sylveon lo persigue, ambos se venían muy felices uno con el otro, parecían 2 adorables perritos jugando; muy adorables corriendo por ahí muy contentos; Sylveon salta y logra atrapar a Ninetales haciendo que choquen contra un árbol de pétalos**_

 _ **Sylveon abrazaba muy feliz a Ninetales mientras sobaba su cabeza en su pecho; Ninetales abrazaba a Sylveon con sus colas mientras una hermosa lluvia de pétalos rosas caían dando un hermoso paisaje muy romántico**_

Sylveon: **(dulcemente)** esto es muy hermoso

Ninetales: **(susurrando dulcemente)** lo sé, igual que tú

Sylveon: **(mirando a Ninetales impresionada y sonrojada con unos ojos muy brillantes)**

Ninetales: **(mirando a Sylveon tiernamente y con una pequeña sonrisa)**

 _ **Ninetales y Sylveon comenzaron a acercar sus cabezas lentamente, parecía que se darían su primer beso y así se amarían por siempre**_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo (se detiene como disco rayado)**

 _ **Pero comienzan a sonar unos gritos de horror y desesperación que los detienen**_

Sylveon: que fue eso?

Ninetales: son gritos, algo pasa

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)** enserio?

Ninetales: si am, bueno **(mirando nervioso y sonrojado a Sylveon abrazándolo y el a ella con las colas)**

Sylveon: **(igual de nerviosa y sonrojada)**

 **(Hablan al mismo tiempo)** Ninetales: **(agachando las orejas y sonrojado)** eje, bueno, em creo que mejor vamos a ver lo que ocurre - Sylveon: **(agachando las orejas y sonrojada)** sí, creo que mejor vamos

 _ **Ambos se sueltan y se apartan un poco tímidamente y sonrojados**_

Sylveon: bueno ok, ahora si vamos a ver qué pasa

Ninetales ok

 _ **Ninetales y Sylveon corren hasta llegar a Ciudad Celeste y ven charcos de sangre y muchos cadáveres de pokémon y humanos repartidos por gran parte de la ciudad**_

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** pe-pero que rayos paso aquí

Sylveon: **(seria)** algo muy peligroso debió pasar por aquí

 _ **En eso ven un vehículo siendo conducido por 3 Miembros del equipo Rocket**_

Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor): YIIIIJAA, esto enserio me levanta los ánimos

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): jajaja, con este vehículo ya de que sirve seguir trabajando para Giovanni, así podemos capturar a todos los pokémon fuertes que queramos y deshacernos de los que no nos sirvan

Miembro Rocket 3 (torreta): jajaja miren a ese Psyduck correr

Psyduck: **(corriendo desesperadamente)** NO, POR FAVOR AYUDA

Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor): jajaja ahí te vamos **(pisando el pedal a fondo)**

 _ **Avanzaron a toda velocidad tras el Psyduck**_

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): **(con un bat de béisbol)** voy a sacarla del campo

Psyduck: POR FAVOR DEJEMNE EN P….. **(muerto)**

 _ **A la gran velocidad que iba el vehículo fue suficiente para que el Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante) le volara la cabeza a Psyduck de una gran batazo; salió por los aires mucha sangre dejando una horrorosa escena sanguinaria; la cabeza del Psyduck salió volando hasta que choca contra una pared haciendo que la cabeza explote por la velocidad a la que iba dejando ver su cerebro, ojos y lengua con una gran marca sangrienta en la pared**_

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): **(risa psicópata)** jajajaja, la saque del campo jajajaja

Ninetales: **(tapando su boca para no vomitar)**

Floatzel: **(saliendo de un cubo de basura)** por fin llegaron, yo solo no puedo contra ellos

Sylveon: esos desgraciados mataron a muchos humanos y pokémon

Ninetales: porque rayos hacen algo así?

Floatzel: hasta ahora por lo que les escuche decir, quieren el control total de los pokémon más fuertes y así poder ir conquistando ciudad en ciudad y adquirir suficiente poder para hacer que la competencia sea inferior a ellos

Miembro Rocket 3 (torreta): hey, esos no son los pokémon que le causaron problemas a Giovanni?

Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor): si son ellos, jajaja, que tal si los capturamos?, y si no podemos, hay que matarlos; con todas la pokebolas que robamos será suficiente poder para conquistar todo lo que queramos

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): jajaja, pues que esperamos?, vamos tras ellos

Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor): jajaja vamos **(pisando el pedal a fondo)**

 **Música de fondo: Dead Rising OST – Gone Guru**

Ninetales: **(asustado)** vienen hacia aquí- vienen hacia aquí- vienen hacia aquí

Sylveon: **(nerviosa)** lo sé-lo sé

Floatzel: **(asustado)** y ahora que hacemos?

 _[Has cambia en transcurso de la historia]_

Sylveon: divídanse, estando separados les será más difícil atraparnos

Ninetales y Floatzel: ok

Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor): a dónde vas zorrito?

Ninetales: **(asustado)** hay, por qué a mí?

 _ **Miembro Rocket 3 (torreta) cambia la modalidad a balas paralizadoras y comienza a dispararle a Ninetales; Ninetales logra esquivar todas; el vehículo de pronto se detiene; Ninetales aprovecha y usa LANZALLAMAS, pero ve que no hizo mucho daño al vehículo; el Miembro Rocket 3 (torreta) usa la lanza redes y dispara dándole a Ninetales y atrapándolo**_

Ninetales: **(asustado)(tratando de liberarse)** no-no-no-no-no

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): jajaja, ya es nuestro

 _ **Comienzan a hacer giros cerrados burlándose y presumiendo**_

 _ **Sylveon se acerca y libera a Ninetales de la red**_

Ninetales: gracias Sylveon

Sylveon: calla y escucha, usa otra vez tu LANZALLAMAS contra el vehículo

Ninetales: pero no sirvió, no le hizo ningún rasguño

Sylveon: solo hazlo y no te detengas

Ninetales: ok **(disparando LANZALLAMAS al vehículo)**

Sylveon: eso, sigue así, no te detengas

 _ **El Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor) deja de hacer giros porque ya se mareo, quedan mareados un poco y Floatzel aprovecha para atacar**_

Sylveon: bien, ya está muy caliente el vehículo; ahora Floatzel usa CHORRO DE AGUA y enfríalo

Floatzel: está bien **(disparando CHORRO DE AGUA al vehículo)**

 **Las defensas del vehículo comienzas a oxidarse volviéndose frágiles** _ **haciendo que no puedan moverse**_

Sylveon: **(enojada)** bien, ahora mi turno **(usa ATAQUE RAPIDO contra el vehículo)**

 _ **Sylveon golpea muy fuerte el vehículo haciendo que las defensas quedes destruidas**_

Miembro Rocket 1(conductor): MIERDA **(acelerando y doblando en una esquina)**

Sylveon: no dejen que escape

 _ **Corren siguiendo al vehículo pero fue tan rápido que lo perdieron de vista**_

Sylveon: sepárense otra vez, hay que encontrarlos, estén atentos

 _ **Se separan buscando el vehículo; Sylveon comienza a buscarlo por todas partes sin encontrarlo hasta que por la espalda es atrapada por el lanza redes del vehículo**_

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): esta vez no cometeremos el mismo error

 _ **Se acercan a Sylveon sin bajar del vehículo y el Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante) la levanta**_

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): ow, miren a esta hermosa y estúpida Sylveon, **(acariciando su cabeza)** ya verás cuando me haga una bufanda contigo

Sylveon: **(mordiéndole la mano)**

Miembro Rocket 2 (acompañante): AUCH!, maldita **(dándole un puñetazo)**

 _ **Ninetales observa eso y se enoja como nunca antes lo hizo**_

Ninetales: **(enojado)** DEJALAAAA **(disparando LANZALLAMAS al vehículo)**

Floatzel: mi turno **(disparando CHORRO DE AGUA al vehículo)**

Ninetales: TOMA ESTO **(usando COLA DE HIERRO contra el vehículo)**

 **Ninetales golpea muy fuerte el vehículo dejando expuesto el motor**

 _ **Ninetales aprovecha que está cerca del vehículo y muerde la red y libera a Sylveon**_

Ninetales: ahora ya estamos a pata

Sylveon: bien acabemos con ellos

Miembro Rocket 3 (torreta): **(asustado)** hay no, esto no es bueno

Miembro Rocket 1 (conductor): MALDICION

 _ **Comienza a hacer giros cerrados con el vehículo mientras el Miembro Rocket 3 (torreta) comienza a disparar las balas paralizadoras**_

Floatzel: CUBRANSE

 _ **Se ocultan en un callejón**_

Sylveon: hay que esperar a que se mareen otra vez y tu Ninetales aprovecharas y usaras tu LANZALLAMAS directamente apuntando al motor

Ninetales: ok

 _ **En eso salen 3 pokémon: un Charmeleon, Primate y un Quilava y miran con terror a Sylveon**_

Sylveon: **(mirada amenazadora)** hola chicos, me recuerdan?

Charmeleon: **(asustado)** S-Sylveon, n-no queremos problemas, ya-ya nos vamos

 _ **Salen corriendo los 3**_

Ninetales: y esos quiénes eran?

Sylveon: unos patanes que me molestaron una vez y yo les di un momento muy aterrador que no olvidaran

Floatzel: uy, que fuerte

 _ **En eso por fin se marean de tanto girar y Ninetales sale a toda prisa y dispara LANZALLAMAS al motor del vehículo haciendo que explote en mil pedazos matando a los 3 Miembros del Equipo Rocket**_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _ **Una escena muy épica con una explosión gigantesca; en eso los que se ocultaron en sus hogares salen y comienzan a alegrarse de que esa pesadilla haya acabado y levantan a Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel del suelo y les aplauden**_

Panadero: muchas gracias

Costurera: son mis héroes

Pichu: muchas-muchas-muchas gracias

Pinsir: son increíbles

Floatzel: jejeje, amigos somos héroes

Sylveon: jajaja, WOOJU, lo logramos

Ninetales: jajaja, que bien

 _ **Después de eso les dieron un gran banquete para que comieran; mientras los que sobrevivieron despedían a sus familiares y pokémons que murieron, muy triste este suceso, muchos humanos y pokémon rompiendo en llanto por ver a sus padres, hermanos e hijos muertos a causa de eso 3 Psicópatas**_

 _ **Ya de noche Ninetales, Sylveon y Floatzel deciden irse a dormir pero esta vez pasarla en el bosque**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: pesadillas reales**

 _Después de una batalla contra 3 psicópatas en Ciudad Celeste, "nuestros amigos", entre comillas XD, se van a dormir al bosque, y charlan un poco sobre lo sucedido_

 _ **Ninetales prende una fogata en el centro y se sientan alrededor**_

Ninetales: **(un poco asombrado)** en-enserio nunca en mi vida yo….yo vi algo como eso

Sylveon: tú crees que yo sí?, estoy igual de sorprendida como tú

Ninetales: **(poco asustado)** si, pero…

Floatzel: **(hablando bajo)** amigo, te entiendo, igual que tu jamás vi tanta sangre y muerte frente a mis ojos

 _ **Callados 5 segundos viendo la fogata**_

Ninetales: **(tímido)** enserio me pregunto….que rayos habrá pasado por sus cabezas para hacer tal atrocidad

Sylveon: Ninetales cállate, me empiezas a asustar

Ninetales: perdón, es que no puedo quitar esa escena de mi cabeza **(recordando: pokémons muertos sin cabeza y con entrañas expuestas por ser aplastados por el vehículo)**

Floatzel: **(poco cansado)** bueno, iré por un poco de agua y después vuelvo para dormir

Sylveon: ok

 _ **Floatzel se retira**_

 _ **Hablan en voz baja por lo que es de noche**_

Sylveon: Ninetales

Ninetales: si?

Sylveon: gracias

Ninetales: por qué?

Sylveon: por a verme salvado cuando lograron atraparme esos 3

Ninetales: ou, no hay problema, hago lo que sea por mis amigos

Sylveon: je, si pero fue la primera vez que te vi verdaderamente enojado

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** que?

Sylveon: **(sospechando)** fue raro que cuando ese hombre me golpeo te enojaras mucho; es como si te preocupara más de lo que yo creía

Ninetales: **(sonrojado)** ah, eso…

Sylveon: **(sospechando)** aja, porque te enojaste así de fuerte?

Ninetales: **(nervioso y sonrojado)** bueno, si como dijiste me preocupo mucho por ti

Sylveon: aww, eso es tierno de tu parte, pero pienso que hay algo mas

Ninetales: **(más nervioso y sonrojado)** a-algo más?

Sylveon: si **(acercándose lentamente a Ninetales)** ; y tú me dirás que es

Ninetales: **(agacha orejas y colas)(nervioso y sonrojado)(retrocediendo lentamente)** po-por qué te acercas?

Sylveon: porque quiero que me digas

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** mejor no **(sale corriendo)**

Sylveon: oye!, a donde crees que vas?

Ninetales: muy lejos de ti

Sylveon: REGRESA AQUÍ!

 _ **Ninetales corre mientras Sylveon lo persigue; Ninetales comienza a correr alrededor de un árbol con Sylveon detrás de él**_

Ninetales: **(asustado)(corriendo alrededor del árbol)** déjame!

Sylveon: **(persiguiendo a Ninetales)** DIME!

Ninetales: **(riéndose un poquito)** no, jeje

Sylveon: **(molesta)** de que te ríes?

Ninetales: es que ya estamos corriendo alrededor de este árbol como 15 vueltas

Sylveon: y te seguiré persiguiendo hasta que me digas

Ninetales: jejeje

Sylveon: DIME!

Ninetales: **(cantando)** juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo esta, lobo esta; LOBO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

Sylveon: A PUNTO DE ROMPERTE LAS PATAS!

Ninetales: AAAH!

Sylveon: ya me arte

 _ **Sylveon se detiene y Ninetales por seguir corriendo alrededor del árbol se tropieza con Sylveon haciendo que Sylveon quede encima de Ninetales; Sylveon usa sus lazos y amarra las 4 patas de Ninetales**_

Sylveon: **(cansada)** ahora si me dirás?

Ninetales: Sylveon, es que….yo…

Sylveon: **(seria)** tu qué?

 _ **Ninetales decide mentirle sobre sus verdaderas razones (pero también lo que dice es verdad)**_

Ninetales: **(cerrando los ojos)** es que ya no me gusta verte sufrir; escuche tu historia y supuse por lo que eres una Sylveon que debió ser muy duro para ti que tu entrenadora te haya golpeado; enserio durante toda tu vida debiste sufrir mucho y ya me arte, ya no quiero verte sufrir, quisiera que vuelvas a ser la dulce y tierna Sylveon de antes y hago lo posible para que no te lastimen y al ver que ese tipo te golpeo, me enoje mucho por ver que no podía; que "yo" no podía protegerte

Sylveon: **(impactada)(soltando 1 lagrima)**

Ninetales: **(abriendo 1 ojo lentamente)**

 _ **Sylveon al escuchar eso de Ninetales lo suelta y se dirige a dormir sin decirle nada**_

Ninetales: **(levantándose)** S-Sylveon?

Sylveon: **(seria)(echada dándole la espalda)** buenas noches

Ninetales: **(deprimido)** ok

 _ **Ninetales se echa en el suelo sin decir nada y se duerme**_

 _ **Floatzel llega**_

Floatzel: listo…. **(viendo que ya se durmieron)** eh?, bueno que más da, buenas noches amigos

 _ **Floatzel usa CHORRO DE AGUA y apaga la fogata y se echa a dormir**_

…..

…

….

 **HORA: 4:27am**

 _ **Ninetales comienza a moverse dormido como si algo lo molestara; de pronto una de su 9° cola brilla de color marrón; Ninetales en su sueño tiene un pequeño Flash de pesadilla**_

 _ **Pesadilla: Ninetales observa 2 grandes garras que atravesaron el pecho de Sylveon en una especie de fábrica de gas; todo se veía muy real; Sylveon escupió sangre de tal ataque que se veía como sus entrañas caían se su pecho haciendo que ella muera al instante**_

 _ **Ninetales despierta asustado; su cola deja de brillar**_

Ninetales: **(despierta de golpe)** SYLVEON!

 _ **Afortunadamente no despertó a nadie**_

Ninetales: **(asustado)** q-que fue eso? **(respiración acelerada)(viendo a Sylveon)**

Ninetales: **(en su mente: (así mismo)** _tranquilo, ella está bien, no le pasó nada_ **)**

Ninetales: mejor vuelvo a dormir **(echándose a dormir)**

 _ **Ninetales vuelve a dormir; su 1° cola brilla de color blanco; Ninetales tiene otro pequeño Flash pero esta vez ve a Floatzel**_

 _ **Flash: Ninetales ve a Floatzel con una Charmeleon, ambos estabas juntos y muy contentos**_

 _ **Ninetales no le tomo mucha importancia a ese sueño y siguió durmiendo tranquilo**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: somos libres?, bueno más o menos, creo**

 _Nuestros amigos se quedaron a dormir en el bosque, pero Ninetales durante la noche tuvo un sueño rarísimo; Sylveon fue la primera en despertar y se fue sin decir nada_

Ninetales: **(despertando)(bostezando)** buenos días amigos, ah? **(viendo que Sylveon no está)** Sylveon?, Sylveon?!, donde estás?

Floatzel: **(despertando cansando)** por que tanto escándalo?

Ninetales: Sylveon no está!

Floatzel: **(cansado)** entonces debió irse antes de que despertáramos

Ninetales: **(preocupado)** no lo sé amigo, no lo creo

Floatzel: tranquilo Ninetales, tú conoces a Sylveon y sabes que ella puede defenderse sola

Ninetales: **(calmándose)** si, tal vez tengas razón

Floatzel: bueno **(se pone de pie de un kip-up)(estiramientos matutinos)** me voy, también quiero hacer cosas hoy y ya sabes a lo que me refiero

Ninetales: ok, vete

Floatzel: hasta luego **(se va)**

Ninetales: bueno, otra vez solito, pero bueno que se le va a hacer **(se va)**

 _ **Ninetales decide caminar por Ciudad Celeste y pasear un momento**_

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)(voz baja)** vaya, siguen limpiando y velando a todos los fallecidos

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** ver esto es muy triste **)**

 _ **Ninetales escucha como una especie de huelga en un callejón; observa una Wigglytuff encima de una caja hablando**_

Wigglytuff (hembra): DEJAREMOS QUE NOS SIGA ATORMENTANO?!

Publico de pokémons (10): NOOO!

Wigglytuff: DEJAREMOS QUE NOS QUITEN LO QUE MAS QUEREMOS?!

Publico de pokémons: NOOO!

Wigglytuff: QUIEN ESTA CONMIGOOO?!

Sandslash (macho): amm, creo que yo?

Weedle (hembra): de que estábamos hablando?

Azumarill (macho): a mí me dijeron que darían comida, solo por eso vine aquí

Wigglytuff: **(facepalm)** estos me van a dar un dolor de cabeza

Ninetales: **(entrando al callejón)** hola, que está pasando aquí?

Wigglytuff: hola, quieres unirte a nuestra revolución?

Ninetales: revolución?, porque quieren hacer una revolución?

Wigglytuff: ( **pone su pata sobre mis hombros)** para deshacernos del control de los humanos

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** que?

Wigglytuff: si, ellos nos capturan y nos tienen encerrados en las pokeball como si no fuéramos nada

Ninetales: si lo sé, pero que yo sepa no es tan malo

Wigglytuff: **(sorprendida)(se aparta)** que?, como puedes decir eso?; que hay de buena en estar atrapado en una pokeball mientras un humano te da órdenes?

Ninetales: escucha, no siempre es así; también la pasas bien con los humanos

Wigglytuff: como la pasas bien?, estando como un esclavo para ellos?

Ninetales: no, también gracias a ellos es que algunos pokémon evolucionan ya sea por intercambio o por objetos raros

Wigglytuff: bueno, en eso tienes razón; pero en lo que estamos encerrados?

Ninetales: tampoco digas encerrados, ellos también nos liberan para hablar con nosotros, socializar y hacernos nuestros amigos; tampoco solo nos usan como objetos de pelea como tú piensas, que yo sepa un entrenador pokémon lucha junto a su pokémon como uno; ellos están unidos; la amistad entre ellos hace la fuerza y ese es el espíritu de un verdadero entrenador, ganarse la lealtad y respeto de un pokémon

Wigglytuff: oh!, no lo había pensado de esa manera

Azumarill: ya podemos comer algo?

Wigglytuff: espera por favor

Ninetales: y como se te ocurrió realizar una revolución sin averiguar bien o preguntarle a un pokémon con entrenador si pasa y siente todo lo que tú me dices?

Wigglytuff: **(avergonzada)** bueno, creo que soy un poco apresurada jeje

Ninetales: si, se noto

Wigglytuff: si, pero igual quiero una revolución

Ninetales: **(curioso)** hay, pero sobre qué harías una revolución?

Wigglytuff: antes era de los humanos, pero en base a lo que me explicaste pienso cambiarla y hacer una revolución contra los entrenadores que abusan de sus pokémon

Ninetales: bueno, eso parece una mejor idea, pero ya no se consideraría una revolución; sino como una liga de la justicia

Wigglytuff: oh, **(levantando la pata inspirada)** entonces hare una liga de la justicia contra los entrenadores abusadores

Ninetales: jaja, genial **(yéndose)** que tengas suerte

Wigglytuff: espera!

Ninetales: que pasa?

Wigglytuff: **(emocionada)** quisieras unirte?

Ninetales: mm bueno, pues…

 _ **Ninetales decide aceptar**_

Ninetales: bueno ok, con tal de ayudar a pokémons maltratados

Wigglytuff: **(emocionada)** genial; tendré que avisar a todos los grupos repartidos por todo Kalos de nuestro nuevo objetivo; te avisare si tengo trabajo para ti o si necesito que vigiles entrenadores que sospechemos que maltratan a sus pokémon

Ninetales: ok

Wigglytuff: muchas gracias Ninetales

Ninetales: no fue nada **(yéndose)**

Ninetales: bueno, ahora estoy en una liga bienhechora

Oficial (micrófono): hola chicos, están ahí?

Ninetales: si, que pasa?

Floatzel (micrófono): que sucede, estoy en medio de algo

? (Micrófono de Floatzel): que sucede hermoso?

Floatzel (micrófono): no nada, espérame un momento quieres?

? (Micrófono de Floatzel): **(sensualmente)** apúrate que estoy preparada para la acción

Floatzel (micrófono): jaja, claro, no tardo

Ninetales: **(sonrojado por escuchar eso)** emmm?

Sylveon (micrófono): Floatzel, por favor quieres hacerle un favor a este mundo y dejar de posiblemente estar embarazando a cada hembra de este mundo?

Floatzel (micrófono): tal vez lo haga en….el 28 de Noviembre de nunca jamás

Oficial (micrófono): ya cálmense; ok escuchen, debido a sus últimos trabajos el equipo Magma y Rocket están alerta de 3 pokémon, ósea ustedes; están buscando a esos pokémon para acabarlos de una vez por todas para que no interfieran en sus planes, así que lo recomendable seria que no vengan ni se acerquen mucho a la Comisaria ya que podrían sospechar de ustedes y podrían matarlos; es un riesgo para mí pero…

Ninetales: perooo….

Oficial (micrófono): tendré que dejarlos salir de la ciudad, como si ustedes fueran libres otra vez

Sylveon (micrófono): enserio?

Floatzel (micrófono): no estará bromeando, cierto?

Oficial (micrófono): lo estoy diciendo enserio, **(seria)** pero recuerden que siguen teniendo la bomba dentro de ustedes

Floatzel (micrófono): si lo recordamos, usted tranquila y yo nervioso, porque aquí los secuestrados somos nosotros

Oficial (micrófono): lose pero…

Espeon (micrófono de la Oficial): **(interrumpiéndola)** espere por favor, hola? Sylveon?, estas ahí?

Sylveon (micrófono): si, que pasa Espeon?

Espeon (micrófono de la Oficial): oye, como quiero arreglar nuestra relación después de todo lo ocurrido; **(dudosa)** se me ocurrió invitarte a una pijamada que hare yo y mis amigas en el bosque; no muy alejada de la comisaria claro, ni tampoco tan cerca

Sylveon (micrófono): **(impresionada)** que?, **(nerviosa)** bueno, es que yo, nunca fui a una pijamada

Espeon (micrófono de la Oficial): estás hablando enserio?, pues buenas noticias, estas apunto de ir a tu primera pijamada de hembras, WOOJU

Sylveon (micrófono): **(dudosa)** Espeon, no sé si iré, tú sabes que no sé cómo socializar

Ninetales: tranquila Sylveon, tú puedes, no tengas miedo

Sylveon (micrófono): Ninetales, tú me conoces y sabes que no podre llevarme bien con ellas y además….

Ninetales: **(dulcemente)** Sylveon, yo confió en ti, sé que podrás

Sylveon (micrófono): **(pensativa)** bueno yo….

 _ **Sylveon decide aceptar la invitación de Espeon**_

Sylveon (micrófono): ok, si iré a tu pijamada Espeon

Espeon (micrófono de la Oficial): SI!, nos divertiremos mucho futura nueva amiga

Sylveon (micrófono): ok, lo que tú digas

Ninetales: genial, te deseo suerte Sylveon

Sylveon (micrófono): gracias; a qué hora es el encuentro?

Espeon (micrófono de la Oficial): es a las 8:00pm, espérame cerca de la comisaria y te llevare

Sylveon (micrófono): ok

Oficial (micrófono): ok, si se encontraran aquí, asegúrate de una vez reunidas se vayan lo más rápido posible, no quiero que levanten sospechas

Sylveon (micrófono): ok, entendido **(murmurando)** estúpida jeje

Oficial (micrófono): escuche eso si quieres saberlo

Sylveon (micrófono): no, no me interesa saberlo

Oficial (micrófono): **(enojada)** ok ya basta!, adiós, eso es todo

Ninetales: una conversación muy divertida je, excepto por Floatzel; pero bueno, qué más da?

 _ **Ninetales sigue paseando por la ciudad tranquila y pasivamente**_

" _ **con Sylveon"**_

Sylveon: **(echándose en el suelo frustrada)** ay no!, ahora qué?, debo ir a una pijamada; mi primera pijamada de hembras en toda mi existencia…..; que se supone que se hace allí?, platicar?, hablar sobre mi vida?, contarles mis más profundos secretos?; ja, ni piensen que se los diré, solo iré como asistencia, eso será todo

[Perdón el retraso pero estoy con mis exámenes semi-finales y estoy estudiando a lo mega para aprobar, ja no es obvio?; bueno, les digo que se acerca otro cap +18 de Floatzel, así que solo esperen pues; y solo por escribir cap así no significa que sea un pervertido; porque enserio ya sospecho que ustedes sospechan eso;….clase de biología amigos, la biología de la secundaria ]


	27. Chapter 27

_[Advertencia: capítulo +18; obviamente aparece Floatzel XD, ok, sigamos compañeros]_

 **Capítulo 27: ¡que!...caliente eres**

 _ **Estas en la sala de Xatu; el entro otra vez, pero se veía un poco apresurado**_

Xatu: **(apresurado)** hola lector, te vengo a informar algo rápido; a partir de ahora te ayudare a decidir mejor tus decisiones y así en la próxima charla decidirás mejor tus decisiones; te pondré la información de los personajes nuevos que aparezcan en la historia, pero los de los 3 principales ya no, ya que ya los conoces muy bien jeje; bueno, eso es todo, adiós **(se va apresurado)**

 _ **[Volviendo con la historia]**_

 _Esto ocurre cuando Floatzel recién de despierta y se va_

 _ **Floatzel después de una buena noche de sueño se dirigió a caminar por ahí y seguir con la rutina que ya conocemos…..aparearse; ósea que carajos, se supone que es: naces, creces, te reproduces y mueres; DONDE CARAJOS ESTA "TRABAJAR Y ESTUDIAR?"**_

Floatzel: **(estiramientos matutinos mientras camina)** ay, mi espalda; parece como si hubiera dormido en el suelo

Floatzel: **(facepalm)(a si mismo)** no seas estúpido, tu dormiste en el suelo

 _ **El seguía caminando sin rumbo, como si esperaba que su actividad llegara por si sola; andaba por la ciudad y a veces entraba al bosque para, pero su aburrimiento está a punto de acabar; una Charmeleon muy hermosa comía unas vallas junto a un lago que brillaba de una hermosa forma por el gran día soleado; Floatzel estaba observándola desde unos arbustos; no lo pensó 2 veces y se decidió a acercarse a hablar con ella, pero Floatzel no es del tipo de pokémon que se le acercan a una hembra si como así**_

 _ **Si conocen bien a Floatzel, ya saben que quiere obtener de esto**_

Floatzel: **(en los arbustos)** guau, es muy linda; **(con una pequeña sonrisa)(a si mismo)** Floatzel, ya sé que lo que vamos a hacer hoy

 _ **Floatzel corrió hacia el lago y se zambulló al estilo flecha; fue demasiado rápido que Charmeleon apenas si pudo ver el agua salpicar y algo moviéndose debajo del agua**_

 _ **Ella estaba un poco asustada**_

Charmeleon: **(un poco asustada)** hola?, qui-quien eres tú?

 _ **La sombra seguía moviéndose debajo del agua, no respondió a la pregunta de Charmeleon**_

Charmeleon: **(con valor)** muy bien, dime!, quién eres?!

 _ **La sombra marina se acerca a la orilla junto a Charmeleon; ella se puso de pie y miro la sombra sin un rastro de miedo en su rostro, estaba lista para para pelear si era necesario**_

 _ **Justo cuando ella estaba a punto de usar LANZALLAMAS la sombra salió de un gran salto del agua; las gotas de agua salpicaron de una forma majestuosa, pero Charmeleon también se empapo haciendo que ella se moleste un poco**_

 _ **Floatzel cayo de pie y volteo a ver a Charmeleon, la miro con una pequeña sonrisa**_

Floatzel: **(pequeña sonrisa)** hola, soy Floatzel, un gusto en conocerte **(acercándole la pata)**

Charmeleon: **(molesta)** oye!, pero que te pasa?, acaso te enseñaron a empapar de agua a todos los que conoces?

Floatzel: **(lamentando)** oh, en verdad lo siento mucho, yo no quería

Charmeleon: **(secándose)** pero lo hiciste

Floatzel: si lo sé, en verdad lo siento; **(mirándola tímidamente)** empezamos de nuevo?

Charmeleon: **(mirándolo molesta mientras piensa)** ….; **(sonriéndole)** está bien

Floatzel: jejeje gracias; soy Floatzel **(acercándole la pata)**

Charmeleon: yo soy Charmeleon, un gusto **(recibiéndole el saludo)**

 **REGISTRO:**

 **Nombre: Charmeleon**

 **Género: Hembra**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **La chica preparada y controlada en las situaciones peligrosas, puede estar asustada, pero siempre estará al lado de sus amigos**

Floatzel: **(saludándola)** es un gusto conocerte **(sonriéndole)**

Charmeleon: lo mismo digo **(sonriéndole)**

Floatzel: y que hace alguien como tú por aquí?

Charmeleon: **(molesta)** alguien como yo?!

Floatzel: si, **(mirando hacia otro lado)** no creí que los ángeles estaban en la tierra

Charmeleon: **(sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado sonriendo)** jijiji, bu-bueno, gracias

Floatzel: no hay de qué, pero enserio, eres muy linda

Charmeleon: **(sonrojada)** jijiji, basta me sonrojas **(sonriéndole)**

Floatzel: jaja, siéndote sincero no se te nota

Charmeleon: **(nerviosa)** oh!, bueno, en-entonces olvida que dije eso

Floatzel: no-no, está bien, no me molesta haberte conocido

Charmeleon: a mí tampoco, **(mirada de enamorada)** sabes?, en verdad eres muy guapo

Floatzel: gracias, **(tomándole la pata)** quisieras caminar?

Charmeleon: **(sonrojada)(sonriéndole)** s-si!

Floatzel: bien vamos

 _ **Floatzel y Charmeleon dan un paseo tomados de la mano mientras caminan por el bosque; el bosque era hermoso ya que el sol le daba una iluminación muy alegre; los butterfree volaban soltando unos brillitos encantadores, el paseo por el bosque estaba en un punto muy romántico para esos 2; Floatzel si sabe cómo enganchar rápido a una hembra**_

Charmeleon: guau!, esto es bellísimo

Floatzel: igual que tú

Charmeleon: **(sonrojada)** jijiji

Floatzel: oh!, **(tomando flores de un arbusto)** son para ti

Charmeleon: oww **(toma las flores rápidamente y las olfatea)** son muy hermosas;….. **(sonrojada)** gracias **(besito en su mejilla)**

Floatzel: jeje, no hay de que

Charmeleon: no, enserio te lo agradezco, eres muy lindo conmigo; **(se sienta con una mirada deprimida)** sabes?, un tipo agua no se fija mucho en los tipo fuego como yo

Floatzel: **(tomando su pata)** creo que yo seré la excepción

 _ **Floatzel al tomar la pata de Charmeleon se llegó a notar apenas como una pequeñísima explosión de color rosado que había aparecido en la pata de Charmeleon; los ojos de Charmeleon…cambiaron….sus pupilas tenían forma de un corazón**_

Charmeleon: **(mirándolo a los ojos)(sonrojada)**

 _ **Floatzel le sonrió y lentamente se acercó y le dio un beso; uno que lentamente se convirtió en uno muy apasionado; Charmeleon tiro las flores y tomo de las mejillas de Floatzel para seguir con el beso;…..Floatzel no perdió la oportunidad y se lanzó sobre ella, comenzando a manosearla lenta y lujuriosamente;….después de un rato separaron sus labios por falta de aire y Charmeleon le dijo**_

Charmeleon: **(mirada de enamorada)** te amo!

Floatzel: **(sonriéndole)** y yo a ti

 _ **Charmeleon esta vez fue ella quien le dio el beso; de alguna forma su sentimiento hacia Floatzel creció de una forma repentina;….comenzó la lujuria, Floatzel la besaba de una forma muy apasionada mientras la manoseaba como un loco**_

 _ **Charmeleon también respondía al manoseo; ambos no podían separarse, estaban muy juntos; Floatzel comenzó a excitarse y su miembro se erecto**_

 _ **Y siendo sincero esto ya es muy descriptivo en todo lo que pasa, no creen?**_

 _ **Estaban muy juntos que su miembro toco la pata trasera de Charmeleon, ella al sentirlo puso unos ojos de impacto y se sonrojo**_

Charmeleon: **(mirada pervertida)** jijiji **(acariciando el miembro de Floatzel)**

Floatzel: jeje, ya quieres comenzar?

Charmeleon: **(sensualmente)** siii

 _ **Estaban a punto de empezar; Floatzel se puso de pie y Charmeleon se arrodillo;…pero un sonido los detuvo**_

Micrófono de Floatzel: hola chicos, están ahí?

Ninetales (micrófono): si, que pasa?

Floatzel: **(susurrando)** que sucede?, estoy en medio de algo

Charmeleon: que sucede hermoso?

Floatzel: no nada, espérame un momento quieres?

Charmeleon: **(sensualmente)** apúrate que estoy preparada para la acción

Floatzel: jaja, claro, no tardo **(alejándose un poco)**

 _ **[Todo esto ya se lo saben así que saltamos esta parte]**_

Floatzel: listo, **(regresando)** ahora en que est…

Charmeleon: **(lanzándose encima de Floatzel)**

Floatzel: jaja, estas apresurada; **(poniéndose encima de Charmeleon)** pero yo soy el que tomara el control

Charmeleon: **(empuja a Floatzel y se pone en posición de 69)**

Floatzel: vaya, ya quieres empezar así?

Charmeleon: **(sensualmente)** así es

 _ **Charmeleon comenzó a lamer el miembro de Floatzel de arriba hacia abajo; Floatzel lamia la intimidad de Charmeleon y de vez en cuando metía su lengua haciendo que ella diera gemidos leves**_

 _ **Charmeleon comenzó a lamerlo más rápido y se lo metía por completo a su boca**_

Floatzel: Char….Charmeleon, me voy a…..a…

 _ **Ella al escuchar eso siguió más y más rápido hasta que Floatzel no se pudo contener más y soltó todo su fluido en la boca de Charmeleon**_

Charmeleon: **(relamiéndose)** vaya, sí que sabes cómo entretener

Floatzel: en eso soy un experto

Charmeleon: **(sentándose encima de Floatzel)(mirada pervertida)** ahora quiero ver que tan bueno eres estando dentro

 _ **Charmeleon comenzó a meter el miembro de Floatzel lentamente, ya que era la primera vez que ella tenía relaciones sexuales con un macho**_

 _ **Era tanto la excitación que al momento de que Charmeleon se lo metió por completo, Floatzel cerró los ojos con fuerzo y dio un gemido**_

Charmeleon: **(gimiendo)** no me juzgues si lo hago mal, es…es….ah, mi primera vez

Floatzel: entendido

 _ **Charmeleon comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos; sus gemidos eran muy seguidos por cada salto que daba; Floatzel de vez en cuando daba leves gemidos;….era un momento muy romántico y lujurioso**_

 _ **(Aparecen 2 pidget volando; uno es más pequeño que el otro)**_

Pidget (hijo): mami, que están haciendo ellos 2?

Pidget (madre): **(sonrojada e impactada)(tapándole los ojos)** NO VEAS HIJO; NO VEAS!

 _ **Floatzel agarro las caderas de Charmeleon ayudándola a hacerlo más rápido y más y más**_

Floatzel: Charmelon, ya no aguan…..

 _ **No pudo terminar y soltó todos sus fluidos dentro de ella; Charmeleon dio un gran gemido que se escuchó a gran distancia; ella cayó rendida al pecho de Floatzel y sobaba su cabeza contra él**_

Charmeleon: **(cansada)** eso….fue….maravilloso

Floatzel: **(cansado)** lo sé, para ser tu…tu primera vez, no estuvo mal

Charmeleon: **(cansada)** gracias

 _ **Charmeleon abrazo a Floatzel muy fuerte y se quedó dormida al igual que Floatzel**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: NOCHE DE HEMBRAAAAS!**

 _Sylveon después de que Espeon la invitara a su pijamada se echó boca arriba mirando el cielo pensando en lo que pasaría, ya que para ella era la primera pijamada de toda su vida a la que asistiría;…estaba nerviosa_

Sylveon: **(insegura)** debería ir?, o no?;…no lo sé, es la primera pijamada a la que iré y yo no sé nada de lo que se hace en esas pijamadas

Sylveon: que se supone que hare ahí?;….contarles toda mi vida y mis secretos?;…..bueno, tal vez algo de mi vida, pero no todo; y mis secretos?, ja, sueñen si creen que se los contare

?: Enserio tienes secretos?

Sylveon: qué? **(viendo que es Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(llegando)** enserio no creí que guardaras secretos

Sylveon: ja y tu otra vez espiándome?

Ninetales: no, yo acabo de llegar

Sylveon: **(sarcásticamente)** enserio?

Ninetales: si, lo juro por mis colas; y si es mentira, me arrancas 1 de ellas

Sylveon: ok-ok, te creo

Ninetales: jeje; y dime, enserio iras a la pijamada de Espeon?, ella está muy feliz de que asistas

Sylveon: **(dudosa)** si iré; o creo que no; o tal vez si…. **(Desesperada)** BUENO NO LO SÉ, OK?!; jamás fui a una pijamada en mi vida y además no se hacer amigos; **(alterada)** bueno eso era antes, no?, pero….

Ninetales: pero?

 _ **Sylveon no respondía, se notaba en su mirada lo nerviosa y preocupada que estaba, estaba literalmente muy aterrada; hasta que rompió silencia después de 5 segundos**_

Sylveon: **(alterada)** no lo sé, ya no sé lo que quiero; no sé si quiero amigos o no; no sé si voy a la pijamada o no;….y si es que voy tengo miedo en ser la nueva integrante que es ignorada

Ninetales: **(dulcemente)** por favor, tranquilízate

Sylveon: **(alterada)** tu ponte en mi lugar y dime como estarías?

Ninetales: estaría feliz y animado **(sonriéndole)**

Sylveon: **(alterada)** que?!, por qué?!

Ninetales: porque conocería a nuevos amigos; nuevos amigos que estarán a tu lado y te apoyaran; nuevos amigos con los que te divertirás y pasaras grandes momentos inolvidables

Ninetales: jeje, no tengas miedo de conocer; arriésgate un poco; disfruta y aprovecha la vida, ya que solo tenemos una;…..y te digo algo?, yo no me quejo de todo lo que me paso en la vida, ya que sino nunca te hubiera conocido a ti **(toca la nariz de Sylveon con 1 de sus colas al decir "ti")**

 _ **Sylveon después de escuchar todo eso se sonrojo un poco; Ninetales siempre la intenta ayudar en sus problemas;….Sylveon reconoció que Ninetales es un verdadero amigo que estará a tu lado**_

Sylveon: jeje; **(agacha un poco la cabeza y mira deprimida el suelo)** …de todo lo que me paso en mi vida, agradezco haberte conocido a ti; **(levanta la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa)** mi primer amigo de verdad

 _ **Ninetales no podía creer lo que escucho, se quedó muy feliz por dentro, pero por fuera le demostró una pequeña sonrisa para hacerle saber que también estaba feliz de haberla conocido**_

Sylveon: **(un sonrojada)** jeje, no sabía que tener un buen amigo enserio me haría muy feliz

Ninetales: **(dulcemente)** yo siempre seré tu amigo fiel, jeje como dice la canción; **(cantando)** yo soy tu amigo fiel **(sonriéndole)**

Sylveon: jajajaja, enserio eres bueno en hacer sentir mejor a los demás; y sabes?...Ahora te tengo más confianza, jeje sigue así 9 colas **(toca la nariz de Ninetales con su lazo)**

Ninetales: **(emocionado)** en-enserio?

Sylveon: si, acaso dudas?

 _ **En ese momento Ninetales se acercó rápidamente a Sylveon y la abrazo con mucho cariño y felicidad; Ninetales se sentía muy feliz que alguien le dijera eso, más aun si venia de Sylveon**_

 _ **Sylveon se quedó paralizada, con una cara de felicidad y un poco de incomodidad; ella no movía ni un solo pelo; ella quería que ese abrazo termine y a la vez no;….el suave pelaje de Ninetales le agradaba mucho**_

 _ **Ninetales después de un rato la soltó rápidamente un poco avergonzado; la había abrazado sin su permiso**_

Ninetales: **(avergonzado)** y-yo, lo siento

Sylveon: no, no importa;….hace ya mucho tiempo que no recibo cariño, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía **(sonriéndole cariñosamente)**

Ninetales: no fue nada;….ahora ya no te interrumpo más…. **(juguetón)** por qué?

Sylveon: **(pensativa)** por qué?

Ninetales: tu pijamada!; como se te va a olvidar?

Sylveon: **(facepalm)** ay si, lo olvide; bueno ya debo irme

Ninetales: jejeje, diviértete

Sylveon: **(yéndose)** ok, y gracias por darme confianza

Ninetales: no hay de que **(sonriéndole)**

 _ **Sylveon se comenzó a alejar con dirección a la comisaria, ya que ese es el lugar acordado con Espeon**_

 **HORA: 7:57 pm**

 _ **Sylveon llego a la comisaria y espero en la entrada, no se atrevió a entrar por lo que dijo la Oficial que los estaban buscando; estaba siempre alerta ya que no sabía si alguien la estaba vigilando o no, miraba a todos lados disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas**_

Sylveon: **(murmurando)** hay Espeon, donde estás?

Espeon: **(murmurando en su oreja)** atrás de ti

 _ **Sylveon dio un salto como de gato del susto que se llevó; era Espeon que estaba detrás de ella**_

Espeon: jajajaja, enserio te asuste jajaja

Sylveon: **(temblando y con cara de asustada)** que?! **(Moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados rápidamente)** yo?, no-no, solo practicaba mi salto sorpresa

Espeon: **(sarcásticamente)** ja-ja, si claro

Sylveon: y qué?, acaso darme un susto es parte de la pijamada?

Espeon: jeje, no, pero admito que sería muy divertido que si

Sylveon: **(gruñendo)**

Espeon: ok-ok, mejor ya vámonos

Sylveon: ok

 _ **Comenzaron a caminar al bosque por detrás de la comisaria; para Sylveon era raro, para Espeon algo normal; Sylveon no sabía nada de lo que pasaba, era su primera pijamada, era normal**_

Sylveon: **(en su mente:** _espero que todo salga bien;…..ya hace mucho que olvide como se hacen amigos_ **)**

 _ **Espeon vio que Sylveon estaba un poco preocupada y pensativa, a ella le molestaba que este así, quería hacer amistad con ella, llevar bien con quien le se comportó muy mal**_

Espeon: **(calmada)** oye Sylveon, estas bien?

Sylveon: **(tímida)** no mucho,…..no sé cómo actuar en una pijamada

Espeon: tranquila, yo te ayudare a que te lleves bien con mis amigas

Sylveon: gracias

Espeon: mira por fin ya llegamos

 _ **En frente Sylveon solo veía una montaña sin más, pero Espeon seguía caminando hacia ella como si ahí fuera su destino**_

Sylveon: emm, y tus amigas?

Espeon: jeje, aquí

 _ **Espeon abrió una cortina de plantas y arbustos que ocultaban una cueva detrás; y dentro las amigas de Espeon; ambas entraron, Sylveon un poco tímida; en cambio Espeon muy feliz de ver a sus amigas**_

Servine: hola Espeon, **(seria)** hola Sylveon

Sylveon: **(tímida)** je **(saludando con su lazo)**

Espeon: **(alegre)** hola amigas, hoy traigo una nueva integrante; ella es Sylveon

Todas-Sylveon y Espeon: HOLA!

Sylveon: **(tímida)** je, hola, soy Sylveon

Sneasel: un gusto Sylveon, yo soy Sneasel

 **REGISTRO:**

 **Nombre: Sneasel**

 **Género: Hembra**

 **Edad: 20 años**

 **Escurridiza y muy bromista, le gustan los chismes y romper cosas**

Sylveon: mucho gusto Sneasel

Servine: **(seria)** bueno tú ya sabes de mí, soy Servine

 **REGISTRO:**

 **Nombre: Servine**

 **Género: Hembra**

 **Edad: 19 años**

 **La inteligente y muy amigable chica, pero cuando alguien la ofende o hizo sentir mal, no perdona fácil**

Sylveon: si, yo ya se de ti

Espeon: bien, me agrada que ya se conozcan; oigan!, y Charmeleon?

Sneasel: no lo sé, tal vez fue al lago otra vez a pensar

Servine: si tal vez, pero ya debería estar aquí; ella sabe que cada año hacemos una pijamada

Espeon: tal vez se le olvido

 _ **En eso escuchan ruidos de pisadas que venían fuera de la cueva; todas se quedan quietas y escuchan atentamente las pisadas, se escuchaba que poco a poco las pisadas se acercaban a la cueva;…..la cortina de hojas y arbustos se abrió desde afuera…..era Charmeleon**_

Todas-Sylveon: CHARMELEON! **(Tirándose encima de Charmeleon)**

Charmeleon: jajaja, oigan ya-ya, quítense

 _ **Un encuentro muy alegre, Sylveon las veía con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, ella veía que tener amigos no era tan mal después de todo**_

Sneasel: y dónde estabas?

Charmeleon: **(sonrojada)** jeje, un rato….con alguien

Sneasel: uyyyy!, estuviste con un macho?, se te nota que estas sonrojada

Charmeleon: **(sonrojada)** amm, bueno….s-si

Sneasel: AAAAAHH!; vamos!-vamos!, tienes que contarnos!

Charmeleon: oye!, e-eso es algo privado

Servine: vaya amiga!, así que te enamoraste

Charmeleon: **(admitiéndolo)** bueno ok!, si me enamore de el

Espeon: estoy muy feliz por ti, dime quien es el afortunado?

Charmeleon: jeje mejor será que ustedes lo vean cuando lo conozcan

Sneasel: NAAAA!, por qué?

Charmeleon: porque yo lo digo

Espeon: ok-ok, basta de eso, Charmeleon te presento a Sylveon

Sylveon: **(tímida)** jeje, hola **(estira su lazo)**

Charmeleon: hola es un gusto **(tomando su lazo)**

Espeon: bien, ahora que ya conoces a todas, COMENZEMOS LA PIJAMADA!

Todas-Sylveon: SIIII!

 _ **Espeon veía que Sylveon se sentía incomoda**_

Espeon: Sylveon, estas bien?

Sylveon: si-si, tu tranquila

Espeon: no me mientas, sé que te pasa algo

Sylveon:…bueno es que no sé como estar en una pijamada

Espeon: tranquila, solo déjate llevar y diviértete; saca la verdadera alegría de la Sylveon que tienes dentro

Sylveon: es por eso, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me divertí de verdad

Espeon: y cuando estuvimos jugando en el lago?, ahí parecía que en verdad te divertías mucho

Sylveon: lo sé, yo misma tampoco sé cómo es que llegue a estar con esa alegría

Espeon: solo te diré esto, diviértete y déjate llevar; recuerda, somos hembras, somos más liberadas que los machos, somos más unidas y nos divertimos más que ellos; que yo sepa apenas si ríen cuando hablan mal de sus exnovias;…. Jeje solo demuéstranos la alegría de una Sylveon

Sylveon: **(mas confiada)** ok…..ok lo hare

Espeon: así se habla

Sylveon: jeje, ok vamos

 _ **Como había mencionado Servine, ellas hacen una pijamada cada año, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, con algunas almohadas y cojines de colores; sabanas puestas en las paredes y algunas tiradas en el piso; algunos cuadros de bandas musicales de humanos**_

 **Música de fondo: Marshmello – Moving on (official Music Video)**

Espeon: bien y que haremos primero?

Charmeleon: esto! **(le lanza gomitas en la cara a Espeon)**

Espeon: jajaja, así! **(le lanza bayas)**

Sylveon: GUERRA DE COMIDA!

Servine: wooju! **(le lanza una almohada a Espeon)**

Espeon: jajaja, oye, dijimos comida

Servine: entonces, GUERRA DE TODO!

Todas-Sneasel: SIIII!

 _ **Todas comenzaron a lanzarse cualquier cosa ya sea sabanas, almohadazos, caramelazos con pata incluida, mientras que Sneasel se quedó viendo un poster de los "Twenty one pilots" de Tyler Joseph**_

Sneasel: **(suspiro de enamorada)** eres tan lindo

 _ **Después de que dijera eso le cae una almohada por detrás a toda velocidad que hace que choque su cara contra el poster**_

Todas-Sneasel: **(suspiro de miedo)**

 _ **Sneasel volteo lentamente y cuando las ve, saca una radio y pone música electro**_

 **Parte de la música: (0:53)**

 _ **Todas bailaron y saltaron como si estuvieran en una pista de baile; se veía mucha alegría y diversión entre ellas; una pijamada de hembras, no se diga más, son únicas y siempre reirán hasta mas no poder**_

 _ **Mientras bailaban se tiraban almohadas y dulces, no paraban de reír y ser buenas amigas; diversión a todo el rato y muchas golosinas por doquier tiradas que quedaban algunas pegadas al techo de la cueva**_

 _ **5 minutos después se sentaron y comenzaron a contar secretos de ellas; todas se reían por cada palabra que salía del hocico de Espeon; Sneasel contaba más historias de terror y Charmeleon contaba lo genial que era su novio, claro omitiendo las otras cosas que hicieron**_

 _ **Sylveon contaba un poco sobre ella y se veía un poco triste mientras más contaba; Espeon se le acercó y la miro con una cálida y amigable sonrisa**_

Espeon: tranquila, todo eso déjalo en el pasado, y usa el presente para divertirte ahora mismo

Sylveon: **(pequeña sonrisa)** gracias amiga

Sneasel: JAJA Y QUIEN DIJO QUE LA DIVERSION ACABAAAAAA!

 **Parte de la música: (2:14)**

 _ **Sneasel puso otra vez música electro y todas se pararon y saltaron; jugaban a que el piso era lava mientras se maquillaban e intentando no caer, claro terminaron pintándose la cara como brujas jajaja, pero se divertían como nunca**_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 **HORA 1:26 am**

 _ **Todas estaban muy cansadas para seguir haciendo tonterías y se durmieron; Sylveon y Espeon seguían despiertas y charlaron un rato**_

Espeon: **(cansada)** jejeje, la mejor pijamada

Sylveon: **(cansada)** si, fue muy divertida…..además….gracias

Espeon: **(cansada)** por qué?

Sylveon: **(cansada)** por invitarme a tu pijamada, enserio fue muy divertido pasarla con ustedes, además, me agrada tener nuevas amigas

Espeon: **(cansada)** no hay de que, **(bosteza)** bueno, creo que ya debemos dormir

Sylveon: **(cansada)** si, descansa Espeon **(durmiéndose)**

Espeon: **(cansada)** tu igual Sylveon **(durmiéndose)**

 _[Enserio les pido que me perdonen por tardar en traer capitulo, es que estuve con los exámenes finales y no pude subir capítulos por estudiar; bueno, espero por favor que entiendan_ _]_


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: mi amigo el humano**

 _Esto ocurre mientras Sylveon se fue a la pijamada_

 _ **Ninetales se fue feliz por Sylveon, verla contenta le alegraba mucho el corazón;…..comienza a seguirla sigilosamente sin que se dé cuenta, quería asegurarse de que llegara bien a la reunión**_

Ninetales: **(en unos arbustos susurrando)** hasta ahora está bien **(pequeña sonrisa)**

 _ **Ninetales observa que llego Espeon y que se va con Sylveon; ahora él está mucho más tranquilo, sabiendo que Sylveon está a salvo**_

Ninetales: **(sonriendo)** buena suerte Sylveon, espero que hagas buenas amigas

 _ **Ninetales se aleja y comienza a caminar tranquilamente por la ciudad; al parecer ya se recuperó un poco de aquel ataque del Equipo Rocket, pero se seguía viendo un poco de tristeza en el rostro de los humanos y pokémons que perdieron a seres queridos; un recuerdo que jamás será borrado de las mentes de la población**_

Ninetales: **(mirada triste)** quisiera entender su sufrimiento,….para poder ayudarlos a superarlo

?: Lo sé, es muy triste

Ninetales: eh?

 _ **Ninetales ve que un Pikachu sale de un callejón**_

Pikachu (macho): hola

Ninetales: hola

Pikachu: sé que es muy triste perder algo, peor si vez a un ser querido morir frente a ti y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo

…

Ninetales: tu perdiste a alguien?

Pikachu: no…..por eso no hago amistad con nadie, y para no entrar en amistad contigo mejor vete ya **(entra al callejón)**

Ninetales:…

 _ **Ninetales solo se quedó un rato viendo como ese Pikachu se adentraba más y más a lo oscuro del callejón hasta perderlo de vista por la oscuridad;….se retiró pensando en lo que ese Pikachu dijo**_

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** _no hacer amistades para no sentir el dolor de perderlas….._ **)**

 _ **Se quedó con ese pensamiento durante un largo rato,…ya comenzaba a anochecer y va al bosque para buscar un lugar tranquilo para descansar; mientras buscaba comenzó a escuchar como si una persona estuviera hablando solo; siguió el ruido y vio un humano junto a un árbol sentado y bien el anochecer; se veía un poco triste y pensativo**_

Ninetales: **(en unos arbustos escuchando)**

?: **(Lanzando una piedra con rabia)(molesto)** porque es tan difícil?

?: Solo debes acercarte y decírselo; porque no puedes?

?: **(Saliendo de la pokeball)** ve! vee! eevee!

?: jeje **(acariciándolo)** tu si sabes cómo animarme

Eevee (macho): vee! **(olfateando)**

?: Que pasa Eevee?

Ninetales: ahí no, creo que me descubrió

Eevee: **(camina mientras olfatea)** VEE! **(apuntando al arbusto donde esta Ninetales)**

?: **(Poniéndose en guardia)** ok, quien está ahí?

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** _ahora qué hago?_ **)**

?: Muy bien, si no sales; Eevee usa RAPIDEZ!

 _ **Eevee usa RAPIDEZ dándole a Ninetales y sacándolo de los arbustos**_

?: Un Ninetales?, porque estaba ahí?

Eevee: VEE! VEE! / Oye tú, por que estabas ahí escondido?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** oye, yo so-solo estaba de paso

Eevee: eevee! Vee! / **(Sarcástico)** ja si claro como no;… oye Marcos, que hacemos con él?

Marcos: hasta ahora jamás capture un Ninetales, **(sacando una pokeball)** jeje una batalla creo que me levantaría los ánimos

 **REGISTRO:**

 **Nombre: Marcos**

 **Género: Humano (hombre)**

 **Edad: 23 años**

 **El chico valiente y muy organizado, prepara una mochila para trabaja, otra para explorar, otra para primeros auxilios, etc; hábil con las herramientas**

Ninetales: **(nervioso)(retrocediendo lentamente)** creo que quedarme mucho tiempo aquí fue mala idea

Marcos: oye Eevee, quieres una batalla con este Ninetales?

Eevee: **(mueve la cabeza "si")** ve / claro!

Ninetales: bueno, creo que ya no tengo opción

Marcos: Eevee, usa DOBLE EQUIPO

 _ **Eevee usa DOBLE EQUIPO y rodea a Ninetales para que no huya**_

Ninetales: **(en guardia)** ok, si eso quieres **(usa COLA DE HIERRO en el suelo)** VENGA!

 _ **El suelo se quiebra haciendo un pequeño terremoto quebrando el suelo y desapareciendo los dobles de Eevee y este salga volando lastimado**_

Marcos: **(impresionado)** GUAU!, jaja, ahora más aun quiero capturarte

Eevee: **(levantándose)** vaya, pero que buena jugada

Ninetales: gracias

Marcos: usa ANULACION

 _ **Eevee anula la COLA DE HIERRO de Ninetales**_

Marcos: bien, ahora RAPIDEZ!

 _ **Eevee dispara rápidamente RAPIDEZ acertándole a Ninetales; aunque Eevee era pequeño tenía un gran poder**_

Marcos: rápido ahora EMBESTIDA

 _ **Eevee corrió con ganas hacia Ninetales; este uso PROTECCION evitando el daño y aprovecho que Eevee estaba cerca para darle a tremenda potencia un LANZALLAMAS en toda su cara; Eevee sale volando hasta las manos de Marcos muy herido**_

Marcos: **(preocupado) Eevee, NO!**

Eevee: **(gravemente herido)** ve….vee! / Per…..perdona por no ser tan fuerte

 _ **En se momento Eevee comenzó a brillar y envolverse en una gran luz; marcos quedo completamente impresionado, su Eevee estaba evolucionando**_

Marcos: Eevee?

?: Um…..Um…UMBREON! / que…..que…..ME PASA?!

Ninetales: lo que pasa es que acabas de evolucionar amigo

Marcos: Eevee!, evolucionaste a un Umbreon!

Umbreon: jajaja WOJUU, esto se siente genial

Marcos: **(motivado)** ahora Umbreon, muéstrale de que estas hecho

Umbreon: **(poniéndose en guardia)** jaja vamos!, ahora si ya estoy listo

Ninetales: ok, que empiece en round 2

 _ **Umbreon al evolucionar aprendió un nuevo ataque; uso BOLA SOMBRA y le hizo un grave daño a Ninetales**_

Marcos: GENIAL!, ahora EMBESTIDA!

 _ **Ninetales quedo aturdido por el ataque que no pudo reaccionar y fue golpeado quedando muy débil en el suelo; ya no podía continuar, estaba muy cansado**_

Ninetales: **(débilmente)** n-no

Marcos: jeje bien **(acercándose a Ninetales)** , ya eres mío

 _ **Ninetales con sus últimas fuerzas giro su cabeza y de su melena de su cuello saco un mechón de pelo color rosa; lo dejo caer y lo tomo con su pata mientras se notaba una mirada triste**_

Ninetales: **(dulcemente)** te extrañare Sylveon **(cerrando los ojos)**

 _ **Marcos y Umbreon se quedaron impresionados al ver eso; Marcos se quedó completamente como una estatua con una mirada de pena; al parecer por dentro el comprendía lo que ese Ninetales sentía;…..este lentamente bajo la pokeball y la guardo; Umbreon lo miro extrañado, pensando por qué no lo capturaste si para eso peleamos;….Marcos se arrodillo y acaricio la cabeza de Ninetales y dijo**_

Marcos: sabes qué?, mejor vete, creo que se lo sientes, jeje, estás enamorado, cierto? **(sonriéndole)**

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Marcos: jaja lo sabía;….sabes, yo también estoy enamorado de una chica, me siento muy feliz cada vez que la veo;…tú le confesaste tu amor a la hembra que te gusta?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "no")**

Marcos: jeje, pues ya somos 2 amigo;…. **(lo ayuda a levantarse)** tranquilo, ya no tengo intensión de capturarte, sabes? **(acaricia la cabeza de Umbreon)** creo que con el puedo llegar lejos

Umbreon: jeje

 **Ninetales comenzó a caminar débilmente alejándose del lugar lentamente**

Marcos: jeje **(viendo que Ninetales se va)**

Marcos: **(en su mente:** _pobre, creo que no tiene donde quedarse_ **)**

Marcos: oye Ninetales!

Ninetales: **(volteando a verlo)**

Marcos: quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche?, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti

Ninetales: **(sonrió y fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta Marcos y le extendió su pata)**

Marcos: jaja, tomare eso como un "si" **(estrechando su pata)**

Umbreon: bueno, al parecer ahora pasaras la noche en nuestro apartamento

Ninetales: bueno, creo que si

Umbreon: jeje, oye diste buena pelea

Ninetales: gracias, tu igual estuviste muy bien, y felicidades, evolucionaste en un Umbreon

Umbreon: gracias Ninetales

Marcos: bien vámonos

Ninetales y Umbreon: **(moviendo sus cabezas "si")**

 _ **Comenzaron a caminar hacia la ciudad; ahora por lo menos Ninetales tiene un lugar donde pasar la noche, eso es bueno;….siguieron caminado hasta llegar a un edificio de 10 pisos, el lugar se veía muy bien, como un condominio de 4 estrellas; ingresaron y subieron por el elevador hasta el piso 7; ya ahí se dirigieron al apartamento número 628°**_

Marcos: bien amigo; tal vez yo al igual que tu somos tímidos para confesarle nuestros sentimientos a esa chica o en tu caso hembra, pero quiero tratar de ayudarte jeje, cuando entremos me puedes señalar que pokémon es ella, ok? **(dijo mientras buscaba su llave)**

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

 _ **Al entrar había otra persona ahí; otro humano macho que estaba viendo una especie de mesa muy plana con imágenes que se mueven**_

Marcos: hola Leon

Leon: hola Marcos compañero, como te fue con tu chica? **(dijo levantando las manos como si fueran a celebrar)**

Marcos: bueno, yo jeje solo hable con ella mientras comíamos esos helados, después un paseo por el parque, pero ella tuvo una urgencia y tuvo que irse

Leon: uy, que pena amigo, lo lamento

Marcos: no-no, no hay problema, por lo menos es agradable de tu parte que me intentes ayudar; así este Ninetales pasara solo esta noche aquí; es una larga historia para contarte

Leon: bueno ok, también ni siquiera quería escucharla **(dijo mientras seguía viendo esa mesa plana)**

Marcos: ok;... **(sacando de su bolsillo un rectángulo pequeño plano)** bien Ninetales, en un momento te avisare que me indiques quien es ella, ok?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Umbreon: oye Ninetales, yo ya me voy a dormir, ya estoy cansado por esa batalla, **(se va)** hasta luego

Ninetales: hasta luego Umbreon

 _ **Marcos se sentó en el sofá mientras tocaba con su debo ese pequeño rectángulo**_

Marcos: carajo!, no hay buena conexión en este apartamento;….me prestas tu laptop?

Leon: si claro, tómala

Marcos: **(se levanta y camina hacia otra habitación)** ok gracias

 _ **Mientras Marcos se fue Ninetales miraba extrañado esa gran mesa plana con imágenes que se mueven que veía Leon**_

…

…

…..

Marcos: SU PUTA MADRE!

Leon: **(se levanta sorprendido por el grito)** puta madre!, que ocurre?, **(caminando hacia habitación donde esta Marcos)** que te pasa?

Ninetales: **(sigue a Leon)**

Leon: **(llegando y viendo a Marcos desde la puerta)** que paso?

Marcos: es un chingo de PORNO! **(Dijo mientras miraba impresionado la laptop)**

Leon: y que haces viendo mis cosas privadas?

Marcos: como que cosas privadas Leon, todo estaba abierto!; literalmente tienes miles de archivos **(dijo moviendo las manos como llamada de atención)**

Leon: si pues se me olvido cerrar algunos **(comenzando a sudar un poco)**

Marcos: por Arceus, mira tú organización!; beso negro al derecho, también beso negro al revés! **(sigue moviendo sus manos como llamada de atención)**

Leon: si, por que a veces me gusta ver girar la lengua hacia el otro lado

Marcos: ESTAS ENFERMO!, mira esto!, VIEJAS CON PITO!

Leon: **(comenzando a poner cara de bebé)** no puede ser, no es cierto!; **(tocando su pecho señalándolo)** tengo una enfermedad!; NECESITO AYUDA!

Marcos: **(golpea 1 vez la mesa como quejándose)** no existen las viejas con pito, solo los huelles con tetas!

Leon: **(llorando como bebé) n** o sabes qué alivio Marcos; me da gusto que me descubrieras!; QUERIA QUE ME DESCUBRIERAS!

Marcos: LEON!, escúchame, es una llamada de atención, si?; tienes que empezar a salir y conocer viejas, **(señalando la laptop)** por que con esto!; TE VAS A VOLVER PUTO!

Leon: **(calmándose)** está bien-está bien, BIEN!, pero ya deja de ver eso, POR FAVOR!

Marcos: Leon, enserio!, la próxima chica que conozcas la vas a invitar a salir **(cierra la laptop)**

Leon: bien, YA ESTA!, HECHO!

Marcos: **(toma la laptop y se pone frente a Leon)** muy bien!, deshagámonos de esto

Leon: **(extrañado)** que?!, de que hablas?, solo borra los archivos

Marcos: no-no!, eso se puede recuperar; hay que despedazar tu laptop con un martillo!

 _ **Consiguiendo un martillo más tarde; afuera del condominio en un callejón**_

 _ **Marcos y Leon le comenzaron a dar de martillazos a la laptop hasta dejarla inservible; Ninetales se quedó viendo impresionado**_

Leon: **(dejando de golpearla)** ok, ya estas feliz?

Marcos: no!, los circuitos se pueden reconstruir con un poco de trabajo; a sepultarla en la bahía!

 _ **Un viaje hasta el muelle más tarde….**_

 _ **Marcos trae en una bolsa todo el laptop destruido y se lo da a Leon y le dice**_

Marcos: desaste tú mismo de tu puta!

 _ **Leon deja caer la bolsa con el laptop al océano y se hunde hasta el fondo**_

 _ **Después de ver durante 10 segundos el laptop hundiéndose Leon dice**_

Leon: no habría sido mejor primero buscar la hembra de Ninetales en la laptop antes de destruirla?

Marcos: **(con cara de tonto)** carajo!

 _ **Después de toda esa pendejada por un laptop llena de porno, vuelven al partamente y se echan a dormir**_

 _ **Marcos trajo algunas de sus sabanas y las puso en el suelo para que Ninetales duerma**_

Marcos: bien amigo, perdona por todo lo que paso jeje, un asunto entre Leon y yo, pero bueno, aquí dormirás, **(acariciando su cabeza)** descansa

Ninetales: descansa Marcos

 _ **Ninetales se recuesta y piensa un poco en lo sucedido**_

Ninetales: **(en voz baja)** que será eso de porno?...por lo que se veía al parecer era como ver a través de esa mesa plana humanos aparearse;…..qué asco!

 _ **Ninetales se durmió; se veía muy pasivo durmiendo, como un cachorrito adorable**_

 **HORA 4:29 am**

 _ **Ninetales comenzó a soñar otra vez sueños raros; su 4 cola brillaba de color rojo**_

 **Flash del sueño: se ve a Floatzel asustado retrocediendo mientras que un garra a lo lejos pero cerca de la cámara (ósea los ojos de Ninetales soñando) pasaba por el cuello de Floatzel y se llegaba a escuchar una risa de una chica**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: se me fue de las patas**

[Esto ocurre antes de la pijamada, aquí sabrán de Charmeleon y Floatzel]

 _Los 2 dormían muy tranquilos y pasivamente; después de lo de hace 2 horas estaban cansados; Charmeleon seguía tirada junto a Floatzel, ella despertó primero y vio que ya era de noche, tenía que irse, así que comenzó a mover a Floatzel para despertarlo_

Charmeleon: **(moviéndolo tratando de despertarlo)** Floatzel!, Floatzel!, despierta

Floatzel: **(somnoliento)** 50 minutos mas

Charmeleon: **(molesta)** como que 50 minutos amor?, ya ahora, levántate

Floatzel: ok-ok, ya me levante

Charmeleon: jejeje genial

Floatzel: **(frotándose los ojos)** que ocurre?

Charmeleon: es que hoy tengo una reunión con mis amigas

Floatzel: reunión?, por eso me despiertas?

Charmeleon: si, **(molesta)** algún problema?

Floatzel: no-no, nada, si tienes que ir ve tranquila, igual también tengo que irme

Charmeleon: hay amor, que lindo **(lo besa en la mejilla)**

Floatzel: jeje tú lo eres más

Charmeleon: no, tú lo eres

Floatzel: no, dije que tú lo eres

Charmeleon: no, dije que tú

Floatzel: ok-ok, tu ganas

Charmeleon: jeje bueno ya me tengo que ir, ok?

Floatzel: ok

 _ **Charmeleon comenzó a alejarse al igual que Floatzel sin ninguna molestia; de pronto Charmeleon volteo y fue corriendo hacia Floatzel para decirle algo**_

Charmeleon: **(corriendo y gritando)** oye!, espera, se me olvido decirte algo

Floatzel: qué ocurre?

Charmeleon: jeje, es que se me ocurrió hacer un pequeño almuerzo tú y yo con nuestros padres

 _ **Al escuchar eso, Floatzel se quedó un poco asustado y nervioso; Charmeleon lo miraba con unos encantadores ojos que decían "di que sí, di que sí"; nunca le había pasado eso en su vida con una hembra;…él debía decirle que "no", ya que sus padres se encontraban en otra región**_

Charmeleon: **(emocionada)** y?, que dices?

Floatzel: **(dudoso y un poco nervioso)** emm…bueno, yo

Charmeleon: que pasa?, **(carita triste)** acaso no quieres conocer a mis padres?

Floatzel: no-no, no trato de decir eso, es que….mis padres están en otra región y yo aquí; no creo que puedan venir

Charmeleon: oh!, ya veo, entonces tienes algún otro familiar aquí?

 _ **Es insistente, eso se debe admitir, ella si quería que algún familiar suyo se conociera; Floatzel quería decir que no, pero si lo hacía como el mismo veía la expresión de la cara de Charmeleon; ella se pondría a llorar; el a la vez quería irse de allí lo más rápido que se pueda y también no dejar llorando a Charmeleon, ya que como típica hembra iría con el chisme del tipo de macho que es si es que dejo a una hembra llorando y se fue corriendo; el chisme se expandiría rápido y acabaría con la diversión sexual de Floatzel**_

 _ **Puede que sea una conclusión muy exagerada, pero que pase eso lo ponía nervioso y asustado a Floatzel; sin más opción tuvo que mentirle y decirle que "si"**_

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** SI!, si tengo un familiar aquí

 _ **De un rostro triste, paso a ser una muy feliz; Charmeleon se emocionó al escucharlo**_

Charmeleon: **(emocionada)** enserio?, quien?

Floatzel: **(en su mente: (nervioso)** _vamos, piensa- piensa en algo!_ **)**

 _ **Floatzel no tenía ningún familiar suyo en esta región, así que tuvo que mentir**_

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** mi-mi tío Ninetales!...y su esposa Sylveon! **(en su mente:** _estoy frito_ **)**

Charmeleon: **(emocionada)** eso es fantástico!; **(pone su pata encima del cuello de Floatzel mientras tiene la otra en dirección al cielo)** ya me imagino todo!, tu tío y su esposa conociendo a mis padres y contándose grandes anécdotas de su sobrino y su hija que en un futuro,… **(pone sus patas en sus mejillas)** SERAN ESPOSOS!

Floatzel: **(en su mente: (nervioso)** _ella enserio está muy apresurada!_ **)**

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** jeje, s-si, ya me lo imagino

 _ **Charmeleon noto los nervios de Floatzel**_

Charmeleon: qué ocurre?, porque estas nervioso?

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** bueno, por-porque es que estoy nervioso de-de que arruine el almuerzo y tus padres n-no me acepten

 _ **Floatzel mentía, pero a la vez decía la verdad, ya que en verdad si tenía miedo de conocer a los padres de una de las hembras con la que estuve, era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba; y por el otro lado es que Ninetales y Sylveon no lo ayuden y que Charmeleon se dé cuenta que le mintió**_

Charmeleon: **(dulcemente)** tranquilízate, yo también estoy algo nerviosa de esto; espero que tu tío me acepte

Floatzel: bueno, yo…yo

 _ **Charmeleon le dio un besito en la boca y le dijo**_

Charmeleon: todo va estar bien, confía en mí

Floatzel: **(calmándose)** ok-ok, está bien, daré lo mejor de mí por ti

Charmeleon: esa es la actitud!

Floatzel: **(pequeña sonrisa fingida)**

Charmeleon: ok, el almuerzo será en 5 días; así tendrás tiempo para prepararte y sentirte más seguro;….. **(recordando la reunión)** ay no, ya tengo que irme, jeje esto se alargó más de lo que yo pensé; **(se va corriendo)** te veo en 5 días amor

Floatzel: **(gritando)** ok, te esperare con ansias

 _ **Una vez que Floatzel perdió de vista a Charmeleon su sonrisa fingida pasó a ser una enorme cara de preocupación y desesperación**_

Floatzel: ay no!-ay no!-ay no!-ay no!; ahora en que mierda me metí?

 _ **Floatzel caminaba de izquierda a derecha agarrándose la cabeza muy desesperado**_

Floatzel: ahora que voy a hacer?!;…..por favor Ninetales y Sylveon, colaboren conmigo, por favor!, en este momento los necesito más que nunca

 _ **Floatzel pensó y pensó hasta que la cabeza le dolió, la desesperación lo consumía como humanos con la comida en un bello día; no sabía qué hacer, quería parar y acabar con este estrés, pero tuvo que esperar hasta después**_

 _ **Se sintió cansado de tanto pensar, que se fue a comer unas bayas para luego ir a unos arbustos a comenzar a soñar**_

 _ **Miro las estrellas y rezo por que todo saliera bien**_

Floatzel: **(cerrando los ojos poco a poco)** por favor!, que todo salga bien **(se queda dormido)**

 _[OMG, el lio en que se metió Floatzel;_

 _Como creen que reaccionen Ninetales y Sylveon al escuchar que mintió sobre que son esposos?_

 _Creen que esto resultara?_

 _Descúbranlo en el próximo dragón ball Z kai…..:v, me equivoque Xd, bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo]_


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: cuidado con las garras**

 _Una noche muy activa y explosiva para las chicas; literalmente porque encendieron fuegos artificiales y no recordaron que estaban dentro de una cueva; jajaja, todo fue de vida loca y cuando despertaron no recuerdan como acabaron en los lugares que estaban_

 _ **Todo era un desastre, las almohadas sucias, sabanas rotas, los posters con lápiz labial en forma de corazón y de besos; con escrituras en sus cuerpos y frentes con frases y palabras graciosas**_

 _ **Sylveon fue la primera en despertar, estaba muy cansada y se levantó lentamente para no caerse otra vez por el cansancio**_

Sylveon: **(cansada)(bosteza)** pero que paso?

Servine: **(pegada en el techo con cinta adhesiva)** buenos días parrandera

Sylveon: **(cansada)(sobando su cabeza)** que?

Servine: es lo que dice tu frente

 _ **La cinta adhesiva se despega haciendo que Servine caiga del techo al suelo**_

Servine: **(cansada)** auch!

Sylveon: **(ríe cansada)** jajajaja

 _ **Espeon se despierta de golpe por el fuerte sonido de la caída de Servine**_

Espeon: **(asustada)** que paso?!

Sylveon: se nos cayó la planta del techo

Espeon: y le dolió?

Servine: no pendeja, me dio cosquillas; PUES CLARO QUE ME DOLIO!

Espeon: jajaja

 _ **Charmeleon estaba cubierta completamente debajo de las sabanas y almohadas, excepto su cola que era lo único que se notaba fuera; y se le ocurrió divertido salir de golpe para asustarla y reírse**_

Charmeleon: **(sale de golpe)** BUENOS DIAS!

 _ **Todas se asustan menos Sneasel que sigue dormida pero se despertó lentamente por el grito de Charmeleon**_

Charmeleon: jajaja, debieron ver sus caras

Sneasel: **(despertando)(bosteza)** buenos días

 _ **Todas comenzaron a aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Sneasel que tenía dibujada un pene; un testículo en una mejilla suya**_

Todas-Sneasel: **(tapándose la boca aguantándose la risa)**

Sneasel: **(sospechando)** que pasa?, tengo algo en la cara?

Sylveon: jajaja si cara de pito jajaja

Sneasel: QUE?!

 _ **Toma un espejo y ve el dibujo en su cara; se quedó enojada**_

Sneasel: **(mirada de furia)** quien putas madres me dibujo esto?

Charmeleon: jajaja, esta con su mirada PENE-TRANTE! jajajaja

Sneasel: ya basta estúpidas!

Espeon: jaja, si pero es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena

Sneasel: vete a la mierda!

Todas-Sneasel: **(muriendo de risa)** JAJAJKWEJKAUIAJAJILAG

 **Afila sus garras en la pared haciendo un rechinido muy fuerte y molesto para los oídos**

Todas-Sneasel: **(tapándose los oídos)** AAuUaaaahh!

Sneasel: **(deja de hacer rechinido)** jaja, mucho mejor

Sylveon: no recuerdo casi nada de anoche, apenas que comenzamos a arrancarle el relleno a las almohadas

Sneasel: por eso mis garras tenían algodón y plumas

Espeon: yo recuerdo que escribimos algo en la panza de Sylveon

Sylveon: qué?

 **Sylveon se sienta en 2 patas y ve su estómago; se sorprende al ver escrito "Ninetales** ❤ **" muy grande, que llegaba prácticamente de su ombligo hasta su cuello**

Sylveon: pero que mierda?!

Servine: aww, al parecer si estas enamorada

Sylveon: **(enojada)** que NO!

Espeon: **(un poco seria)** ya…bueno, dejen ese tema a un lado

Charmeleon: no tengas pena de mostrar tus sentimientos al aire Sylveon

Sylveon: **(seria)** no voy a demostrar un sentimiento que no siento Charmeleon

Charmeleon: **(sarcástica)** ok, te creo 7u7

Sylveon: **(seria)** esa cara me dice todo lo contrario

Servine: bueno, lo que yo apenas si recuerdo es que hicimos algo con la cola de Charmeleon

Charmeleon: con mi cola?

 _ **Charmeleon ve su cola y observa que está cubierta de malvaviscos derretidos**_

Charmeleon: USARON MI COLA DE FOGATA!

Sneasel: desearía recordar haberlos comido

 _ **Charmeleon acerca su cola a su cara y disimuladamente la lame 1 vez**_

Charmeleon: bueno, siendo sincera, no sabe mal

Servine: te estás dando cuenta que estas comiendo malvavisco derretido de ayer?

Charmeleon: si pero eso fue "ayer" y ahora es "hoy" así que…..nah **(sigue lamiendo)**

Espeon: …bueno y ahora…. **(mira raro en moño en la oreja de Sylveon)** oye Sylveon, que es eso hay en tu moño?

Sylveon: que cosa?, no alcanzo a ver

Espeon: espera, yo te lo quito

 _ **Espeon se acercó a el moño de la oreja de Sylveon y saco un mechón de pelo color rosa morado**_

Espeon: es-este pelo es mío!

Sneasel: pero como llego ahí?

Sylveon: así, ya me acorde; recuerdo que cortamos un poco de tu pelaje detrás de tu oreja derecha para comparar si éramos del mismo color rosa de pelaje

Espeon: QUE?!; y por qué mierda harían eso?

Servine: tú nos lo pediste

Espeon: Y POR QUE RAYOS ME HACEN CASO?

Charmeleon: porque eres nuestra amiga

Espeon: el pelaje de una hembra es su tesoro más preciado

Charmeleon: oigan, yo no tengo pelaje, solo escamas, **(suspiro de asombro)** entonces que es lo más preciado en mi caso?

Servine: la respuesta está en tu corazón

Charmeleon: Floatzel?

Servine: no, me refiero lo más preciado para ti que lo tengas amado en tu corazón

Charmeleon: **(pensando)** lo más preciado mío….bueno no lo sé

Sylveon: ok, yo me voy, quiero bañarme y limpiarme todo este grafiti en mi

Sneasel: yo también voy, tengo que quitarme, **(señalando el dibujo en su cara)** esto de la cara

Espeon: ok, las veo luego chicas

 _ **Sylveon y Sneasel se fueron hacia un lago no tan lejos pero tampoco tan cerca de la cueva y de la ciudad**_

 _ **Caminaron sin hablar ni mirarse, como si ambas tomaran en cuenta que ella no estaba a su lado**_

 _ **Llegaron al lago; ambas se miraron y por fin hablaron**_

Sneasel: quieres largarte, me quiero lavar

Sylveon: yo también me quiero lavar, hasta para más haya

Sneasel: y porque no lo haces tú?

Sylveon: **(molesta)** acaso quieres pelear?

Sneasel: **(desafiante)** no lo sé, tu que dices?

Sylveon: ( **molesta)** yo digo que si

Sneasel: ok

 _ **Ambas se miraron con una mirada fría y retadora; esperaban quien daría el primer golpe hasta que Sneasel hablo**_

Sneasel: **(señala su cuello)** oye, que es eso en tu cuello?

Sylveon: que cosa? **(mira hacia abajo)**

 _ **Sneasel sube su garra rápidamente y con ella golpeo la nariz de Sylveon; ja tan bromista ella como siempre**_

Sneasel: jajaja, a que no te la esperabas?

Sylveon: y tú te esperabas esta?

 _ **Sylveon atrapo a Sneasel de las manos y uso sus otros 2 lazos para formar una cuerda y hacerla saltar**_

Sylveon: jaja, es hora de saltar la cuerda

Sneasel: **(saltando)** oye!- oye!, detente!, yo no soy de saltar la cuerda!

Sylveon: **(burlándose malvadamente)** jajaja vamos, más rápido!

 _ **Sylveon obligaba a Sneasel a seguir saltando la cuerda más y más y más rápido**_

Sneasel: **(quejándose)** ya no puedo

 _ **Sneasel dejo de saltar y se tropieza con el lazo de Sylveon quedando enredada y atrapada**_

Sylveon: ya no puedes eh?; entonces a BAÑARSE!

 _ **Sylveon la lanza con fuerza al lago y justo ella cae de cabeza**_

Sylveon: ouuuuuuuu!, eso debió doler, **(burlona)** jaja

Sneasel: **(se mantiene a flote nadando)** muy graciosa rosadita

Sylveon: jaja, nunca me retes a pelear o terminaras cayendo

Sneasel: **(gruñe)** bueno, al menos ya me puedo lavar tranquila

Sylveon: si, ya quiero quitarme estos grafitis de mí

 _ **Sylveon y Sneasel se lavan durante 10 minutos y luego salen**_

Sneasel: bueno, es hora de secarme

 _ **Sneasel comenzó a girar como tornado y se secó al instante**_

Sneasel: la belleza de las garras es la mejor

Sylveon: bueno, mi tuno

 _ **Sylveon uso VIENTO DE HADA al suelo haciendo que toda la ráfaga de aire le diera a ella misma secándose al instante**_

Sylveon: enfrenta el viento!

Sneasel: porque dijiste eso?

Sylveon: nah!, pensé que decíamos frases sin sentido

Sneasel: jaja tú, tan mandona **(voz de bebé)** y adorable

Sylveon: eso es lo que creen, pero después descubren el verdadero cariño que les doy jajaja

?: guau, eso es verdad?

 _ **Ambas voltean a ver la voz que les hablo de repente; un feroz Garchomp acompañado de un Weavile; ambos las miraban con una sonrisa y una mirada confiada**_

 _ **Weavile apoyado en una roca con una pata encima de ella y otra en el suelo**_

Weavile (macho): **(con un tono maligno)** hola preciosas

Sylveon: es la 26 vez que me dicen eso

Sneasel: **(sorprendida)** enserio?, **(deprimida mirando hacia abajo)** a mi es la 4

Sylveon: jaja te gane

Garchomp (macho): incluso su voz es muy dulce; ya quiero escucharla cuando griten

Sneasel: ustedes gritaran si no se largan

Weavile: **(acercándose a Sneasel)(confiado)** así? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, **(apoya su codo en el hombro de Sneasel)** y que hari…..

 _ **Sneasel lo empuja haciendo que caiga al suelo**_

Sneasel: no me toques

Garchomp: **(se acerca a Sylveon y la empuja)** y que si lo hacemos?

Sylveon: **(furiosa)** ESTO!

 _ **Sylveon usa VIENTO DE HADA en Garchomp para alejarlo, pero él pone sus garras cubriendo su cara y clavando sus pies al suelo para no ser arrastrado por el fuerte viento; el VIENTO D HADA no hace nada más que alejarlo un poco**_

Garchomp: jaja, que rudas; **(malignamente)** por eso no seremos gentiles con ustedes

 **Música de fondo: Dead Rising 3 [Soundtrack] – 07. Hemlock Melee (Gen. John Hemlock Boss Battle/Fight Theme)**

Weavile: **(levantándose)** cuando estén inconscientes, **(agarra su miembro)** esto estará dentro de ustedes jajaja

Sneasel: **(fingiendo miedo)(entrelaza sus garras y las pone en su mejilla)** ay no, pero mira que miedo tengo

Garchomp: ( **muy furioso)** YA VASTA PERRA!

 _ **Garchomp se acerca a toda velocidad a Sneasel y la golpea con fuerza con una GARRA DRAGÓN lanzándola lejos; Weavile usa ARAÑAZO, pero Sylveon logra esquivarlo y lanza RAPIDEZ dándole a Weavile**_

Sylveon: jaja

Sneasel: **(corriendo hacia Garchomp)(motivada)** yo no me alejo, ellos se alejan de mi

 _ **Sneasel fue corriendo hacia Garchomp; dio un gran salto y dio una CUCHILLADA en su cara dejándole una cortada en la mejilla**_

Sneasel: LO QUIERES?!, lo tienes

Sylveon: jaja, buena frase

Sneasel: gracias

Weavile: esto es una CUCHILLADA!

 _ **Weavile uso CUCHILLADA repetitivamente en Sneasel dejándola herida**_

Sylveon: y a esto yo le llamo SACARLA DE CAMPO!

 _ **Sylveon usa sus lazos para atrapar a Weavile de los pies**_

Sylveon: FOOOOOOUL!

 _ **Usa como bat de béisbol a Weavile y lo golpea contra Garchomp; dejo completamente noqueado a Weavile**_

 _ **Dándose cuenta que esta noqueado lo lanza lo más lejos posible y termina cayendo dentro de un contenedor de basura**_

Sylveon: a eso le digo, "poner la basura en su lugar"

 _ **Sylveon sin darse cuenta es embestida rápidamente por Garchomp dejándola en el suelo; Garchomp se puso encima de ella para evitar que se levante**_

Garchomp: ESQUIVA ESTO PERRA!

 _ **Garchomp uso repetitivas veces TRITURAR en Sylveon dejándola en desventaja por el tipo de ataque provocándole mucho daño**_

 _ **Sylveon no paraba de gritar de dolor, le dolía mucho; la dejo casi inconsciente por tanto daño; apenas ella podía mantener los ojos abiertos**_

Garchomp: si no quieres más, ahora mismo harás lo que te diga

Sneasel: AAAAAHHH!

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _ **Sneasel se lanzó a la espalda de Garchomp y le clavo la garra justo en el hueso de la columna haciendo que este se rompiera;….Garchomp quedo mirando a Sylveon con unos ojos de dolor; el apenas se aguantaba las ganas de gritar por el dolor**_

 _ **Sneasel apoyo sus pies en la espalda de Garchomp para sacar su garra, se la enterró con tanta fuerza que Sneasel empujo fuertemente para separar su garra**_

 _ **Garchomp ya no pudo aguantar el dolor y en momento que Sneasel saco su garra el grito con mucha fuerza, tanta que se podría decir que estaba lastimando su garganta del grito**_

 _ **El callo al suelo a un lado de Sylveon y continuo gritando**_

 _ **Sneasel tomo a Sylveon y la arrastro, no tenía muchas fuerzas para cargarla**_

 _ **Sylveon soltaba algunas lágrimas del dolor que sentía; Sneasel también soltó algunas ya que tenía heridas abiertas por las garras de Weavile**_

 _ **La arrastro con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía hasta la ciudad; se notaba en su mirada de cansancio que ya no podía más, pero ella siguió hasta las ultimas**_

 _ **Logro llegar al Centro Pokémon**_

 _ **Apenas Sneasel abrió las puertas cayo rendida al suelo inconsciente**_

 _ **Durante todo el camino que arrastro a Sylveon dejo pequeñas huellas de sangre por el suelo**_

 _ **Yacían tiradas; manchando el suelo de sangre (pero no lo suficiente para hacer un charco)**_

 _ **La enfermera rápidamente llamo a Chansey y ella trajo una camilla para cada una y las llevo lo más rápido que pudo a la sala de urgencias**_

 _ **Se quedaron ahí hasta las 2:23 pm**_

 **5 DÍAS RESTANTES PARA EL ALMUERZO DE FLOATZEL**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Ninetales, el bombero de 1 día**

 _Una noche en una cálida y cómoda cama en un apartamento con 2 humanos con problemas muy serios; Ninetales durmiendo muy adorable como un cachorrito_

Marcos: oye, Ninetales, levántate amigo

 _ **Ninetales abrió los ojos lentamente y solo levanto la cabeza mirando a Marcos; mostrándole una sonrisita**_

Marcos: **(acaricia su cabeza)** jaja vamos amigo; vamos a desayunar

 _ **Se levantó de la cama de una manera muy floja; solo levanto las patas traseras y camino hacia la sala mientras arrastraba la cara en el suelo**_

Marcos: jajajaja hay amiguito, tu si sabes ser un flojo

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza en el suelo "si")**

 _ **Marcos se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno**_

Ninetales: no sabía que los humanos machos sabían cocinar, siempre pensé que solo las hembras lo hacían;….bueno, si pokémons machos cocinan, porque los humanos no lo harían? Jeje

 _ **Marcos tardo como 30 minutos preparando el desayuno; en ese trascurso de tiempo Umbreon y Leon se despertaron; saludaron a Marcos y a Ninetales y esperaron el desayuno**_

Marcos: listo, el desayuno está listo amigos

Leon: jaja, huele delicioso

 _ **Marcos se acercó a Ninetales y Umbreon y les dio comida pokémon que el mismo había preparado y para Leon le dio un sándwich con jugo de naranja y por ultimo para el mismo un tazón de cereal Choco crispí**_

 _ **Ninetales olfateo su comida y la miro con extrañeza, mayormente estaba acostumbrado a robar la comida a que se la den; observo que Umbreon se la comía con mucho gusto y alegría, una gran sonrisa suya se notaba por cada bocado que le daba a la comida**_

 _ **Lo pensó un poco; abrió el hocico y lentamente acerco su lengua a la comida; solo tomo 1 gramo de la comida en su lengua; retrajo su lengua y la comió saboreando cada parte de ese pequeño gramo**_

 _ **Lo trago;…..POOOOM; las papilas gustativas de Ninetales explotaron por el delicioso y encantador sabor que tenía ese único gramo; el sabor lo cautivo y comenzó a mover sus colas de alegría**_

 _ **Ninetales sin pensarlo más comenzó a devorar su comida a porrazos y se la termino antes que Umbreon**_

 _ **Marcos, Leon y Umbreon lo miraron asombrados por la velocidad a que se terminó todo su plato**_

 _ **Ninetales solo los miro tragando el último bocado que yacía en su boca y lo trago para después mostrarles una sonrisa**_

Marcos: **(asombrado)** gu-guau, quieres más?

 _ **Ninetales movió rápidamente su cabeza diciéndole que si**_

Marcos: ok, viene la segunda ronda

 _ **Marcos volvió a llenar el tazón de Ninetales y este se lo termino en 5 segundos**_

….

…

…

…

Publico (6): come! Come! Come! Come! Come!

 _ **Los 6 pokémons de Marcos incluido Umbreon le hacían porra a Ninetales mientras este devoraba su 6 tazón**_

Publico (6): come! Come! Come! Come! Come!

 _ **Ninetales termino su 6 tazón**_

Squirtle: WOO! Nidorina: yo sabía que podías Golduck: BIEEEEEEN! Arcanine: eso…..es legendario Magby: ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL! Umbreon: **(con la boca abierta)**

 _ **Ninetales apenas termino su comida, tomo el tazón con una de sus colas; miro hacia arriba y grito con orgullo mientras los demás lo alagaban por su logro**_

 _ **Acto seguido lanzo el tazón por la ventana rompiéndola y a la vez dándole a un Pidget que volaba por ahí haciendo que este cayera en picada noqueado y ocasionara un accidente de transito**_

Todos: **(aspiran aire del asombro)**

 _ **Todos se asomaron por la ventana para ver lo que paso y vieron como los autos comenzaron a chocar; cada uno hacia caras diferentes por cada vez que un auto chocaba o se estrellaba**_

Marcos: **(nervioso)** me-mejor, hagamos como si eso no paso

Todos-Marcos: **(moviendo sus cabezas "si")**

Leon: oye Ninetales

Ninetales: **(voltea a ver a Leon)**

 _ **Leon se acercó a Ninetales y se arrodillo con una pierna frente a él y le dijo**_

Leon: eso….fue…. **(emocionado)** DE LOCOS!, chócalas **(levanta su mano)**

 _ **Ninetales y león chocan "los cinco"**_

Leon: jaja

 _ **Marcos mira su brazo donde tiene un aparato extraño que rodea su muñeca y se notó sorprendido**_

Marcos: ay no, llegare tarde al trabajo

Leon: no creo que lo puedas llamar trabajo porque ni siquiera te pagan, eso es trabajo voluntario **(se sienta a ver TV)**

Marcos: lose, pero es bueno ayudar a los demás en ese **(entre comillas)** trabajo

Leon: bueno, suerte; y no te mueras por favor porque si no quien pagara la renta

Marcos: eres un pendejo

Leon: ya lo sé

Ninetales: ayudar a los demás?, **(a los demás)** oigan en que consiste ese trabajo suyo de ayudar a los demás?

Arcanine: bueno, él trabaja de bombero; eso es trabajo voluntario y por eso no pagan, lo hacen por ayudar a apagar incendios o rescates o algo más simple que bajar a un purrloin de un árbol

Squirtle: si, es un trabajo muy peligroso; Marcos no nos lleva ya que somos sus pokémon y nos quiere mucho y no nos expone a ese peligro, pero él debe de saber también que nos dolería mucho a nosotros si le pasara algo

Ninetales: ou, ya veo

 _ **Marcos se dirigió a la puerta y salió y le dijo a Ninetales**_

Marcos: oye amigo, ya es momento de irnos

 _ **Ninetales se despidió de todos y salió junto con Marcos**_

Marcos: **(cerrando la puerta)** bien amiguito te dejare una vez que llegue a mi trabajo

 _ **Solo asintió y bajaron por el ascensor; después salieron a la calle con rumbo a la estación de bomberos**_

 _ **Ya encontrándose a la mitad del camino; Marcos le dice a Ninetales**_

Marcos: perdona por lo de ayer; enserio te deje muy mal herido y hasta ahora me da curiosidad saber de qué pokémon te enamoraste….enserio quisiera ayudarte con eso, pero no soy un experto en el amor

Marcos: oye, mejor aún, puedes escribirlo en la tierra jeje; ven vamos un momento al bosque

 _ **Ninetales y Marcos se fueron al bosque en una zona sin césped, solo tierra**_

Marcos: **(se arrodilla de pies)** bien amigo, puedes escribirlo en el suelo?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

 _ **Ninetales comenzó a escribir la palabra "SYLVEON" en el suelo con su pata**_

Marcos: vaya, así que es una Sylveon; pff, pues debe ser sencillo, según la pokédex, las Sylveon son tiernas, cariñosas, amistosas y muy muy gentiles con los demás y siempre trataran de hacer amigos

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "no")**

Marcos: no?, no es una Sylveon?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Marcos: **(dudoso)** ennntooonnnceeeees?

 _ **Ninetales comienza a actuar como si fuera una Sylveon gentil y muy amigable poniendo sus colas como si fueras los lazos de la Sylveon y se veía gracioso haciendo esa imitación**_

 _ **Al momento que Ninetales termino, movió su cabeza diciendo "no" y después comenzó imitar un acto muy violento y furioso, mostrando una cara de pocos amigos y de "no me molestes"**_

 _ **Ninetales termino y movió su cabeza diciendo "si"**_

 _ **Marcos al ver eso se quedó un poco pensativo tratando de comprender todo lo que hizo….al cabo de 15 segundos le dijo**_

Marcos: entonces, lo que me tratas de decir que esa Sylveon no actúa como una Sylveon, sino como todo lo contrario?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Marcos: guau, de digo que es difícil de creer que una Sylveon sea así de agresiva; amenos que es en celo JAJAJAJAJA!; ok jaja, no, vasta de bromas; enserio amigo no me creo que una Sylveon sea así de agresiva

 _ **Ninetales lo miro con una cara de "(sarcástico) enserio?"**_

Marcos: bueno, ok-ok, te creo

 _ **Ninetales se le acercó y le dio la patita y lo saludo**_

Marcos: jaja, bueno ya vámonos que tengo que llegar a la Estación

 _ **Ninetales y Marcos se dirigieron hacia la Estación de Bomberos y por el camino Marcos le daba algunos consejos que tal vez podía usar**_

Marcos: bien, si es una Sylveon de la manera de la que tú me dices lo veo más complicado lo de conquistarla

Marcos: lo que te puedo aconsejar es que la trates bien; ósea a lo que me refiero es que la hagas sentir cómoda a tu lado

Marcos: otro más, conócela bien, habla con ella y ve sacando información que te pueda ser útil para que te ideas de un regalo o sorpresa que le pueda gustar; pero te recuerdo, no soy un experto en el amor, así solo te digo eso como consejo, ya verás tu si lo tomas en cuenta o no

 _ **Ninetales lo recordara**_

 _ **Llegaron a la Estación de Bomberos; se detuvieron en la entrada y Marcos le dijo a Ninetales**_

Marcos: bien amiguito, aquí me despido de ti, fue un gusto conocerte; y te deseo mucha suerte con tu futura esposa jeje

 _ **Ninetales le dio la patita y lo saludo con una sonrisa de despedida**_

Marcos: bueno, has….

 _ **De pronto la alarma de la Estación comenzó a sonar; Marcos sabía que esa alarma significaba un incendio**_

 _ **Un compañero suyo sale corriendo y se choca con Marcos**_

Carlos: **(levantándose)** ahí, perdona Marcos

Marcos: **(levantándose)** no hay problema amigo

Carlos: así, CORRE TENEMOS QUE APAGAR UN INCENDIOOOOOO!

Marcos: ok, pero no me grites que estoy delante de ti

Carlos: **(apresurado)** jaja ok, pero apresúrate que sino el camión nos dejara; oye ese es tu compañero? **(señalando a Ninetales)**

Marcos: a bueno él…

Carlos: **(apresurado)** me alegra que tengas un compañero; ahora rápido ponte tu uniforme y vámonos **(se va corriendo)**

Marcos: no espera, él-él; nah ya que

 _ **Marcos se fue corriendo a su casillero y se puso su uniforme lo más rápido que pudo; salió corriendo y vio que Ninetales se subió al camión en el cargamento donde iban los pokémon tipo fuego**_

Marcos: ahí no, pero que ha….

Jessica: **(lo toma de la mano y lo sube al camino)** rápido que nos deja el camión

Marcos: **(sonrojado)** s-si Jessica

 _ **El camión partió rumbo al incendio; Marcos fue un momento al cargamento de pokémon donde se encontraba Ninetales**_

 _ **Abrió la puertita y vio a Ninetales platicando con los otros 2 pokémons que se encontraban ahí**_

Marcos: **(nervioso)** Ninetales, pe-pero que haces aquí?

Ninetales: **(levanta sus patas "no sé")**

Marcos: nah, ya que; te explicare cuál es tu labor; tu eres un pokémon tipo fuego y tu labor como bombero…..bueno tu técnicamente no lo eres, solo estas aquí de polisón, peroooo…hagamos como si lo fueras; bueno a lo que iba, tu trabajo como tipo fuego es rescatar a los que se encuentren dentro del edifico ya que ustedes pueden aguantar más el calor; tu único trabajo es entrar y salir con los personas o pokémons que rescates, entendiste?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Conductor: YA LLEGAMOS, SALGAN YA! YA! YA!

Marcos: bien amigo, es hora de la acción

 _ **Marcos salió corriendo**_

Typhlosion (macho): bien, ya que tú eres el nuevo, tú saldrá primero

Braixen (hembra): estoy de acuerdo

Ninetales: ok, aquí voy **(saliendo)**

 _ **Ninetales vio con asombro una casa completamente en llamas, salía fuego por las ventanas y el humo era intenso**_

 _ **De pronto de la puerta de la casa sale corriendo un Umbreon Shiny gritando**_

Umbreon S (macho): VECINOS! PORFAVOR AYUDENOS, MI CRIA ESTA ADENTRO PORFAVOR AYUDENME

 _ **Desde adentro se escucha gritar a una hembra**_

?: LA CRIA!

Umbreon S: TRANQUILA, YA LLEGARON LOS BOMBEROS!

 _ **Ninetales se acercó corriendo hacia el Umbreon Shiny**_

Ninetales: tranquilo, ya llego la ayuda

Umbreon S: PORFAVOR AYUDENOS, MI CRIA SIGUE ADENTRO

Ninetales: **(lo mira de reojo)** uy carajo!

Umbreon S: qué?, que te pasa?

Ninetales: **(a los demás)** ya váyanse nomas, ya hemos llegado tarde, ya se quemó el señor

Umbreon S: **(molesto)** como que ya me queme?

Ninetales: tu cara ps, esta toda negra

Umbreon S: **(enojado)** NO ANIMAL!, NO SOY NEGRO!, NO SEAS IDIOTA!

Ninetales: haya, entonces en ese caso, **(a los demás)** APURENSE NOMAS, VENGAN! VENGAN!

 _ **Sale una Purrloin desesperada**_

Purrloin: **(desesperada)** PORFAVOR, TIENE QUE SALVAR A NUESTRA CRIA, PORFAVOR **(lo jala a la izquierda)**

Umbreon S: PORFAVOR, NO SE QUEDE AHÍ PARADO, HAGA ALGO! **(lo jala a la derecha)**

 _ **Lo empiezan a jalar al pobre Ninetales de izquierda a derecha**_

Ninetales: **(se separa)** ay mamacita, **(a los demás)** TRAIGAN PRIMEROS AUXILIOS PORFAVOR, LA CRIA SE NOS ACHICHARRA

 _ **La purrloin se desmaya**_

 _ **Llegan Typhlosion y Braixen**_

Braixen: **(lo golpea detrás del cuello)** tarado, no la asustes así

Ninetales: ok, perdonaaaa

Typhlosion: EY NINETALES!

Ninetales: que pasa?

Typhlosion: atiende a la situación, tenemos que entrar a salvar la cría

Ninetales: a si-sí; ya voy

 _ **Ninetales y Typhlosion entrar al edifico mientras Braixen trata de auxiliar a la Purrloin desmayada**_

 _ **Los humanos comenzaron a desenredar la manguera**_

Carlos: **(con la manguera)** ABRE LA LLAVE!

Marcos: NO PUEDO, ESTE GRIFO NO FUNCIONA!

Carlos: PUCHA! HAY QUE HACERLO A LA ANTIGÜITA

 _ **Los bomberos humanos comenzaron a sacar baldes y fueron a las casas de los vecinos a usar su agua hasta que encuentren un grifo para la manguera**_

 _ **Mientras que dentro del edificio Ninetales y Typhlosion buscan a la cría**_

Typhlosion: Ninetales, yo iré al segundo piso; tu quédate aquí y búscala

Ninetales ok

 _ **Typhlosion se fue al segundo piso y Ninetales se quedó el en primero; comenzó a buscar a la cría por todos lados, literalmente**_

Ninetales: donde estas, respóndeme por favor, donde estas; **(revisa una planta)** no en la plantita no estas

 _ **De pronto comenzó a escuchar un llanto**_

Ninetales: **(aspira aire del asombro)** está cerca

 _ **Ninetales comienza a seguir el ruido del llanto, pero el tormentoso ruido de las llamas no lo dejaban escuchar con claridad**_

Ninetales: por favor, llora más fuerte que no te encuentro

 _ **Ninetales por fin encontró a la cría que yacía debajo del estante del televisor; estaba muy asustada, temblaba y no paraba de llorar, esa pequeña Eevee al ver a Ninetales se tranquilizó un poco**_

 _ **Ninetales rápidamente la tomo con sus colas y la cubrió sin antes olvidar avisarle a Typhlosion de que ya la encontró**_

Ninetales: TYPHLOSION, YA LA ENCONTRE, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ

Typhlosion: OK, YA VOY

 _ **Mientras que afuera**_

 _ **Carlos sale del edifico y dice**_

Carlos: oe, baboso, no me puedes dar más agua?

 _ **Marcos y otro compañero suyo le tiran 2 baldes de agua**_

Carlos: A MI NO PENDEJOS, AL INCENDIO!

 _ **Los arduos trabajos por detener el fuego seguían y seguían; Purrloin ya había despertar y abrazaba a Umbreon Shiny de preocupación**_

Purrloin: **(llorando desconsoladamente)** nu-nuestra criaaaa ajaaaajaaaaa

Umbreon S: **(limpiándole las lágrimas)** tranquila, hacen lo posible por salvarla

 _ **En ese momento Ninetales sale junto con Typhlosion con la cría en sus colas**_

Purrloin: **(empuja a Umbreon S)(corre hacia Ninetales)** MI CRIAAA!

Umbreon S: ( **fingiendo sarcásticamente)** auch!

 _ **Purrloin corre hacia Ninetales muy feliz porque había salvado a su cría; Ninetales se la dio y Purrloin la abrazo con mucha alegría**_

 _ **Ninetales miro ese cariño con una sonrisa de satisfacción; la pequeña Eevee miro a Ninetales con una sonrisita y estiro sus patitas hacia Ninetales dándole a entender a Purrloin que Eevee quería abrazar a Ninetales**_

 _ **Purrloin la dejo en el suelo y esta camino lentamente con dificultad por ser al parecer casi recién nacida; se tambaleo y se sostuvo al abrazar cariñosamente la pata de Ninetales y decir su primera y dulce palabra**_

Eevee: mi héroe

 _ **Todos los pokémon presentes se quedaron impresionados al escuchar eso; la pequeña no dejaba de abrazar la pata de Ninetales**_

 _ **Ninetales se sentó y la cargo con sus colas frente a él y le dijo**_

Ninetales: **(sonriéndole)** no pequeña, tu solo dime Ninetales

Eevee: Ni-Nitales

Purrloin: aww

Ninetales: **(la baja cuidadosamente)** vamos, ve con tu madre

 _ **La pequeña Eevee se dirigió hacia Purrloin y la abraza; Purrloin se acercó a Ninetales y le dijo**_

Purrloin: muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija

Ninetales: no hay de que

Umbreon S: **(se acerca)** no enserio, muchas gracias por salvar a nuestra cría

Ninetales: como ya dije, no hay de qué; suficiente recompensa para mi es ver a la pequeña feliz con sus padres

 _ **Ambos sonrieron y fueron con su entrenador que también se salvó del incendio**_

 _ **Ya acabo de 30 minutos lograron apagar por completo el incendio; Marcos se acercó a Ninetales y le dijo**_

Marcos: **(se arrodilla frente a Ninetales)** eres increíble amigo, salvaste a su cría, en tu primer día de bombero y con ningún conocimiento de este trabajo

Marcos: jaja, no cabe duda que tienes un gran corazón

Carlos: **(se acerca)** guau, tu pokémon es increíble amigo

Marcos: así, tu no me dejaste terminar; este Ninetales no es mi pokémon, solo es alguien que conocí por ahí y le hizo daño y trate de compensarlo dándole alojo por una noche y comida

Carlos: **(impresionado)** espera-espera-espera, me estás diciendo que ese Ninetales es salvaje?

Marcos: si; este Ninetales salvaje es uno de los más amistosos pokémon salvaje que e visto

Carlos: guau, es increíble

Marcos: si lo sé;…. **(mira a Ninetales)** bien amigo, creo que ya es momento de la despedida;….te extrañare amigo

 _ **Ninetales se sienta en 2 patas y choca cabeza con cabeza con Marcos**_

Marcos: no sé qué sea eso, pero lo tomare como un "gracias"

 _ **Ninetales le sonrió y se fue**_

 _ **Ninetales camino un poco y pensó que no era una mala idea visitar un rato la comisaria; solo un rato para saludar e irse**_

 _ **Se dirigió a la comisaria olvidando por completo lo que le dijo la Oficial de que los están buscando**_

 **4 DIAS RESTANTES PARA EL ALMUERZO DE FLOATZEL**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo 33: hola comisaria y…..porque?**_

 _Floatzel durmiendo con el hocico abierto boca abajo mientras un lago hilo de saliva colgaba; tener sexo en verdad te pone muy cansado_

 _ **Floatzel despierta abriendo únicamente su ojo derecho, después abre el otro y por ultimo pone sus patas en su cara y las frota en sus ojos para limpiar las legañas que tenia**_

 _ **Se pone de pie tambaleando un poco; come un par de bayas yacían junto al arbusto en el cual durmió y se alejó del lugar**_

 _ **Hasta ahora no podía creer en el lio en el cual se había metido; uno de los más pesados que había tenido, un almuerzo con los padres de la Charmeleon que se había cogido**_

 _ **Estaba nervioso y no podía dejar de pensar en el tema; no quería arruinarlo o que se descubriera la verdad; ya no sabía lo que quería**_

 _ **Lo que más deseaba es poder regresar al pasado y evitar conocer a Charmeleon, pero Celebi obviamente si es que estuviera presente no aceptaría ya sabiendo todo lo que hizo Floatzel a millones de hembras**_

Floatzel: CELEBII!, PORFAVOR SI ES QUE ESTAS POR ALLI, QUISIERA HABLAR CONTIGO

 _ **Almenas valía la pena intentarlo**_

Floatzel: CELEBI!, SI ESTAS ALLI VIENDOME Y NO ME HACES CASO ERES MUY CRUEL

 _ **Nadie respondía, solo puro silencio**_

Floatzel: **(sarcástico)** está bien!; hadita del tiempo!

 _ **Dijo al aire**_

 _ **Un pequeño Ratata se lo quedo viendo extrañado**_

Ratata (macho): está usted bien señor?

Floatzel: **(avergonzado)** emm…a…si, todo bien

Ratata: **(extrañado)** ok? **(se aleja de espaldas)**

 _ **Una vez el pequeño Ratata se perdió de vista en unos arbustos, Floatzel miro con extrañeza su alrededor y siguió caminando**_

 _ **Al fondo vio a Ninetales el cual se dirigía a la comisaria; lo vio entrar como si nada, como si no recordara lo que le advirtió la Oficial**_

Floatzel: **(sorprendido)** pe-pero que está haciendo ese idiota?

 _ **Floatzel se acercó a la comisaria sigilosamente y observo desde la puerta lo que hacía Ninetales**_

 _ **Ninetales entro y a la primera que vio fue a Espeon que al verlo le dedico una sonrisa y rápidamente un abrazo**_

Espeon: **(abrazándolo)** hola Ninetales, extrañe tu suave pelaje

Ninetales: jeje, eso si no te lo creo

Espeon: ok-ok, te extrañe a ti

Ninetales: eso si

Espeon: y dime que haces aquí?

Ninetales: un rato para saludar a mis amigos

Espeon: **(conmovida)** awww, **(preocupada)** pero también debes irte

Ninetales: porque?

Espeon: acaso te olvidaste lo que te dijo la Oficial?

Ninetales: ella…..dijoooo…em…

Espeon: que no vinieras!, los están buscando a ustedes, te acuerdas?

Ninetales: ay si, lo olvide por completo

Floatzel: **(entrando)** un clásico tuyo

Espeon y Ninetales: Floatzel!

Floatzel: el mismísimo e inigualable

Espeon: ahora solo falta que venga Sylveon

 _ **Los 3 miraron la puerta…, se quedaron callados observando**_

Floatzel: creo que….

 _ **Comenzaron a escuchar unos pasos que venían de afuera; se hacían más fuertes; una sombra se notaba por debajo de la puerta y la puerta se abrió**_

Ninetales: Sylveon?

Charizard: no, yo soy tu padre!

Ninetales: **(sarcástico)** jaja que gracioso

Charizard: no, en realidad no tanto

Floatzel: hola Charizard, amigo como te va?

Charizard: **(serio)** quien dijo que éramos amigos?

Floatzel: **(avergonzado)** amm…bueno….

Charizard: jaja, solo bromeo; pues me va bien, rompiendo caras por aquí y por allá y de paso **(susurra a su oreja)** un momento de pasión jeje, tú me entiendes

Floatzel: **(susurra a su oreja)** jaja claro que sí, también te cuento que yo también me divertí ayer jeje

 _ **Charizard lo recordara**_

Charizard: enserio?!, chocalas

 _ **Floatzel y Charizard chocan "los cinco"**_

Floatzel: jejeje

Charizard: ven, te invito un ponche de bayas

Floatzel: claro, hace tiempo que no bebo

 _ **Charizard y Floatzel entrar al comedor de la comisaria**_

 _ **Espeon los miro con una cara de desagrado**_

Espeon: ay!, me alegra que tu no seas como ellos

Ninetales: **(dudoso)** emm gracias?

 _ **En ese momento llega la Oficial y entra a la comisaria; se quedó con una mirada de asombro al ver a Ninetales y Floatzel adentro**_

Oficial: **(asombrada)** QUE CARAJOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?

Ninetales: **(alegre)** hola Oficial, que tal su día?

Oficial: no me vengas con "que tal tu día?"; les dije que no vinieran aquí!, les advertí que los quieren ver muertos y colgando de una cuerda

Floatzel: el primer lugar, yo no vine aquí porque quería; vi a Ninetales entrar con normalidad, así que solo me dio curiosidad ver porque razón vino aquí

Ninetales: **(arrepentido)(agacha la cabeza)** perdone Oficial, olvide su advertencia por completo

Oficial: ok-ok; y tu Floatzel no oíste que "la curiosidad mato al Purrloin "

Floatzel: **(voz de derrota)** si, si la escuche

Oficial: ok y me puedes decir porque viniste aquí?

Floatzel: ya le dije, me dio curiosidad

Oficial: **(voz malévola)** ay Floatzel, no te vayas a convertir en el próximo Purrloin

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** o-ok

 _ **En ese momento suena el teléfono y sin perder tiempo la Oficial contesta la llamada**_

Oficial: hola?...ok….en donde se encuentra?...ok mandare a un Ninetales para haya, él sabrá cómo ayudarlos **(cuelga la llamada)**

Oficial: Ninetales!

Ninetales: si?

Oficial: necesito que vayas al parque de diversiones ; ay una persona loca adentro de los baños públicos que está evitando la entrada a todo público

Ninetales: ok, voy para haya

Espeon: espera-espera-espera, acaso dijiste que esa persona estaba loca?

Oficial: si, por?

Espeon: y enserio piensas enviar a Ninetales con el!

Oficial: esa persona loca es un humano, y si te diste cuenta Ninetales es un pokémon, así que lo puede asustar fácilmente para que se tranquilice

Espeon: pero no sabes lo que es capaz de hacer un loco; puede que este esté armado con un cuchillo y le habrá la garganta a Ninetales mientras se baña con toda su sangre y lame el cuchillo

 _ **Todos excepto la Oficial miraron a Espeon con una cara de impacto a lo grande al escuchar eso**_

Oficial: por favor Espeon, no exageres

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** pe-pensándolo mejorrrrr…..

Oficial: Ninetales, no la escuches, solo está metiéndote ideas tontas en la cabeza

Espeon: si sabes que nada es imposible!

Ninetales: a bueno….es…

Oficial: NINETALES, ESCUCHAME!

Ninetales: QUE?!,…..ay perdón por el grito

Oficial: escúchame bien; acaso a ti no te gusta ayudar a los demás?

Ninetales: si

Oficial: y al no ir, no estarías ayudando a toda esas pobres personas que quieren entrar al baño

Ninetales: amm…bueno….

Espeon: está usando tu gentileza en tu contra!

Oficial: ya me canse de ti Espeon!

 _ **La Oficial saco la pokebola de Espeon y la obligo a entrar**_

Oficial: Ninetales, **(susurra en su oreja)** recuerda que aun tienes el explosivo dentro de ti

Ninetales: **(tragando saliva)**

Oficial: **(normal)** muy bien Ninetales, iras a ayudar a esas personas?

Ninetales: **(voz de derrota)** o-ok

Oficial: muy bien, ándate ya!

 _ **Ninetales se dio vuelta y salió de la comisaria**_

Oficial: y bien Floatzel?, que sigues haciendo aquí?, vete!

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** s-si

 _ **Floatzel se echa a correr en sus 4 patas para irse lo más rápido posible**_

Charizard: jamás te había visto así de enojada, que te pasa?

Oficial: solo trato de quitarles la niñería, que se tomen esto más enserio y no como un juego de niños

Charizard: en mi opinión creo que exageraste

Oficial: no me hagas cambiar de opinión en ascenderte a capitán

Charizard: **(voz de derrota)** o-ok

 _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **Ninetales corrió hacia el parque; se quedó pensando en la actitud de la Oficial, jamás la había visto de esa manera, estaba muy dictadora o algo así por el estilo; le tuvo miedo cuando le recordó de la bomba en su estomago**_

 _ **Agito la cabeza y siguió corriendo hacia el parque**_

 _ **Al llegar a la entrada del parque se quedó quieto, se notaba nervios en su mirada por lo que tenía que lidiar**_

 _ **Comenzó a caminar lentamente ingresando al parque; se fijó en el mapa que yacía en la entrada y ubico los baños; se dirige a ellos sin dejar de estar nervioso pero sin demostrarlo**_

 _ **Un gran público de personas se encontraba fuera de los baños, siendo mantenidos a distancia por los encargados del parque que trataban de controlar al público**_

Encargado: por favor, no pueden pasar

?: ALEJENSE DE MIIIIII!

 _ **Un gran grito se escuchó del interior**_

Encargado: llamaste a la policía?

Encargada: si, dijeron que enviarían un Ninetales para que nos ayudara

 _ **Ninetales se encontraba detrás de todo ese público; se abrió paso pasando entre las piernas de los humanos presentes y llego hacia la puerta del baño**_

Encargada: ahí esta!, es ese Ninetales

Encargado: enserio enviaron un pokémon en vez de una persona?

Encargada: no te quejes, es adorable **(acaricia su cabeza)**

Encargado: ok-ok, oye tú, si sabes que tenemos un problema aquí dentro, no?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Encargado: bien, no pierdas tiempo, entra allí

Encargada: **(molesta)** oye!, no seas así con él

Encargado: **(rodea ojos)**

 _ **La Encargada se arrodillo frente a Ninetales y le dijo**_

Encargada: ten mucho cuidado lindo

 _ **Ninetales trago salivo y entro a los baños**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

…

…

… _ **..**_

 _ **Ninetales se aterro al ver sangre en el suelo, todo un rastro de sangre como si la persona estuviera herida y se hubiera arrastrado por el suelo**_

 _ **Siguió el rastro hasta el baño de hombres y vio a un humano con la piel casi pálida y venosa, que tenía sangre en las manos y estaba en posición fetal en un rincón junto a los urinarios**_

 _ **Ninetales se le acerco sigilosamente, pero el humano levanto la mirada hacia Ninetales y se asustó al verlo, el humano retrocedió estando de espaldas y dijo**_

Humano: NOO! NOO!, no voy a volver con ustedes malditos infelices desgraciados

Ninetales: cálmate, por favor

Humano: no, no me voy a calmar contigo

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** co-como puedes entenderme?

Humano: **(aterrado)** USTEDES ME HICIERON ESTOOOO!...u-ustedes me torturaron, **(sollozo)** ustedes me maltrataron solo por un estúpido suero

 _ **Ninetales no hablo, solo se quedó callado sorprendido escuchando todo lo que decía el humano**_

Humano: **(sollozo)** no funcionara….n-no hay manera de controlar a esas cosas; no entiendo porque trajeron a uno **(histérico)** AL LABORATORIOOOO!

Ninetales: yo no sé nada de lo que estás hablando

Humano: NO HAY MANERA DE CONTROLAR A LOS DARKIN!, **(casi murmurando)** no la hay…..esas malditas cosas que creo Darkrai, son incontrolables incluso para él… **(histérico)** PORQUE NO LO ENTIENDEN?!

Ninetales: oye, yo….

Humano: NO ME HABLES!, NO VOY A SEGUIR SIENDO SU RATATA DEL LABORATORIO!

 _ **El humano con furia le dio un puñetazo al espejo gigante del baño y del recogió un pedazo de vidrio; lo levanto y lo empuño como si fuera un cuchillo**_

Humano: LLAMAME BRANDOM MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA; Y YO…..soy el Brandon que te mandara al más haya

 **Música de fondo: Dead Rising 2 – Brandon Boss theme**

 _ **Brandon comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Ninetales con una mirada psicópata mientras levanta el pedazo de vidrio listo para apuñalar a Ninetales**_

 _ **Brandon salto tomando el pedazo de vidrio con sus 2 manos hacia Ninetales; Ninetales rueda hacia la derecha y esquiva la cuchillada**_

 _ **Ninetales no tiene opción y también debía responder al ataque**_

 _ **Reacciona con un LANZALLAMAS hacia Brandon dándole de fijo**_

Brandon: AAAAHH!

 _ **Ninetales se detuvo y al verlo vio que el fuego de su ropa de apago**_

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** pe-pero qué?

Brandon: **(casi murmurando)** vez lo que me han hecho, soy un fenómeno

 _ **Brandon comenzó a patear los pedazos de vidrio del suelo; Ninetales comenzó a dar saltos de pata en pata, agachaba la cabeza y rodaba haciendo lo posible por esquivarlos**_

 _ **Uno de los pedazos rozo la mejilla de Ninetales haciéndole un corte**_

Ninetales: auch!

 _ **Brandon se acercó rápidamente y pateo a Ninetales mándalo a volar unos metros**_

Ninetales: AAJAAA!

 _ **Brandon rozo el pedazo de vidrio por su cuello y dijo**_

Brandon: es hora de morir

 _ **Rápidamente corrió y dio un salta con el vidrio listo para matar a Ninetales**_

 _ **Ninetales reacciono y lo golpeo con COLA DE HIERRO justo antes de que Brandon llegara a él**_

 _ **La 7° cola de Ninetales comenzó a sangrar un poco, el vidrio le rozo, cambiando el color dorado de su cola a un tono rojo**_

 _ **Brandon se puso de pie y corrió hacia el baño de mujeres**_

Brandon: atrápame pedazo de mierda!

 _ **Ninetales siguió a Brandon hacia el baño de mujeres lo más rápido que pudo**_

 _ **Apenas Ninetales entro, Brandon le dio una patada por la espalda ya que lo esperaba escondido al lado de la entrada**_

 _ **Ninetales cae al suelo boca arriba y Brandon se sienta encima de él**_

Brandon: ahora siente el dolor que yo sentí

 _ **Brandon comenzó a hacer cortadas lentas por el estómago de Ninetales haciendo que Ninetales gritara desesperadamente de dolor**_

 _ **Ninetales usa COLA DE HIERRO dándole en la cara de Brandon haciendo que se quitara de encima**_

 _ **Brandon estaba aturdido por el golpe y Ninetales aprovecha rápidamente para ponerse de pie y usar ATAQUE RAPIDO dándole de seco en el estómago quitándole el aire y haciendo que este se golpe en la nuca contra el lavadero cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente y sangrando por la cabeza**_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _ **Brandon yacía tirado en el suelo mientras poco a poco un charco de sangre se hacía más grande en su cabeza**_

 _ **Ninetales se puso de pie débilmente y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero Brandon comenzó a hablar**_

Brandon: **(sollozo)** por qué Arceus?, porque me haces esto?...y-yo que te he hecho? **(llorando débil)** aja aja…aja…

Brandon: me usaron para perfeccionar el suero de control…tantos experimentos fallidos que me dolieron…que me aterraron y me obligaron a realizar; porque ustedes no tienen corazón….porque?

Brandon: me convirtieron en un fenómeno lunático **(llorando débil)** aja….aja….

 _ **Ninetales solo se dio vuelta y salió de los baños públicos**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

 _ **Los humanos se aterraron al ver a Ninetales con sangre en su pelaje y hocico**_

 _ **Ninetales comenzó a caminar débilmente hacia la salida del parque mientras cojeaba; los humanos retrocedían de el a medida que Ninetales se les acercaba**_

 _ **Todos los humanos se alejaron del baño ya que escucharon al tipo gritar de nuevo**_

 _ **Ninetales no miro atrás y siguió caminando, pero…..algo comenzó a sonar por el aire**_

 _ **Todos los humanos observaron con temor que era un misil que se dirigía hacia ellos; el pánico se apodero de ellos y comenzaron salir corriendo hacia afuera del parque**_

 _ **Ninetales corrió lo más rápido que podía**_

 _ **El misil cayó a toda velocidad hacia los baños públicos haciendo una gran explosión; Ninetales fue levantado por el aire de la explosión sacándolo volando hasta la salida del parque**_

 _ **Quedo inconsciente por unos momentos; al despertar observo el lugar y vio que el baño había desaparecido por completo; el misil únicamente cayó en el baño matando a Brandon que seguía dentro de él**_

 _ **No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir; observo el baño con mucho miedo y nervios y alavés tristeza por lo que había sufrido el pobre hombre**_

 _ **Al tragar saliva sentía un nudo en garganta**_

Ninetales: **(débilmente)** que esta pa-pasando?

 _ **Ninetales cayó otra vez inconsciente**_

… _ **.**_

…

…

 _En otro lugar_

 _ **Una gran oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad a la mujer que reía como si hubiera visto una comedia**_

 _ **Observaba unos monitores que registraron el momento de la explosión del misil; ella repetía el momento de la explosión como si fuera divertirlo verlo**_

? (Mujer): **(emocionada)** ahí viene, ahí viene yyyyy!...BOOM! JAJAJAJAAAA

 _ **Una puerta detrás de ella se abre, un hombre con vestimenta roja se le acerca y le dice**_

? 2 (Hombre): que mierda haces?, acaso quieres que nos descubra la competencia?

?: A mí me dijeron, **(fingiendo voz)** "desaste de Brandon"; **(normal)** y eso fue lo que hice **(sonrisita)**

? 2: Es solo de Brandon, pero habían personas inocentes allí, ACASO NO TE IMPORTA?!

?: Estoy tratando de que me importe, **(voz de bebé)** pero no sé como

? 2: debieron mantenerte en el manicomio

 _ **El hombre se retira y cierra la puerta**_

?: Jijiji, pero aquí estoy yo…jiji…jajaja….JAJAJAJA!…..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA!

 **5 DIAS RESTANTES PARA EL ALMUERZO DE FLOATZEL**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Cordera y Lobo**

 _Estas en un cuarto oscuro; tu única fuente de luz es un televisor frente a ti sin imagen_

 _Te acercaste y la encendiste_

… _._

… _.._

… _._

 _Se reprodujo una cinta, al parecer muy antigua, ya que el polvo lo cubría por completo con un par de telarañas y escrituras raras_

 _La cinta decía "Una buena muerte"_

….

…..

…

…..

….

….

…

…..

….

 **Música Obligatoria (escúchala mientras lees): Kindred Login Screen Animation Theme Intro Music Song Official 10 Hour Extended Loop**

 _ **Maga se disponía a morir por décima cuarta vez; había mordido una manzana podrida, de nuevo**_

 _ **Como siempre, al ingerir la pútrida carne había contraído sombra carroñera; la actriz ejecuto cada uno de los torpes movimientos que precedían a su muerte mientras proclamaba sus últimas palabras para todos los presentes**_

Maga: **(suspira)** que sueño tan poten torso es la vida; solo ahora, cuando ya es demasiado tarde, abro los ojos a sus infinitos esplendores

 _ **Gimió; en medio de una bocanada de humo y polvo brillante; Kindred hizo su grandiosa entrada en el escenario; conforme a la tradición, lo interpretaba un solo actor con 2 mascaras que se daban la espalda; se acercó a Maga con la blanca, la de cordera orientada hacia ella**_

Actor: he oído acaso que alguien pedía mi flecha?, ven niña, deja que la calidez de tu corazón se funda en el frio abrazo del olvido

 _ **Maga se negó, como había hecho otras trece veces antes; los matices de su interpretación quedaron enterrados bajo la intensidad de su chillido; y al momento, cordera se volvió para revelar la segunda mascara, la del lobo**_

Actor: no hay nada que puedas hacer para postergar tu final

 _ **Gruño este**_

Maga: solo soy una pobre doncella; por favor dejen que mi lastimero llanto recaiga sobre sus oídos

 _ **El público parecía hipnotizado por la dramática interpretación de los mecánicos; con la doble amenaza de la peste y la guerra en boca de todos los habitantes de Ciudad Férrica; las obras que trataban el tema de la muerte hacían furor**_

 _ **Bejín, el actor que interpretaba a cordera y lobo, enseño torpemente los colmillos de madera mientras se cernía sobre la joven actriz; Maga le ofreció el cuello**_

 _ **Al sentir la cercanía del mordisco, tiro del mecanismo que llevaba en el cuello de la blusa**_

 _ **Unas serpentinas rojas se desplegaron en medio del entusiasmo del público; ya tenían lo que habían pagado**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…

… _ **..**_

…

 _ **Para cuando los mecánicos regresaron a su carromato y partieron rumbo a Ciudad Petalia, las estrellas habían desaparecido**_

 _ **Un manto de nubes cubría el firmamento; el público de Ciudad Férrica siempre era agradecido; volvió a explicarle si eran propietarios de la compañía y autor de todas las obras que representaba, mientras caminaba entre ellos embriagado por sus propias palabras y por el vino que le habían dado los lugareños**_

 _ **En el correr de la noche, la compañía se enzarzó en una pelea; Tría y Bejín arremetía contra el autor por la calidad de sus obras, cortadas por un mismo patrón: "la tragedia golpea a la doncella, la muerte encuentra a la doncella, la muerte se lleva a la doncella"**_

 _ **Ilusian decía que un argumento complicado restaba fuerza a una buena escena de muerte; Maga, la más joven del grupo guardaba silencio a pesar de coincidir en el diagnóstico de Tría y Bejín; sabía bien que de no encontrar en el carromato de la compañía ambulante, habría estado en un sitio mucho peor**_

 _ **Por suerte para ella, los mecánicos habían perdido recientemente varios actores a causa de la obsesión de Ilusian por ejercer un control total sobre los aspectos artísticos de su trabajo**_

 _ **Debido a esta actitud y también a su evidente mediocridad, había varias caras nuevas en la compañía; y por ello, los mecánicos habían contratado a Maga para morir en todas las obras que representasen en un futuro próximo; cosa por las que ella les estaba agradecida**_

 _ **Ilusian estaba aún reponiéndose de las palabras de Bejín y Tría cuando ordenaron a Phar, el conductor del carromato, que se detuviera para hacer noche; el achispado dramaturgo aprovecho los privilegios de su condición para tender su saco de dormir junto al carromato, y luego, arrojo el resto de los canastos sobre la hierba, a poca distancia**_

Ilusian: la campiña es el dormitorio perfecto para actores ingratos

 _ **Les espeto**_

Ilusian: que podrán aprovechar la ocasión para aprender modales

 _ **El resto de la compañía prendió una fogata y comenzó a intercambiar relatos**_

 _ **Bejín y Tría se quedaron dormidos abrazados mientras se susurraban posibles nombres para la criatura que pronto traerían al mundo; habían estado hablando sobre el día que la compañía ambulante pararía en Ciudad Calagua, el sitio perfecto para abandonar aquella vida de vagabundeo, establecerse y criar a un hijo**_

 _ **Maga se pegó a la fogata para que los crujidos y chisporroteos ahogaran el ruido de las turbadoras demostraciones de afecto de sus compañeros, pero el sueño se negó a acudir; la joven daba vuelta y vueltas en el lecho, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las miradas que le dirigía el público mientras manaba las serpentinas de sangre de su cuello**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **La muerte de una hermosa doncella, fruto de su propia ingenuidad, era lo máximo que podía ofrecer el talento teatral de Ilusian, pero el público sentía adoración por los espectáculos grotescos**_

 _ **Finalmente decidió abandonar el saco de dormir y salir de paseo por el bosque para aplacar la inquietud de su mente; en la oscuridad de la noche, Maga llego hasta un montículo con unos túmulos en la base, aunque no entendía las inscripciones sus dedos recorrieron el conocido trazo de las máscaras gemelas de Kindred, era un lugar consagrado a la muerte, un antiguo cementerio**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Sintió un escalofrió en la nuca que le hizo levantar la mirada,…..no estaba sola**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Maga comprendió al instante lo que veía, pues cada noche se encontraba frente a una burda recreación de ambos, pero el pobre Bejín nunca habría podido ni soñar con inspirar un pavor como el que se apodero entonces de ella**_

 _ **Ante sus ojos, posada sobre un arco desgastado por el tiempo, se encontraba la mismísima cordera; y junto a ella su fiel compañero, lobo**_

 _ **Codera siempre hablaba con una muy dulce voz; Lobo, con una voz aterradora y feroz**_

Lobo: oigo un corazón palpitante

 _ **Dijo lobo con ojos centellantes de avidez**_

Lobo: puedo tenerlo?

Cordera: tal vez

 _ **Fue la respuesta de cordera**_

Cordera: percibo su temor; habla hermosa criatura, dinos tu nombre

Maga: ustedes primero

 _ **Repuso Maga mientras retrocedía un paso**_

 _ **Su torpe huida fue cortada en seco por lobo al materializarse detrás de ella, demasiado cerca**_

Lobo: tenemos muchos nombres

 _ **Le susurro lobo al oído**_

Cordera: en el oeste; yo soy Ina y el Ani

 _ **Dijo cordera**_

Codera: en el este; yo Faria y el Ollo, pero en todas partes somos Kindred;…yo siempre soy la cordera del lobo, y el siempre el lobo de cordera

 _ **Lobo se puso en pie y olisqueo el aire**_

Lobo: está jugando un juego aburrido

 _ **Dijo**_

Lobo: vamos a jugar a otra cosa; un juego de persecuciones, carreras y dentelladas

Cordera: no está jugando, querido lobo

 _ **Dijo cordera**_

Codera: esta aterrada y ha perdido su propio nombre;…se oculta detrás de sus labios, temiendo salir,….no te preocupes querida niña, yo lo he encontrado;….te conocemos, al igual que tú nos conoces Maga

Maga: por-por favor

 _ **Balbuceo Maga**_

Maga: hoy no es una buena noche para…..

 _ **La lengua rosada de Lobo asomo por el costado de su boca, seguida un instante después por una risotada**_

Lobo: todas las noches son buenas para cazar

 _ **Dijo riéndose**_

Cordera: y los días

 _ **Añadió Cordera**_

Codera: con luces es más fácil hacer blanco

Maga: es una noche sin Luna

 _ **Exclamo Maga; hizo lo que le había enseñada Ilusian, grandes ademanes para que hasta los espectadores del fondo pudieran ver sus movimientos**_

Maga: se esconde detrás de un Manto de Nubes, lejos de mis ojos y los suyos;…sin Luna, que sería lo último que vería?

Cordera: nosotros si vemos la Luna

 _ **Respondió Cordera mientras acariciaba su afamado arco**_

Cordera: siempre está ahí

Maga: pero no hay estrellas!

 _ **Replico Maga de nuevo, aunque esta vez con gestos más parcos y voz más queda**_

Maga: falta el centelleo tras cejollero de diamantes en medio de la negrura de media noche;…que mejor telón de afondo se podría pedir para encontraste con Lobo y Cordera

Lobo: la criatura Maga ha cambiado de juego

 _ **Dijo lobo con un gruñido**_

Lobo: este se llama Balbucear

 _ **Dejo de moverse y ladeo la cabeza; movió el hocico hacia Maga y continuo**_

Lob: no podemos jugar a atrapar a la criatura Maga y hacerla pedacitos?

 _ **Y subrayo sus palabras con una sonora dentellada**_

Codera: vamos a preguntarle

 _ **Dijo cordera**_

Codera: Maga, prefieres la cacería de Lobo, o mi flecha?

 _ **Maga estaba temblando, sus ojos volaban de un lado a otro tratando de absorber hasta el último detalle del mundo que la rodeaba;….no era un sitio tan malo, no quería abandonarlo; estaba la hierba, estaban los árboles, el antiquísimo arco, la quietud del aire**_

Maga: prefiero la flecha de Cordera

 _ **Dijo con la mirada clavada en la áspera corteza de los arboles**_

Maga: me imaginare que voy a trepar a las ramas más altas, como cuando era niña, solo que esta vez no me detendré;…es algo así ir contigo?

Cordera: no

 _ **Respondió Cordera**_

Cordera: pero es un bonito pensamiento; no temas doncella, solo nos estábamos divirtiendo;…esta noche eres tu quien ha acudido a nosotros, y no a la inversa

Lobo: no puedo perseguir a la criatura Maga

 _ **Dijo Lobo con un resabio de detección en la voz**_

Lobo: pero hay más criaturas cerca, criaturas que están maduras para la cacería y las dentelladas; deprisa Cordera, tengo hambre

Cordera: por ahora, debes saber que tu interpretación nos ha complacido, y seguiremos disfrutando de ella hasta el día que volvamos a vernos

 _ **Pasó por delante de Maga y se perdió en el bosque, la sombría bestia desapareció entre los campos de hierba alta**_

 _ **Maga volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia el viejo túmulo, Cordera había desaparecido**_

 _ **La actriz huyo corriendo;….al volver al campamento lo encontró destrozado; el carromato al que apenas había llamar hogar había sido saqueado y reducido a cenizas;…..los restos del vestuario y el atrezo estaban esparcidos por todo el campamento**_

 _ **Encontró el cuerpo de Bejín cerca de donde se había echado a dormir, había muerto tratando de proteger a Tría, cuyo cadáver estaba a su lado**_

 _ **A juzgar por los rastros de sangre, no habían tenido una muerte lenta; se habían arrastrado el uno hacia al otro y sus dedos se habían entrelazado una última vez antes de la muerte**_

 _ **Maga vio que Ilusian había logrado acabar con 2 de los bandidos antes de que lo quemaran vivo en el carromato, junto con Phar**_

 _ **Lo único que seguía intacto era las máscaras de Lobo y Cordera de Bejín; las cogió y las sostuvo un momento; se puso la de Cordera sobre el rosto y entonces oyó la voz de Lobo**_

Lobo: vamos!, a por la criatura Maga

 _ **La doncella corrió todo el camino hacia Ciudad Petalia sin mirar atrás una sola vez**_

…

…

…

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

…

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **La ronda dorada estaba a rebosar de ojos destellantes clavados con expectación en el telón de terciopelo**_

 _ **El rey se encontraba en el teatro, en compañía de su reina y de todo la corte, esperando con impaciencia en comienzo de la obra**_

 _ **Al levantarse el negro telón y aparecer los actores, se hizo el silencio**_

 _ **Maga se encontraba en el vestidor que había bajo el escenario, sentada; oyó como cesaban las voces mientras se miraba en el espejo, el lustre de la juventud había descartado de sus ojos hacia años sin dejarle otra cosa que un largo trazo de plata en el cabello**_

Tramoyista: señora!

 _ **Dijo el Tramoyista**_

Tramoyista: aún no se ha vestido?

Maga: no hijo

 _ **Dijo Maga**_

Maga: siempre me visto en el último momento

Tramoyista: pues ya ha llegado

 _ **Dijo el hombre mientras levantaba las 2 últimas piezas de su vestuario, las máscaras de cordera y lobo de los tiempos de los Mecánicos**_

Tramoyista: que tenga suerte esta noche

 _ **Añadió**_

…

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Maga se preparó para salir del escenario, se puso la máscara sobre el rostro; el viejo escalofrió del túmulo volvió a recorrer su columna, le dio la bienvenida, como siempre**_

 _ **Cautivo al público deslizándose por el escenario como un autentica encarnación de los gráciles movimientos de cordera; los fascino con su recreación del juguetón salvajismo de Lobo**_

 _ **Como una personificación de las muertes gemelas alivio el sufrimiento de sus compañeros o les desgarro la garganta hasta conseguir que el público se pusiera en pie y prorrumpiera en estruendosos aplausos**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Era cierto, nada gusta más al público que una buena muerte y la de Maga los dejo fascinados; hasta el rey y la reina se levantaron para rendirle el tributo de sus alabanzas, pero Maga no oyó los aplausos ni presencio las oraciones, no sintió el escenario bajo sus pies ni las manos de sus compañeros en las suyas cuando se inclinaron; solo noto el lanzazo del dolor en el pecho**_

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

…

 _ **Al volver la mirada hacia el público, todas las caras eran de Cordera o de Lobo**_

…

… _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

…

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

…

… _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo 35: que está pasando?!**_

 _Una gran cortina de humo no dejaba de expandirse desde el parque; todos los humanos y pokémon huían del lugar desesperados y muy asustados, otros se quedaron para ayudar a los que fueron alcanzados por la explosión o recibieron quemaduras del incendio que comenzó a expandirse de poco en poco por todo el parque_

 _ **Ninetales seguía tirado en el suelo sin fuerzas para poder ponerse en pie y salir del lugar, apenas podía mantenerse despierto ya que pronto el dolor de las cortadas o de los golpes lo terminarían desmayando**_

 _ **Observaba entre ecos e imágenes borrosas como la gente corría gritando dejándolo pensando si es que lo habían visto tirado y muy mal herido al pobre**_

 _ **Solo quería que alguien lo encontrara y lo sacara de ahí**_

Ninetales: **(hablando extremadamente bajo)** a…ayu…denme

 _ **Un camión de color rojo se detuvo en la entrada del parque; un humano bajo corriendo y fue tras Ninetales**_

 _ **Ninetales vio muy borroso al humano que lo levanto, no pudo reconocerlo; Ninetales cayó desmayado en la espalda del humano que resulto ser Marcos**_

Marcos: **(un poco asustado)** tranquilo Ninetales; **(a los demás)** RAPIDO!, HAY QUE LLEVARLO AL CENTRO POKÉMON!

 _ **Corrió hacia su camión y puso a Ninetales en la zona de los tipo fuego; Typhlosion y Braixen cuidaron de él mientras se dirigían al centro pokémon**_

….

…

…..

….

 _Con Floatzel hace 10 minutos_

 _ **Floatzel corrió de la comisaria en dirección al bosque; la forma en como le hablo la Oficial en verdad lo asusto, jamás la vio así**_

 _ **Después de correr un rato se detuvo junto a un árbol para descansar; se apoyó con una pata y con la otra en su pecho; respiraba un poco agitado por el cansancio**_

 _ **Se sentó junto al árbol y comenzó a meditar sobre lo sucedido**_

Floatzel: pero que rayos le pasa?, cuál es su problema?

 _ **Dijo mientras comía una baya**_

Floatzel: **(comiendo)** se supone que merecemos más crédito que todos, estamos haciendo más de lo que un humano hubiera hecho por este mundo

 _ **Se recostó de espaldas mientras seguía con esa expresión de exigencia y queja en su rostro**_

Floatzel: y las cosas creo que son peores para mí; tengo un almuerzo con los padres de una hembra que me folle y aparte le mentí diciéndole que Ninetales y Sylveon son familiares míos y que son esposos; **(gritando al cielo)** ACASO OTRA COSA MALA ME DEBE PASAR?!

 _ **En eso el suelo tembló y se escuchó un fuerte ruido; Floatzel se puso de pie un poco asustado y observo que a lo lejos una gran cortina de humo se levantaba seguido de unos gritos de desesperación**_

Floatzel: que mierda?, que fue eso?

 _ **Floatzel comenzó a caminar hacia el humo que poco a poco llenaba al cielo de un color gris**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

 _ **Ya estando por llegar vio que un camión de color rojo se dirigía al lugar de donde provenía el humo**_

 _ **Se asombró; el parque de diversiones estaba completamente envuelto en llamas, justo en donde Ninetales tenía que ir**_

Floatzel: maldición, NINETALES!

 _ **Comenzó a correr hacia el parque desesperado por su amigo que se encontraba ahí; vio como el humano tenia a Ninetales sobre su espalda muy mal herido; lo metió dentro del camión y se lo llevo**_

Floatzel: que?!, adonde se llevan a mi amigo?!

 _ **Comenzó a perseguirlo; Floatzel en verdad sentía aprecio por su amigo que en estos momentos lo necesitaba**_

 _ **Corrió y corrió en sus 4 patas para alcanzar más rápido al camión**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

 _Con Sylveon hace 5 minutos_

 _ **Sylveon y Sneasel se encontraban en la sala de recuperación; ya habían despertado, pero seguían en cama para descansar un poco más, cuando un fuerte ruido que hizo temblar el suelo las asusto**_

Enfermera: pero que fue eso?

 _ **La enfermera salió de la sala dejando a Sylveon y Sneasel solas**_

Sneasel: **(deprimida)** oye Sylveon…..estas bien?

 _ **Sylveon estaba frustrada por perder una pelea y casi morir en ella, ya había tenido otras así, pero no le gustaba perder; sentía un gran golpe en su orgullo**_

Sylveon: **(dándole la espalda)(frustrada)** sí, estoy bien

Sneasel: amm…Pues no lo…

Sylveon: DIJE!,….que estoy bien

 _ **Sneasel se echó boca arriba con las garras en su pecho; ver a Sylveon así la hacía sentir mal, aun cuando la conoció solo por 1 noche**_

 _ **Chansey entro y les dijo**_

Chansey (hembra): buenas noticias, ya están recuperadas al 100%, puedes retirarse si es que lo desean

Sneasel: **(feliz)** jejeje, muchas gracias

 _ **Sneasel salió de la cama y se detuvo en la puerta observando a Sylveon**_

Sneasel: oye, no vienes?

Sylveon: **(frustrada)(suspira)** ya que

 _ **Sylveon salió de la cama y junto con Sneasel se dirigieron a la salida del centro pokémon**_

 _ **En pleno camino hacia la salida charlaron; Sneasel quiso tratar de hacerle olvidar su derrota así que le hablo sobre lo sucedido hace un momento**_

Sneasel: oye, que habrá sido ese ruido de hace 5 minutos?

Sylveon: **(un poco más calmada)** no lo sé

Sneasel: y no te interesa saber qué es?

Sylveon: tal vez

Sneasel: ja, pues yo si quisiera saber que fue eso

Sylveon: suerte averiguándolo

 _ **En eso apenas Sylveon empujo la puerta para salir, Marcos la abrió de una patada haciendo que la golpe justo en la cara**_

 _ **El humano entro corriendo junto con la enfermera y colocaron a Ninetales rápidamente en la camilla y lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias**_

 _ **Sneasel intentaba aguantarse un poco la risa ya que Sylveon se quedó como estatua al golpearle la puerta en la cara**_

 _ **Floatzel entro corriendo**_

Floatzel: Ninetales?, **(respira agotado)** hay amigo, que….qué carrera….ay, **(se va a una esquina)** so-solo me recostare aquí y des-descansare un poco

 _ **Floatzel se recostó y en un momento quedo dormido**_

 _ **Se cerró la puerta y Sylveon tenía una mirada asesina de ya estar muy enojada**_

Sneasel: **(aguantándose la risa)** jsjs, es js estas jsjsjs bien jsjsjssssjssss

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)(enojada)** en serio te parece que estoy bien?

Sneasel: **(riéndose)** no, JAJAJAJAJjajajajaJAJAJAJajajaJAjaJAJAjaJa

Sylveon: **(gruñendo)**

 _ **La enfermera le ordeno a Marcos que esperara hasta verificar el estado de salud de Ninetales**_

 _ **Marcos se sentó y agacho la cabeza**_

Marcos: **(murmurando)** Ninetales, como rayos te paso esto?

 _ **En eso Umbreon sale de su pokeball; y se recuesta al lado de Marcos**_

Marcos: jeje, **(acariciando a Umbreon)** gracias compañero

 _ **Sylveon en eso comienza a observar a Marcos con mucha, mucha, pero mucha furia en sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia él**_

Sneasel: **(un poco nerviosa)** oye-oye, que vas hacer?

Sylveon: **(enojada)** arreglar algunos asuntos

 _ **Marcos seguía mirando hacia abajo mientras Sylveon poco a poco se le acercaba; Umbreon comenzó a observar a Sylveon que se acercaba**_

Umbreon: emm….te puedo ayudar en algo?

Sylveon: **(entre dientes)** esto no es asunto tuyo

 _ **Umbreon se puso frente a Sylveon bloqueándole el paso**_

Umbreon: me temo que cualquier asunto con mi entrenador, será asunto mío

Sylveon: **(enojada)** ese idiota es tu entrenador?

Umbreon: oye!, qué te pasa?!

Sylveon: resulta que tu estúpido humano me golpeo de un portazo

 _ **Marcos levanto la mirada por curiosidad de saber de quién era esa otra voz; vio a Sylveon**_

Marco: eh?, una Sylveon?

 _ **En eso la enfermera salió y le dijo a Marcos**_

Enfermera: tranquilo, Ninetales pudo soportar y ya está en recuperación

Marcos: **(feliz)** enserio?, jaja, muchas gracias enfermera

Sylveon: Ninetales?; están hablando del Ninetales que conozco?, o de otro más?

Umbreon: a mí que me hablas?, acaso yo se tus amistades?

Sneasel: **(murmurando)** y yo aquí siendo ignorada

Sylveon: **(gruñe)**

Umbreon: **(suspira quejándose)** ok, dime cómo es?

Sylveon: **(seria)** muy amistoso, agradable, siempre está feliz y le gusta comer

Umbreon: sip, este es el Ninetales que conoces

 _ **En eso la puerta del centro pokémon se abre; era Espeon que estaba entrando a pura prisa**_

 **Música de fondo: LIONEL RICHIE – HELLO LYRICS (minuto: 0:38)**

 _ **Umbreon volteo a verla y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos; comenzó a imaginar que Espeon corría en cámara lenta con un bordado color rosa transparente (ósea ya se imaginan, típico macho que se enamora a primera vista y se queda atontado)**_

 _ **Vio como Espeon corría hacia él; su fino pelaje y hermosos ojos candentes como una llama muy caliente; orejas delicadas que solo las podía tocar el macho más digno, lo fascino, le encanto, lo enamoro**_

 _ **Espeon seguía corriendo en cámara lenta (según la vista de Umbreon), poco a poco se acercaba hacia Umbreon;…que digamos….demasiado, corrió tan rápido que apenas Umbreon si pudo hablar**_

Umbreon: ho….

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo, con efecto de disco rayado**

 _ **Espeon paso corriendo que empujo a Umbreon haciendo que callera al suelo**_

 _ **Espeon fue directamente con la enfermera; sincronizo su mente con ella y le dijo**_

Espeon: enfermera, Ninetales está aquí?

Enfermera: eh?, si, un Ninetales vino aquí muy mal herido, está en recuperación

Espeon: **(respiro aliviada)** ay muchas gracias

Enfermera: **(feliz)** jeje, muy preocupada, eh?

 _ **Umbreon comenzó a acercarse por detrás de Espeon con sus ojos en forma de corazón; caminaba atontado, se detuvo a su lado observándola sin decir nada**_

Espeon: jeje sí, es que, bueno, estoy enamorada de él

 _ **Los ojos de Umbreon en forma de corazón se convirtieron en un corazón roto, CRACK!; y cayó al suelo patas arriba, PLOP! (a lo estilo condorito)**_

Enfermera: awww, que lindo

Espeon: si lo sé; **(deprimida)** solo quisiera que el sintiera lo mismo

Enfermera: tranquila, no te rindas, ya habrá la oportunidad

Espeon: no lo creo, él ya está enamorado de otra

Enfermera: oh!,…..emmm…bueno, espera aquí por favor, yo te avisare cuando ya esté en condiciones de salir

Espeon: ok, muchas gracias

 _ **Espeon deja de sincronizar su mente con la enfermera y pasa a sentarse en la sala de espera**_

 _ **Umbreon se levanta con una cara muy decepcionada y con la cabeza agachada pasa a sentarse junto con Marcos**_

 _ **Sneasel, se levantó del suelo y dijo**_

Sneasel: bueno, yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, así que me voy; Sylveon, vienes?

Sylveon: no, me quedare aquí

Sneasel: porque?,

Sylveon: ese Ninetales de ahí es un amigo mío

Sneasel: **(pícaramente)** uy, y te quedaras aquí porque él te gusta, eh?

 _ **Sylveon se acercó a Sneasel y la atrapo del cuello con uno de sus lazos y le dijo**_

Sylveon: **(un poco molesta)** escúchame bien, ya me canse de que me digan a cada momento me digan que estoy enamorada de él, si?; puede que él sea tierno, adorable, **(un poco más dulce)** , amistoso, gentil, **(un poco más dulce)** , cariñoso, amoroso….. **(dulcemente)** el pokémon que le agrade sin importarle que lo haya tratara como basura,….un verdadero amigo, el que…..

 _ **En ese momento Sylveon para de hablar de golpe y miro avergonzada a Sneasel**_

Sneasel: **(con una sonrisa pícara)** eeeel queeee?

 _ **Sylveon suelta a Sneasel y la empuja fuera del Centro Pokémon**_

Sylveon: **(un poco molesta)** ya lárgate!

 _ **Cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…

…

…

 _ **5 horas después**_

 _ **8:30 pm**_

 _ **Todos se quedaron dormidos, se habían cansado de esperar; Sylveon dormida en bolita; Espeon se durmió en una silla mientras Umbreon en el suelo al lado de ella; Marcos igual se quedó dormido en una silla**_

 _ **En eso sale la Enfermera**_

Enfermera: oigan todos despierten!

 _ **En eso todos despiertan de poco en poco**_

Marcos: que ocurre?

Enfermera: Ninetales ya se recuperó por completo, saldrá en un momento

Espeon: **(emocionada)** enserio?!

 _ **Dijo Espeon mientras se ponía de pie en la silla muy rápido, se levantó de golpe que no pudo mantener equilibrio y se cayó de ella**_

 _ **Umbreon solo levanto la cabeza hacia arriba y Espeon cayó encima de él**_

 _ **Umbreon estaba boca arriba y Espeon boca abajo encima de Umbreon; rápidamente este se sonrojo mientras que Espeon agito su cabeza y dijo**_

Espeon: ay no, cuanto lo siento!

Umbreon: **(un poco adolorido)** no-no hay problema jeje, ay!

Espeon: ay, creo que te golpe fuerte

Umbreon: **(un poco adolorido)(sarcástico)** enserio?; ay!, oye, no quiero ser mal educado, pero podría quitarte de encima, por favor?

Espeon: **(avergonzada)** a-así, si!, lo siento

 _ **Espeon se quitó de encima de Umbreon y lo ayudo a levantarse**_

Umbreon: gracias

Espeon: no hay de que

 _ **En eso Ninetales sale un poco cojeando de la sala de recuperación y los encuentra a todos**_

Ninetales: jeje, hola amigos

Espeon: **(emocionada)** Ninetales!

 _ **Espeon fue corriendo hacia Ninetales y le dio un abrazo de golpe**_

Ninetales: ay!, con cuidado por favor, aun me duele un poco el cuerpo

Espeon: solo un poquito más **(lo abraza un poco más fuerte)**

 _ **Sylveon se les acerco con al parecer creo yo jeje un cara de celos, OoO**_

Sylveon: ok-ok, ustedes 2, **(los separa con sus lazos)** SEPARENSE!

Espeon: jeje tranquilízate Sylveon

 _ **Umbreon también se acerca junto con Marcos**_

Umbreon: Ninetales, amigo

Ninetales: je, que paso Umbreon?

Umbreon: nada, pero a ti!

Ninetales: si lo sé, me dejaron como masa de pan

 _ **Marcos se arrodilla frente a Ninetales**_

Marcos: Ninetales, hola amiguito, estas bien?

Ninetales: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Marcos: me alegra mucho saber eso

Sylveon: lo conoces?

Ninetales: si, lo conocí cuando el intento capturarme

Sylveon: lo logro?

Ninetales: no

Umbreon: jaja, te habríamos capturado, pero nos diste pena cuando…

 _ **En eso rápidamente Ninetales le tapó la boca a Umbreon**_

Sylveon: **(sospechando)** cuando?

Ninetales: **(nervioso)** no-no, nada, solo les dio pena verme muy mal herido jeje,…..es todo

Ninetales: **(susurrándole a Umbreon)** por favor, no hables de eso frente a ella

Umbreon: **(moviendo su cabeza "si")**

Espeon: y ahora Ninetales, quiero saber cómo es que terminaste aquí

Ninetales: así; el tipo loco al que tenía que tranquilizar me hablo, al parecer entendía lo que le decía

Sylveon: cómo es eso posible?

Ninetales: no lo sé, pero al parecer lo habían torturado y maltratado tanto que quedo así de parapléjico;….me tuvo miedo y me comenzó a atacar, pero me dijo algo de que habían traído a una cosa llamada "Darkin" a un laboratorio

Umbreon: Darkin?...jmm, creo que vi a Marcos una vez leer algo de eso

Espeon: hay una librería dentro de la comisaria, podemos buscar y ver que encontramos ahí

Ninetales: suena bien, vamos

 _ **Ninetales y los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida**_

Marcos: emm, oigan, adónde van?, no me dejen **(los sigue)**

 _ **Todos fueron rumbo hacia la comisaria**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

…

 _ **Al llegar y entrar, la Oficial los recibió**_

Oficial: ja, sigue con vida **(revisando unos papeles)**

Ninetales: **(sospechando)** como que "sigues con vida"?

Oficial: pensé que habías muerto en esa explosión, pero buenas noticias, sigues vivo

Ninetales: emmm, gracias?

Marcos: Oficial, un gusto **(estrecha su mano)**

Oficial: y el quien es?

Ninetales: es un humano amigo que conocí por ahí

Oficial: andando con extraños

Marcos: **(sorprendido)** como es que entiende lo que dice?

Oficial: así, Espeon!

 _ **La Oficial le hizo una seña a Espeon y ella sincronizo su mente con la de Marcos**_

Espeon: listo!, ahora ya nos entiendes

 _ **Marcos se asustó y cayó al suelo**_

Marcos: t-tu-tu, hablaste!

Espeon: si, que no te sorprenda por favor jiji

Ninetales: hola Marcos, que tal?

Marcos: **(sorprendido)** tu-tu, también?

Ninetales: si

Marcos: cómo es esto posible?

Oficial: usando sincronía mental con una pokémon psíquico

Marcos: wow!,…..ahora debo conseguir un pokémon psíquico jeje **(se levanta)**

Oficial: y bien, para que vinieron, supongo que no para saludar

Ninetales: así, venimos porque Espeon dice que aquí hay una librería

Oficial: si, aquí hay una, por?

Ninetales: necesitamos encontrar algo llamado "Darkin"

 _ **La Oficial se quedó seria**_

Oficial: Darkin?

Ninetales: eeeee….si, algo malo?

Oficial: creo que sé donde esta ese libro, vengan

 _ **Todos se dirigieron hacia la librería; Marcos aun sorprendido por entender a los pokémon comenzó a hablar con Umbreon haciéndole muchas preguntas de como él lo veía como entrenador**_

 _ **En eso le dijo a Ninetales**_

Marcos: entonces eres policía

Ninetales: emmmm…se podría decir que si

Marcos: como así?

Ninetales: yo antes de esto robaba para sobrevivir, pero no solo para mí, sino también para algunos pokémon que necesitaban comida para mantener a sus familias; pero si, yo robaba y siempre me salía con la mía en cada robo,….hasta que me consiguieron atrapar y ahora me obligan a trabajar aquí

Marcos: oh!, baya, yo…..sinceramente no sé qué decir

Umbreon: jeje, mejor no digas nada

Marcos: jaja, si creo que sería lo mejor

 _ **Llegan a la librería y la Oficial comienza a buscar el libro**_

Oficial: ok, espérenme, ahora regreso

 _ **Todos se sentaron en un cómodo sofá a esperar**_

…

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

 _ **Ya pasado 15 minutos la Oficial regresa con el libro en sus manos**_

Oficial: aquí está **(deja el libro en la mesa)**

 _ **Todos se acercaron y vieron el libro; decía "criaturas históricas"**_

Marcos: criaturas históricas?, creo que si leí ese libro, pero fue hace mucho cuando era un niño

Oficial: pues estas apunto de recobrar tu infancia

 _ **Ninetales abrió el libro y vio imágenes de exóticas criaturas sobrenaturales en él, seres que ni él se podría imaginar**_

Oficial: esta ordena en abecedario, ve a la "D"

 _ **Ninetales volteo las páginas con una de sus colas y llego a la D**_

Ninetales: a ver, veaaaaamossss….Dab…Dag….aquí está, Darkin!

Sylveon: pues, que esperas, lee!

Ninetales: ok-ok, no te desesperes

 _ **Ninetales empezó a leer en voz alta**_

Ninetales: _Darkin: criaturas monstruosas que asecharon hace mucho tiempo atrás, casi como en la época de los castillos y la realeza;….no tenían piedad y corazón, tenían forma humana pero combinada con deformaciones como de una mutación a una especie de demonio, cada uno diferente y único en habilidades que poseía;…..Darkrai creo a estos entes para que asesinaran a todos y conquistaran el mundo que Arceus había creado, destruir su creación frente a sus ojos;….Darkrai había pensado en lo posible para hacer que sus monstros no fueran derrotados así de fácil;…..algunos entrenadores de aquella época junto con sus pokémon enfrentaban a estas criaturas frente a frente; el Darkin una vez derrotado era asesinado por el pokémon del humano para cavar de una vez con su vida, pero no era así;….el Darkin una vez su cuerpo muerto sale del mismo y entra en el cuerpo más cercano que tenga; poseían a sus contrincantes y usaban todo su poder a su favor para así ser mucho más destructivos;…Arceus no se quedó de patas cruzadas y mando un mensaje a todo los pokémon del mundo para que juntos combatieran y acabaran con cada uno de los Darkin, Arceus se las ingenió para evitar que los Darkin tomaran control de otros cuerpos una vez mueran;…..acabaron con la mayoría, pero Darkrai les ordeno a 5 de ellos que se alejaran del combate, pues ya Darkrai no podía crear más, Arceus se lo quito;….Darkrai se escondió durante muchos años planeando una forma de vengarse, pero nadie ha sabido de él hace ya mucho tiempo; ya avanzada la sociedad los humanos se las arreglaron para deshacerse de los 5 Darkin que quedaban; los consiguieron derrotar y destruir sus cuerpos, pero antes de que ellos tomaran control sobre los suyos los encerraron en armas y objetos y sellaron sus almas en ellos para que evitar que siguieren regresando;…..se la confiaron a 5 humanos diferentes quienes se dividieron y escondieron cada Darkin en un lugar seguro y muy lejos del otro;…y hay permanecieron durante mucho tiempo; el mundo otra vez a salvo y la paz prosperaba;….Arceus planeo un plan B si es ellos lograban regresar;….creo a Kindred._

 _ **Todos se quedaron callados y serios; sospechaban lo que trataban de hacer**_

Ninetales: **(con un poco de miedo)** en-entonces eso significa que ellos traman encontrar a los Darkin que quedan, darles un cuerpo nuevo y como dijo el tipo, hacer un suero para controlarlos

Oficial: **(seria)** esto es más serio de lo pensé

Espeon: **(asustada)** te-tengo miedo

 _ **Umbreon en ese momento estaba nervioso, y el mismo no sabe porque lo hizo; abrazo a Espeon**_

 _ **Umbreon se sonrojo; Espeon se quedó un poco sonrojada y sorprendida, pero estaba asustada así que también abrazo a Umbreon**_

Sylveon: no creo que sea bonito que los Darkin regresen

Ninetales: no, no creo que lo sea;…..estamos metidos en algo más grande de lo que creemos

Oficial: y aparecer somos los únicos enterados de lo que planean;…..ahora sí, ya no hay más juegos, hay que detenerlos a toda costa

Marcos: oigan!..., yo también quisiera participar en esto

Oficial: enserio estas dispuesto a arriesgarte a que te maten?

Ninetales: oye, me enfrentado a cosas ya muy peligrosas y mírame, sigo vivo

Oficial: eso yo creo que es suerte

Marcos: no me importa, quiero ayudar; no me gustaría ver que esas cosas vengan aquí

Oficial: pues ok, estas dentro, pero no llorare en tu funeral si es que no logras salir

Marcos: cuente con ello

Oficial: bueno, yo me voy a dormir, ya estoy cansada; vamos Espeon

Espeon: si Oficial

 _ **Espeon deja de abrazar a Umbreon y se fue con la Oficial; Espeon se detuvo en la puerta y volteo a ver a Umbreon**_

Espeon: oye!,…..jeje hasta mañana

Umbreon: jeje, hasta mañana

 _ **Espeon se fue de la comisaria junto con la Oficial**_

Marcos: bueno, adiós amigos, también debo irme a mi casa

Ninetales: adiós Marcos

 _ **En ese momento Marcos ya no pudo entender lo que dijo Ninetales**_

Marcos: que raro!, ya no te puedo entender;…..ou, Espeon se fue

Ninetales: **(moviendo la cabeza "si")**

Marcos: jeje, bueno ya me voy, hasta mañana amigos, vamos Umbreon

Umbreon: hasta luego

 _ **Marcos y Umbreon se fueron dejando a Ninetales y Sylveon solos**_

Sylveon: bien, yo también estoy cansada

 _ **Sylveon se fue al sofá, se dio una vuelta, estiro las patas y se echó a dormir**_

Sylveon: **(seria)** buenas noches

Ninetales: descansa

 _ **Ninetales volvió la mirada al libro y se quedó viendo un rato la palabra "kindred"**_

Ninetales: kindred?, que es eso?

 _ **Ninetales busco en el libro a Kindred;…al encontrarla dio un bostezo**_

Ninetales: **(bosteza)(cansado)** ay, yo también estoy cansado, creo que debería irme a dormir;….o tal vez pueda leer esto rápido…., o emm, no sé

Opción 1: leer que es Kindred

Opción 2: irse a dormir

 _ **[Deja un comentario en la decisión que quieres que tome Ninetales]**_

 _ **En el Centro Pokémon seguía Floatzel estando dormido; despertó**_

Floatzel: **(bosteza)** hay, una siesta era lo que necesitaba,…..eh?

 _ **Floatzel vio que no había nadie**_

Floatzel: SE OLVIDARON DE MI?!

 _ **Floatzel se fue hacia la salida y apenas abrió la puerta, un fuerte aire helado le choco**_

 _ **Cerró la puerta**_

Floatzel: emmm…creo que pasar la noche aquí no me caería mal

 _ **Floatzel se fue al sofá y se echó a dormir**_

Floatzel: me olvidaron los pendejos,….nah, ya que

 _ **Floatzel se quedó a pasar la noche en el Centro Pokémon**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: los hechos**

 _ **[Has decidido "irse a dormir", has cambiado el transcurso de la historia]**_

 _ **Ninetales bosteza y dice**_

Ninetales: mejor me voy a dormir, no creo poder seguir manteniendo mis ojos abiertos, **(bosteza)** ahora si a la camita dijo cepillin

 _ **Ninetales cerró el libro y se echó a dormir en el sillón donde se encontraba ya dormida Sylveon; se alejó un poco de Sylveon y se echó a dormir**_

Ninetales: **(voz baja)(cansado)** colorín colorado, este sueño a comenzado **(duerme)**

….

….

…..

…..

….

 **HORA 3:48 am**

 _ **La 6° cola de Ninetales comenzó a brillar de color rojo; Ninetales comenzó a soñar**_

 _ **Sueño: se ve Ninetales tirado en un arbusto; está muy alterado agarrándose la cabeza desesperado mientras se escucha una voz malévola**_

?: Que camino tomaremos?

 _ **De pronto el ojo izquierdo de Ninetales cambia a color negro**_

…

…..

…

….

…

….

…

….

 _ **Empezó a amanecer, los pidget cantaban y el radiante sol salía para dar vida al nuevo día**_

 _ **Ninetales empezó a despertar; estaba despierto pero no quería abrir los ojos, estaba cansado, pero el sentía que algo durante la noche lo rodeo por el cuerpo,….aún tenía esa sensación**_

Ninetales: **(con los ojos cerrados)(voz baja)** que es esto?

 _ **Abrió los ojos…..se sonrojo y sorprendió; Sylveon durante la noche lo abrazo con sus lazos y patas mientras dormía**_

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** _creo que mejor me alejo de ella, sino pensara que yo hice que ella me abraza_ **)**

 _ **Lentamente intento separarse de Sylveon; ella comenzó a expresar sonidos y gestos de molestia**_

 _ **¡NO TE MUEVAS!**_ **(comenta si en la vida real mientras leías te quedaste quieto por la emoción XD)**

 _ **Ninetales se quedó estático, no se movió más; Sylveon se calmó; Ninetales ahora cuidadosamente con sus colas fue de poco a poco quitándose los lazos y patas de encima de Sylveon; estaba nervioso, pero lo logro; era libre!**_

 _ **En eso Sylveon comenzó a dar gestos de molestia; ella se acercó y otra vez abrazo Ninetales con sus patas y lazos pero esta vez más fuerte**_

Ninetales: **(en su mente:** _CARAJO!_ **)**

 _ **Para empeorar las cosas, Sylveon comenzó a despertar; dio un bostezo, abrió los ojos, sorpresa!**_

Ninetales: **(muy nervioso)** bu-buenos días Sylveon **(sonriendo mostrando dientes temerosamente)**

 _ **Se notó un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Sylveon; rápidamente lo soltó, lo empujo y le dio la espalda**_

Sylveon: **(dulcemente con un poco de molestia)** porque me estabas abrazando?

Ninetales: yo?, tú-tú estabas abrazándome

Sylveon: es lo mismo!

Ninetales: emm, técnicamente no lo es

Sylveon: ja, y quien eres tú?, el "sabelotodo?"

Ninetales: no, pero eso no significa que sepa algunas cosas

Sylveon: **(se levanta y se va del cuarto)** ay, cállate!

 _ **Ninetales se levantó y también salió del cuarto junto con Sylveon; ambos salieron sin decirse ni una sola palabra**_

 _ **Caminaron no más de 5 minutos hasta que Sylveon le dijo**_

Sylveon: porque me estas siguiendo?

Ninetales: **(avergonzado)** emm, bueno…es que hoy no tengo planes

Sylveon: **(molesta)** y acaso yo soy tu plan?

Ninetales: QUE?!, noo!

Sylveon: entonces, DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

Ninetales: ok, **(hace una reverencia sarcástica)** como usted dese su majestad

Sylveon: **(molesta)** te estas burlando de mí?

 _ **Ninetales ya se cansó un poco de que siempre Sylveon lo esté tratando de mala gana;…hasta yo estoy sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Ninetales desafiar a Sylveon; puede que Sylveon sea un poco más amistosa con él que con los demás, pero siempre demostraba su frustración a los demás**_

Ninetales: **(sarcástico)** aja sí, creo que un poco

Sylveon: **(enojada)** AHORA SI! VEN AQUÍ!

 _ **Sylveon salto encima de Ninetales y comenzó a morderle las orejas**_

 _ **(Ninetales por ser más grande que Sylveon podía cargarla con facilidad)**_

 _ **Ninetales comenzó a desesperarse tratando de quitarse de encima a Sylveon; corría de izquierda a derecha, de derecha a izquierda mientras gritaba un poco por el dolor**_

Ninetales: AAAH!, acabo de salir de la enfermería y tú me quieres enviar de nuevo **(Sylveon le jala la oreja fuerte)** OOOO?!

Sylveon: **(furiosa)** SI!

 _ **Ninetales sigue corriendo, tropieza y cae junto con Sylveon por una colina**_

 _ **Ambos rodaban y rodaban; una vez llegando a campo plano siguieron rodando hasta que Ninetales choco de espaldas contra un árbol amortiguando el golpe de Sylveon que yacía recostada en su pecho**_

 _ **Ninetales no quería que Sylveon se lastimara; por eso mientras rodaban Ninetales la envolvió con sus colas y la abrazo, protegiéndola del impacto; mientras que Ninetales recibió todo el golpe de su peso más el de Sylveon contra el árbol**_

 _ **Ninetales desenvolvió a Sylveon**_

Sylveon: **(gruñe)**

 _ **En eso Ninetales cae al suelo**_

 _ **Sylveon lo ve con rencor; Ninetales expresa dolor en su rostro lo que hace que Sylveon se tranquilice y se sienta un poco apenada**_

Sylveon: oye em….estas bien?

 _ **Ninetales le respondió**_

Ninetales: **(un poco adolorido)** ja, como si eso te interesara de verdad

Sylveon: **(sorprendida)(un poco apenada)** que?!, a que te refieres?

Ninetales: aunque sea tu amigo, me tratas como si no lo fuera

Sylveon: **(un poco triste)** yo soy tu amiga!

Ninetales: **(serio)(molesto)** enserio?, golpearme, morderme y tratarme mal aunque yo te proteja y te ayude con tus problemas y líos!; eso es ser mi amiga?

Sylveon: **(baja las orejas)(mirada apenada)** …..

Ninetales: **(le da la espalda)** si….eso creí

 _ **Tristemente se acercó y le dijo**_

Sylveon: **(triste)** ya no quieres que sea tu amiga?

Ninetales: …

Sylveon: **(triste)** eso quieres?;…dejarme sin amigos otra vez

 _ **Sylveon suelta una lagrima**_

Sylveon: **(enojada)(triste)** BIEN!, y eso quieres desaparece de tu vida y volveré a no tener amigos

 _ **Ninetales volteo, con una mirada seria le dijo**_

Ninetales: yo sigo siendo tu amigo, aunque tú creas que ya no lo soy;….. **(se acerca)** porque un amigo de verdad sabe cómo aguantar los berrinches y quejas, es el que no se aparta de ti, el que lucha hombro con hombro, el que estará para darte la mano cuando estés a punto de caer

 _ **Sylveon solo lo miro, tenía unas lágrimas en sus ojos**_

 _ **Ninetales en un acto seguido la abrazo**_

Ninetales: sé que tal vez sea duro por lo que pasaste, pero eso no significa que cambies; aunque la vida te pate no solo 1 vez, sino varias veces y tu creas que ya no puedes levantarte, demuéstrale lo contrario, lucha hasta el final, demuéstrales quien eres

 _ **Sylveon solo correspondió el abrazo**_

…

…

… _ **.**_

…

…

 _ **.**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **..**_

… _ **.**_

…

…

… _ **.**_

… _ **.**_

 _En otro lugar_

 _ **Una chica delgada de cabello azul celeste camina hacia un almacén que estaba lleno de cohetes, armamento pesado, y munición en cualquier parte en donde veías**_

?: jajaja, esto será espectacular

 _ **Cogió un lanzacohetes en forma de tiburón**_

?: Oye carapescado, listo para sembrar el caos?

?: **(Fingiendo voz)** no, tenemos que lavar la ropa y los trastes

?: **(Aburrida)** ay, que lanzacohetes más tonto

 _ **Un hombre de uniforme rojo entro al almacén, encontró a la mujer poniéndose cinturones de balas en su cuerpo; se le acercó y le dijo**_

? 2: Que vas a hacer ahora?

?: Lo mismo de siempre, no aburrirme

? 2: el caos es divertido, pero en exceso no

?: Oye, las cosas que son divertidas lo son por alguna razón, quien no quisiera hacerlas?

? 2: mucha gente, la mayoría

?: **(Sarcástica)** si-sí, ok aja

 _ **La chica se subió a un misil que tenía un Angulo de 60°**_

?: Muy bien, me voy **(saludo de ejercito)** nos vemos en lo que suena una explosión

? 2: espera-espera!, a dónde vas?

 _ **La chica tenía un control en la mano, lo medio como un juego y dijo**_

?: a divertirme

 **Oprimió el botón;…..no solo activo el misil en la que estaba montado, activo varios que apuntaban a la misma dirección;….el techo se abrió de izquierda a derecha**

? 2: MIERDA!

 _ **El hombre se tiro detrás de unas cajas para estar a salvo**_

?: 3, 41, 9 yyyyyy DESPEGUEEEE!

 _ **La chica salió por los aires montada sobre el enorme misil que se dirigía quien sabe a dónde, pero se fue**_

….

…..

…

….

…

…..

….

 _En el misil_

 _ **El cabello de la mujer se volaba por la gran velocidad a que iba, no parecía demostrar nada de miedo, solo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja al poder ver una gran ciudad que se aproximaba más y más**_

?: **(Cantando)** la gran ciudad, que voy a reventar, con misiles a todo dar **(voz aguda)** sii!

 _ **Video musical: Get Jinxed | Jinx Music Video - League of Legends (ve el video y veras lo que es capaz de hacer esta chica)(si quieres busca la versión subtitulada para saber lo que dice)**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37: contando la mentira**

 _Un nuevo día, el sol brillante, los pidget cantando; el imbécil de Floatzel que aún seguía dormido_

 _ **Floatzel tirado boca abajo a punto de caerse del sofá, mientras que un gran hilo de baba salía de su boca y terminaba en el suelo; hay pero que bonito, no?**_

 _ **Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos legañosos; dio un bostezo y se calló de cabeza encima de su charco de saliva recién salida de su boca**_

Floatzel: **(cansado)** auch!... **(Levanta su pata con saliva en ella)** que asco, pero nada que un baño no arregle

 _ **Se levantó con un kick-up y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero…..llego Chansey, la regordeta tarareaba alegremente**_

Chansey: **(dudosa)** oh?!

 _ **El charco de saliva era notorio; al único que veía era a un Floatzel caminando hacia la salida, nadie más que él,…..encontró al culpable**_

Chansey: **(molesta)** oye!

 _ **Floatzel se detuvo, volteo y observo a Chansey con duda**_

Floatzel: si?

Chansey: **(molesta)** me puedes explicar que es esto? **(señala el charco de saliva)**

Floatzel: **(dudoso)** un charco de saliva?

Chansey: **(molesta)** eso ya lo sé, pero de quién es?

Floatzel: mío

Chansey: **(sarcástica)** ok, listo toma

 _ **Chansey le lanzo una trapeador y le acerco un balde con agua; Floatzel quedo como "qué?"**_

Chansey: tú lo ensucias, tú lo limpias

 _ **Se dio media vuelta y siguió tarareando**_

Floatzel: oye!-oye!, que….

 _ **Chansey no tolero su queja; volteo de una manera amenazante, le tomo la pata con fuerza y la apretó con furia en sus ojos**_

Chansey: **entre dientes)** tú lo ensucias, tú lo limpias; CAMINA!

 _ **Le agarro de la oreja y se lo llevo arrastras hasta el charco**_

Chansey: bien, LIMPIA!

 _ **Y se sentó a observar que lo hiciera**_

Floatzel: oye ni creas que voy a limpiar esto, para eso no hay alguien….

Chansey: **(le da una bofetada)** me vale un carajo!

Floatzel: oye!...

Chansey: **(le da una bofetada)** LIMPIA!

Floatzel: pero…..

Chansey: **(le da una bofetada)** LIMPIA!

Floatzel: ni creas que…..

Chansey: **(le da una bofetada)** LIMPIAAAA!

 _ **Floatzel con un gran miedo no respondió y con rapidez se fue al charco y comenzó a trapear**_

Floatzel: **(en su mente:** _acaso se cree mi madre o que?!_ **)**

 _ **Chansey se quedó sentada durante 5 minutos observando que Floatzel limpie su saliva;….enserio, parece la madre de Floatzel jeje**_

Floatzel: listo, ya esta

Chansey: bien, jejeje vez, no era tan difícil

Floatzel: **(sarcástico)** si-si **(le da el trapeador)**

 _ **Solo limpio y se retiró del lugar sin decirle nada más a Chansey**_

 _ **Andaba normal por las calles, caminaba y caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, con una notoria sonrisita en su rostro y las sus patas detrás de su cabeza**_

 _Con Ninetales y Sylveon_

 _ **Ambos se separan del abrazo; se le notaba un leve sonrojo a Ninetales al igual que Sylveon; y no paso mucho tiempo para que Sylveon decidiera darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de Ninetales**_

 _ **Lo único que hizo Ninetales fue mirarla alejarse poco a poco**_

Floatzel: **(asomándose detrás de unos arbustos)** ey!, por fin los encuentro **(se acerca a Ninetales)**

 _ **Sylveon voltea y ve a Floatzel**_

 _ **Rápidamente Floatzel se le acerco a Sylveon**_

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** por favor-por favor….espera-espera; tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre algo muy-muy-muy importantísimo para mi

Sylveon: y eso en que me interesaría?

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** emm ejeje, bueno esa "cosa" importante para mí los involucra a ustedes 2

Ninetales: **(acercándose)** a que te refieres?

Floatzel: **(nerviosito)** jeje ok, el otro día estuve con una Charmeleon…bueno ya me conocen y ya saben lo que hice con ella

Sylveon: **(quejándose)** ay!, ya te dije que dejaras de embarazar hembras; algún día se te pudrirá

Floatzel: bueno ok-ok, pero como les decía, estuve andando con esa Charmeleon, ella se enamoró de mí yyyyy…..creo que fue un poco lejos y ahora quiere que tenga un almuerzo con sus padres para que me conozcan

Sylveon: aun no entiendo en que me involucra esto

Floatzel: **(nervioso)** pu-pues aquí está la razón;…mis padres no están en esta región,….así que le dije que tengo un tío Ninetales y su esposa Sylveon que son los que me acompañaran ejeje

 _ **Después de eso hubo un silencio incomodo durante unos momentos, hasta que Sylveon rompió el silencio con un….**_

Sylveon: **(gritando enojadísima)** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

 _ **Los Pidget salieron volando de los arboles asustados por tal grito de ira que soltó Sylveon**_

Ninetales: guau, tienes suerte de que tengas tíos aquí

Floatzel:….

Sylveon: **(mirando a Ninetales con una cara de "enserio?")** ….

Ninetales: qué?

Sylveon: Ninetales…sus "tíos", somos NOSOTROS!

Ninetales: ooooh!... **(Sorprendido)** QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Floatzel: **(suplicando)** por favor-por favor, se los pido, es solo un almuerzo

Sylveon: **(lo atrapa con sus lazos y lo mira a los ojos)(enojada)** NI PUTAS MADRES CREAS QUE VOY A HACER ESO!

Floatzel: **(voz aguda)** por favor

Sylveon: NO!

Floatzel: **(normal)** por favor

Ninetales: porque lo pides con tanta suplica?

Floatzel: porque no quiero que sepa que mentí y valla con el chisme de que soy un mal macho y me deje sin hembras

Sylveon: **(enojada)** ese es el problema, tu solo piensas en ti mismo **(lo empuja)**

Floatzel: ok-ok, está bien, lo admito, si no pensé cómo reaccionarían ustedes, pero que esperabas de mí, hago lo que sea para mantener mi racha

Sylveon: **(molesta)** pero eso no debe involucrarme a mi

Floatzel: por favor; **(suplicando)** Ninetales, amigo mío, ayúdame solo en esto, por favor, solo en esto, te lo pido por favor

Ninetales: bueno….emm….yo…..

Floatzel: **(cara de bebe)**

Ninetales: **(suspira)** ok

Floatzel: **(emocionado)** si!, **(se acerca a Sylveon)** ahora faltas tú, por favor, ayúdame por favor, es solo un almuerzo, por favor

Sylveon: **(se da media vuelta y se va lentamente)** no cuentes conmigo

 _ **Floatzel estaba desesperado, tenía que hacer algo, …..Pero qué?;….y tuvo una idea**_

Floatzel: ok, bueno, lárgate si quieres, sabía que tu no eras capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo miedosa

 _ **Sylveon se detuvo y solo volteo la cabeza**_

Sylveon: que dijiste?

Floatzel: lo que escuchaste lacitos, tu no eres capaz de fingir ser la esposa de este Ninetales y ayudarme, ja!, y pensar que eres ruda e intrépida y sin miedo al peligro

 _ **Ella volteo y se acercó lentamente con furia en sus ojos, le demostraría lo contrario**_

Sylveon: yo no tengo miedo a nada y a nadie; y ni siquiera de un estúpido almuerzo

Floatzel: **(desafiante)** pues demuéstralo

Sylveon: **(enojada)** BIEN LO HARE!

Floatzel: **(enojado)** BIEN!

Floatzel: **(en su mente:** _jaja psicología inversa, te adoro_ **)**

Ninetales: **(sorprendido)** o-ósea que lo harás?

Sylveon: si, solo para demostrarle a esta nutria que no tengo miedo de nada

Ninetales: ok?

Floatzel: bien, ahora….necesitaremos practicar lo que haremos, el almuerzo es en 4 días así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para practicar;…..bien ahora díganme….como ustedes 2 fingirían ser una pareja?

Ninetales: **(dudoso)** emm…..e…..aaaa…

Sylveon: **(dudosa)** ….

Floatzel: **(aburrido)** ninguno sabe, verdad?

Ninetales y Sylveon: no

Floatzel: si, lo sospeche desde un principio, así que les enseñare;…bien Sylveon, tu que le dirías a Ninetales si él fuera tu esposo

Sylveon: bueno, esto; **(mira a Ninetales)**

Ninetales: **(mira a Sylveon)**

Sylveon: **(enojada)** SI TE ATREVEZ A DESAFIARME TE ARRANCO LAS 9 COLAS!

Ninetales: **(con mucho miedo)(nervioso)** si cariño

Sylveon: **(enojada)** AHORA VEZ PARA ACA Y HASME UNOS MASAJES!

Ninetales: **(con mucho miedo)(nervioso)** ok

Sylveon: **(mira a Ninetales)** tranquilo, solo estaba actuando…..

Ninetales: **(dudoso con un poco de miedo)** oooh!...

Sylveon: **(sonrisita) …** de cómo lo haría

Ninetales: **(baja las orejas y sus pupilas se achican)** …

Floatzel: ok-ok, no-no-no-no-no; así no se ve "una pareja feliz", dale un enooooorme toque de amabilidad y dulzura en tus actos y palabras, ósea, se una Sylveon

Sylveon: **(suspira)** ok, lo intentare lo mejor que pueda

 _ **Sylveon se puso delante de Ninetales y este no puedo evitar sonrojarse un poquito**_

Sylveon: **(estira su lazo y lo acaricia de la mejilla con unos ojos de enamorada y una dulce y tranquila voz)** hola cariño, como estuvo tu día?

 _ **Ninetales se sonrojo más y no sabía qué hacer, solo volteo a ver a Floatzel confundido**_

Floatzel: vamos, tú puedes, síguele el acto lo mejor que puedas

 _ **Ninetales volvió la mirada en Sylveon y acto seguido…**_

Ninetales: **(le acaricia la cabeza con su pata)** muy bien linda, ya que estas aquí

 _ **Sylveon al escuchar esas palabras se quedó impresionada y se sonrojo; sabía que era una actuación, pero sintió algo más en esas palabras**_

Sylveon: **(mirada dulce)** jsjsjsjs, ay Ninetales, que cosas dices jsjsjs

Ninetales: las cosas que veo cuando tu estas presente

 _ **El corazón de Sylveon comenzó a palpitar un poco rápido, ella misma no sabía explicar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir en ese momento**_

Floatzel: **(aplaudiendo)** magnifico, bravo, eso es lo que necesito, eso se vio bien real, se sintió el encanto y el amor de ustedes 2….jaja…..jmm, a decir verdad, si se les vio muy felices…

…..

….

….

….

…..

…

.

…..

…

 _En otro lugar_

 _ **En una oficina muy muy desordenada con dibujitos, palabras, garabatos y manchas de gaseosas notorias en las paredes yacía una chica delgada durmiendo sobre una mesa; sentada en una silla y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos;…después de un momento…despierta de golpe**_

Jinx: AAAH!, **(se agarra un seno)(voz de agonizante)** me…..dieron…. **(abre sus ojos y mira su pecho)** ah!, no tengo nada…..aww, fue solo un sueño….

Jinx: **(muy feliz)** pero fue divertido! Jajaja

 _ **Se levantó del asiento y de pronto del techo cayo un pedazo de pizza sobre su cabeza**_

Jinx: jaja, que bien, comida del techo **(le da un bocado)** …na, no está mal, pizza es pizza

 _ **Salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar por pasillos modernos; una notoria sonrisita se le hacia presente en el rostro; hasta que llego hasta un cuarto con un símbolo de fuego**_

 _ **La delgada la abrió de una patada y con mucha emoción dijo**_

Jinx: BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENOS DIAS! Mi general almirante superior doble tercio quinto nombrado de la comandancia de comandantes del equipo Magma!

Jefe M: Cállate loca!, me vas a reventar los tímpanos

Jinx: **(feliz)** los tímpanos del poderrrrrrr

Jefe M: si-sí, ahora ven aquí

 _ **La loca se le acerco y se sentó en sus piernas**_

Jinx: dígame, que hago ahora?

Jefe M: el equipo acua está haciendo todo lo posible por localizar a un Darkin que por fin consiguió un cuerpo y ahora anda suelto por kanto libre

Jinx: oooh!, eso suena interesante

Jefe M: quiero que vayas a su laboratorio de investigaciones y destruyas todo sus registros sobre ese Darkin; no permitiré que interfieran

Jinx: claro, eso suena facilitado como abrir los ojos

 _ **Se levantó y se fue corriendo**_

Jinx: WOOOOOOOOOO!...

 _ **Después de un rato volvió**_

Jinx: una pregunta…donde lo encuentro?

Jefe M: ay, toma **(le da un mapa con un circulo en el)** ahí es donde esta

Jinx: bien, ahora sí **(se va corriendo)** WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

 _ **La loca se fue rápidamente del lugar dejando al hombre solo;….su radio comenzó a sonar**_

Radio: jefe-jefe

Jefe M: dígame

Radio: ya casi perfeccionamos el suero de control

Jefe M: bien…y el Darkin?

Radio: sigue en su rubí

Jefe M: vigílenlo, asegúrense que nadie lo toque, no queremos que se escape

Radio: claro, está encerrado en un cuero muy seguro

Jefe M: muy bien, sigue informando

Radio: ok jefe

 _ **Corto la llamada y se recostó en la silla tirando la espalda para atrás mirando hacia el techo, estaba muy pensativo**_


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: la fiesta de Jinx**

 _Una flacucha caminaba por el bosque más concentrada en el mapa que llevaba que en el camino mismo_

 _ **Tanto así que había pisado excremento de pokémon como 3 veces y le había golpea 2 ramas en la cara; ni cuenta se daba esta, solo seguía dando una sonrisita en su rostro contando cada uno de los pasos que había dado**_

Jinx: 4025, 4026, 4027…

 _ **Si, literalmente los estaba contando cada uno de ellos**_

 _ **Su caminata se estaba acabando ya que estaba llegando a su destino; un ascensor cubierto por musgo, lianas y rocas que lo camuflaban, pero gracias al mapa, la flacucha sabía dónde estaba**_

Jinx: 4091, 4092, 409…. **(se golpea contra el ascensor)** ay!...ah?, sí!, por fin he llegado

 _ **Había un panel al lado del ascensor que parecía tener un lector de retina**_

Jinx: ok, vamos a probar

 _ **La flacucha se acercó y abrió grande su ojo hacia el lector; la comenzó a escanear y después de un momento**_

Lector: acceso denegado

 _ **La flacucha no retiro esa sonrisa que llevaba clavada en su rostro; acto seguido al mensaje del Lector, levanto su ametralladora, apunto hacia el panel y…**_

Jinx: acceso denegado tu madre! **(disparo hacia el Panel)**

 _ **El panel reventó en chispas y cortocircuitos eléctricos…..algunos cables se salieron o quedaban colgando, para que después el panel reaccionara**_

Lector: **(voz distorsionada)** a-a….AAAcceSO!...con-con-con-con-concediDOOOOOooooo **(poco a poco la voz del panel se fue apagando por completo)**

Jinx: **(baja el arma)** jaja vez, no fue tan difícil….

 _ **En ascensor comenzó a subir hacia la superficie; Jinx solo se sentó sobre su ametralladora mientras hablaba con su bazuca**_

Jinx: oye carapescado, como crees que acabe esto?

Jinx: **(voz fingida)** no lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento que habrá muchas explosiones

 _ **Sonó el timbre del ascensor haciéndole saber que ya había llegado; se levantó muy feliz dando una leve risita y cargando y verificando que sus armas estén cargadas y preparadas para lo que se avecinaba**_

 _ **El ascensor abrió sus puertas; la flacucha entro al ascensor y miro el único botón que tenia**_

Jinx: muy bien….a ver…..a que piso debo ir?... **(veía inocentemente el único botón)**

Jinx: creo que iré a este **(presiona el botón)**

 _ **Se cerraron las puertas y el ascensor comenzó a descender, quien sabe lo que le esperara haya abajo?**_

 _ **Como típico ascensor…incluso uno de villanos, tenía la clásica música de ascensor, la que te relaja, tranquiliza y hace sacar una pequeñísima sonrisa**_

 _ **Jinx tarareaba al ritmo de la melodía, mientras se tambalea suavemente con sus manos en su espalda baja agarradas…**_

Jinx: ya llegamos?

Jinx: **(voz fingida)** no

Jinx: ya llegamos?

Jinx: **(voz fingida)** no

Jinx: ya llegamos?

Jinx: **(voz fingida)** no

Jinx: ya llegamos?

 _ **El timbre del ascensor sonó, había llegado a su destino**_

Jinx: **(suspira y dice con voz fingida)** si

 _ **El lugar era un pasillo largo, una gran distancia entre el ascensor y la entrada al laboratorio, algo exagerado**_

 _ **La flacucha camino con su ametralladora en las manos, su bazuca en la espalda, su pistola de rayos en su cinturón y sus granadas; estaba lista para cualquier cosa que se le avecinara**_

Jinx: hora de sembrar el caos

 _ **De una patada abrió la puerta haciendo que todos los científicos que habían abajo miraran a hacia arriba, impactados viendo a una flacucha de poca ropa y con tales armas en su poder**_

Científico: maldición!

 _ **Corrió rápidamente hacia el botón de emergencia, lo presiono provocando que comenzara a sonar la alarma del lugar**_

 _ **Todos los científicos e investigadores corrieron fuera de ese lugar, mientras que por otras puertas ingresaban personas de traje azul con pistolas, escopetas, pistolas eléctricas y ametralladoras de mano, todos corrían y corrían hacia la flacucha que se encontraba en una puerta subiendo escaleras caracol**_

 _ **Jinx sonrió y grito**_

Jinx: ESPEREN UN MOMENTO, VOY A PONER MÚSICA!

 _ **Encendió un MP3 que tenía en su cinturón y se colocó los audífonos**_

Jinx: UN MOMENTITO MAS, VOY A ESCOGER LA MUSICA!

 _ **Todos los agentes del equipo acua hicieron caso omiso a la chica, porque sus palabras no valían para ellos; llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a subir lo más rápido que podían**_

Jinx: yyyy….. Ya está!

 **Música de fondo: Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky (Official Music Video)**

Jinx: **(aplaude y soba sus manos)** que empieza el desmadre

 _ **Tomo su bazuca y apunto hacia el inicio de las escaleras, disparando y dando una explosión de área potente que mató a 3 agentes acua**_

Jinx: jajaja **(se acuesta en la barandilla de la escalera y se desliza escaleras abajo)** WOOOO!

 _ **Ya se encontraban agentes acua subiendo la escalera, pero uno a uno comenzó a caer dejando charcos de sangre al chocar sus cuerpos sin vida contra el suelo frio**_

 _ **Jinx dispara su ametralladora mientras bajaba como si estuviera en un tobogán mostrando su sonrisa, esto le parecía un juego de niños**_

 _ **Ya llegando hasta abajo, otro agente acua iba a subir cuando de pronto llego la flacucha rápidamente dándole una patada con su zapato lleno de excremento de pokémon manchándole la cara, haciendo que por el golpe callera al suelo sin poder ver nada**_

Agente: **(se limpia la cara)** que es esto?... **(mira hacia arriba)** ah?...

 _ **La flacucha lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba a la cara su pistola de rayos, para luego tirar del gatillo y electrocutar al hombre hasta dejarlo inconsciente**_

Jinx: jajaja **(rio tiernamente)**

 _ **Camino por el laboratorio mientras jugaba con una de sus colas de cabello como si fuera un lazo haciéndola girar, mientras que con la otra agarraba un par de sus granadas y las tiraba por el lugar destruyendo la información y experimentos hechos por los científicos e investigadores**_

 _ **Grandes explosiones resonaban por la gran habitación, pero esto no acababa, aun le faltaban los demás lugares**_

Jinx: esto no se acaba hasta que me quede sin balas

 _ **Corrió rápidamente hacia la siguiente puerta que la llevo a un pasillo lleno de puertas en donde dentro habían pequeñas oficinas, el cuarto de limpieza, documentos y más; no dejaría nada sin destruir, habría cada una de ellas disparándoles o soltando sus granadas**_

 _ **Comenzaron a llegar más agentes que llegaban desde quien sabe dónde?**_

 _ **La flacucha esperaba ansiosa más diversión, mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música que escuchaba; se escondió detrás de la puerta para que cuando entraran les pondría el pie, y eso paso; se cayeron y ella les disparo en toda la espalda, para después seguir corriendo y adentrarse más en el edificio**_

 _ **2 agentes acua se acercaban por el frente; el de adelante con una escopeta y el de atrás con una pistola 9mm**_

Jinx: jaja juguemos dispara al pajarito!

 _ **Se hizo una barrida, sacó su pistola de rayos y le dio justo en los testículos al agente acua que venía primero haciendo que soltara su escopeta y abriera las piernas por el dolor; Jinx se deslizo por debajo de él agarrando la escopeta que había tirado y disparándole en la cara al agente que venía detrás volándole toda la cabeza como un globo lleno de carne y cerebro**_

 _ **Rápidamente se dio vuelta, se arrodillo y le disparo en la nuca al agente con dolor de testículos**_

Jinx: **(cantando)** Mister Blue Sky jajaja

 _ **Se levantó y siguió caminando a pequeños saltitos que daba al ritmo de la música; entro a un cuarto donde habían mapas, gráficos y mucha información sobre posibles ubicaciones del Darkin libre**_

Jinx: jejeje esto me recuerda cuando dibujaba en la foto del rector del manicomio **(dijo agarrando un plumón negro)**

 _ **Comenzó a garabatear todo los mapas y archivos dibujando cosas obscenas, frases agresivas, dibujitos cualquiera y otras cosas graciosas para ella**_

 _ **En conclusión, dejaba su marca en donde sea que pasaba para que nunca la olviden**_

 _ **Se tiraba gases en el sistema de ventilación, lanzaba granadas o disparaba a lo loco al ver a más agentes acua acercarse a ella, una chica imparable, rápida, astuta y bromista en sus asesinatos**_

 _ **Agarraba el dinero de sus víctimas y lo lanzaba al aire mientras ella alzaba los brazos y daba vueltas lentas con sus ojos cerrados dejando ver su clásica sonrisa**_

 _ **Jugaba con las oficinas como una niña, deslizándose en las mesas, girando en esas sillas giratorias con ruedas mientras decía**_

Jinx: si giro más rápido, podre viajar en el tiempo, wiiiiiiii!

 _ **Pero después de un rato fue al baño y vomito del mareo por tanto girar**_

 _ **Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, todo el lugar destruido, pero dejaría un regalito antes de irse; dejo varias granadas por todo el lugar, todas atadas del seguro por una cuerda; ella siguió caminado hacia el ascensor y dejo la última granada en la entrada del mismo**_

Jinx: jajaja **(rio tiernamente)**

 _ **Subió al ascensor y presiono el botón para ir a la superficie; la puerta se cerró con ella adentro teniendo la cuerda en su mano, lo que provoco que al subir el ascensor la cuerda se estirara desenganchando los seguros de todas las granadas**_

 _ **Llego a la superficie y salió bailando de este, para que después de un rato…BOOM!**_

 _ **Se escuchara una muy fuerte explosión que hizo temblar el suelo; el ascensor salió disparado como un cohete hacia los cielos; Jinx seguía andando muy feliz, el ascensor comenzó a descender, le iba a caer en la cabeza a la chica**_

 _ **Pero no…el ascensor tenía un agujero en su piso; milagrosamente e ascensor cayo exactamente encima de Jinx haciendo que esta entrara por el agujero enorme, quedando ella otra vez dentro del ascensor**_

 _ **Jinx cómicamente presiono el botón para abrir las puertas del ascensor; y que creen…si se abrieron sonando el timbre del ascensor**_

Jinx: jajajajaja debería hacer esto todos los días **(dijo sacándose los audífonos y apangando su MP3)**

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**

 _ **La flacucha siguió caminando adentrándose al bosque, de regreso a la base del equipo magma**_

…..

…..

…

…

…..

.

…..

…..

 _En otro lugar muy lejano, en la base del equipo acua_

 _ **Un hombre sentado en una silla muy cómoda mientras miraba ya que otros documentos y planos que tenía frente de él, hasta que sonó su teléfono, y con un gesto de molestia contesto**_

Jefe A: jm…..jm…QUE?, COMO QUE TODO ESTA DESTRUIDO?...esos malditos, ok entiendo

 _ **El hombre colgó la llamada, tenía la cara muy pensativa,….no sabía si llamarla o no, pero por lo ocurrido a su laboratorio,….la llama**_

 _ **Presiono un botón que se encontraba debajo de su mesa y después de 2 minutos entro una chica**_

?: Dígame mi señor **(dijo con un tono de respeto hacia él)**

Jefe A: te necesito otra vez en servicio, esos malditos del equipo Magma destruyeron toda la información que teníamos sobre ese Darkin que andaba suelto

?: A veces pienso que, no sé si sabrán que trabajo para usted, jejejeje **(ríe de una forma lenta y intimidante)**

Jefe A: no lo saben, por eso es que tú eres mi as bajo la manga

?: Guau, eso es un gran honor **(dijo de una forma sarcástica)**

Jefe A: prepárate, estas de regreso

?: Espero que dijera eso durante mucho tiempo **(dijo en un tono satisfactorio y con una sonrisa)**

 _ **La chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia su habitación de ella; saco un gran maletín debajo de su cama**_

?: Hola mis grandes amigas, están listas para romper rostros otra vez?

 _ **Dentro del maletín había unos enormes guantes de acero, hechos para destruir, golpear y destrozar**_

 _ **Se los puso para después salir del cuarto…..estaba lista**_

 _ **Video musical:**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: estamos listos?**

 _Después de 4 días de seguir practicando y practicando de como engañarían a los padres de Charmeleon, nuestros protagonistas están ya listos?...emm, no lo se_

 _ **Los 3 estaban un poco nerviosos, más Floatzel, el sí que estaba más nervioso; la presión de fallar, la completa exageración que su reputación de "violador" se destruya era lo que más temía que pasase**_

 _ **Era decir, adiós al placer, adiós a las vaginas, adiós a las mamadas y mucho más**_

Floatzel: **(un poco alterado)** listo, listo, creo que…..ya estamos listos

 _ **Dijo un poco nervioso**_

Sylveon: enserio lo crees?, jamás estuve en un almuerzo "fingido"

Floatzel: siempre hay una primera vez

Ninetales: si, eso creo **(rascándose la oreja con su pata trasera)**

 _ **Floatzel recogió algunas flores para llevárselas a Charmeleon, tenía que demostrar caballerismo**_

Floatzel: bien, ya sabe qué hacer, cierto?

Sylveon: **(aburrida y sarcástica)** si, fingir un almuerzo para salvar a nuestro "amigo"

Floatzel: si eso, pero por favor recuerden lo que practicamos

 _Hace 2 días_

 _Floatzel: ok, y 1, 2, 3!_

 _ **Ninetales y Sylveon estaban bailando, tenían que estar preparados para toda ocasión, nunca se sabe que puede pasar, más vale prevenir que lamentar**_

Ninetales: ok, empecemos **(extiende una de sus colas a Sylveon)**

Sylveon: pff, ok **(con una pequeña sonrisa extiende su lazo y toma la cola de Ninetales)**

 _ **Ninetales levanto su lazo haciendo que Sylveon se parara en 2 patas y diera una vuelta de puntitas; Sylveon cae de espaldas y Ninetales la atrapa con todas sus colas como si fuera una cama, para después levantarla otra vez, se pusiera en 4 patas y los 2 juntos corrieran en círculos persiguiendo al otro juguetonamente; Ninetales se detiene y se pone en pose de una rampa para que Sylveon al correr se suba, salte en la cabeza de Ninetales y en el aire use ATRACCION para dar un encanto en el ambiente; Sylveon cae y rápidamente Ninetales la atrapa en sus patas delanteras haciendo que se vean fijamente a los ojos**_

Ninetales: te tengo! **(dijo en tono suave)**

Sylveon: **(sonrisa confiada)** hm hm, gracias

Floatzel: bien, bien, ahora la 2 parte

 _ **Se escuchó una leve risa de Ninetales después de lo que dijo Floatzel, volteo a ver a Sylveon y le dijo**_

Ninetales: lista?

Sylveon: siempre lo he estado!

 _ **Ninetales ayudo a Sylveon que se pusiera en 4 patas y ambos mirando en direcciones opuestas están en paralelo; Sylveon con su cola toca el cuello de Ninetales y viceversa; dan vueltas lentas mientras se miran el uno al otro; Ninetales rápidamente se para en 2 patas al igual que Sylveon, esta se apoya de espaldas en el pecho de Ninetales; ambos siguen con las vueltas lentas mientras que este arrastra sus colas por el suelo como un trapo dando el encanto de un velo para la hembra; después Ninetales se tira de espaldas al césped haciendo que Sylveon caiga junto con el recostándose en su melena suave**_

Sylveon: lo admito, los Ninetales tienen un pelaje muy suave

Ninetales: y recién te das cuenta?

 _ **Ninetales con sus 4 patas toma a Sylveon y la lanza al aire**_

Sylveon: jajaja

 _ **Sylveon hace un giro 360° en el aire; Ninetales se pone en 4 patas y rápidamente atrapa a Sylveon con sus colas para nuevamente lanzarla al aire; Sylveon esta vez gira estando de forma vertical y en el aire da besitos acercando sus patas a sus labios como una princesa a su pueblo; Ninetales con ayuda de sus colas, se hace bolita y comienza a rodar, luego Sylveon cae sobre él y comienza a correr como leñador; Ninetales el tronco y Sylveon el leñador, un baile y coordinación en ambos pokémon que daría a un público una gran espectáculo**_

 _ **Después de 10 segundos, Ninetales deja de hacerse bolita, Sylveon salta al frente de Ninetales y terminan con una pose muy original y combinada entre ambos pokémon; Ninetales sentado con sus colas haciendo simulación a la cola emplumada de un pavo real y Sylveon sentada en 2 patas debajo de Ninetales (ya que ella es más pequeña) recostando su espalda en su pecho y sosteniendo sus lazos como látigos mientras que Ninetales poseía una mirada y sonrisa apuesta, abrazando a Sylveon con 1 sola pata sobre sus hombros (por así decirlo hombros)**_

 _ **Impresión, alegría, asombro, era lo que reflejaba la mirada de Floatzel**_

Ninetales: **(ríe leve)** y que tal lo hicimos?

 _ **Floatzel solo quedo boca abierta durante un momento para después decir**_

Floatzel: **(casi gritando de la alegría)** que? Que tal lo hicieron?; estuvo de maravilla; **(tos sarcástica)** que buen coreógrafo soy jeje

Sylveon: **(sarcástica)** ja-ja **(se separa de Ninetales)** ; y bien, recuerda que cuando todo esto asuntito de la "mentira verdadera" se acabe, nos deberás un gran favor

Floatzel: **(no presta atención)** si-sí, aja

 _ **Perdido en sus pensamientos, el estrés que recorría su cuerpo; estresante**_

Sylveon: **(un poquito molesta)** me estas escuchando?

Floatzel: ( **no presta atención)** aja-aja, si

 _ **Ya cabreada se comenzó a acercar poco a poco al Floatzel estirando sus lazos lentamente, estaba a punto de atraparlo hasta que….**_

Ninetales: **(interrumpiéndola)** Sylveon, tranquila, no le arruines la cara al "novio" antes de su almuerzo jajaja

Sylveon: **(seria con una sonrisa)** jaja, si, tienes razón

 _ **Sylveon se apartó y se fue al lado de Ninetales**_

Ninetales: quieres comer algo?

Sylveon: **(suspiro largo)** …si

 _ **Ambos toman rumbo hacia la ciudad para…..bueno ya saben**_

 _ **En pleno camino, Sylveon mostraba una sonrisa tímida y un poco cabizbaja**_

Sylveon: **(suavemente)** no había bailado hace mucho tiempo desde aquel día que me fui del lado de….Mía

 _ **Ninetales la miro mientras caminaban después de oír sus palabras, sonrió un poco**_

Ninetales: no pienses en el pasado, este solo quiere arrastrar y detener, tu misma decides si te quieres dejar atrapar o seguir adelante

 _ **La hembra mostro un leve sonrojo con una sonrisita diminuta para después decir**_

Sylveon: gracias

 _En el presente_

Ninetales: **(tranquilo)** tranquilo, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien…eso creo

 _ **A lo lejos comenzó a apreciarse un Nidoran (macho) corriendo hacia Ninetales**_

Nidoran: **(cansado)** Ni….Ninetales….por fin te encuentro

Ninetales: **(confundido)** bien, yyyyyy tu ereeees?

Nidoran: no quiero presentaciones, solo vengo a decirte que Wigglytuff tiene una misión para ti

Floatzel: **(confiado)** "misión secundaria", la principal es conmigo jaja

Nidoran: **(no presta atención)** si-si; escucha Ninetales, hemos escuchado de un humano que está atacando a un pokémon sin razón que siempre pasa por su casa, no sé si será odio o que razón tendrá ese humano

Ninetales: bueno y ustedes no pueden ir?

Nidoran: los demás están encargándose de otros casos; tú estas libre así que este, es para ti; bueno eso es todo, solo soy el mensajero así que, hasta luego

 _ **Nidoran se dio media vuelta sin nada más que decir, para luego irse y perderse de vista en el bosque**_

 _ **La nutria se acercó a su compañero y le dijo…..**_

Floatzel: y?, lo harás?

 _ **Se sentó, pensó un poco y respondió**_

Ninetales: si, pero ahora no, **(entre bostezo)** estoy exhausto; he estado practicado durante estos días para el almuerzo falso, **(se recuesta en el suelo)** ahora quiero descansar

Floatzel: **(aburrido)** ok, como quieras….y tu Syl….

 _ **Sylveon yacía dormida en unos arbustos**_

Floatzel: puff, bueno…..

….

….

…..

….

.

…..

…..

…

…

 _En alguna parte de kanto_

 _ **Un niño, al parecer de 13 años,…..tirado en una cama, su piel se notaba pálida y sin vida; no tenía cabello**_

 _ **Una mujer, arrodillada al lado de este, soltando varias lágrimas de tristeza; estaba destrozada emocionalmente, sabía que su hijo…..estaba muriendo**_

Niño: mamá…por qué Arceus me castiga así?

 _ **Decía el niño queriendo llorar**_

 _ **Su madre levanto la mirada, se acercó y acaricio su mejilla**_

Madre: no lo sé…pero tranquilo, tu madre está aquí, a tu lado

 _ **Acto seguido le dio un beso en su frente**_

Niño: **(soltando algunas lágrimas)** mamá, yo quiero correr, saltar y estar sano como todos los demás niños, porque no puedo vivir como ellos?

 _ **La mujer solo abrazo a su hijo con fuerza mientras intentaba no llorar, no demostrarle que en cualquier momento,…..él se iría**_

? 1: **(suavemente)** Madre e hijo, unidos por un vínculo

? 2: **(Intimidantemente)** uno que PRONTO se romperá!

 _ **La mujer volteo rápidamente del grito de al parecer un hombre enojado**_

 _ **Quedo atónita; no podía creer que lo que veía; una cordera de pelaje blanco y buen físico con símbolos extraños en sus caderas, y a su lado un espectro de un lobo feroz mostrando sus colmillos**_

 _ **Cordera se acercó lentamente junto a su compañero a la cama del muchacho, toco la espalda de la mujer y le dijo….**_

Cordera: **(suavemente)** por qué tan triste?, intentas evitar lo inevitable

 _ **La mujer reacciono de una manera brusca, quitando la mano de cordera de ella y poniéndose de pie muy seria**_

Madre: **(molesta entre lágrimas)** ustedes no pueden llevárselo, no aun!

 _ **Lobo, al ver el desafío que presentaba, acerco sus colmillos al rostro de la mujer y con su tono violento le respondió…**_

Lobo: **(afilando dientes)** CREES QUE PUEDES IMPEDIRLO?!

Mujer: **(sin perder fuerzas)** CLARO QUE PUEDO!

 _ **Cordera aparto tiernamente a lobo dándole una caricia en su oreja derecha**_

Cordera: lo lamento, pero tú no decides aquí **(mirando al niño)**

 _ **La madre volteo a ver a su hijo; ya estaba muy débil y su piel se volvía más blanca por minuto**_

 _ **Cordera empezó a tensar su arco, lista para disparar**_

Cordera: **(suavemente)** dejaras que siga sufriendo? o permitirás que lo llevemos?

 _ **La madre no tuvo respuesta…solo…dio un paso a la izquierda, dándole paso Kindred**_

 _ **Ambos se acercaron, listos para la decisión que tomara el muchacho**_

Cordera: **(acariciando la cabeza del niño)** y dime Tony, que decides?, mi flecha?

Lobo: **(intimidante)** o mis dientes?

 _ **El niño veía con pánico a ambos; su destino, sería elegido por sus palabras**_

 _ **Tony, empezó a soltar lágrimas, no quiera abandonar a su madre, su hogar…..su vida**_

Lobo: **(intimidante)** veo agua

Cordera: las llaman "lagrimas"

 _ **Tony con algunas fuerzas se sentó en la cama y dijo cabizbajo**_

Tony: **(entre lágrimas)** no quiero irme aun, por favor…

 _ **Lobo dio una sonrisa aterradora, mientras que cordera poco a poco guarda la flecha que pronto seria lanzada**_

Cordera: **(suavemente)** estas indeciso, lo comprendo, pero aquí solo ay una elección hermoso muchacho

 **Música de fondo: Outlast Official Soundtrack _ 24 Surgeon Attack**

 _ **Tony, rápidamente se levantó de la cama empujando a Cordera y corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia las escaleras para bajar a sala**_

 _ **La madre,…..no hizo más que comenzar a llorar descontroladamente, porque su hijo, ya tomo su decisión**_

 _ **Cordera guardo su flecha, acaricio a lobo y le dijo….**_

Cordera: este es tuyo, querido Lobo

Lobo: **(intimidante)** siiiiiii

 _ **El niño corrió bajando las escaleras tambaleando un poco, no tenía suficientes fuerzas para estar de pie**_

 _ **Lobo desde arriba de las escaleras veía quietamente a su presa correr desesperadamente, lo disfrutaba**_

 _ **Tony llega a la puerta para conseguir salir de la casa, pero apenas toco la perilla, alguien con afilados dientes lo tomo de su camisa fuertemente y lo lanzo para atrás tirándolo de espaldas**_

 _ **Lobo volteo siniestramente rápido visualizando a su presa a los ojos para luego decir con un feroz rugido**_

Lobo: MALA ELECCION!

 _ **Lobo se abalanzo a su estómago del muchacho dando una fuerte mordida que arranco su piel de un tirón, dejando a la vista los intestinos y órganos vitales del muchacho; no perdió tiempo y empezó a devorarlos con entusiasmo y ferocidad**_

 _ **La madre solo gritaba del horror al escuchar los gritos de desesperación de su hijo que estaba siendo destripado violentamente; Cordera solo se paró en una pata mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía**_

 _ **El niño escupía sangre a montón manchando su ropa y bañando a Lobo en sangre**_

 _ **Adiós Tony….ya no estas más aquí, ahora descansan por fin**_

 _ **Lobo se alejó de su víctima y rápidamente volvió con Codera**_

 _ **Cordera con su mano cubrió los ojos de la mujer y dijo suavemente**_

Cordera: una buena vida, llega a su final

 _ **Al quitarse la mano de Cordera,…ya no estaba, había desaparecido de la nada**_

 _ **La madre, volteo a ver la cama del muchacho para encontrarlo ahí….tirado…..descansado…..muerto de la forma más violenta posible; arrodillándose tapando su boca con su manos gritaba del horror, viendo a su hijo muerto**_

 **Deja de sonar música de fondo**


	40. Chapter 40

_((Recuerda, respondo las preguntas, tus desiciones y respuestas alteran la historia))_

 _Otra vez...en esa habitacion, sentad ...y esperando...quien sabe que?_

 _Y no tardo mucho, Xatu toco la puerta comicamente para despues abrirla solo dejando ver su cabeza con una sonrisa, al saber que estas aqui_

Xatu: bien, nos volvemos a ver

 _ **Camino con su cuaderno de apuntes hasta el escritorio frente a ti, se sento con una buena postura y dando un pequeño suspiro de relajacion**_

 _ **Tomo lapiz y abrio su cuaderno mientras te miraba fijamente**_

 _ **Parecia muy centrado en lo que hacia, de una forma relajada y algo seria, haciendo que le tomes algo...de curiosidad**_

Xatu: y dime,como te la has pasado?

...

..  
Xatu: **(respondiendo)** sep, cosa de todos los dias, casi; pero volviendo al tema...quiero que me digas que experiencia sientes...al leer el libro que te di?

 _ **Dijo preparando su lapiz para empezar a escribir**_

...

...

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** la sinceridad siempre es buena, no importa que tan cruel suene...a veces

Xatu: y ahora, te hare un par de preguntas que me diran...a que le tienes miedo, estas listo?

...

...

Xatu: afrontar tus temores es quitarte una debilidad de encima

 _ **Dijo mientras sacaba un folder manila de un cajon del escritorio, con su pico, corto el sello y saco cuidadosamente un par de fotos...sin antes detenerse unos momentos a contemplarlas**_

Xatu: ok,...dime...que sientes al ver esto,...dimelo, en una sola palabra

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** vaya...jejeje, energia negativa

 _ **Empezo a apuntar en su cuaderno**_

Xatu: y dime, como harias para que no te de..."temor", encerder la luz?, estar con compañia?

...

...

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** enserio?,...hmmm **(anota en su cuaderno)** interesante...

Xatu: bien ahora provemos con algo mas fuerte, dime...cual de estas imagenes te repugna mas?

a) el corazon  
b) la araña

Xatu: **(respondiendo)**... **(anota en su cuaderno)** ok bien, al parecer la araña...

Xatu: ok, miedo a los espacios cerrados y las arañas...un ambiente escalofriante para ti

Xatu: pero bien, ahora pasemos a los protagonistas, ya has leido mucho desde tu ultima sesion, me gustaria en verdad escuchar lo que opinas **(te sonrie dando al final una leve risa)**

Xatu: ok...empezemos con Ninetales, nuestro amigo de pelo amarillo esta en aprietos,...y no, no me refiero a la cena con los padres de Charmeleon, sino a los acontecimientos que van hacia el; lo han golpeado, cortado, insultado y casi se muere en algunos de esos hechos...pero sigues viendo esa gran alegria y optimismo en su rostro; por que crees que sea?

...

...  
...

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** gracias por ser sincero conmigo, te lo agradezo **(dijo mirandote mientras se recostaba un poco hacia atras en su silla)**

Xatu: ahora, la **(dice sarcastico)** "tierna" Sylveon ya no tiende a responder violentamente tan seguido, les agarro confianza a sus amigos; ...pero si te fijas... **(se reclina hacia adelante lentamente sin dejar de verte a los ojos)** aun hay odio y sed de hacer sufrir a los demas en su corazon, un corazon en donde antes abundaba una gran alegria y...fue arrebata por la desicion...del ser que ella creia que nunca le fallaria; ...entiendes eso?...LO ENTIENDES?!

...

...  
...

Xatu: **(respondio molesto, sin ninguna razon, respondio de una forma molesta)** bien savelotodo, si eso crees, no criticare tu...tu... **(se calmo, ahora estaba confundido...buscando como describirte)**... **(agito leve su cabeza para luego dar un suspiro...y volvio a su tranquilidad)**

Xatu: perdona...lector...lamento esa...da!, solo olvidalo

Xatu: ok ok...bien, ahora pasemos con Floatzel, el encantador...si supiera controlar su apetito sexual tal vez su destino hubiera sido diferente, no crees?

...

...

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** si...sabia tu respuesta

Xatu: ahora viendo los hechos que estan ocurriendo, diria que por ahora van por buen camino; si claro, tal vez algunos peligros por de vez en cuando, pero van bien

Xatu: Floatzel esta jodido, Ninetales enamorado y Sylveon algo confunfida **(sonrie picaramente)**

Xatu: jejeje ok ok, continuemos; aqui falta algo; el equipo Magma y Aqua son los que hasta ahora ya sabes cuales son sus mercenarios...ya las viste, Jinx y Vi...peroo falta alguien...el equipo Rocket, el unico que hasta ahora no revelo su mercenario

Xatu: crees que sea humano o pokemon?

...

...

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** si, tal vez sea eso

Xatu: pero el misterio...y la suculencia llega en su momento jejeje...creo que ya te di una pista con eso

 _ **Manifestando una sonrisa seguia con su risa picara y burlona que resonaba y le daba algo de vida a la atmosfera de la habitacion...que hacia parecia que tu eras su unico cliente**_

 _ **Ya calmando su risita, dio un leve suspiro y te miro sacando del folder 1 foto mas**_

Xatu: bien, ahora quiero que observes, aqui en esta foto esta la mercenaria del Equipo Rocket

Xatu: quieres verla?

...

...

Xatu: **(respondiendo)** ok, pues aqu...

 _ **RRRIIIINNNGG!**_

 _ **Con algo de decepcion, guardo la foto otra vez en el folder y despues abrir el cajon de su escritorio y guardarla**_

Xatu: bien jejeje, otra vez sin tiempo

 _ **Recogia su cuaderno y ordenaba sus cosas para luego ponerse de pie**_

Xatu: tranquilo...aun tenemos mas sesiones

 _ **Tu no te levantase...solo seguias ahi...sentado**_

 _ **Mientras que el se iba,...dejandote solo**_

Xatu: hasta pronto

 _ **Abrio la puerta, camino hacia delante y la cerro...y...se llego a escuchar como la misma puerta era cerrada con llave**_


End file.
